The Bat Legacy
by Shadaria50
Summary: Cuando el amor no siempre puede ganar, El miedo y la mentira llevan a Shad the bat a renunciar a su vida para pedir la ayuda de su ex prometido, el príncipe mimado de Windwall, ¿cual sera el riesgo de regresar a portar una corona?, mientras alguien trata de cambiar el rumbo de los cuatro reinos centrales. La felicidad o el bienestar de su heredero, ¿que sera lo que ella decida?
1. Prologo

Prologo:

¿Por qué todo tiene que cambiar tan drásticamente?

Si ambos nos amamos no debe importarnos lo que los demás nos digan

Una noticia como esta debe mantenernos unidos

Algo como esto no debía estar dentro de los archivos del consejo…

El dolor, el miedo, no lo puedo soportar… no, no quiero que dañen a mi heredero…

Una mentira, si eso es, tengo que mentirles, ellos creeran que en realidad el padre de mi hijo es aquel principe…

Para proteger a mi hijo are lo que sea, hasta renunciar a mi felicidad.


	2. Chapter 1: La Noticia

Capitulo 1: La noticia

En el reino de Readheart se encontraba una pequeña casa en los suburbios, esta era de dos pisos, solo tenia lo necesario sala, comedor, cocina, baño, y una recamara, en ella vivía una pareja de esposos Shad the bat que era una murciélago azabache de ojos cafés, pechos voluminosos, piernas largas y cabello largo como una rapunzel azabache, y Chili the dog un perro café con un mechon de pelo blanco en el pecho y ojos negros, ambos estaban muy enamorados, desde pequeños siempre fueron buenos amigos despues de que la azabache encontrara al perrito entre unas cajas a fuera de su castillo cuando aun era una princesa.

A fuera del baño de la casa en el corredor en donde había mesitas con flores y adornos de colores se encontraba el can dando vueltas de un lado a otro –Hmmm por favor, por favor- decía un poco nervioso.

A los pocos minutos la puerta del baño se abrió y de adentro salio la murciélago con su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y un poco emocionada – Chili…- le dijo, -¿Q-que pasa?, ¿e-esta todo bien?- se detuvo y la miro un poco preocupado.

-Es que… vamos a tener que acomodar una habitación nueva porque…-poco a poco iba moviendo su mano izquierda hacia el frente mientras sus mejillas se veian sonrojadas –vamos a ser papas!- le dijo sonriente mostrándole una prueba de embarazo positiva. El semblante del can se puso en blanco por un momento –S-shad… ¿es cierto?-

-Si!, estoy embarazada!- abrazo fuerte al can y le beso la mejilla- ¿no es fantástico!?, vamos a tener un bebe!- le decía emocionada

-Emm si.. es fantástico… jeje aunque es.. Es.. ¿Demasiado pronto no lo crees?-alejo un poco a la azabache y camino unos pasos lejos de ella –a ¿Qué te refieres?,¿Qué no estas feliz?, vamos a tener un bebe- lo miraba un poco confundida

-Si amor.. estoy emocionado pero me preocupa que no podamos cuidarlo, n-ni siquiera sabemos si estamos listos para esto..- dio un suspiro y la miraba preocupado –Cielo, estamos mas que listos- toma las manos del can y lo mira a los ojos- tranquilo esto sera magnifico, al fin podremos tener una familia, ya no estaremos solo tu y yo, ahora tendremos un pequeño corriendo por la casa- le sonríe cálidamente sin dejar de mirarlo

-P-pero soy un perro, no sere un buen padre, ¿Qué tal si Shake se entera?, ¿o si todo el reino se entera!?. ¿ o si molestan al bebe por ser alguien como yo!?, yo no quiero que eso pase!- le dijo un poco exasperado soltando a su amada y apretando un poco sus puños- no quiero que sufra por mi culpa

-No me importa que Shake se entere, yo encontrare la forma de que nuestro hijo lleve una vida normal, por eso no debes preocuparte- le dijo con un tono de confianza, pero su semblante cambio un poco al de tristeza cuando suspiro y miro al can- crei que te alegrarías por la noticia…

-¿Es que no lo ves!?, le diran que es un error!, ¿se te olvida como se puso todo cuando se enteraron de los nuestro!?, en cuanto sepan de su existencia separaran al bebe de nosotros, la molestaran y quien sabe que mas, ¿y si es un perrito?, ¿Qué tal si termina como yo!?, ¿alguna vez se te ocurrio eso!?- dijo aun mas molesto y apretando sus puños con mas fuerza.

-Oye no me alces la voz de esa manera!, ambos protegeremos a nuestro bebe, no debes comportarte asi con el- su mirada era seria y abrazo su estomago como si estuviera protegiendo a su futuro heredero- y no dejare que sigas lastimando a mi bebe asi!

El can da un suspiro y se relajo un poco mirando como su esposa abrazaba protectoramente su estomago- n-no quiero lastimarlo… pero no me parece que tendrá una vida fácil conmigo…-miro con un poco de tristeza al suelo

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- dijo algo preocupada y confundida

–Solo que.. este bebe pasara por mucho y solo espero que sea un bat y que la gente no sepa que es mío

-¿Te avergüenzas de tu propio hijo acaso!?- sus ojos se volvían cristalinos por aquellas palabras que sentía que le retumbaban en el corazón

-No, no es eso pero… mejor asegurémonos de que tu embarazo es cierto ok?- le dijo sin mucho animo a la morena a quien de poco a poco comenzaban a brotar lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas- solo déjame calmarme un poco y pensar esto mejor, ¿ok?, hoy fue un largo dia- acaricio las mejillas de la morena retirándole cuidadosamente las lágrimas que le brotaban, ella solo dio un suspiro y quito la mano del can cuidadosamente de su mejilla- esta bien… tengo que tomar aire si no te molesta- bajo las escaleras limpiándose las lagrimas y salio por la puerta caoba un poco triste.

-Esta bien ve….- suspiro- (-: bien hecho con suerte sea falso y no tengamos que cuidar de un mocoso)- dijo una voz en su cabeza, se trataba de la voz negativa –Y tú ya cállate!- dijo algo exasperado

Fuera de la casa, se encontraba sentada en la banqueta la morena acariciando su estómago un poco melancolica –tranquilo bebe, yo si te quiero y mucho- miraba al suelo –ja!, que hermoso.. ¿hablando con tus gases de nuevo?- la voz no era para nada irreconocible por la azabache, giro su mirada al notar un pequeño charco de agua junto a ella, en donde una murciélago idéntica a Shad se encontraba mirándola, a diferencia de Shad esta era de ojos color rojo sangre y mechones rojos en su cabello, su estructura era un poco mas delgada y definida, tenia unos colmillos delgados pero filosos. Se miraba bastante palida como si fuera de marfil, su nombre era Lilith y se trataba de la parte vampirica de la azabache –Ya cállate tarada, ¿no tienes a quien mas molestar?- le contesto la de ojos cafes viendo a su "doble" un poco molesta- jajajaja, bueno bueno… no tengo nada mas que hacer. Por cierto que lindo momento el del plebeyo ese y tu ¿eh?, muy gracioso, como me hubiera gustado tener una cámara para filmar eso- le dijo dándole una sonrisa burlona mostrándole uno de sus colmillos.

-Mire "Majestad" ¿no tenias nada mejor que hacer en ese momento?- respondió en tono molesto

-Jejeje ay que linda… déjame decirte que si yo estuviera en tu cuerpo en este mismo instante como reina ya hubiera hecho mas que tu hermanito en este patético reino- dijo cruzándose de brazos- pero no, tu siempre haciéndote la difícil

-Si claro, arias que todo se fuera al demonio- estiro su mano frente a ella mirando sobre sus guantes azules su anillo de bodas

-Y me pregunto yo como es que no te ha dado roña por usar eso, es un anillo muy barato para una princesa ¿no?, si estuvieras con Edward tendrías tres anillos de plata u oro- miraba sus palidas manos limando sus uñas- no me caería nada mal usar cosas de buena calidad

-El dinero no es lo que cuenta si no el valor sentimental, pero como a ti nunca te han dado uno por eso estas celosa de mi- le dijo un tanto presumida

-jajajajaja ya quisieras que alguien como yo estuviera con un patético plebeyo y mas con esos gases tuyos, antes muerta

-Y dale con eso, ya te dije que no son gases, es un bebe que estoy esperando, pero ya para que pelear contigo si nunca entiendes nada

-Jeje… porque aparentemente no puedes hablar con nadie mas de esto, ¿o si?- le sonrio maléficamente

-Odio admitirlo pero.. Tienes razón… no puedo decírselo a nadie mas- contesto un poco frustrada pero triste

En la habitación el can estaba un poco desesperado agarrándose la cabeza y jalándose un poco las orejas –ya déjame!- (-: Solo digo lo que parece ser obvio… ella te dejara se llevara al bebe y cuando te des cuenta estará en los brazos del principe murciélago jeje…)- la voz en su cabeza le resonaba por toda su cabeza y desesperado trataba de callarla- Basta no tengo que escucharte!- (+: bueno.. tal vez tenga razón..) –Positivo tu tambien!?, no puedes estar del lado de negativo- dijo algo sorprendio- (+: no es eso.. es solo que creo que deberías estar mas feliz de este bebe… no debes dejar que los miedos de tu pasado y el racismo de la gente afecte tu matrimonio) –N-no es eso.. es solo que.. ¿Qué tal que no resulto ser buen padre?, ¿o si hago algo que afecte al bebe?, no me siento listo, además los demás nunca entenderán lo que me pasa…

Shad's Pov:

Despues de una larga charla molesta por parte de Lilith, creo que me siento algo mejor pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me hace recordar en aquella apuesta de hace unos meses…

Recordaba como Shadow estaba sobre mi en mi cama despues de esa tonta fiesta, como sus manos recorrían mi piel desnuda.. No, no!, ya basta recuerdos tontos dejen de venir a mi cabeza, me cubria a mi misma con mis alas con los recuerdos aun en mi cabeza, su voz tan sexy y sus besos calidos y perfectos.

-Uhm.. esa si que fue una noche tan divertida- me dijo la faker en el charco de agua, mordiéndose el labio inferior- quien sabe… ese bebe podría no ser del perro si no del sexy erizo.. como se llamaba… a si Shadow- dijo mirándome sensualmente

-Es de chili, digan lo que digan- le dije segura

-¿Y que si no es de el?, nunca se sabe jajajaja, y eso que la que se acuesta con cualquiera soy yo- me dijo riéndose a carcajadas

-Solo lo hice una vez con Shadow y por una fiesta, asi que no pude haberme quedado embarazada de el- le conteste enojada

-Jajajaja ya sabes lo que dicen… solo una vez se necesita jajajaja- tomaba su estomago sin dejar de reír a carcajadas mostrando aquellos filosos colmillos, solo rodé los ojos y me levante –vete al infierno entonces- le conteste y entre a la casa volando entrando por la ventana abierta de nuestra habitación ya estaba cansada aunque no dejaba de pensar en que Lilith tenía razón… pero no no podía ser cierto, solo espero que Chili no recuerde aquel dia

Estaba apunto de recostarme en la cama cuando escuche a chili –Cielo baja tenemos visitas!- ¿visitas?, ahora quien estaba aquí, pesadamente Sali de la habitación y baje las escaleras tratando de cambiar mi semblante al de una sonrisa como siempre.

-¿Quién es cielo?- camine hasta la sala encontrándome a Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Silver y Blaze –sorpresa!- gritaron al unisono muy contentos, menos el erizo negro que nunca ha tenido un gesto contento desde que lo conozco o bueno al menos no frente a los demás

-Pues todos, cariño- me dijo chili sonriéndome

-Hola chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?- le dije sorprendida y sonriendo nerviosamente al ver a los ojos rubies de shadow, en este momento no estaba para verlo pero si no quería levantar alguna sospecha tenia que seguir sonriendo y fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-Veniamos a darles una gran noticia- dijo Sonic sentado en el sillón a lado de Amy, tomando su mano- anda dicelo Ames…

-Si, han estado comentando de esto todo el dia!- contesto Silver

-Ya queremos ver de que se trata- dijo Blaze

-Bueno… es que yo..- se sonrojaba Amy

Me acerque a los demás y me sente en el sillón a lado de Chili y mire preocupada a Amy

-¿pasa algo malo?- le dije un poco preocupada

-¿Estas bien Amy?- dijo chili tomando mi mano, y yo recargue mi cabeza sobre su hombro esperando la respuesta de Amy

-Es solo que…. Chicos… Estoy embarazada!- dijo emocionada

-Amy!, que buena noticia!, muchas felicidades- la respuesta me tenia muy feliz aunque ahora era extraño Amy estaba embarazada y yo tambien lo estaba, curioso pensé que seria la única que les daría esa felicidad

-Felicidades Amy- dijo blaze

-muy bien por ti Amy!, felicidades Sonic- contesto silver

-Es grandioso me siento tan feliz- dijo Sonic un poco sonrojado

-Me alegro mucho por ustedes- contesto chili

Shadow únicamente sonrio levemente sin decir ni una sola palabra

Normal pov:

-Creo que no seras la única que nos alegre con un bebe Amy…- sonrio la azabache acariciando su vientre un poco sonrojada

Ante tal comentario el erizo oji rubi giro la mirada hacia la murciélago un poco curioso de lo que estaba hablando.

-Woow no me digas que tu tambien estas embarazada!- grito el erizo albino muy emocionado

-Shad, esa es toda una noticia!, al fin van a tener un bebe Chili y tu- le dijo la gata morada sonriéndole

-jeje eso esta muy bien por Chili y por ti Shad, muchas felicidades, ya veras que nuestros hijos se llevaran muy bien- contesto el oji esmeralda que estaba tomado de la mano de Amy

La eriza rosada por otra parte estaba un poco pensativa, mirando levemente al suelo por la noticia del segundo embarazo.

-Gracias a todos chicos, ambos estamos muy felices por esto- levemente sus ojos castaños giraron para encontrarse con los ojos rubíes del erizo azabache que mostraba un poco de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Felicidades..- dijo sin mucho animo el azabache que despues volteo su mirada un poco serio

-Amy, cariño, ¿te pasa algo?- le dijo preocupado el erizo azul acariciando la mano de la rosada

-¿no les parece que es un poco raro que ambas estemos embarazadas luego de la noche de la fiesta?- contesto un poco preocupada la peli rosa

-¿Cuántos meses tienes Amy?

-Bueno, me hice la prueba esta mañana, ¿y tu Shad?

-Tambien.. hoy me hice la prueba- dio un suspiro corto y miro al suelo un poco apenada

-Vaya… no me había percatado de eso…

-Un minuto, si eso es cierto quizás el papa del bebe de Amy seria… Chili

-Y el padre del bebe de Shad seria.. Shadow….


	3. Chapter 2: La incomoda verdad

Capitulo 2: La incomoda verdad

La mirada de Sonic fue a dar a los ojos de chili quien estaba muy sonrojado y sorprendido, por otro lado los ojos fuego de shadow se encontraron con los castaños de shad ambos se veian de manera sorprendida pero con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-no, no eso no es cierto, Chili es el padre de mi bebe, con la fiesta solo fue una vez y no pudimos quedar embarazadas de ellos

-Eso es verdad!, Sonic tambien es el padre de mi hijo

-Blaze, deberías revisarte en caso de que tu y yo.. ya sabes…- dijo sonrojado el erizo albino

-Hmm.. tienes razón are una cita con el medico- dijo un poco pensativa la gata morada

-mas vale que aclaremos esto de una buena vez- contesto fríamente el erizo azabache

-Si!, no deseo vivir en un mundo con un mini Shadow diciéndome papa- se cruzo de brazos el oji esmeralda haciendo pucheros de niño

-Callate Faker!

-Sonic, ni al caso tu comentario, porque el bebe de Amy seria de Chili y el que tendría al "Mini Shadow" seria yo!- ante el ultimo comentario se tapo la boca y escondio su cabeza entre sus piernas- ¿Qué estoy diciendo!?- pensó la murcielago

-Ya, mejor ambas deberían hacerse una prueba de ADN solo para asegurarse de lo que sea que pase- dijo el azabache seriamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Chili.. no vas a querer que yo…- miro de reojo al can, la azabache

-Sonic… ¿tambien tengo que hacerlo?

El erizo azul miro a chili, quien este a su vez miro al erizo azabache los semblantes de los dos no era muy bueno que digamos, estaban molestos, y serios.

-Veanlo solo como una forma de asegurarse de que todo esta en orden… no queremos sorpresas en la sala de partos- cruzado de brazos evitando la mirada fuego del can, el oji rubi miraba a ambas chicas de semblante preocupado

-Increible!, lo que me faltaba- enojada la murciélago salio a la calle caminando con pasos pesados

-Shad!- se levanto rápidamente el can- esperen aquí, nadie se mueva!- el chico salio corriendo detrás de su amada quien ya estaba un poco lejos de la casa.

-Esto es el maldito colmo, estúpida fiesta!- caminaba sin rumbo, furica, impotente, pateando cada basurilla que se encontraba en el camino.

-Shad!, esperame un segundo!- trataba de alcanzarla pero la murciélago le llevaba unos metros de distancia, tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba la chica que lo ignoraba completamente

-estúpido y sensual Shadow, tenias que seducirme y decir que si!

-Shad, venga por favor!, hazme caso-apresuraba el paso el can para tratar de alcanzar a la azabache

-No pienso hacerme una prueba de ADN, Por Chaos! Solo fue una vez!- sus pasos eran mas lentos pero pesados, lo que ayudo a que el can la lograra alcanzar- ya lo se pero solo escúchame!- la azabache dio un suspiro pesado, se detuvo girando su mirada hacia su joven esposo- ¿Qué sucede!?- respondió seria.

-¿Tambien te preocupo que Amy este tal vez embarazada de mi verdad?

-No mucho, yo sé que ese bebe no es tuyo y que es de Sonic- el can abrazo cálidamente a su amante- Yo también sé que ese bebe es mío, y sé que se te hizo muy incómodo ver a Shadow hoy- le dijo casi en susurro, acariciando el brazo durazno de la azabache –no me incomodo mucho.. Pero descuida estaré bien, solo creo que nadie debe enterarse de esto, imagínate todo el escándalo que se haría- se alejó un poco del can mirando al suelo.

-Hmm.. Tienes razón, por el momento es mejor dejarlo solo entre amigos

-Pero Shake.. Mi hermano tiene que enterarse

-No creo que sea tiempo de decirle, no sabemos cómo lo vaya a tomar…

-Me dara el sermón del linaje de los bat de seguro- le dedico una media sonrisa, evitando a toda costa mostrar como se sentía realmente, muy en el fondo sabia que si su hermano se llegaba a enterar de este dilema provocado por una fiesta, la obligaría a casarse con Shadow en caso de que el bebe fuese de el, o quizás tomaría muy mal que su hermana menor tuviera un hijo de la persona mas odiada en Mobius.

-Por eso, es mejor dejarlo asi por ahora

-Bien.. Como digas, ¿pero si confias en mi verdad?- una leve cristalización se podía notar en sus ojos avellana

-jeje.. mi amor confio en ti un 150%, que de eso no te quepa duda alguna!- Guiñándole el ojo sonriente el chico le daba confianza a su esposa para que dejara de preocuparse, la chica se avalanzo sobre su marido dándole un fuerte abrazo

\- por un momento crei que pensabas que mi bebe era de Shadow y no tuyo- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho peludo de su can

–ya, no pienses en eso, mejor vuelve adentro- beso la frente de la azabache y acaricio su cabeza, jugando con los mechones cortos de su cabello.

-Supongo que tendre que hablarlo con Shadow, ¿no te parece?

-Sí, y yo con Amy

Dentro de la casa, Shadow estaba recargado en la pared cruzado de brazos, su semblante era confuso, se le veía preocupado pero pensativo al mismo tiempo, ¿acaso sera mi hijo?, ¿Shad y yo estaremos juntos por fin?, muchos pensamientos giraban dentro de la cabeza del azabache.

La erizo rosa y el erizo azul estaban tomados de la mano, el oji azul tenia rodeado con el brazo a su querida Ames, estaban preocupados pero el corazón del erizo sabía que ese bebe fuera de quien fuera lo amaría por el simple hecho de ser hijo de la persona que él amaba.

La pareja más "estable" en esos momentos, solo miraban a su alrededor pues no sabían a quién apoyar si a la pareja de erizos, azul y rosa, o al erizo negro, así que simplemente decidieron quedarse sentados en la sala sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque sentían un poco la tensión en el aire, lo cual era bastante incómodo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose alerto a los demás girando la mirada encontrándose a la pareja negro y café que entraban juntos tomados de la mano un poco preocupados.

-Shadow… necesito hablar contigo- solto la mano del café, y se acerco al erizo azabache colocando su mano sobre el brazo de este- ven conmigo por favor

-Amy, Sonic, ¿podemos hablar?

-Hmm.. supongo que Si- contesto Sonic, levantándose y ayudando a Amy a levantarse, ella solo tocaba su vientre.

-Esta bien, vamos

-No nos tardaremos- La azabache tomo de la mano al erizo y subieron a la habitación donde hace un tiempo habían tenido un acercamiento romántico entre ellos dos, la murciélago cerro con llave para que asi nadie los interrumpiera

Por otra parte el perro, se había llevado a la pareja de erizos a la habitación de los huéspedes, y también había cerrado la puerta con llave para que no los molestaran, la pareja que se quedó aun en la sala estaban preocupados por sus amigos, tal vez habían cometido un error al hacer aquella apuesta el día de la fiesta, pero el alcohol en ellos ya había reaccionado muy rápido.

Dentro de la habitación pequeña solo estaba una cama matrimonial cubierta con una colcha de color crema y muchas almohadas de colores cafés, a los lados habían mesitas de noche color chocolate con lámparas de tonalidades azules, sobre la cama había retratos de la feliz pareja la murciélago y el perro, solo había una ventana del lado izquierdo donde los rayos de sol se colaban por los cristales.

El erizo azabache estaba parado a lado de la cama viendo como la murciélago cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Shadow.. Ahora si tenemos que hablar- dijo ella en tono de preocupación

-Sí, eso creo, dime ¿de qué quieres que hablemos?

-Es que.. Yo no se como decirte esto..- puso su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo un poco sonrojada, mirando al erizo azabache, analizando las palabras siguientes que tendría que decirle.

-No me digas, crees que ese bebe que traes dentro de ti es mio, y lo entiendo- dijo con mucha tranquilidad, mientras que la morena miro impresionada al azabache por tal comentario -¿q-que?, no, yo no quise decir eso

-Escucha, aunque no lo parezca ciertamente me preocupa esto, pero pensando en que fuera mio, ¿Qué seria de Chili y de ti?... –hizo una pequeña pausa cruzándose de brazos mirando al otro lado para no dejar ver su leve sonrojo- ¿o de nosotros?

-Pero no puede ser posible.. Tu y yo solo lo hicimos una vez- coloco sus manos sobre su vientre al mismo tiempo que veía un poco entristecida al erizo- Yo de verdad creo que este bebe es de Chili- hizo una pausa mirando hacia la ventana- pero en caso de que fuera tuyo..- el erizo la interrumpio antes de que pudiera continuar- si, pero puede ser que esa única vez haya sido suficiente para que te embarazaras, y pensar en mi hijo…

Una pequeña escena pasaba por la cabeza del erizo en donde estaban el y la murciélago junto a una cuna de color caoba llena de almohadas, cobijas y algunos chaos de peluche en donde un pequeño erizo bebe de color azabache, ojos miel y pequeñas alas estaba plácidamente dormido. Despues de esa escena el erizo movio su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ese sueño tal vez inalcanzable –Ese hijo es tuyo y de Chili, eso es todo, fin de la discusión.

Ella tomo suavemente la cabeza del erizo y la giro para que la mirase frente a frente- shady… no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, tu sabes que eso es lo que menos quiero- lo miraba algo arrepentida

-¿Y que quieres entonces!?, ¿Qué con suerte ese niño sea de Chili y que ya nada pase?- dijo un poco molesto

-No, no es eso..-dio un leve suspiro- solo quería aclarar esta situación, si tu quieres saber si el bebe es tuyo puedo hacerme la prueba de ADN- el erizo suspiro acariciando el vientre de la murciélago- ¿y si ese bebe es mio?, ¿Qué pasara?- ante tal tacto ella se sonrojo- si fuese tuyo, ¿tu a que estarías dispuesto?

-Y-yo.. no lo se, no estoy seguro, si ese bebe es mío.. Solo querría cuidarlo y protegerlo

-Eso es lindo de tu parte- Dijo apartando la mano del erizo suavemente y alejándose unos centimentros de el

-Lo que trato de decirte es que yo quiero ser su único padre, en caso de que sea mio

-¿C-cómo?

-Solo olvídalo, ¿si?, hagamos la prueba como dices tu y salgamos de dudas

-Sabes… dentro de todo esto creo que..- mordía su labio inferior mirando al suelo

-Ya no digas nada, solo vamos con los demás, ¿esta bien?- sonrojado se acerco a la puerta

-Solo iba a decir que me duele que Chili piense cosas malas de mi- acariciaba su cabello algo apenada

-Por favor, hablamos del mismo tipo que pensó que Scourge era un tipo bueno y tenia su lado sensible y que despues le dio chocolates, créeme el nunca pensaría asi y menos de ti- se dio media vuelta para ver a la murcielago

-Claro que lo piensa debe creer que soy una mujer fácil- se dio media vuelta y una lagrima escurrio por sus mejillas

-Oye!, nunca en la vida repitas eso- se acerco rápidamente a ella y la tomo por los hombros- eres una mujer fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, y cariñosa!, esto solo fue un tropiezo pero siempre que tropiezas solo es para que sigas avanzando, el tiene tan buena impresión como yo de ti- ella giro y lo abrazo fuerte, colocando su cabeza en el mechón peludo del erizo- gracias Shadow… - el erizo acariciaba la cabeza de la morena- ¿Shad aun sientes algo por mi?

-No me hagas esas preguntas Shadow…

-Solo, necesito saberlo

-¿para que?- levanto la mirada cristalina para encontrarse con el oji rubí

-Solo quiero saber si… bueno.. ¿te gustaría tener un hijo mio?

-Yo alguna vez estuve enamorada de ti…- una lagrima escurrio por su mejilla y el erizo se la limpio suavemente- Pero ahora.. no quiero que nos lastimemos mutuamente, esto no nos hace ningún bien Shady..- el semblante del erizo cambio un poco demostrando melancolía, a lo que ella le acaricio un poco la mejilla- pero.. si seria lindo tener un bebe tuyo, solo si estuviéramos en otro tiempo y momento

-¿Me estas diciendo que quisieras que yo te embarazara?- dijo un poco sorprendido

-Si Chili no existiera y nosotros fuéramos novios, claro que me gustaría-le dedico una sonrisa timida

-No te entiendo, ¿Piensas en mi solo como una posibilidad!?-la alejo de el, mirándola furioso

-Tu fuiste el que me preguntaste asi que no te quejes!- lo miro seriamente

-Bueno ya, dejemos esto de lado, no vamos a pelearnos, asi que regresemos con los demás

-Si, tienes razón, vámonos ya-se acerco a la puerta para abrirla- pero antes- se dio la vuelta y beso al erizo cerca de los labios- lamento todo esto -el erizo se sonrojo- no te preocupes, ¿solo bajemos ya ok?

-Si, muchas gracias por escucharme- la chica sonriéndole de esa manera tan despreocupada abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación dejando al erizo solo- Si Chili no existiera…- pensaba en voz alta- ahh!, no, no estoy de humor para matar a alguien- dijo el erizo algo serio

-Shadow por chaos!, ¿no aria eso para quedarme contigo o si?- la chica asomaba la cabeza por la puerta abierta

-emm… crei que ya estabas abajo, cielos, solo bromeaba Shad- coloco su mano detrás de su cabeza y una gotita de sudor escurrió por su frente

-jaja.. Aunque es algo maniaca tu idea, creo que es algo lindo a tu manera-Volviendo a la habitación, acercándose peligrosamente al erizo que se cruzaba de brazos la chica le dio un dulce beso en los labios al erizo- ven vámonos ya- salió corriendo de la habitación un poco sonrojada- ahh.. Mujeres, siempre tan complicadas- rodo los ojos un poco- oye escuche eso Shadow!- dijo la azabache bajando las escaleras

Dentro de la habitación de huéspedes habían dos camas individuales cubiertas por sabanas de colores, un cuadro de flores adornaban las paredes y solo había una ventana mediana cubierta por una cortina de color celeste, en medio de las dos camas había un mueble pequeño de color café.

-Si, si ya se, ¿resolveremos esto si?- dijo Chili algo apenado

-Solo no quiero que cuando nazca sea difícil para el aceptarme como su padre

-o que tuvimos problemas mientras descubríamos quien era su padre- dijo apenada la eriza mirando al suelo y meciéndose de un lado a otro

La azabache se encontraba de vuelta arriba y estaba detrás de la puerta de la recamara de huéspedes, con una de sus orejas pegada a la misma –tal vez no debimos hacer esa tonta fiesta- pensó

-¿Qué pasa esta todo bien?- detrás de la azabache se encontraba el erizo negro y rojo susurrándole, por el acto ella dio un pequeño brinco y le susurro un poco enojada- bobo me asustaste!, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- el erizo se acerco mas a ella y le susurro- pues te vi que te regresaste, asi que quise ver si estabas bien, ¿no se supone que deberíamos estar alla abajo?

-Pues si, ándate para abajo a la sala con Silver y Blaze- le dijo susurrándole

-Emm… si en la sala- dijo Silver en susurro escondido detrás de una planta afuera de la habitación junto con Blaze

-¿Ustedes tambien!?- dijo en susurro, y se le vino a la cabeza el beso corto que anteriormente le dio al erizo- N-nos espiaron a nosotros también ¿o sí?

-Pues no, bueno al menos no yo, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- dijo la gata morada en susurro, y el erizo albino volteo su mirada un poco sonrojado

-Silver no me digas que tu viste cuando yo lo..-se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se cubrió con sus alas- que vergüenza, estúpido y sensual shadow tu tienes la culpa- dijo susurrando dándole un empujoncito al erizo azabache

-Esperen un momento, ¿ustedes se besaron!?- dijo la gata

-Bueno es que… emm…- dijo el erizo albino nerviosamente

-¿yo!?, pero si la que me beso fuiste tu niña!

-Ay bueno solo fue un besito en los labios, no fue para tanto y tu Shadow cállate que nomás tienes la miradita como si no hicieras nada

Detrás de la puerta los tres individuos estaban pegados a esta tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba en el corredor

-¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?-dijo el can tratando de pegar mas la oreja cerca de la puerta

-Creo que algo de un peso

-Espero que no estén hablando de mi peso- dijo la eriza

-¿yo que!?, no soy un bocon-dijo molesto el erizo albino

-Ni yo, porque me delataría!?

La murciélago se quedo quieta por unos segundos al darse cuenta de que ya no decían nada- oigan, ya no dicen nada, corran todos a la sala!- dicho esto todos bajaron corriendo a sentarse a la sala como si nada. El can salio por la puerta de la habitación y se asomo por las escaleras viendo como los demás estaban sentados en la sala muy tranquilos

-Pues están alla abajo, asi que ya no hay pajaros en el alambre- dijo regresando a la habitación

-Y con lo del bebe…- dijo la rosada

-Oh claro, no terminamos de hablar de ello jeje- una gota de sudor escurrio por la frente del can- escuchen ese bebe es suyo, yo lo se, y estoy seguro de que ustedes lo cuidaran muy bien, aunque me parece que si deberías hacerte esa prueba..

-¿Y porque no esperar a que nasca?, no quiero que despues de que me haga esa prueba piensen mal del bebe y de mi- dijo algo en tono melancolico la eriza

-Amy, tranquila todo estará bien, esa prueba sera solo para asegurarnos de que esto no se haga un problema mas grande

-Lo se Sonic, ¿pero confias en mi verdad?

-siempre lo he hecho, y siempre sera asi, tranquila- el azul tomo a la rosada de la mano acercándola para darle un fuerte abrazo besando su frente.

-jejeje… en caso de que ese bebe sea mio, todo se quedara entre amigos, y aquí estare con el para apoyarlo, ¿vale?- le dedico una calida sonrisa a la feliz pareja

-ya, ya dejemos el drama de un lado, vamos a alla abajo- dijo Sonic sonriendo nerviosamente.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras para ver al resto de los chicos sentados en la sala, la azabache se veía muy pensativa mirando un punto fijo en la pared- no se que pasara despues de todo esto- pensó

-Amy, Sonic y yo ya hemos hablado y Amy dijo que se ara la prueba, pero todo lo que pase se quedara entre nosotros, y saldremos de este lio de la misma forma en que lo empezamos- dijo confiado el can- todos juntos!

-Si, yo tambien me are la prueba de ADN- dijo casi sin animos la murciélago, y volteo a ver a su amado- Chili, ¿me acompañas?

-Bueno.. incluso en caso de que Amy tuviera un hijo de Chili, y Shad tuviera un hijo mio creo que..- el erizo azul le interrumpio un poco molesto- Shadow cállate ya!- el can trago saliva y titubeaba al hablar- s-supongo que.. tendría que cuidar a mi… -hizo una pausa y se cubrió la cara- mi hijo..

-Y yo del mio- dijo el erizo negro

-¿Y vamos a arreglar todo esto con besitos?-el erizo albino comenzó a toser un poco- digo con con amigos!

-Silver cierra la boca!-dijo sonrojada y molesta la morena

El can miro a los demás un poco incomodo- emmm ¿me perdi de algo?

-No, no te perdiste de nada cielo, ya sabes como es Silver

-Si, Shad tiene razón, tranquilo nadie beso a nadie!-trago saliva- perdón que diga..- la gata le tapo la boca al erizo- emm bueno a sido una hermosa velada juntos, pero tenemos que irnos verdad Silver- le dio un pequeño codazo- si, si mejor antes de que diga algun secreto!- la gata puso su mano en su frente un poco exasperada por las respuestas de Silver, por lo que lo tomo del brazo y empezó a jalonearlo a la puerta- ya nos vamos jeje, con permiso nos vemos despues- salio junto con el erizo sin dejar que hablara una vez mas y arruinara aun mas aquel momento de tensión.

El can aun miraba extrañado la actitud de Silver y Blaze- ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?

La azabache de reojo miro al erizo negro- no nada cielo, ya sabes que Silver es medio bruto jeje- sonrio nerviosamente

-Si, bueno creo que tambien debo irme..- contesto serio el erizo negro

-Creo que es lo mejor, gracias por ayudarme Shadow, te avisare en cuanto sepa algo

-Estare para ti cuando quieras, nos vemos- El chico se acerco para besar a la azabache en la mejilla y despedirse de los demás seriamente- hasta luego- dijo saliendo de la casa

-Sonic, Amy tal vez tambien deban irse ya, se hace tarde

-Emm.. ¿Qué pasa?, puedo sentir como todos se sienten algo nerviosos- dijo un poco confundido el can, ambos erizos solo se miraban mutuamente

-Debe ser solo la tensión de los bebes- contesto algo desanimada la azabache

-Si, tal vez sea eso, estaremos en contacto con ustedes- el erizo se levanto y ayudo a la eriza a levantarse de sus asientos, la rosada se acerco a la azabache y tomo sus manos- llamare al doctor en cuanto llegue a casa y te avisare cualquier cosa, ¿si?

-Esta bien, solo trata de que sea alguien discreto, no puedo dejar que esta información tan delicada llegue a manos de la prensa-miraba al suelo muy desanimada

-Tranquila todo se arreglara- la eriza abrazo cálidamente a la azabache para darle confianza

-Amy, vamos tenemos que irnos- el erizo esperaba a su amada en la puerta de la entrada, ella le dio una sonrisa a su amiga y camino hacia el erizo un poco cabizbaja- hasta luego, que pasen buena noche- ambos salieron de la casa

-Creo que esta tarde fue algo incomoda, todos se fueron antes de que les pudiera ofrecer algo de beber..

La azabache se abrazaba a sí misma y se cubría con sus alas un poco triste- por favor no me hables de la bebida que es lo que nos llevó a esto

-Ya, ya, solo era un decir amor, tranquilízate- el can se acerco a su amada y cuidadosamente separo sus manos para que dejara de abrazarse a si misma, acto seguido tomo las manos de esta y miro los ojos castaños de ella que estaban levemente cristalizados- ven, embarazada no te cae nada bien todo este estrés, ¿vamos al cuarto si?

-De acuerdo..- le da una media sonrisa- pase lo que pase para mi este bebe es tuyo

-jejeje… y sea lo que sea, bat, erizo, o perro, lo voy a amar tanto como te amo a ti

-Gracias mi amor..

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 3: Pruebas

Capitulo 3: Pruebas…

Shad's Pov:

Desde aquel dia, no quería volver a tocar el tema del bebe con Chili aunque obvio algun dia se me tendrá que notar la pancita, no sé ni cuánto tiempo tengo, yo creo que no es mucho porque aún no se me nota, lo bueno porque no he encontrado la forma de cómo decírselo a mi hermano lo cual es malo porque tiene derecho a saberlo.

El dia anterior Amy me envio el numero del doctor, dijo que era una persona discreta y debe serlo porque si la prensa se entera de que "su princesa desertora" esta embarazada de un plebeyo se armaría un tremendo revuelo.

Estamos en nuestra habitación, Chili esta recostado en la cama junto a mi, mientras charlo por teléfono con el doctor.

-ok, ok… ¿pero esta seguro de que no le ara daño?- le decía algo insegura al medico

-Soy un genio malvado, no un monstro créame.. solo necesitare un poco de su sangre, separare el plasma de ambas sangres, la suya y la del bebe, y lo comparare con el ADN de los sujetos o "padres".

-Bueno es que… yo había investigado y tenia entendido de que tenían que sacarme un poco del liquido del bebe… pero si solo es sangre esta bien, asi estare un poco mas tranquila, ¿Cuándo puedo ir?

No seria la primer vez que mentia sobre algo, este tal profesor Robotnik no me tenia muy contenta que digamos, ni tampoco me daba confianza, además estaba preocupada por la salud no solo mia si no de mi bebe, ¿y si le pasaba algo por mi culpa?, pero no podía hacerme para atrás, Shadow y Chili querían saber quien era el padre de mi bebe, a veces me gustaría solo irme y criar a mi hijo sola, pero despues pienso que no me sera muy fácil, una porque soy una ex princesa y en segunda si alguien del consejo se entera sobre esto lo mas probable era que me encuentren a mí y a mi pequeño.

-Pues, Amy me llamo y me dijo que le preguntara a usted cuando estaría libre para que asistieran las dos juntas

-El dia que sea, y entre mas rápido sea mejor

-Estare libre a primera hora mañana, ¿Qué le parece?, asi podre entregarles los resultados al dia siguiente

-De acuerdo, estaremos ahí mañana temprano, muchas gracias doctor

-Ni lo mencione, le debo un favor a Amy por secuestrarla una vez y para evitar que Sonic se enfuresca mas conmigo…

Confirmado este tipo no me daba mucha confianza, estaba apunto de decir una palabra mas cuando escuche que del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban ruidos extraños

-Jefe!, tenemos un pequeño problemin con bueno… la maquina de entrega!- una voz robotica hablaba algo alterada

-Ahhh me quemo!- otra voz robotica hablaba y se escuchaba que corria de un lado a otro

-Debo colgar señorita, la espero mañana a primera hora- de zopeton solo me colgó el teléfono y yo hice lo mismo, colocando el teléfono sobre el cargador en la mesa de noche, di un suspiro pesado y movia mis pies un poco nerviosa –no me da mucha confianza…

-¿Pasa algo cielo?-chili giro la mirada y acaricio un poco mi cabello

-Tenemos que ir mañana para que me hagan una prueba de ADN

-jejeje… sonaba que el doctor tenia problemas ¿verdad?

No se si molestarme o alegrarme cuando Chili toma todo como juego, pero en ese momento no quería preocuparlo despues de todo se por lo que debe estar pasando tambien

-jeje si, supongo- rei tímidamente y me acosté en la cama- creo que necesito descansar..

-jajaja si, y mas porque tenemos que levantarnos temprano mañana- se acomodo en la cama y yo me di la vuelta dándole la espalda, no quería que mirara mi cara de preocupación la cual si se me notaba bastante, no soy muy buena para ocultar mis miradas, solo se ocultar mis sentimientos. Me cubri con las sabanas y apague la luz-buenas noches- le dije y me comencé a quedar profundamente dormida, despues de todo con esto del embarazo me da bastante sueño.

Normal Pov:

Chili sabia que su Shad tenia algo pero no quería preguntarle para no hacerla sentir mal, ya tenían mucho tiempo distantes, asi que solo se quedó mirando el techo un rato, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza dando un suspiro pesado, pero no todos querían dormir pues sus emociones no se estaban quietas en su cabeza.

(-: Vaya noche hoy ¿eh?) -dijo negativo- Ya cállate no estas haciendo ningún buen comentario!- contesto el can un poco irritado- (-:No venia ni a desearte buenas noches si eso es lo que pensabas)

-Si vienes a molestarme con lo del bebe y de que puede ser de Shadow, déjame informarte que me tienes cansado con ese tema, asi que deja de molestarme ¿ok?- dio un bostezo y se cubrió con las sabanas teniendo cuidado de no despertar a su acompañante que estaba plácidamente dormida

(=: ¿Y que aremos si negativo tiene razón?)- esta vez era neutral quien hablaba

-El nunca tiene la razón, yo se que ese bebe es mio y si no lo es… bueno igual lo querre- sus parpados se sentían pesados, a pesar de que tenia esa duda aun en la cabeza, trataba de que no le afectara tanto en su relación, asi que se quedo dormido- (-: eso dice ahora), (=: negativo ¿Qué planeas ahora?), (-:No te incunbe en nada a ti neutro!), -Ya duérmase ustedes!- dijo gruñendo con los ojos cerrados para callar sus emociones.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Chili sintió un peso sobre su pecho, algo abrazaba al can, asi que abrió un ojo encontrándose con su amada recostada sobre el pecho peludo de este. El la abrazo y sonrio –Solo no arruines esto Chili… no arruines lo mejor de tu vida que es ella…-

Ya la mañana era presente, los rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas, la azabache se encontraba terminando de arreglarse para ir a ver al supuesto Medico que su amiga la rosada les había recomendado.

Ella se encontraba colocándose un sueter de color lila de cuello en V, estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla color azul, debajo del sueter tenia puesta una playera de color azul con puntos blancos, y unos tenis blancos con detalles en azul. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta con un listón blanco –Chili tenemos que irnos- a través del espejo miraba a su esposo dando de vueltas en la cama.

Dentro del sueño de Chili se podía divisar varias figuras negras y pequeñas que reian a carcajadas- jajaja vuelve a tu perrera!, perro estúpido

\- jajaja ¿quieres tu hueso!?, jajaja miren que tonto se mira

-No jueguen con el de seguro nos va a pegar las pulgas

En la realidad Chili daba de vueltas muy intranquilo y decía una y otra vez- ¿Qué tengo de malo!?,¿ porque no me quieren!?

-¿Amor te sientes bien?- se sento a un lado de la cama y toco la frente del castaño

-hmmm!-sudaba un poco y se tranquilizaba un poco- ahh n-no.. mi hueso…

-jeje… ay mi amor, jugaremos cuando regresemos, ¿esta bien?-tomo su mano y le acaricio la mejilla, pero este no se despertaba

-hmmm no, no quiero perseguir mi cola ya déjenme!

-¿Cariño no vas a acompañarme al doctor?

-hmmm Salchichas, hmmm ah Shad!-le escurria un poco de salvia por su labio inferior

-Chili mi amor ya levántate- le rasco la cabeza para que este se despertara, lo cual hizo rápidamente un poco alterado- ahh! No la pelota no!- se sento en la cama y miro a la azabache- ah.. hola cielo, buenos días, ¿Qué paso?- se froto los ojos y bostezo

-Pasa que debemos llegar con el medico cielo, ya es tarde debemos irnos

-Si, si ya voy, necesito cambiarme- se levanto rápidamente tomando sus guantes, y colocándose los zapatos- listo mi amor!

-jeje.. Anda vamos- Sus manos se centraron en su vientre- el bebe y yo ya te estábamos esperando

-Vamos entonces- tomo la mano de la azabache y salieron juntos de la habitación- ¿y donde queda este dichoso doctor Robotnik?- Ella saco un papelito de su pantalón y se detuvo antes de que salieran por la puerta de la entrada- calma llegaremos mas rápido asi- apretó la mano del can quien la miraba algo confundido, ella saco una esmeralda pequeña de color rosa-Espera que vas a hacer!- dijo algo asustado el can, -Control de Caos ya!

Desaparecieron en un rayo de color rosado y en menos de dos segundos ya se encontraban afuera del "consultorio" del doctor robotnik, que mas bien era una tipo guarida de metal.

-¿Qué?, ¿se te olvido que podía usar el control de caos?, hasta crees que yo iba a caminar

El castaño estaba mareado y se acerco a un arbusto a vomitar un poco pues su estomago estaba totalmente revuelto- ahh… mucho mejor, supongo

Ella se rio tímidamente mirando tal escena- se me olvido que aun no te acostumbras a esto jeje…-se acerco al can y puso su mano sobre el hombro de este- ¿te sientes bien cielo?

-S-si solo esperame- volvió a vomitar y respiro hondo- ahh ya… mucho mejor

-ven tenemos que entrar- le sonrio cálidamente

-despues de tanto tiempo ya tenia mucho que no la veía sonriendo, y aun aguanta mis tonterías, la amo- pensó el can- vamos entonces- caminaron hacia la puerta de la entrada y tocaron la puerta

-Espero que no sean muy tardados en darnos los resultados

-Tranquila no tenemos mucha prisa, ¿hay alguien aquí?

-Un segundo solo déjame quitarme el aceite y el sudor!- contesto la voz del doctor dentro de la guarida.

Ambos esposos se miraron un poco confundidos pero soltaron una leve carcajada- fingiré que no escuche eso- dijo ella.

-emmm ¿Quién dijiste que te recomendó este doctor?, no fue un asesino ¿verdad?- mirando a shad con una gotita de sudor en su frente

-Oigan, aunque la puerta nos separe no estoy sordo!- abrió la puerta el doctor robotnik, que era un hombre mayor, calvo y con un bigote de color castaño algo desarreglado, su cuerpo era algo ovalado, estaba vestido con una chaqueta de color rojo con los botones y los bordes de las muñecas en color amarillo, y algunas rayas en color blanco, con unos pantalones en negro con unas botas del mismo color con detalles blancos al frente de estos. Sus ojos eran de color azul oscuro. -¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Ah.. hola em… vinimos porque tenemos una cita con usted- dijo tímidamente la azabache

-ahhh la cita de las diez y media, para el cambio de sexo- mirando al perro- ¿quieres una perrita puddle o prefieres mantener tus colores?

-¿Qué!?, y-yo no… emm emm..- dijo nerviosamente el can

-amm… no de hecho la cita era para una prueba de ADN, y la cita es para mi- le sonríe nerviosamente juntando sus manos debajo de su barbilla algo apenada

-hmmm…- miraba detenidamente a la azabache- ya veo…- se acerco a ella y le susurro en el oído- ¿Segura de que no es una cirugía para el perro?, porque no se ve muy masculino que digamos…- ella rio tímidamente, colocando su puño sobre sus labios

-Oigame escuche eso!- contesto el can

-Como quieran, adelante, siéntanse cómodos- se hizo a un lado dejando entrar a la pareja -¿Cuánto tiempo se tardara en entregar los resultados?, ¿si podrá entregarlos mañana?- dijo ella

-hmm bueno, no, no estoy seguro… vera es un proceso un poco largo asi que quizás no estoy seguro- se ajustaba los guantes- pero me asegurare que sea lo mas rápido posible

-Ya veo, ¿le importa si hablo con mi esposa un poco en privado?

-Adelante, ire a calibrar la maquina- se fue hacia otra de las habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo cielo?

-emm nada, solo es un doctor científico!, no un medico!, ¿estas segura de esto?, ¿Qué tal si daña al bebe?- dijo algo alterado

-Solo debe sacarme sangre, no te preocupes

-Pero ¿y si te hiere?, ¿Qué pasa si te clona, o te infecta con algo?

-cielo, mi cuerpo reacciona ante el peligro acuérdate

-Señorita puede pasar- la voz provenia de la habitación siguiente donde había entrado previamente el DR. Robotnik

-hmmm… puedes hacer magia, teletransportarte, y ahora sientes el peligro?, cada dia me pregunto si no eres una diosa del caos jeje- sudo un poco y le beso la mejilla a la azabache

-Señorita la estoy esperando…

-Soy una bat amor, por eso tengo tantos poderes- le beso la frente y se fue a donde el doctor la llamaba- disculpe la tardanza- entro a la habitación donde había muchos aparatos de metal, un escritorio, dos sillas y un cajón del lado del escritorio en donde estaba sentado el doctor. –No se disculpe, siéntese por favor..- la azabache se sento en una de las sillas y suspiro un poco nerviosa –Y digame "Majestad" ¿Qué la trae a mi laboratorio y mas para una prueba de ADN?, hmmm… ¿en que lio se metio ahora?

-¿No le parece que debería de dejar de hacerme preguntas y continuar con su trabajo?- le dijo seriamente la azabache.

-Ya, ya no se enoje señorita, solo tenía curiosidad de su presencia aquí… con eso de que ha sido objeto de críticas por los medios después de su.. "Decisión"- con un algodón empapado de alcohol limpio suavemente el brazo derecho de ella, lo que la hizo estremecerse un poco por el frio de aquel algodón, miraba a un punto fijo y dio un suspiro pesado- No tendría porque ser criticada por los medios, despues de todo no es el fin del mundo, además Readheart esta mejor siendo gobernado por mi hermano- giro la mirada al suelo, mientras el doctor buscaba una jeringa entre los cajones- ¿necesito traer a los otros dos para verificar la sangre?, digo.. es para saber sobre mi bebe…

-Si, necesitare evidencia del perro y de la otra persona, ¿lista?- dijo el doctor atando una liga en el brazo- De acuerdo… estoy lista, ¿necesito traer a la otra persona?, digo para llamarle de una vez…

-Paciencia princesa, primero necesitamos un poco de sangre- lentamente la aguja entraba en el brazo durazno de la chica, la sangre emanaba poco a poco depositándose en un tubito que estaba conectado a la aguja, la azabache miraba de reojo la sangre y trataba de contener su sed de sangre, el doctor saco la aguja del brazo de ella, quitándole la liga y poniéndole un parchecito para que la sangre no continuara saliendo- Listo, ahora solo necesitamos encontrar su código de ADN, para que despues al mezclarlo con el ADN del perro y de la otra persona me salga algun parecido al del bebe, el bebe y usted comparten una combinación de 50,50 asi que debo separar el ADN del bebe, para eso nos ayudara esta maquina- la azabache estaba un poco confundida, pero miraba como el tubito de sangre era depositado en una maquina giratoria, que inmediatamente comenzó a girar, curiosa la miraba viendo como su sangre se mezclaba en un pequeño torbellino carmesí.- entonces… ¿ahora necesita sacarle sangre a Chili, no?

-No precisamente tiene que ser su sangre, puede ser un cabello o saliva

-En ese caso, ya regreso- contesto la azabache que tomo dos pequeños tubos como el que tenia su sangre y salio rápidamente a buscar a su amado, quien estaba sentado de cabeza en uno de los sillones jugando con su propia saliva- ahhh… mira mi amor!, mi baba toca el piso, ¿quieres ver?- sacaba la lengua y salía aquel liquido transparente que tocaba al piso- ¿estas viendo?, mira mira!- decía con algo de dificultad pero ella lo veía un poco asqueada- si mi amor que bonito jeje.. –se acerco un poco y coloco el frasquito donde emanaba la saliva del can, la cual era demasiada que escurria fuera del tubito- gracias cariño- dijo asqueada al momento que tapaba el tubito- ahora solo me falta Shadow…- saco su teléfono y marco el numero del erizo azabache

-Oye! Devuélveme mi saliva!, ay Shad!, yo quería seguir jugando

-Shadow te necesito ven…- del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban golpes, y ruidos sonoros metálicos que hacían estruendo- ¿para que me quieres?, estoy un poco ocupado, ¿sabias?- contestaba algo agitado el erizo

-Ay erizos… ¿Dónde estas?, enserio que te necesito

Un robot cayo al suelo, y el erizo se tapaba la cara con uno de sus brazos sin soltar el teléfono- emm, estoy en una ciudad pero no se en cual…- la azabache dio un suspiro y cerro sus ojos- voy para alla- dicho esto desaparecio como en un suspiro y apareció frente al erizo azabache quien aun estaba con el celular en la oreja- ahh q-que, ¿Cómo me encontraste?- dijo sorprendido el azabache

\- Perdon por esto pero es necesario- dijo arrancándole una de sus espinas negras y depositándola en el otro tubito vació

-Auch!- contesto el erizo sobándose la cabeza un poco- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aca?

-Por rastro cariño- le sonrio y guardo su celular de vuelta- te veo despues, gracias- de nuevo desaparecio en una luz color rosado, dejando algo curioso al erizo- hmm.. con que rastreo eh

De vuelta en el hospital la chica entro con ambos tubos en mano con las pruebas de ADN que eran necesarias para saber quien era el padre de su futuro heredero o heredera.- aquí están las pruebas que necesita, espero que me de los resultados lo mas rápido posible- le entrego los tubitos, sacudiendo un poco su mano izquierda donde traía el tubito con la saliva de su esposo- Maldicion ¿tan rápido lo consiguió majestad!?

-Oiga esto es muy urgente para mi, uno es la saliva del perrito y la otra es la espina del otro sujeto

-agh… sabes.. es demasiada saliva, pudiste sacarle un cabello tambien- dijo asqueado el medico- Como sea, ya los analizare

-Creame no querra saber porque es tanta saliva, espero que con la espina este bien, si no tendre que irle a quitarle un poco de su sangre

-emm.. no, yo creo que asi esta bien- coloco ambos tubitos en la misma maquina giratoria donde el liquido carmesí de la azabache seguía girando- listo, ahora como le dije llevara un poco de tiempo pero lo haré lo mas rápido posible

-Entiendo, gracias le dejare mi numero- le entrega una tarjeta con el numero de ella en letras azules- con permiso- estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando el doctor la detuvo- Señorita Shad, disculpe

-¿Si?- giro la mirada poniéndole atención al medico

-Tenga tacto y cuidado con los resultados, puede que el resultado le afecte no solo a usted si es que me entiende…

-Lo se, por eso mismo lo estoy haciendo, gracias

-que tenga un buen dia, le avisare en cuanto tenga los resultados

-Gracias y le ruego sea muy discreto, no quiero que la prensa se entere aun- camino hacia la salida en donde aun estaba su esposo sentado en el sillón, al mirar a su compañera se levanto y le sonrio- al fin!, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Que me llamara en cuanto tenga los resultados, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-Claro que si!, ven vamos a desayunar algo

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer panqueques con fruta?

-Suena delicioso!, pero déjame pagar esta vez ¿ok?

-Vale, te dejare pagar, iremos caminando no te quiero marear de nuevo cielo

Ambos salieron de la clínica y comenzaron a caminar por la acera en dirección a la cafetería.

-Si, es que aun no me acostumbro a tu poder jeje.. te amo mucho- dijo tomando de la mano a la azabache para que pudieran caminar juntos, esta le sonrio y miro al cielo que estaba muy despejado- ¿es un lindo dia verdad bodoque?- dijo acariciando suavemente su estómago- jeje… nuestra primera caminata familiar- contesto sonriente y orgulloso el can acariciando tambien el vientre en donde su futuro heredero aun se hallaba refugiado- ¿te imaginas como serán las cosas cuando nazca?, lo podremos llevar caminando tomado de las manitas, y el o ella ira brincando y viendo los chaos

-Oww… si sera tan bonito ese momento- apretó suavemente la mano del can- ¿crees que sea niña o niño?

-Bueno si es un niño uhm… le pondremos Chili junior, y si es una niña la llamaremos Shad junior jaja

-jajaja ¿y si son gemelos mi cielo?- se agarro del brazo de Chili, sin dejar de caminar mirándolo sonriente

-jeje si son gemelos, creo que les llamaremos…-no pudo terminar su oración pues había recibido el golpe por parte de un tomate que se embarro en toda su cara- ay!


	5. Chapter 4: Entre el odio y el amor

Capitulo 4: Entre el odio y el amor

-Oww… si sera tan bonito ese momento- apretó suavemente la mano del can- ¿crees que sea niña o niño?

-Bueno si es un niño uhm… le pondremos Chili junior, y si es una niña la llamaremos Shad junior jaja

-jajaja ¿y si son gemelos mi cielo?- se agarro del brazo de Chili, sin dejar de caminar mirándolo sonriente

-jeje si son gemelos, creo que les llamaremos…-no pudo terminar su oración pues había recibido el golpe por parte de un tomate que se embarro en toda su cara- ay!

-¿cariño estas bien?- le dijo preocupada

-Vuelve a tu perrera asesino!- le grito un zorro color grisáceo de ojos amarillos que tenia entre las manos mas tomates, que iban disminuyendo mientras se los seguía lanzando al can

-Si!, lárgate de aquí, no queremos mas sicarios!- contesto otro zorro de color café de ojos azules que estaba a lado del grisáceo, quien tambien le lanzaba tomates

-Ay, ya, ya dejen de hacer eso!- dijo el can tratando de esquivar los tomatazos que recibia por parte de ambos ciudadanos

-Oigan ustedes dos porque no se meten con alguien de su tamaño!- dijo la azabache colocándose frente al can mirando a ambos zorros furica, esquivando los tomatazos- sera mejor que se larguen antes de que los ahogue!- amenazante la chica colocaba su mano frente a ella donde una ráfaga se centraba justo en su palma lista para atacar con su fulgor de agua.

-Cuidado es la princesa desertora!, Corre!- gritaron al unisono los zorros, que salieron corriendo a dirección contraria de los amantes

-Eso, corran o van a ver como los pongo!- les gritaba furica la azabache bajando su mano- ¿estas bien cielo?- de su bolso saco un pañuelo con el cual comenzó a limpiar al perrito

-Si.. son solo tomates, ya me acostumbre cariño- le dio una media sonrisa, y termino de limpiarse las manchas

-Solo porque se fueron los cobardes, si no ahorita estarían con los pulmones llenos de agua- beso la frente de su pequeño esposo y le acaricio la mejilla- jeje.. Sabes a salsa de tomate

-jejeje… sabes, al menos usaron tomates frescos, los de la vez pasada usaron tomates podridos y esos si duelen jajaja

La azabache rio tímidamente volviendo a tomar la mano de su esposo- ven ya vamos a desayunar

Shad's Pov:

A pesar de que Chili siempre sonreía yo sabia que por dentro estaba muy dolido, no se tal vez sea yo la culpable del odio hacia el, o quizás su familia lo era, no lo se.

No quise tocar el tema asi que continuamos caminando a unas cuadras encontramos la cafetería "seductive" era un lugar pequeño pero muy acogedor, el aroma a caramelo y café era tan seductor asi como el nombre de la cafetería.

Entramos tomados de la mano, el ignoraba todo pero mis orejas agudas escuchaban murmullos por parte que los ciudadanos dentro del local, trate de concentrarme en otra cosa pero eran molestos esos murmullos, nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana para poder admirar las nubes.

Aunque ya estábamos sentados y mirábamos las cartas para saber que ordenar, rode un poco los ojos algo exasperada tratando de centrarme en la carta- Los murmullos deberían ser para mi hermano, no para mi

-Oh vamos, Shake esta haciendo lo que puede, incluso me dejo quedarme en el castillo, ¿o que ya lo olvidaste?

Suspire profundamente y continue leyendo la carta- tendre que hablar con el sobre esto, es inaudito que me traten asi, deje el puesto pero sigo siendo una princesa, bueno tambien no es justo para ti que nos traten a los dos de esta manera

-Tranquila, al menos no te tiraron cosas a ti- un poco de espaggetti le cayo en la cara a mi Chili, voltee la mirada y me encontré con dos gatos negros riéndose por aquella "bromita" de mal gusto, casi los asesino con la mirada, ya estaba cansándome de todo esto- no lo hacen porque me temen, aparte.. no quisiera enojarme tu sabes porque- tome una servilleta y comencé a limpiarle el rostro.

-Si mi amor, ya, tranquila no pasa nada jeje

Uno de los meseros se acerco con nostros, dándonos una sonrisa- ¿les tomo ya su orden?

-Si muchas gracias, yo quiero unos hotcakes con frutos rojos y mermelada de manzana por favor, a y un café con leche- le sonreí, mientras el escribia todo lo que yo le pedia- de acuerdo, ¿y usted caballero?- miraba a Chili aguardando su respuesta

-Quiero panqueques, con miel, jarabe de chocolate, crema batida y moras azules!, por favor

-A la orden, enseguida les traigo su pedido- dicho esto entro en la cocina, viéndolo a el me recuerda los primeros días cuando comencé a trabajar de camarera en un restaurante

-Espero que nos dejen comer tranquilos porque ya tengo hambre jeje

-Veras que si, solo espero que le pongan muchas moras a mis panqueques!- me dijo muy emocionado, eso adoro de el que a pesar de las circunstancias siempre sonríe, el publico aun nos miraba extrañados, ya estaba acostumbrada digo despues de todo era "el centro de atención" cuando era una princesa aun, trate de ignorarlos y le sonreí a mi esposo acariciándole la mejilla- ay mi cielo, tu siempre tan sonriente.. te amo tanto

Se levanto un poco acercándose a mi, lo cual hice yo tambien dándole un dulce beso en los labios que comenzo a prolongarse, a lo que los presentes comenzaron a tomar fotografías con sus celulares. Continuaba besándolo dulcemente cuando un tipo nos comenzó a gritar

-Que asqueroso!

-¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso en publico!?

-Tratamos de venir a un lugar decente a comer y ahora quiero vomitar!

-El principe Shake debería hacer una ley en contra de que se besen ustedes dos en la calle!, terminen de una vez ya!

Finalice el beso por aquellos estúpidos gritos por parte de aquellos ciudadanos estúpidos que no sabían lo que decían- y debería haber una ley para no dejarlos salir de sus casas a ustedes!- conteste muy enojada

-Ahora resulta que la princesa cobarde nos dira que hacer!, cuando tengas una corona niña te vamos a hacer caso!

-Consiganse un cuarto, por chaos hay niños presentes!- dijo una eriza morada cubriéndole los ojos a una pequeña eriza del mismo color.

-Por favor todos mantengan la calma!- dijo el joven mesero que nos había atendido previamente, tratando de calmar todo el alboroto que habíamos causado por nuestro beso. El joven traía nuestras ordenes en una charola.

-Digan lo que quieran!, despues me van a agradecer por no tener al principe Edward como su rey!- me cruce de brazos y voltee la mirada hacia la ventana muy enojada, tenia que calmarme no podía dejar que mi instinto vampirico saliera pues era muy malo dejarlo salir.

De reojo miraba que el joven venia hacia nosotros con la charola entre las manos- aquí tengo su comida, disculpen el alboroto que se…- un erizo grisáceo le metio el pie al pobre muchacho haciéndolo tropezar tirando toda nuestra orden sobre Chili- ahhh! Esto quema!- dijo saltando de un lado a otro mientras los demás se reian a carcajadas.

Rapidamente utilice mi agua para calmar el dolor de mi esposo- tranquilo, ya paso cariño- suspire molesta y gire la mirada hacia los que se reian- ¿me quieren ver realmente molesta verdad!?- podía sentir como mi cabello se tornaba opaco con la raíz un poco roja, respiraba bruscamente, en mi cabeza solo podía escuchar la voz seductora de mi contraparte- liberame, liberame- me decía… agite mi cabeza un poco tratando de relajarme

-Ay mis panqueques… tenia hambre…

-Vamonos a la casa yo te preparare unos- dije levantándome y dejando unos rings sobre la mesa- me disculpo por el desastre, pagare los daños- le dije al mesero que se levantaba del suelo limpiándose el polvo de su ropa

-No hay problema majestad, gracias por preferirnos- hizo una reverencia frente a mi y se fue hacia la cocina

-Al menos el aun me tiene respeto- tome mi bolsa y Chili se levanto, lo tome de la mano y caminamos hacia la entrada- vámonos ya..

Antes de salir uno de los ciudadanos le grito a Chili- Adios perrito!, suerte oliéndole el trasero a otro jajaja!

apreté mi puño y "sin querer" le avente una azucarera que se le rompió en la cabeza, salimos del restaurante y yo estaba tan sonriente, los demás se rieron por ver tal acción de parte mia.

Ya estábamos caminando por la calle en dirección a nuestra casa- ¿Cómo fue que de ser la princesa amada pase a ser la mas odiada?

-Lo lamento amor, todo esto ha sido culpa mia, nunca quise arrastrarte a todo esto, ya sabia que seria difícil salir a desayunar pero no quería desilusionarte

El tenia razón, salir si quiera a la esquina juntos era muy difícil, siempre nos decían de cosas, y le aventaban porquerías a Chili

-Calma vamos a tener que acostumbrarnos- acaricie a mi estomago- si nos amamos es mas que suficiente mi amor

-Cielo yo te amo mucho, pero me preocupa que como lo que pasamos hoy tambien nuestro bodoque lo sufria, si es un perro… le van a decir cosas feas de mi y como no, si todos los perros que han venido a este reino no han hecho mas que a verías, son unos estafadores, sicarios, corruptos… uno incluso intento matar a Shake cuando era un niño…- me dijo entristecido

-Si ya lo recuerdo… creo que por eso esta enojado conmigo.

Era verdad, Shake mi hermano mayor casi fue victima de un perro cuando era un niño todavía, por esa razón odiaba a Chili y no aceptaba mi relación con el, aunque tampoco estaba muy convencido de mi "relación" con el joven principe de Windwall.

-Tranquilo eso ya paso, además ahora eres el único que queda de los dog y yo se que tu no eres asi- bese su mejilla y le di un abrazo

-jeje… aunque es un poco solitario a veces no tener a nadie que te diga que hacia tu especie o que pueda competir contigo para atrapar la pelota, ¿entiendes?, se siente raro ser el ultimo en el mundo y aun asi… ser el mas odiado por todos- su semblante era malo, se veía triste, y me rompia el corazón mirarlo asi

-Pero cuando nazca el bebe, va a perseguir la pelota contigo

-Oye si!, tienes razón!, Ya no sere el ultimo Dog!, por fin tendre un amigo con quien jugar y correr por la pelota, olfatear traseros, ahuyentar ardillas!, sera fabuloso- se miraba tan emocionado mientras me abrazaba y brincaba de un lado a otro- Y lo mejor de todo es que sera mi…- antes de terminar se sonrojo y miro al suelo un poco- digo, sera nuestro hijo o hija…

Me sentía feliz al verlo asi pero al mismo tiempo me sentía tan nerviosa, quería que las pruebas de ADN me las entregaran cuanto antes, sin embargo no era posible, estaba segura de que este bebe era de Chili y no de Shadow, pero solo las pruebas me iban a decir de quien era en realidad mi hijo.

-Estoy muy emocionado!, ya quiero que el bebe nazca, Cielos… tendre que enseñarle muchas cosas, como correr en cuatro patas o como hacer que una gota de saliva toque el suelo y, y…

-Hay que enseñarle modales tambien cariño jeje..

-¿Uh?, a claro… oye si el bebe nace.. no quiere decir que sera tambien el único heredero al trono de Readheart, ¿verdad?

-Cierto… creo que alguien debe saber que sera tio

Creo que ese pequeño detalle se me había olvidado por completo, Mi hermano Shake y yo somos los últimos miembros de la familia Bat por lo que mi bebe ahora seria el futuro principe o princesa al cargo de Readheart, ¿pero como podre decírselo a mi hermano?, mi relación con él en los últimos años no ha sido muy favorable que digamos..

-Hmm… no se, no creo que tome bien la noticia- Chili me veía un poco preocupado y nervioso

-Tenemos que decírselo, no quiero que se entere por la prensa o por algún chismoso

-ok.. Pero habrá que decírselo con tacto y amabilidad.

Normal Pov:

Unas horas mas tarde frente a la casa de ambos esposos ya se encontraba una enorme limosina de color negro con las banderas de Readheart al frente, el propietario de dicha limosina era el principe Shake the bat un murciélago color negro, de cabello corto y lacio, sus ojos eran color café, su mirada aunque demostraba seriedad y frialdad la verdad dentro de aquel murciélago había un enorme corazón que estaba destruido por algunas desilusiones amorosas.

Estaba vestido muy al estilo de su hermana ya que el traía una camisa de botones color blanca, un short corto de color azul, y unas botas haciendo juego con su atuendo de color azul, con el bode del frente color blanco. La razón de su vestimenta pues no le gustaba llamar la atención y menos en donde vivía su hermana.

No hacia tan solo unos minutos que le habían dado la feliz noticia, o infeliz para la ahora atormentada azabache

-¿Cómo que estas embarazada de ese perro sucio!?- dijo exaltado y molesto el murciélago

-Shake, por favor cálmate déjame explicarte..- contesto apenada la chica

-Oye aun estoy aquí hermano…-una pequeña gota de sudor escurria por la frente del can mientras miraba exaltado a su cuñado

-No, no déjame que YO te explique!- contesto molesto ignorando por completo la presencia de aquel ser inferior según el principe- La princesa, a no perdón ex princesa de Readheart, el reino mas tranquilo y ordenado de la región de Mobius esta esperando al próximo heredero al trono y resulta que su padre es un perro!- sus ojos estaban bien puestos sobre la chica, mirándola furico- ¿Qué no te queda clara la situación en la que estamos!?, ¿tienes acaso la mas minima idea de lo que dira el consejo cuando se entere de esto!?, ¿acaso saben ellos en donde estas!?, o mejor aun ¿con quien te casaste a escondidas!?

Era clara la molestia del joven principe, pero al mismo tiempo podía denotarse el temor de que el consejo se enterase de tal acto, la azabache miraba a su hermano un poco asustada por la reacción de este, por su parte el can estaba algo incomodo en esa habitación donde la tensión estaba al cien por cien.

-Wooow… creo que estoy de mas, ire a traerles el Té, con permiso- nerviosamente salio corriendo de la habitación hacia la cocina

La azabache bajo un poco la mirada analizando la respuesta que le daría a su hermano, quien solo dio un suspiro de frustración y antes de que pudiera dar otra palabra la chica lo interrumpio- Tu bien sabes que cuando mande a Edward y al reino al demonio lo hice frente al consejo, incluso la prensa estuvo sobre mi por un mes entero

-Si, ya lo recuerdo… ¿Y cuando huiste del castillo y te casate con Chillon?, ¿eso lo saben?- le contesto friamente

-Oyeme, yo jamas hui, todo mundo vio cuando comencé a sacar mis maletas del castillo, incluso cuando deje mi corona asi que deja de gritarme!- la mirada castaña de ella se encontraba con la de su hermano, como si quisiera comenzar una pelea entre los dos jóvenes "gemelos"

Con una bandeja donde había unas tazas, y unas galletas estaba acercándose a los murciélagos- Traje Té aquí tienen- a cada uno le ofrecia que tomaran una taza –gracias Chile- le dijo el principe tomando una taza.

-Es Chili, ya te lo dije- colocaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomaba una galleta para comerla

-Si, si como sea- bebio un poco de la taza y miro de vuelta a la pareja- ¿el consejo sabe de tu boda, o donde vives ahora?

-Por esto mismo ya no quise estar en el trono, Odio que el consejo controle mi vida, me sorprende que a ti te agrade todo esto-le contesto seriamente

-¿Acaso crees que me agrada que un monton de viejos decreptiso me digan que hacer?, ¿incluso que me digan hasta los horarios para ir al baño?

-¿Enserio te dan horarios para eso?

El murciélago miro seriamente al can- claro que no!, es un decir tonto!, Escúchame Shad, la única razón por la que aguanto todas estas cosas es porque si un Bat no esta en el trono el consejo escogerá a alguien ajeno para gobernar y quien sabe que será de este reino con un extraño gobernándolo- dio un suspiro pesado- además terminaría el linaje que papa se esforzó tanto en construir, ¿acaso quieres esto?, yo no lo creo tu no eres tan egoísta.

La murcielaga ya estaba bastante irritada por todo lo dicho, rodo un poco los ojos y miro seriamente a su hermano- no metas a papa en esto!, además no sera el fin del mundo que un bat no este en el trono te recuerdo que Jade no es una bat, ella es una hedgehog

Con tan solo escuchar aquel nombre… "Jade" el azabache miro a otro lado un poco molesto apretando un poco sus puños, la razón de su enfado con aquel precioso ser era que algun dia ambos fueron pareja, pero al enterarse de que el padre de la princesa de Rosefire fue el asesino de sus padres lo tenia completamente enfadado y algo desorientado aun. No quería ni mencionarla por lo que prefirió ignorar por completo aquel comentario por su hermana, quien dio una sonrisa triunfante al ver tal acción.

-Solo te recuerdo que no quiero terminar lo que papa nos dejo, tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo

-Entonces el bebe debería alegrarte, asi como tambien deberías agradecerme de que deje a un lado mi trono porque si no… seguirías como principe y yo seria la reina- le dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente al decir las ultimas palabras

-Solo espero que ese bebe no salga como…- giro la mirada hacia el can que seguía comiendo galletas dejando caer montones de migas sobre el- tu sabes a que me refiero

-Ay Shake por favor, es tu sobrino o sobrina ¿Qué no te puedes alegrar por ello?


	6. Chapter 5: ¿Parte de la familia?

Capitulo 5: ¿Parte de la familia?

-Solo te recuerdo que no quiero terminar lo que papa nos dejo, tu mas que nadie deberías saberlo

-Entonces el bebe debería alegrarte, asi como tambien deberías agradecerme de que deje a un lado mi trono porque si no… seguirías como principe y yo seria la reina- le dijo sonriéndole maliciosamente al decir las ultimas palabras

-Solo espero que ese bebe no salga como…- giro la mirada hacia el can que seguía comiendo galletas dejando caer montones de migas sobre el- tu sabes a que me refiero

-Ay Shake por favor, es tu sobrino o sobrina ¿Qué no te puedes alegrar por ello?

-Tambien es el heredero al trono que no se te olvide, yo solo quiero que sea un bat si no ni me lo o la acerques

El can por tal comentario miro al suelo un poco apenado, su esposa por otra parte tomo su mano acariciándola dulcemente-¿Qué fue lo que te paso conmigo?, tu no eras asi

-Madure Shad, y abri los ojos- frotaba un poco sus ojos dando un suspiro- solo quiero hacer sentir orgulloso a papa, los extraño.. a los dos

-Somos dos Shake, el rey fue el único que me acogio en el castillo, me dio comida, cama y me dejo jugar con sus hijos, fue lo mas cercano que tuve a una familia- con sus palabras entrecortadas y su mirada apenada el can recordaba como había sido su infancia en el castillo de Readheart.

Ante el comentario el principe miro al can sorprendido, ¿de verdad había sido el parte de su familia sin darse cuenta?, ¿su hermana había logrado hacer sonreir a un perro solitario?, no podía responder todas sus dudas ya que el nunca había convivido tanto con Chili como Shad

-Se que tu no quisiste que metiera a Chili al castillo, sin embargo lo hice y miranos somos felices- le dedicaba una sonrisa inocente a su hermano.

El murciélago al mirar a la feliz pareja solo recordaba las tardes que se pasaba con la joven princesa, donde el era su protector y su maestro, pero al mismo tiempo se le venia a la mente la escena de la persona que le destrozo el corazón hace poco tiempo, alguien que tampoco quería mencionar.

-Bien, bien ya los dejare tranquilos, pero esto habrá que hablarlo con el consejo, el bebe sigue siendo el único heredero al trono y tiene que recibir los mismos tratos que nosotros de pequeños, clases de etiqueta, música, artes, autodefensa, estrategias, esgrima, equitación, historia, y demás

-Tu no te preocupes por ello, yo le enseñare lo que tenga que saber, pero por favor no digas nada no quiero que el consejo se entere y que me quieran quitar al bebe- su semblante era algo preocupado, sus manos estaban sobre su vientre donde su bebe aun seguía escondido.

-De acuerdo, yo no dire nada pero tarde o temprano se enteraran y seria mejor que lo dijeras para que asimilen la idea, ¿ok?

La azabache sonrio y se levanto corriendo para abrazar a su hermano mayor, quien se sorprendio un poco pero despues correspondio al abrazo- ese es mi hermanito mayor!, muchas gracias

-Si, Si ya, como siempre envolviéndome en tus locuras- se levanto y retiro suavemente a su hermana- debo irme, si se enteran de que estuve aquí sospecharían de ti- le dio un beso en la frente a la azabache y miro a Chili- Nos vemos Jalapeño!

-Que soy Chili!, te conozco desde que tienes seis años!, ¿Cómo es posible de que no te aprendas mi nombre!?

-Jajaja… respóndeme algo, ¿a quien prefieres a Chili o a Edward como cuñado eh?, los dos sabemos que a Edward no lo soportas- sonreía maliciosamente mirando fijamente al azabache

-Ash!, ¿Por qué no preferiste la soltería?- le devolvió una mirada seria

-Porque yo no quiero ser una quedada como otras personas- aun seguía mirando fijamente a su hermano

-Tiene sus ventajas, no tengo que lidiar con bodas secretas ni con bodoques- ahora el sonreía maliciosamente

-touché hermano, ya veras que cuando tu sobrino o sobrina nazca te ablandara ese corazón tuyo

-No hagas apuestas que no puedes ganar hermanita, con permiso- Salio por la puerta de la entrada y se subio a la limosina la cual comenzó a perderse por la calle

-Ay… que ternura de hermano tengo, ¿verdad?, Ya quiero ver la cara que pone cuando conozca al bebe

-Y yo el dia que diga bien mi nombre

-Jajaja tranquilo algun dia dira bien tu nombre cariño- le dio un calido abrazo y el correspondio al mismo.

El abrazo no duro mucho pues el sonido del teléfono irrumpio en la habitación-¿Vas tu o voy yo?- dijo el

-Tranquilo yo voy- dicho esto corrió y tomo el teléfono- ¿Hola?

-Hola Shad, soy yo Amy, solo llamaba para que ve tal te fue con el doctor, ¿no hubo ningún problema?

-Hola Amy, pues no, no hubo ningún problema, pero aun no me dan las pruebas, ¿Cómo estas?

-Estoy bien, de hecho llamaba para contarte que tambien fui con el doctor, de hecho acabo de salir, iba a pedirte que me enviaras un poco del ADN de Chili para la prueba pero aparentemente el doctor ya tenia mucha- dijo un poco asqueada

-jeje es que Chili estaba babeando, ¿Cómo esta Sonic?, ¿Ya esta algo mas tranquilo?

-Algo asi, esta muy ansioso por los resultados, el doctor nos dijo que analizara los resultados lo antes posible

-Lo comprendo.. Ay Amy, ¿Qué pasara?, mi hermano ya lo sabe..

-Oh no, ¿y que te dijo?

-Pues lo de siempre, que debo decírselo al consejo y que al ser descendiente al trono de los Bat debe tener clases especificas como yo y bla bla, ya sabes su sermón que me avienta

-¿Y no has hablado con Shadow?

-No, aun no, supongo que tendre que ir a visitarlo para hablar con el

-Sonic me dijo que Shadow salio esta mañana para una misión en un país desconocido

-cierto, lo había olvidado, Fui a quitarle una espina y volvi jeje..

-¿P-pero como lo encontraste!?- dijo sorprendida

-Bueno… solo use el rastreador de mi teléfono celular

-¿un rastreador por celular?, vaya.. creo que ninguno previno eso jeje

-Que te digo, cuando Chili no esta me aburro asi que me pongo a jugar con mi magia o con mis habilidades

-¿Qué haces que cuando no estoy?- dijo el can

-jajaja te entiendo, cuando Sonic no esta me pongo a leer las cartas que Shadow…

-¿Qué haces que de Shadow!?- dijo en tono molesto el erizo azul

-mejor hablemos de eso cuando estemos a solas y… aguarda un minuto, ¿Shadow te manda cartas?

-jejeje- riendo tímidamente la chica se aferraba al telefono- Como decias, mejor hablemos de esto a solas, te llamo despues, adiós Shad y suerte con Chili

-Vale, cuídate y avísame en cuanto sepas algo- termino colgando el teléfono

Shad's Pov:

Ya tengo un mes de emabarazo, y aun no se me nota sigo estando delgada, no tanto como cuando tenia quince años pero sigo delgada, los síntomas cada vez son peores, pero sé que valdrá mucho la pena, últimamente me da tanto sueño que parezco oso hibernando.

La buena noticia es que Chili esta mas emocionado por nuestro bebe asi que comenzamos a comprar algunas cosas para la recamara, lo bueno es que tenemos una recamara extra digo ya no tendremos donde hospedar a los huéspedes pero bueno.

Chili esta acomodando los muebles de madera en la habitación mientras yo estoy sacando la ropita que compramos para el bebe, hasta que el teléfono comienza a Sonar, cada que lo hace me siento tan ansiosa

-Oye amor, ¿puedes contestar?, estoy un poco ocupado- me dijo Chili, asi que me levante rápidamente y fui a contestar el teléfono- ¿hola?

-Buenas noches, ¿la señorita Shad verdad?- reconocia perfectamente la voz, se trataba del doctor, me pregunto que noticias me tendrá ahora

-Si, soy yo

-Señorita Shad, tengo los resultados de las pruebas que se hizo hace casi un mes y quería hablar directamente con usted

Gire mi mirada sin soltar el teléfono, mirando a Chili entretenido colocando las almohaditas en la cuna- ¿puedo ir hoy mismo?- le conteste sin quitar mi mirada de mi amado

-De hecho.. me parecio que quizás debería hablar con usted personalmente…- el tono de su voz era un poco mas serio- ¿tiene donde sentarse?

¿Dónde sentarme?, ¿acaso la noticia es mala?, no, no podía imaginarme cosas erróneas hasta no saber cual era la noticia que me tenían que dar- No, no quiero escuchar nada por teléfono ya mismo voy para alla- colgué tan rápido que deje al doctor con la palabra en la boca, me apresure a tomar un abrió de color celeste y puntos blancos y me dirigi de nuevo a la habitación donde Chili se encontraba tratando de comportarme normal, ocultando mi preocupación- Chili mi amor voy a salir un momento.

-Espera, espera!, no te vayas a un cariño, ayúdame a decidir que móvil le gustaría mas al bebe- me dijo mostrándome dos móviles medianos de bebe uno en cada mano- ¿el de huesos y pelotas o el de pescado con pollo?, oh.. espera el de pescado es para gatos, ya me decidi!, esta bien cielo abrígate y no te tardes- rei tímidamente y le sonreí- tranquilo amor no me tardo nada- me puse el abrigo y baje corriendo las escaleras, espero que no sea nada malo- control de caos ya!- grite a los cuatro vientos con la mano dentro de mi abrigo donde estaba mi esmeralda color rosada que había fabricado a partir de mis investigaciones sobre las esmeraldas del caos.

En un santiamén ya me encontraba frente a la "clínica" del doctor Robotnik, entre corriendo evitando las preguntas de sus robots enfermeros e irrumpi en su oficina, el se encontraba sentado en la silla dándole la espalda a la puerta con el teléfono en la mano aun

-Señorita Shad!, Señorita!, oh cielos colgó, pero que falta de modales

-Lamento mis modales, pero no quería escucharlo por teléfono

Creo que no se esperaba que ya estuviera detrás de el, porque dio un pequeño grito y brinco cayéndose de la silla- ahh… ¿Qué no sabe lo que es tocar una puerta o si quiera lo que significa el espacio personal!?, cielos- me contesto algo molesto levantándose e incorporándose de vuelta sentándose en la silla girándola para quedar frente a mi

-Lo siento, ¿se encuentra bien?- le dije con mi mano sobre mis labios algo preocupada

-Si, Si estoy bien hmp, como le decía quería hablar con usted sobre los resultados- me hizo una seña para que me sentase en la silla frente a su escritorio, asi que le hice caso y me sente ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta, al fin sabríamos de quien era el bebe si de Chili o de Shadow

-¿Entonces cuales son los resultados?- le dije en tono nervioso

-Pues vera usted…-de su escritorio saco unos papeles de una tipo gaveta oculta, y los coloco sobre el escritorio- el resultado de las pruebas como sabra consiste en separar su ADN con el del bebe, restar el ADN del bebe con el suyo y ver si el sobrante es idéntico al de uno de los otros dos que me dio aquel dia

Estaba algo confundida pero si comprendia lo que el doctor me estaba diciendo, asi que le conteste de manera ansiosa- ¿Cuál fue el resultado entonces?

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 6: No puedo soportarlo

Capítulo 6: No puedo soportarlo..

-¿Entonces cuales son los resultados?- le dije en tono nervioso

-Pues vera usted…-de su escritorio saco unos papeles de una tipo gaveta oculta, y los coloco sobre el escritorio- el resultado de las pruebas como sabra consiste en separar su ADN con el del bebe, restar el ADN del bebe con el suyo y ver si el sobrante es idéntico al de uno de los otros dos que me dio aquel dia

Estaba algo confundida pero si comprendia lo que el doctor me estaba diciendo, asi que le conteste de manera ansiosa- ¿Cuál fue el resultado entonces?

-En el caso del señor Chili el perro demostró una coincidencia de ADN de bueno…- hizo una pausa, con lo que odio las pausas dramáticas -¿de que!?, digame ya!- estaba ya aun mas ansiosa y desesperada por escuchar la respuesta

-Bueno… de 0.00%, mientras que con el joven Shadow the hedgehog demostró un resultado de 100.00% en coincidencia con el ADN de su bebe señorita

No podía ser, por un momento sentí que el color en mi se había ido, que estaba algo palida y que mis rodillas temblaban bastante… no era posible, mi hijo, ¿hijo de Shadow!?, recargue mi codo sobre el escritorio y puse mi mano sobre mi frente, no, no podía ser!

-En el caso de la señorita Rose, se mostro un resultado negativo de parte del señor Sonic the hedgehog con un resultado de 0.00% pero con el señor Chili salio un resultado positivo de un 100.00%- me dijo en tono algo tranquilo

Estaba sorprendida pero asustada a la vez, toque mi vientre y le dije en tono casi inaudible- ¿q-quiere decir que mi bebe es de Shadow, y el de Amy es de Chili, verdad?

-Precisamente por eso quería hablarlo con usted

Mis ojos estaban cristalinos podía sentirlo claramente, trague un poco de saliva y mire al doctor- supongo que ya le habrá dado a Amy el resultado..

-No, aun no de hecho quería que usted le diera la noticia, ella traía un martillo el dia que vino a su cita y me aterra que no responda tan bien como usted

¿Bien?. ¿tomar las cosas bien!?, que diablos se cree, yo no tome las cosas bien, sin embargo esas bobas clases de "ocultar los sentimientos" creo que sirvieron de algo, le sonreí levemente ocultando todos mis sentimientos- ¿tiene las pruebas?, digo asi se lo podre dar..

Enseguida me entrego los papeles dentro de un sobre amarillo- son todas suyas..

Tome el sobre y lo doble un poco para guardarlo en mi abrigo- gracias, por favor le pido mucha discreción con esto

-Descuide mis labios están cerrados

-Con permiso y muchas gracias- me levante y Sali de la clínica, no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en salir pero mis pasos eran tan lentos, miraba al suelo aun tratando de digerir todo esto pero por mas que trataba no podía, Sali de la clínica y camine por la calle aun pensativa

¿ahora que sera de mi?, ¿de mi bebe?, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Chili?, saque mi teléfono celular de uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo y marque el numero de Shadow esperando que contestara. Pasaron unos segundos y escuche su voz –Hola, este es el teléfono de Shadow, deja un mensaje despues del tono y lo responderé cuando tenga tiempo- demonios era la contestadora como odio que nunca pueda contestar una simple llamada, pero en ese momento mas que enojo me sentía triste. –Shadow.. por favor si estas ahí contéstame necesito hablar contigo urgentemente, se trata de los resultados médicos…

-Buzón de mensajes lleno, lo sentimos pruebe llamando de nuevo- me contesto una voz robotica seguido de un bip, bip

Di un suspiro y mire mi teléfono sin cortar la mirada para ver en donde estaba y poder ir con el pero me decía que estaba fuera de línea.

-Ay demonios!, espero que este en su casa- dije y luego pronuncie con pocas fuerzas- Control de caos ya!- desapareciendo y reapareciendo frente a la puerta de la casa de Shadow, estuve tocando por algunos minutos pero nada, nadie atendio mi llamado, tocaba la puerta con pocas fuerzas con la esperanza de que me abriera pero nada- Shadow…- recargue mi cabeza sobre la puerta sin dejar de golpearla suavemente, mis lagrimas se escurrían por mis mejillas, lentamente me resbalaba por aquella puerta hasta caer de rodillas frente a ella, mis lagrimas aun estaban fluyendo cual rio.

Saque una de las hojas de las pruebas y detrás de esta le escribi una nota, la pase por debajo de la puerta y me levante limpiándome las lagrimas- ahora a buscar a Amy..

En un santiamén me encontraba frente a la casa de Amy, tome aire y toque la puerta esperando a que ella si estuviera en casa y mejor aun estuviera sola. Para mi suerte la puerta comenzó a abrirse mostrando a Amy vestida con un pans rosa y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color, dejando ver coquetamente el sostén de color negro que traía debajo de la blusa.

-Shad!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿paso algo?- me dijo en tono preocupada al ver mi semblante

-¿estas sola?

-emm… si, Sonic salio a comprar unas cosas, ¿Por qué que pasa?- se hizo a un lado para que yo entrara asi que lo hice y ella cerro la puerta detrás mio

-Tengo los resultados de los análisis.. ven vamos a sentarnos querida- la tome de la mano y la encamine hasta el sillón de color rojizo que estaba en el vestíbulo, nos sentamos y solo la miraba tratando de ocultar mis emociones una vez mas

-¿Qué dicen los resultados?- miraba directamente a mis ojos, y estaba un poco ansiosa

Lentamente saque el sobre un poco maltratado y se lo coloque en las manos- descubrelo por ti misma- le dije tratando de no hablar entrecortadamente

Sin decirme una sola palabra Amy abrió el sobre y saco de dentro las hojas, comenzó a leerlas y su semblante cambio de ansiosa a preocupada y triste- No, n-no puede ser!- tapo su boca con su mano derecha sin soltar la hoja.

-Yo tampoco lo creía.. Parece ser que tu bebe es de Chili y el mío es de Shadow- mordí un poco mis labios en símbolo de nerviosismo y ella me miraba con los ojos ya cristalinos.

-No, por favor!, esto no puede ser!- lanzo la hoja contra la almohada que estaba detrás suyo y comenzó a llorar abrazándose a si misma, yo tome sus manos y las coloque sobre sus piernas acariciándolas un poco- Tranquila, todo estará bien, ¿Cómo se lo diras a Sonic?- trataba de decirle todo de manera tranquila aunque no me sintiera tan tranquila como lo demostraba.

-N-no se… no, no puedo decírselo!, espere tanto para tener un bebe de Sonic- sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar mucho mas rápido de sus ojos esmeralda y su voz ya se entrecortaba mas- y ahora estoy esperando.. un bebe d-de… mi Sonic no puede ser, ¿Por qué!?

Por reflejo la abrace acariciando su cabello un poco- como lo siento, nunca debimos hacer esa tonta fiesta- la espalda de Amy comenzaba a humedecerse a causa de mis lagrimas que sin querer se escapaban por mis ojos- Supongo que Chili y tu van a tener que..

-¿Por qué no pudo haber sido de Sonic?... yo quiero que sea de Sonic

La solte suavemente y mientras me sacaba las lagrimas con la manga de mi abrigo le conteste serenamente- ¿Qué tal si fingimos que el bebe es de Sonic?

-¿Pero y si es un perro!?, ¿y si Sonic se entera de que lo estoy engañando!?, ¿y si me deja?, No puedo, no puedo esto es mucho para mi Shad!- puso sus manos en su cabeza y comenzaba a moverla de un lado a otro desesperadamente, ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?, una simple fiesta ahora se convierte en un problema enorme mas de lo que podíamos imaginar.

-Tranquila algo se nos ocurrirá, tal vez si lo hablas con Sonic, él te acepte con él bebe

-¿Y que pasara con Chili?, ¿Cómo se lo diras tu?- me decía ya en tono mas alterada

-Necesito hablar primero con Shadow, pero no lo logro encontrar… Tampoco se como se lo dire a Chili, esta tan emocionado con el bebe..

-¿Y que le diras a Shadow eh!?, ¿Qué se encargue el del bebe!?

-Amy no me grites, ¿crees que esto me tiene contenta a acaso?- la miraba muy seria, y molesta por tal comentario

-Lo siento, es solo que no se que hacer- coloco sus piernas sobre el sillón y las abrazaba, se veía tan tierna y yo me sentía tan culpable por cusarle todo eso daño, si tal vez sea malo que me preocupe solo por los demás ¿pero que mas podíamos hacer?, abortar claro que no lo aria, mi hija o hijo no tiene la culpa de mis actos.

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien ya lo veras- puse mi mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y le di una sonrisa de confianza, ella me miraba con tanto temor que era indescriptible- Shad… yo tengo mucho miedo

-Todo va a estar bien, ¿ok?- bese dulcemente su frente y le di un corto abrazo- encontraremos la forma de como hablar de esto con Sonic y Chili

Normal Pov:

La eriza le devolvió una media sonrisa a la azabache, sin embargo un pequeño movimiento en el suelo las hizo levantarse rápidamente del sillón, las cosas se movían como si de un temblor se tratase.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo la eriza algo atemorizada

-No lo se, pero tranquila no pasara nada

En ese momento el pequeño temblor cedió, la eriza corrió rápidamente a la ventana para verificar que no pasaba nada malo, sin embargo se encontró con que en la calle salía un monton de humo negro- Ven a ver esto!

-¿Qué es que sucede Amy?- la azabache fue rápidamente a donde su amiga para mirar la gran humareda que se formaba en la calle

-Por Gaia, es el laboratorio del Dr. Robotnik- la eriza se miraba preocupada al ver la enorme humareda.

Efectivamente lo que se estaba consumiendo en llamas era una pequeña clínica con ruedas perteneciente al Dr. Robotnik, las llamas salían por todas las ventanas.

-Pero que demonios… ¿Qué esta haciendo hasta aca!?

-No puede ser, deberíamos ver si el doctor se encuentra bien- la rosada camino rápidamente dirección a la puerta hasta que la azabache la detuvo tomándola del brazo- Tu quédate aquí Amy, no me perdonaría si te pasa algo- dicho esto la azabache se dirigio a la puerta de entrada- Shad ten mucho cuidado!

-Tranquila estare bien, tu quédate aquí y no le abras a nadie- corrió en dirección a la clínica, la rosada miraba preocupada- sera mejor que llame a Sonic

La azabache caminaba lentamente hacia el lugar de los hechos, notando que aun salía un monton de humo, estiro su mano frente a ella y logro hacer una pequeña ráfaga de viento logrando apartar el humo un poco, -¿Hay alguien ahí?- no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo dio un pequeño brinco al ver como un robot color negro y rojo salía un poco destrozado y rasguñado-Aah… A-ayuda..- dijo al mismo tiempo que caia al suelo y sus circuitos se veian apagados.

-¿pero que fue lo que paso aquí?- entro rápidamente a la clínica y comenzó a lanzar bolas de agua para detener las llamas- ¿Doctor Robotnik!?, Doctor, ¿se ecuentra aquí?- no tardo mucho en buscar pues al esparcir todo el humo se encontró con el cuerpo sin vida del Doctor Robotnik en el suelo boca abajo, miro un poco asustada tal imagen, se sentó en el suelo de rodillas frente al cuerpo y puso sus manos frente a ella, tratando de regresarlo a la vida con sus poderes mágicos de curación- Por favor, Por favor funciona…- de sus manos comenzó a salir una especie de luz mágica de color rosado sin embargo solo fue un intento fallido pues no logro que el corazón del Doctor volviera a latir, los ojos de la azabache se veian cristalizados al no poder conseguir su objetivo de salvar la vida de aquel doctor, confundida se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor- ¿pero qué fue lo que paso aquí?

Al levantarse la azabache movio un poco el cuerpo del doctor haciendo que su rostro o lo que había quedado de el mirase a la murciélago parada junto a el, la imagen era tan impresionante el rostro del doctor estaba quemado y deformado a cuasa de las llamas, sus ojos estaban en blanco un poco hundidos, su piel y ropa estaba desgarrada, un poco de su cráneo se podía mirar a través de la piel chamuscada por el fuego.

-Gaia!, ¿pero quien pudo haberle echo esto?- tomo su estomago conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Con su mano libre cubrió un poco sus ojos sin embargo de reojo pudo notar que en el pecho y cabeza del doctor habían unos pequeños agujeros similares a las heridas de balas.

Mas confusión se hacía paso en la cabeza de la azabache, descubrió sus ojos para poder mirar a su alrededor en la búsqueda de alguna pista del porque de la muerte del medico, sin embargo su búsqueda se vio truncada al sentir que el piso volvia a moverse, y que la estructura comenzaba a caerse sobre si, rápidamente saco sus enormes alas negras y se separo un poco del suelo- Sera mejor que salga de aquí si no quiero terminar en cenizas- dijo al mismo tiempo que se iba volando hacia la entrada que se cerro de golpe por enormes trozos de la estructura que se caia- Rayos!- rápidamente saco la esmeralda color rosado de su bolsillo y grito- Control de caos ya!.

Segundos fueron los necesarios para que saliera de aquella estructura que se cayó dejando una gran humareda de polvo, de entre el polvo la azabache diviso una sombra conocida.

-Menos mal que no me deje la esmeralda en la bolsa que si no yo estaría dentro de esos escombros- dio un suspiro pesado y miro como la sombra ya estaba cerca de ella- Como siempre Sonic llegando tarde- pensó.

-Shad!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrio?- respiraba agitado y confundido al ver tanta humareda junta

-Si, estoy bien, No se ni lo que vi, de repente apareció esta cosa incendiándose, adentro no encontré mas que escombros, afortunadamente logre salir antes de que se derrumbara que si no yo creo que no la estaría contando ahora

-No debiste ponerte en riesgo de esa forma

-Ya sabes que soy muy testaruda, solo quería ayudar… pero no pude hacer nada

-Esperame aquí, traeré una ambulancia- dicho esto salio corriendo dirección contraria ahuyentando un poco del polvo con la rapidez de su velocidad.

-Sonic!, ven para aca regresa!- le grito la azabache, sin embargo el erizo azul no logro escucharla ya que estaba bastante retirado del suceso.

-Hmp.. como siempre nunca me escucha- giro la mirada viendo los escombros- ¿pero que paso aquí?, y mas importante ¿Por qué el doctor Robotnik?

La mañana ya estaba presente en el "pacifico" pueblo de Readheart, dentro de una habitación de hospital se encontraba una confundida murciélago azabache mirando hacia la ventana, abrazándose a si misma, confundida por el suceso de la noche anterior, ¿Qué había pasado en ese lugar?, ¿Por qué habían matado al doctor?, miles de preguntas sin respuestas pasaban por su cabeza, sabia que las respuestas solo podía encontrarlas en aquellos escombros, sin embargo despues de que Sonic volviera con una ambulancia para que la atendieran a ella, lo cual era muy tonto pues no tenia nada mas que la cabeza revuelta.

Los policias de GUN se apersonaron en aquella escena, para lograr encontrar alguna pista y recoger los escombros.

-Sigo sin entender el motivo de que este aquí, cuando debería estar investigando alla afuera, y peor aun con esta cosa que me lastima!- bajo la mirada encontrándose con delgado tubo transparente incrustado en su mano izquierda del cual emanaba un liquido transparente y frio- detesto el estúpido suero que te ponen cada que te internan- se decía a si misma molesta.

En ese momento su preocupado esposo entro corriendo a la habitación abrazando fuertemente a la azabache- Mi amor!, ¿Qué paso?, ¿estás bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿él bebe está bien?- le dijo preocupado el can mientras le besaba la frente y se sentaba al borde de la cama junto a ella.

-Tranquilo, el bebe y yo estamos bien, no se porque estoy aquí si no me paso nada

-No empieces de testaruda mi vida, debes estar aquí para verificar que todo este en orden, acabo de hablar con el doctor y me dijo que tu y el bebe están bien, solo están preparando el papel para darte de alta

La azabache dio un suspiro pesado y se arranco el tubo transparente de la mano algo molesta, mordio su labio inferior demostrando que le había dolido lo que se hacia asi misma, el can la miro muy impresionado por como se estaba comportando asi que intento ayudarla a que el liquido carmesí no saliera de su mano, pero ella lo detuvo acto seguido paso su mano por el borde de sus labios succionando aquella poca sangre que le iba saliendo.

-Lo siento si te asuste, pero ya no quiero estar aquí, estoy cansada, y no me gusta estar en este lugar- sensualmente una gota carmesí escurria por su labio inferior la cual limpio con su propia lengua

-jejeje… a veces me a-asustas, ¿sabias?- le contesto nerviosamente su esposo

La azabache le sonrio cálidamente como siempre y giro la mirada hacia la televisión encendida la cual tenia el volumen a minimo para que no la molestara tanto, sin embargo el encabezado la hizo subir el volumen para que ambos pudieran escuchar.

-Respecto al incendio de ayer del laboratorio del Doctor Robotnik los detectives y policias de GUN recaudaron información la cual solo dicto que solo se encontró el cuerpo del Doctor junto con sus maquinas destrozadas, todo parece indicar que fue un suicidio por parte del mismo tras una cadena de fracasos médicos y científicos.

-Hmm.. pobre tipo

-¿Osea en pocas palabras están diciendo que se volo a el mismo?, eso es mentira yo estuve ahí, no fue un suicidio alguien lo mato

-las siguientes imágenes podrán ser fuertes para algunas mentes sensibles, si se encuentran niños frente a la televisión les pedimos que los retiren.

En un santiamén se mostro en la televisión aquel cartel de "imágenes fuertes, se recomienda discreción", ahora se mostraba como había quedado el cuerpo del Doctor, y los robots ayudantes del mismo, la azabache temblo un poco al ver esas imágenes recordando lo impresionante que fue verlo frente a frente.

-¿Amor, estas bien?- le dijo preocupado

-N-no me pasa nada, ya estoy bien- estiro su mano colocándola sobre la del can dedicándole una sonrisa- solo quiero irme a casa

-Esta bien, vere si ya esta listo tu pase de salida cariño- beso cariñosamente la frente de la azabache y salio de la habitación.

Unas horas despues marido y mujer ya se encontraban caminando hacia su casa tomados de la mano como estaban acostumbrados a caminar, sin embargo la mirada de la azabache aun demostraba confusión

-Oye amor..-le dijo algo cabizbaja

-¿Uh?, ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- contesto el can sin dejar de caminar mirando de reojo a su amada

-¿Has sabido algo sobre Shadow?-le devolvió la mirada sin dejar de caminar, teniendo cuidado de que no perdieran el camino

-¿Shadow?, uhmm… ahora que lo mencionas, no, no se donde este, Blaze dijo que salio a una misión de GUN en otra dimensión o algo asi, y que ni Shadow sabia cuando volveria, ¿Por qué lo preguntas cielo?

-No por nada, solo tenia curiosidad de saber como estaba, como no lo he visto desde ese dia- le sonrio levemente, tratando de ocultar su tristeza al recordar que tenia que hablar con el erizo azabache para saber sobre el futuro de su bebe- Sabes.. necesito ir a ver a mi hermano

-¿Asi?, ¿y eso ahora que quieres hablar con el?

-Solo quiero saber cómo esta

El sonido de un motor muy cerca de ellos los hizo girar la mirada encontrándose con aquella limosina negra con las banderas de Readheart, -¿Hermano?, ¿pero que hace aquí?- dijo un poco confundida la azabache mirando a la limosina acercándose, el chofer de la limosina la detuvo frente a los dos esposos, inmediatamente la ventana de la parte de atrás comenzó a bajar mostrando a un nervioso murciélago azabache vestido con una camisa de color blanco con una corbata color rojo. –Ustedes dos a la limo ya no hay tiempo que perder!- de un solo golpe abrió la puerta para que los esposos entraran, la primera en hacerlo fue la azabache seguida del can cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, la limosina arranco de vuelta tomando un camino diferente

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste ahora Shake?- dijo la azabache mirando a su hermano

-Shad, el consejo solicito tu presencia ahora mismo

Extrañada por la respuesta de su hermano la azabache coloco su mano izquierda sobre su pecho- ¿Pero porque?

-Ellos, se han enterado, no se como pero ahora te van a quitar al bebe- le contesto seriamente el azabache sin mirarla

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 7: Proyecto Mantis

Capítulo 7: Proyecto Mantis

-¿Qué!?, no, no pienso ir con ellos- rápidamente trato de abrir la puerta de la limosina para salir de ella sin embargo fue en vano ya que estaba cerrada con un seguro especial- No, no esto no puede estar pasando!- su mirada demostraba temor, se abrazaba a si misma tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Espera!, ¿Cómo nos descubrieron!?, ¿Qué hicimos mal?- dijo confundido el can

-No se que hayan hecho mal, pero me pidieron que esto lo llevara el consejo, de lo contrario pasarían a la táctica del mantis..

-¿Táctica del mantis que es eso?- contesto confundida sin dejar de abrazarse a si misma y mecerse de un lado a otro

El azabache guardo silencio un momento y miro al suelo- ya casi llegamos

Ambos esposos se miraban confundidos e impontentes por no poder hacer nada para impedirlo, el can tomo fuerte la mano de su amada tratando de tranquilizarla- Shad..

-Voy a arreglar esto, no te preocupes- suspiro pesadamente y apretó la mano de su amado

El silencio y la tensión se sentía en ese largo camino hacia el lugar donde tendrían que ver al "consejo", Shad recordaba que es por eso mismo que había dejado su puesto como princesa, ella ya no quería saber nada de ellos, ni que controlaran su vida, sin embargo ahora estaba en un enorme aprieto, ¿Qué significaba el proyecto mantis?, tal vez era algo relacionado con quitarle al bebe.

Unas horas despues ya se encontraban dentro del parque de un enorme edificio color gris un poco lúgubre, el pasto estaba un poco descuidado, a los alrededores no había mas que silencio, ninguna casa o persona se encontraba cerca de aquel lugar.

La limosina se detuvo justo frente al edificio, el chofer de la misma salio de su lugar para abrir la puerta trasera de la misma para permitir que los chicos bajaran.

-Hemos llegado, por favor no hagan nada estúpido, no quiero que la rieguen mas!- dijo seriamente a la vez que veía al can con ojos de furia

-¿Por qué presiento que me lo dices a mi?- dijo dudoso

-Hmm, ya para que te contesto- dijo bajándose de la limosina

-Ellos solo quieren verme a mi asi que.. Dejemos a Chili aquí

-Oh vamos!, ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme en la limo?- contesto haciendo pucheros el can, la azabache beso la frente de su amado y le rasco la cabeza un poco- tranquilo volveré en un rato- despues de eso ella bajo y el chofer de la limosina volvió a su lugar frente al volante dejando la puerta abierta

-¿Por qué me prohíben la entrada?, Soy el ultimo perro de este ridículo reino y no me dejan ni entrar alla!- antes de que pudiera continuar con su reclamo el principe le avento la puerta cerrándosela en la cara al can- oww!- dijo molesto y miro a su alrededor viendo por el retrovisor al chofer de la limosina- ¿y.. le gusta la vida de chofer en el servicio secreto?

Ambos murciélagos se encontraban ya dentro de aquel tétrico lugar, en los alrededores había muebles, sillas, todo como si de una oficina se tratase solo que con muchos guardias vestidos de negro.

-Vamos Shad, es por aquí- el azabache se encontraba frente al elevador que ya había presionado el botón para llamarlo, su hermana menor camino hacia el rápidamente y suspiro un poco- Estoy nerviosa, tiene mucho que no veo al consejo, ¿estoy bien?, ¿no me veo muy desarreglada?- contesto arreglando su falda color celeste y acomodándose el cabello.

A unos centímetros de ellos la azabache pudo escuchar perfectamente a un erizo color naranja vestido de guardia chiflándole al ver sus largas y morenas piernas, extrañada lo miraba notando como un erizo color morado junto a el le daba un codazo para que se callase.

Al mismo tiempo el sonido del elevador hizo regresar la mirada de la azabache al lado contrario- pasa hermana- dijo el azabache mientras el elevador se abria dejando ver el pequeño cubículo color grisáceo con espejos de los tres lados.

Shad's Pov:

Entre rápidamente al elevador seguida de mi hermano y los dos guardias que me miraban de manera pervertida y rara, sin embargo estaba tan nerviosa que no le tome mucha importancia que digamos.

Shake presiono el botón del ultimo piso y el elevador comenzó a ascender hacia el piso indicado. Yo solo pensaba en que todo debía salir bien, y tambien en que justamente tenia que usar este tipo de atuendo en este dia, a diferencia de mi hermano me veía bastante desarreglada pues traía puesto un top color blanco de mangas cortas, mi típica falda color celeste corta y mis mallas largas de color blanco con mis botas sin tacon, pues a estas alturas no quiero lastimarme cayéndome con los enormes tacones a los que estaba acostumbrada a usar.

Es algo incomodo sentir como los guardias detrás mio y de mi hermano están un poco acalorados y mirando disimuladamente mi falda y mi colita, asi que trato de bajarme la falda un poco, "Genial", pienso ahora aparte de tener el pendiente de lo que va a pasar cuando este frente al consejo si no que ahora tengo el pendiente de que este par de pervertidos no vean mas de la cuenta.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que llegamos al piso correspondiente, pues la puerta ya se abría frente a nosotros- Llegamos, aquí es- me dijo serio mi hermano.

Salimos del elevador y los guardias salieron junto a nosotros un poco sudorosos por aquel "encierro" en el elevador por unos minutos, afortunadamente se quedaron fuera del elevador- el consejo nos espera Shad- tome la mano de mi hermano y caminamos por el enorme pasillo donde solo había unos candelabros de color plata con velas desgastadas encendidas de color blanco.

Llegamos frente a una puerta color negro de la cual emanaba un olor a canela, Shake abrió la puerta y yo apreté mas su mano, en la habitación no había mas que oscuridad, unas columnas enormes que es el lugar donde sabíamos que el consejo estaría sentado, en el centro había una tenue iluminación color blanco caminamos hasta ella y nos colocamos debajo de esta, no se por qué pero este lugar siempre me ponía los pelos de punta cuando era una niña y ahora peor ya que sabia que me habían llamado para hablar sobre mi bebe.

-Shad y Shake te bat, se les ha llamado la atención por orden del consejo, ¿Saben su delito?- dijo una voz sobre una de las columnas de forma acusadora

-La verdad desconozco la razón- conteste sin soltar la mano de mi hermano

-Por hacer mal uso de su poder y por incumplimiento de las reglas a la corona de Readheart- esta vez era una voz de mujer quien hablaba

-Gracias a los actos de ustedes dos, el pueblo de Readheart esta en descontento con la familia real- dijo amenazante otra de las voces.

-Llevandonos a solicitar la presencia de los dos- contesto otra voz.

Podia reconocer perfectamente eran cuatro voces que nos hablaban, sin embargo me pone tan nerviosa ni siquiera conocerlos frente a frente, no sé cómo son realmente físicamente, pero de alguna manera lograban imponer de una manera indescriptible.

-Pero no hay mal uso de mi poder, mi hermano es quien se hace cargo del reino no yo- conteste segura, aunque por dentro me sentía tan nerviosa e impotente.

-Silencio!- me grito una voz haciéndome esconderme detrás del brazo de mi hermano por un instante

-La razón por la que llamamos a Shake the bat es por el crimen de ocultar la verdad sobre la ubicación y estado de salud actual de Shad the bat

-Puesto que su estado de salud es crucial para el reino de Readheart

-Ya que en su vientre el futuro heredero al trono esta creciendo

Ahora eran tres voces mas las que hablaban, que extraño yo solo recordaba a cuatro consejeros ahora resulta que son siete, y peor aun ahora saben sobre mi bebe!

-Bueno, es que si mi hermano no había dicho nada era porque yo se lo había pedido, quería ser yo personalmente la que les diera la noticia

-Aun asi, cuenta como evasión de la verdad y eso es una falta en su cargo

-Y peor aun se sabe que ese bebe no es proveniente de una relación aprobada por el consejo

-Por lo que se pasara a la táctica mantis de inmediato!

Podia escuchar como pasos se acercaban hacia nosotros, tenia que hacer algo, no podía dejar que me mataran a mi o al bebe, estaba asustada me aferraba aun mas a mi hermano hasta que hable casi en grito- No, no están en un error, este bebe si es de una relación aprobada por el consejo!- despues de que lo dije mi hermano me volteo a ver tan confundido, ni yo misma me lo creía ya había dicho algo que no tenia en mente decir, ahora si estoy en mas problemas

-Eso es mentira!- dijeron en unisono tres voces de mujeres

-Aguarden un segundo!, ¿dinos Shad the bat de quien es ese bebe entonces?, ¿Cuál es su "relación aprobada"?

Shake me miraba extrañado aguardando mi respuesta, tenia que decirlo, aquel nombre que jure no volver a decir, perdóname Chili pero si no arreglo esto mataran a mi bebe- Es el principe Edward Van Garreth de Windwall- trague saliva y miraba firme hacia donde se supone que debería estar el consejo.

Pude sentir como estaban sorprendidos y comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos, Shake se puso frente mio y me miro muy sorprendido y confundido- ¿estas segura de lo que estas haciendo?- asentí con la cabeza y el aun me veía muy sorprendido por mi reacción, sinceramente no estaba para nada segura, despues de todo no he vuelto a ver a Edward desde hace como tres o cuatro años ya hasta perdi la cuenta.

Ruidos sonoros de hojas revolviéndose y cajones abriendo y cerrando se escuchaban arriba con los consejeros. Ahora si, si encontraban pruebas de que no eramos pareja Edward y yo mi relajo se vendría a abajo

-Mentira!, nuestros informes afirman que usted llevaba una relación y una boda en secreto con el llamado Chili el perro!

-Y que el principe Edward Van Garreth heredero al trono de Windwall sigue soltero

-Mi relación con Chili, solo es una distracción y una mentira para la prensa, mi relación con Edward continuo en secreto

-¿y porque mentirle a la prensa de su relación con el principe Edward?, ¿Qué esta ocultando señorita Shad?

-¿Entonces porque no se le ha visto con el principe Edward?

-Por la misma razón que le mentimos a la prensa, a Edward y a mi no nos gusta cuando nos acosan o nos interrumpen, fue por eso que inventamos todo esto de que ambos dejamos de vernos, de que yo estoy casada con alguien mas, el compromiso entre nosotros sigue en pie y seguimos juntos.

Sabia que les había cerrado la boca a los ancianos decrépitos, pues otra vez se escuchaban los ruidos sonoros de cajones abriéndose y hojas aventándose sin piedad, Shake aun me miraba diciéndome "que demonios haces" y yo le miraba seriamente.

-Si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no hay registros matrimoniales de la unión de usted y Edward?

-Aun no fijamos fecha en la boda, y ahora con la noticia del nuevo heredero no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar del matrimonio, despues de todo lo mas importante ahora es mi salud, y cuidar del futuro heredero al trono de Readheart y Windwall, ¿no es asi?- conteste dando una maliciosa sonrisa con los ojos entrecerrados esperando la reacción del consejo.

-Shad, ¿Qué estas haciendo!?- dijo en susurro nervioso mi hermano, a lo que yo le di un golpecito con el codo en el brazo- cállate- le dije susurrando

-En ese caso, dejaremos que siga con sus planes de boda y con el cuidado del bebe

-Ouch! Oye!- dijo sobándose el brazo

-Sin embargo señorita Shad, deberá permanecer en el castillo de Windwall hasta que dicha boda se efectue

-Esta bien lo are

-Sin mas que decir la dejaremos libre señorita Shad

-Uff.. menos mal- dijo aliviado mi hermano

-Supongo que tambien debemos darle el anuncio a la prensa, ¿verdad?

-Correcto, usted y el principe Edward deberán dar la noticia mientras que el principe Shake mantiene sus funciones en Readheart sin poder salir del reino hasta el dia de la boda

-Sin embargo si Shake the bat, comete otra falta al consejo este sera relevado de sus funciones y la familia real de los bat sera Deshonrada…

-Esta bien, en cuanto fijemos la fecha para la boda les avisaremos, con permismo- di media vuelta y camine hacia la salida para caminar por el enorme pasillo –Vamos Shake

Normal Pov:

Ambos murciélagos caminaron hasta el ascensor, al notar la presencia de los príncipes, los guardias presionaron el botón para llamar al ascensor, sin embargo uno de los consejeros se encontraba parado detrás de los dos hermanos. –Mucho cuidado hijos de Bat, nunca olviden que leemos sus corazones.- Dijo el consejero quien despues desaparecio junto con los dos erizos guardias dejando solos a los hermanos, el ascensor hizo su ruido clásico de que ya estaba listo para que se subieran, lo cual hicieron en silencio, cuando el elevador comenzó a bajar el principe Shake respiro de manera furiosa y le dio un golpe fuerte al cristal del elevador provocando que se estrellara- Los odio con todo mi ser…- dijo furioso.

-Tranquilo hermano, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Esos idiotas!, no importa todo lo que haga, todo lo que me he humillado por su culpa!, no les basta con eso!, Solo soy una marioneta y a fin y a cabo soy solo un juguete que reemplazaran despues, eso, eso es lo que me pasa!- suspiro un poco decepcionado y miro al suelo- Solo quiero que la muerte de papa…-trago saliva sin dejar de mirar el suelo- No, yo solo quiero ser el rey que papa quería que fuera.

La azabache coloco su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano mayor para tranquilizarlo- Calma, todo se arreglara para mi tu eres un excelente rey- dicho esto le sonrio y suspiro melancólicamente- Tendremos que ir con Edward.

-¿y que es lo que le diras a Chili?- levemente su cabeza giro para mirar a su hermana que tenia un semblante no muy bueno, pues se le miraba triste y culpable.

-Es por el bien del bebe, el va a entenderlo..

La conversación entre los dos murciélagos se vio interrumpida por el sonido del elevador al llegar al piso de abajo, asi que salieron del edificio escuchando carcajadas provenientes de la limosina real.

-¿Qué sera eso?- dijo la azabache

-Jajajaja!, y el me dijo: "Ese no es un árbol que yo marque, ese es el buzon de mi vecino!" jajajaja- las manos del can estaban sobre su estomago riéndose a carcajadas acompañado del chofer de la limosina.

-¿pero que demonios ocurre aquí!?- dijo algo irritado el principe que estaba parado junto a la limosina con la puerta abierta.

-Tranquilo, solo estaban divirtiéndose

-Emm, emm.. perdón me detuve a hablar con Lawrence..- dijo apenado el can

-¿Lawrence?, ¿Quién es Lawrence?- contesto confundido el azabache

-Es el chofer de la limo!, es muy genial, ¿sabias que hizo Stand up una vez?, ´¿Qué loco no crees!?

El chofer por otro lado solo tosio un poco nervioso y dijo con seriedad-¿A dónde lo llevo majestad?- ambos murciélagos se subieron de vuelta a la limosina para que arrancara.

-Al castillo de Windwall- contesto la azabache

-¿Windwall!?,. pero allí es aburrido, Windwall es muy burgues!, todos son asi de: "Joven póngase pantalones", "Joven no puede orinarse ahí", "joven deje de olerme el trasero"- decía haciendo pucheros el can

-Ya veo porque en el reino esta prohibido el acceso a los perros- dijo seriamente el principe –y no es como que aun queden muchos- pensó.

-a la orden señorita- el chofer se acomodó en su asiento y arranco la limosina dirección al castillo de Windwall

-Tendras que acostumbrarte Chili, el consejo me ordeno que me quede en Windwall hasta la boda

-Uhh!, ¿fuimos invitados a una boda!?, que genial, habrá pastel gratis!- decía emocionado el can- debere llevar un smoking elegante, y un regalo grande como una licuadora o una wafflera!, siempre quise una, ¿Quiénes son los novios?, ¿Cuándo sera la boda?, ¿Dónde nos sentaremos!?- seguía tan emocionado que no notaba la mirada seria e irritada de su cuñado y la mirada triste de su esposa.

-y eso que no toma nada a juego- pensó el azabache mientras abria las ventanas, mirando el verde pasto meciéndose al compas del viento.

La azabache suspiro y tomo la mano del can- Sera mi boda con el principe Edward, ¿te acuerdas de el, no?, m-mi.. Antiguo prometido.- contesto con los ojos cristalinos

En ese momento la limosina se paro por un momento y Chili salio gritando y corriendo en círculos.

-Chili espera!, me iban a quitar al bebe si se enteraban de que estaba fuera del reglamento!- contesto ella mirando al can dando vueltas

-No, no, no! ¿Por qué!?- aun seguía corriendo en círculos

-Creo que lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo el azabache tratando de aguantar la risa al ver a su cuñado corriendo.

-Chili detente!- salio corriendo de la limosina para detener a su esposo antes de que se fuera mucho mas lejos y se perdiera.

-No!, No! Ahh!- seguía gritando mirando a su alrededor hasta que escarbo un agujero en la tierra y metió su cabeza dentro del mismo. La azabache se acerco volando rápidamente a el y se sento en la tierra de rodillas junto a su esposo- Paciencia Shad- pensó, -Chili mi amor salte de ahí por favor-

-Chili no esta, solo soy una avestruz, deje su mensaje despues del tono Piiiii- dijo un poco de dificultad porque la tierra entraba en su hocico

-Amor créeme que esto también es difícil para mí, no lo hago por el consejo, lo hago por nuestro bebe, tenemos que ir con Edward anda.

-No quiero ir a Windwall, no quiero ir a la boda, no quiero!

-Chili es por nuestro hijo o hija, ¿acaso crees que quiero ser esposa del señor perfeccionista?

-¿Si te casas con el quiere decir que me vas a dejar?- un leve nudo en la garganta por parte del can se hacia presente

-No te voy a dejar mi amor, mi boda con Edward es solo para que nos dejen tranquilos, vas a vivir conmigo en el castillo de Windwall, no te preocupes –acaricio lentamente la espalda del can para que este sacara la cabeza del agujero- No me gusta ahí, quiero mi casa!

-Ya sal de ahi perro ridículo e infantil!- se acercaba volando el principe quien jalo a Chili de la cintura para sacarle la cabeza de la tierra, lo que provoco que cayera al suelo sentándose en el.

-¿y cuando volveremos a casa entonces?- sus ojos estaban cristalinos

-No lo se, pero ahora es importante hablar con Edward lo más pronto posible

-¿Y porque tengo que ir yo?, Ya sabes que no dejan entrar perros

-Porque vas a quedarte a mi lado, anda vámonos ya- la azabache trato de tomar la mano de su amado pero este la quito bruscamente cruzándose de brazos apartando la mirada.

-Mira tu, sera mejor que te portes bien con mi hermana que ya mucho ha hecho por ti- dijo en tono molesto el azabache al mirar tal acción por parte del can

-Shake adelantate a la Limosina- le contesto seriamente la azabache al mismo tiempo que se levantaba. El murciélago rodo un poco los ojos y regreso caminando hacia la limosina para esperar a la pareja.

-Escucha ven para aca Chili, ya tenemos que irnos- seriamente tomo al can del brazo y lo jalo con mucha facilidad gracias a su fuerza hacia la Limosina en donde el azabache ya los esperaba sentado dentro de la misma mirando por la ventana.

-Lamentamos la tardanza, ya podemos irnos- la azabache empujo al can para que entrara y despues entro ella cerrando la puerta por lo que el chofer continuo su camino hacia el castillo de Windwall.

El silencio por parte de los esposos era muy notable, el can miraba por la ventana de la limosina mientras suspiraba pesadamente, se le miraba triste, decepcionado, totalmente confundido, por otra parte su esposa estaba algo arrepentida y triste al mirar a su esposo de esa manera, su intensión no era lastimarlo pero en el momento en que le dijeron que estaba mintiendo acerca de la relación con el principe de Windwall no le quedo de otra que decir mas mentiras para proteger a su futuro heredero.

-Amor, yo se que esto es un cambio muy drástico pero debes entender..- suavemente coloco su mano sobre el hombro del café quien solo respondió con un suspiro sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, la chica bajo un poco la mirada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, su corazón se detenia poco a poco, quería desaparecer, quería que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño del cual iba a despertar tarde o temprano.

El principe quien había visto la reacción del can hacia su hermana acaricio un poco la cabeza de ella- Shad, ya lo sabe- le decía tranquilamente para tranquilizar a su hermana menor, acto seguido la azabache recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven azabache tomando su mano- solo espero que Edward acepte…

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 8: El reino de luces

Capítulo 8: el reino de luces

Se quedaron asi por unos minutos que parecían años, hasta que la limosina se paro frente al enorme castillo de Readheart, la azabache miraba confundida por la ventana al encontrarse con su antiguo hogar, era tal y como lo recordaba, el verde pasto en la entrada con arbustos de azaleas, los muros de aquel viejo castillo en tonos grisáceos pero clásicos, las banderas del pacifico pueblo destacando en cada torre, Definitivamente se denotaba que era muy viejo y es que claro así tenía que serlo.-Hemos llegado al castillo de Readheart señor- dijo respetuosamente el chofer.

El cielo estaba un poco nublado, daba la impresión de que se sentía como la azabache por dentro, las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a emanar desde el cielo.

-Aquí me quedo Shad, debo cumplir con mis deberes en mi reino- Dos guardias erizos ya se encontraban fuera de la limosina, uno de ellos abrió la puerta para dejar que el principe saliera. El otro estaba listo para abrir una sombrilla de color negro y encajes rojos que tenia en la mano a la espera del principe.

-De acuerdo, te mantendré informado de todo- le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano- cuídate mucho- Lentamente el azabache se alejo de ella saliendo de la limosina, el erizo con la sombrilla la abrió rápidamente cubriendo al joven príncipe de las gotas que comenzaban a ser mas constantes. –Adios Shad, cuídate de Edward y cuida al bebe- sus ojos se encontraron con el deprimido Can- adiós Hill- le dijo el principe

-Que me llamo Chili- contesto casi sin animos, sin dejar de ver por la ventana

-Me cuidare te lo prometo, gracias hermano- le dedico una calida sonrisa, despues cerro la puerta y la limosina comenzó a moverse de vuelta- Proxima parada el castillo de Windwall- dijo el chofer, la azabache miraba por el espejo como su hermano entraba al castillo seguido de sus guardias que lo cubrían de la lluvia que se hacia mas fuerte cada vez.

-Si, muchas gracias- contesto la azabache que se recargaba sobre su hombro en el sillón de la limo para mirar las gotas que bajaban delicadamente de los vidrios que se empañaban un poco.

La chica miraba de reojo a su esposo quien seguía sin despegar la vista de aquella ventana- Espero que algun dia me perdone- pensó sin dejar de mirarlo, este por su parte al sentir la dulce mirada de su esposa la miro de reojo tambien soltando un bostezo.

La chica tomo a su esposo y acomodo la cabeza de este sobre sus piernas acariciándole la frente- descansa amor- un leve sonrojo se mostraba en el can quien lentamente cerraba los ojos hasta quedarse dormido, ella solto una risa inocente sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de su amado, giro su vista hacia la ventana de nuevo donde la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente a traves del cristal, el estruendo de los rayos cayendo por todos lados la hacían recordar aquel dia en que dejo su corona a un lado por amor a su can.

De apoco se quedaba dormida pues sus ojos estaban algo pesados, en su sueño el recuerdo era tan claro como el agua que emanaba de las ventanas, ella sostenia una maleta de color chocolate, vestia un vestido color blanco y largo con detalles azules, sobre su cabeza descansaba una corona color dorado con formas de corazones, con cristales diminutos en tonos blancos, y otros tres justo en medio de cada corazón de color azul.

Frente a ella se encontraba un murciélago azabache de mirada seria de ojos color azul esmeralda, su cabello era largo a la altura del hombro y oscuro como la noche, el vestía una camisa de color vino con unos pantalones negros de vestir.

-Pues sin princesa ya no hay compromiso!- contestaba molesta la azabache mirando directamente a los ojos esmeralda de su "prometido"

-Algun dia te vas a arrepentir de esto- le dijo seriamente con ese toque de seducción en su tono de voz

-De lo único que encuentro arrepentimiento es de ser heredera al trono!- fuertemente se quito su corona que descansaba sobre su cabeza y la aventaba a un lado de la habitación haciendo un ruido sonoro al chocar esta sobre el mármol color blanco.

Acto seguido la chica caminaba hacia la salida con maletas en manos, despeinándose un poco la coleta, y sacándose los estorbosos adornos de su vestido de novia, el chico ni se inmutaba, no la seguía solo se quedo ahí parado viendo como su "amor" se iba.

-Te vas a arrepentir algun dia- pensaba mientras recogia la corona que la azabache había tirado al suelo.

Fuera de su sueño la limosina se encontraba frente a una pequeña cabina con el logo de Windwall en grande, dentro de esta estaban varios guardias vestidos como policias de la no. Zone a excepción de que los colores eran tonos azules y negros.

-Vengo del reino de Readheart, venimos a ver al principe Edward- decía el joven chofer

-Sus papeles por favor- contesto un lobo que se encontraba justo a lado de la puerta del chofer

-Enseguida, princesa Shad despierte!- dirigio su mirada hacia la joven princesa que seguía durmiendo- Princesa!- le grito provocando que la joven diera un pequeño salto y mirara a su alrededor- ¿ah que?, ¿a si que pasa?

-Perdone princesa, pero necesitamos sus papeles para entrar al reino, y tambien los de su "escudero"

-¿Papeles?, ¿Qué papeles?- decía desconcertada

-Pasaporte, identificación, ya sabe esa clase de cosas majestad

-Ahh esos papeles- dijo aliviada mientras buscaba en su bolsa el pasaporte de ambos- ya me había asustado, aquí están- se los entregó al chofer, la azabache con una de sus manos aun dentro de su bolso sintió algo frio dentro del mismo, mirando hacia el interior se encontró con su corona de princesa la cual tenia atada una pequeña notita- "La vas a necesitar"- leyó, la caligrafia no le parecía indiferente pues sabia que se trataba de su hermano.

El chofer ya le había dado los pasaportes al guardia lobo quien los leia detenidamente- hmm… ¿un pasaporte real?, esta bien pueden pasar, pero el perro se debe quedar aquí- contesto serio mientras le entregaba de vuelta los pasaportes al joven chofer.

-Oh pero es que eso no es posible, vera el es mi escudero y debe estar siempre conmigo- contesto la chica asomandose por la ventana

-No nos importa, son políticas del reino, no se permiten perros o lo deja aquí o no los dejamos pasar.

-Me bajo aquí entonces, no puedo dejar a Chili en la lluvia- la chica dejo delicadamente a su esposo recostado en el sillón mientras se deslizaba fuera de la limosina, la lluvia era mas fuerte pero eso no le importo ya que se cubrió con sus alas- ustedes quédense aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mirando al chofer. Los guardias de a fuera se sorprendieron bastante al ver a la princesa de Readheart frente a ellos por lo que todos hicieron rápidamente una reverencia.

-Princesa Shad, disculpe por esto pero son políticas del reino no dejan pasar a los perros

La chica al mirar que la lluvia estaba mojando su perfecta figura, hizo un escudo alrededor suyo protegiéndose de las gotas- Descuide comprendo las leyes, ¿seria tan amable de escoltarme al castillo del principe Edward?

-Por su puesto majestad, llamare a un carruaje para que la lleven- hizo una reverencia para que los demás se movieran para llamar al castillo y enviaran a alguien para que escoltara a la joven.

-Espero sus ordenes majestad- dijo el chofer

-Quiero que se queden aquí hasta que hable con el principe, arreglare las cosas con el y los mandare a llamar si mi orden cambia

-¿Y que le digo al perro si se despierta?

-Que no se preocupe que volveré por él, y que le avisare cualquier cosa

-Entendido, esperare sus instrucciones princesa

Un carruaje color negro con detalles dorados y el escudo de Windwall, se hacia presente en la escena, era tirado por caballos color blanco, el chofer era un zorro albino con un traje muy formal en color negro.

-Majestad, suba la llevaran al castillo- le dijo el joven lacayo que estaba frente a la puerta del carruaje con la mano al frente de ella esperando a que la tomase para ayudarla a subir.

-Gracias- contesto la chica tomando suavemente la mano del lacayo quien la ayudo a subirse al precioso carruaje.

El lacayo le hizo una seña al albino para que avanzase hacia el castillo del joven principe. Por el cristal la azabache miraba impresionada el paraiso en el que se había convertido Windwall, las tiendas y los edificios altos estaban llenos de luces de colores-no recordaba que Windwall tuviera tantos colores- dijo dejándose maravillar por la vista.

-Windwall se ha modernizado y ahora es mas brillante que antes, ya llegaremos a su capital- dijo el zorro albino sonriéndole a la princesa.

-Es lo que veo, es muy bonito

Pasados unos minutos, el paraiso había cambiado de tonalidades ahora había enormes campos con flores- Señorita Shad bienvenida a Windwall- dijo el albino con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

La noche era cada vez mas oscura, la luna llena estaba mas brillante que nunca, la lluvia aun no cedia sin embargo le daba un tono relajante al lugar, desde el cómodo carruaje real la chica seguía mirando a través de la ventana como las luces iban bajando de tono lentamente.

En ese momento un rayo cayo mostrando la silueta del castillo que se encontraba a algunos metros de distancia, la chica miro aquella silueta y solo pensaba en que no podía continuar, ya quería bajarse pero le iba a ser imposible, despues de todo ella había provocado todo esto al decirle al consejo que su bebe era del principe de este reino de colores.

Los parpados de la azabache aun estaban cegados por la siesta anterior a la llegada del reino y el depresivo pero relajante ambiente de lluvia combinado con el suave movimiento del carruaje meciéndose provoco que los parpados de ella se sintieran cansados y pesados.

-hmm… tengo sueño, pero no me puedo dormir ahorita…- dijo al momento que bostezo y se estiro un poco, sin embargo su cansancio pudo mas y sin apartar la vista de la ventana cerro sus ojos encontrándose con una visión del pasado.

Parecia como si ella fuera una figura fantasmal en el recuerdo, miraba a su padre Raiden the bat el rey de Readheart, un murciélago negro de mirada café y fría vestido con pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca, con una capa en tono rojo y negro, frente a el se encontraba otro murciélago mas joven café oscuro, de ojos color caramelo vestido con una túnica en color grisáceo con azul. El se trataba de: Satanei Van Garreth el rey de Windwall.

-Hmm no lo se, posiblemente sea difícil una alianza despues de tanta rivalidad entre nuestros reinos- decía serio el murciélago azabache

-Te prometo que sera una gran y poderosa alianza, y juntos lograremos conquistar a otro reino, aunque.. no es exactamente la imagen que quiero darle a nuestra gente…-contesto el de ojos caramelo

-Te lo dejare sencillo, posiblemente no sean las condiciones correctas para esta alianza pero que tal en el futuro?- dijo un poco pensativo el rey de Readheart.

-S-shake, s-solo era el único principe…- decía dormida la azabache moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¿Y como lograremos eso?, ¿firmaremos un trato en el futuro?, No se siquiera si los términos de esta alianza podrían incluso costarme la vida a mi o a mi familia!- dijo algo exaltado el rey de Readheart

-Oye se que los rumores de una guerra contra RoseFire se vuelven agresivos pero con nuestra ayuda no solo podemos defender a tu reino si no que podemos aprovecharnos y tomar Rosefire- dijo dando una sonrisa maliciosa el de ojos caramelo

-No entiendo ni el porque de su invasión, RoseFire es mas avanzado y grande que Readheart, ¿Por qué un reino prospero quisiera atacarnos?

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves?, es parte de su plan para apoderarse de todo Mobius!, y los reinos que no estén al nivel del rey de Rosefire serán sometidos!, Ayato planea expandirse y destruirlo todo Incluso a ti y a tu familia!

El azabache se miraba pensativo, no podía permitir que rosefire atacara y menos que lastimara a su familia- es que no lo se, estaríamos en desventaja Ayato Lancaster es…- no pudo continuar ya que el denojos caramelo hizo un ruido sonoro azotando su mano contra la mesa- es que nada!, ¿Qué te importa mas que tu familia!?- dijo amenazante

-Nada!, nada es mas importante que mi familia!- de la misma manera golpeo su puño contra la mesa mirando seriamente a los ojos caramelo de Satanei quien sonrio triunfante- ¿entonces que aras?

-Mandare a mis mejores soldados!, los perros ayudaran a salvar el reino, a mi gente y sobre todo a mi familia, y yo sere quien dirija en esa lucha a mis guerreros legendarios- decía confiadamente Raiden

-Bah, los perros solo son unas ratas que no tienen corazón o decencia- contesto sin importancia

-Te equivocas lo que paso en Windwall no fue culpa de una especie entera…

-Digas lo que digas terminaran traicionante y sentenciando a tu reino!

-Mentira!, ellos han cumplido con su misión de mantener la energía de las esmeraldas junto con los equidnas y han resguardado al reino y al mundo por años, ellos jamas harían un acto tan bajo

-Si yo fuera tu no confiaría en una leyenda- dijo cruzándose de brazos el rey de Windwall, la enorme puerta se abria rápidamente dejando entrar a un pequeño murciélago negro de ojos azul esmeralda de nueve años de edad vestido con un pantalón holgado color negro, zapatos del mismo color, camisa en tono azul marino y una pequeña capa de color rojo, sobre su cabeza se encontraba una pequeña corona en color plata.

\- Papa estoy aburrido, ¿ya nos vamos?- decía tirando de la pierna de su padre el rey Satanei, el azabache desvio la mirada viendo al pequeño príncipe- ¿Y quien es este apuesto caballerito?- dijo dedicándole una calida sonrisa al murciélago menor

-Soy el príncipe Edward Van Garreth heredero de Windwall- decía de manera infantil pero orgulloso el pequeño

-Edward!, ¿Qué te he dicho de interrumpirme!?- le repichlo molesto su padre

-P-perdon papa…- giro la mirada un poco molesto- no quise interrumpir..

-Oh esta bien, no asustes al niño, es mas te presentare a mi hija para que no te aburras- giro la mirada hacia la puerta- Shad!, Cariño puedes venir?- grito el azabache.

La puerta se abria por los guardias y de ella entraba la pequeña murciélago azabache de ojos castaños, y cabello corto, vestia un vestido en tono rosa pastel con un liston blanco sobre su cintura, sus zapatos eran del mismo color del vestido en charol. Su cabello estaba amarrado por una media coleta, sobre su cabeza descansaba una tiara pequeña con un corazón de color plata.

-¿Me llamaste papi?- contesto sonriente la pequeña mientras saltaba feliz hasta su padre.

-Si cariño, ven quiero presentarte a alguien- tomaba la manita de la pequeña y la acercaba al frente del joven principito.

-¿A quien papi?- decía inocente la azabache, el principito por su parte al mirar la belleza de la pequeña se sonrojo un poco- Es muy linda, quiero darle un beso- pensó y **río** un poco timido

-Shad, él es, el principe de Windwall, salúdalo cariño- le daba un pequeño empujoncito a su hija quien miraba a Edward y daba una reverencia- Hola príncipe es un placer conocerle

-Un encanto mi lady- el pequeño tomo la delicada mano de la niña y se agacho un poco para besársela- me llamo Edward y tengo nueve años- se acerco a la orejita de la nena y le susurro- Pero la gente dice que me veo de diez jeje..- la pequeña solto una timida risita al darle cosquillas el susurro del mayor.

-Edward!, ¿Qué te dije de mentirle a la gente!?

-Pero papa es cierto!

-Y que he dicho, que debes dirigirte hacia mi con mas dignidad!

-Si, perdón majestad- dijo algo cabizbajo el pequeño

-No seas tan duro, es solo un niño- le dijo seriamente el azabache al de ojos caramelo

-Es la mejor forma de inculcarles, respeto, dignidad y lealtad hacia sus mayores

La princesita al mirar al principe cabizbajo bajo su mirada sonriente para encontrarse con la esmeralda del otro- Y yo me llamo Shad y tengo seis años- dijo mirándole a los ojos

-Hmm, ya veo, Shad cariño ¿Por qué no te llevas al principe a jugar al patio de afuera?

-Si!, ven vamos a jugar con mi hermanito- la pequeña tomo la mano del azabache y comenzó a jalonearlo para que la siguiera- ven

-Diviertance- dijo el murciélago café sonriendo victorioso al ver a su hijo con la heredera de Readheart.

-Shad, no seas tan dura con él, Shad!

-¿Princesa Shad?, ¿princesa Shad!?- decía el joven lacayo agitando sus manos frente al rostro de la joven durmiente.

-¿Hmm?, ¿Qué?- exaltada se despertó tallándose los ojos y dando un leve bostezo- oh perdón, ¿Qué decía usted?

-Hemos llegado al castillo- se hacia un lado dejando ver el precioso castillo blanco con azul, con las banderas de Windwall, los arbustos tenían espinas negras aunque lúgubre se veian preciosas con el contraste, luces estaban colocadas en cada extremo del pasillo hacia la entrada.

La chica se arreglo el cabello y la ropa lo mas rápido que pudo- muchas gracias- le dijo al joven lacayo quien la ayudo a bajarse del carruaje. –el principe la espera adentro, dese prisa porque al principe no le gustan las impuntualidades- dijo el lacayo subiéndose de vuelta al carruaje que avanzaba de vuelta al lugar correspondiente donde se guardaban.

-Como siempre yo llegando tarde- camino con pasos rapidos y firmes hacia la entrada del castillo sin importarle que la lluvia la mojara aun mas, justo cuando se encontraba a punto de tocar las enormes puertas caoba estas se abrían dejando ver a los guardias.

-Pase princesa, el principe Edward aguarda en el comedor

Escurriendo su cabello la chica asintió con la mirada y entro en el enorme castillo, -El salón del comedor está a mano izquierda- dijo el otro guardia cerrando las puertas.

-Gracias!- agradeció la chica caminando hacia el comedor un poco nerviosa, rápidamente se encontraba frente al comedor, dio un suspiro y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un enorme banquete servido en platos de porcelana pintada a mano, entre los platillos se encontraban ensaladas, pollo horneado, carne, cerdo, de todo. En una orilla se encontraban finísimos pasteles e infinidad de postres finos y delicadamente adornados, la mesa estaba iluminada con la luz de la luna que se colaba por los ventanales, las enormes cortinas apartadas dejaban ver a través de las ventanas el pueblo con pequeñas luces y la lluvia cediendo un poco, era todo un paraíso dedicado para una cena romántica.

-Wooow..- decía boquiabierta

Al final se encontraba una puerta de vaivén en color crema de la cual se escuchaban cosas metálicas cayéndose y gritos –¿les parece correcto venir y tirarlo todo!, Son unos inútiles des cerebrados!, si les cortara la cabeza solo hallarían un hueco vacio donde se supone que irían sus cerebros!, largo de mi vista o los pondré a lavar los baños el resto de sus inútiles y patéticas vidas!- se escuchaba furica una voz varonil.

La azabache un poco confundida iba acercándose hacia la puerta cuando vio que de ella salieron corriendo asustados un cocodrilo verde, un camaleón morado, una abeja pequeña y un armadillo negro y rojo todos vestidos como mayordomos, seguido del causante de los gritos quien se miraba muy molesto se trataba del joven Van Garreth que estaba vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa doblada hasta los codos en color uva muy pegada a su cuerpo perfecto y esbelto, traía puestos unos guantes en color negro al igual que el pantalón, su cabello corto estaba un poco despeinado, al mirar a la chica le sonrio- Disculpa la demora, ya sabes como es el servicio jeje..

-No debiste ser tan duro- decía sin apartar la vista de los chicos corriendo atemorizados

-Creeme tuve mis razones para enfadarme, nadamas entraron y botaron los platos, quemaron los platos, metieron la comida al lava platos e incendiaron la estufa, y eso fue solo en una noche- un ruido sonoro de una cosa enorme hecha de mármol se rompia en miles de pedazos la azabache giro la mirada para encontrarse con el chico y le sonrio nerviosamente por el ruido- Finjamos que no escuchamos nada- se colocó frente a el e hizo una reverencia- gracias por recibirme Majestad

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 9: ¿Volverme a enamorar?

Capítulo 9:

Por otra parte en el pasillo, lugar donde provenía el ruido se escuchaban gritos nerviosos

-Ahh!, Mira lo que hiciste Espio!- decía nerviosamente el cocodrilo verde

-¿Yo!?,pero si tu eres el único con una cola tan larga como tu pico!

-Si pero cuando corriste me obligaste a hacer lo mismo e hiciste que mi cola rebotara y le diera a la estatua del abuelo del principe!

-Callate no lo digas tan alto!- le deja el camaleón mirando hacia el comedor

-¿Qué dijiste!?- dijo el cocodrilo alzando la voz

-Que no lo grites dice Espio!- le contesto la abejita escondiendo los pedazos de mármol debajo de la alfombra

-¿Qué no grite que rompimos la estatua del viejo antes del señor Satanei!?

-Vector deja de gritar eso!- le reprochaba nervioso el armadillo

-¿Qué dijiste Mighty!?, que no grite que rompimos la estatua del querido abuelo del principe Edward, ¿o que!?- decía aun gritando

-Si eso te dijimos!- gritaban al unisono los tres

-Ay perdón..- dijo el cocodrilo con un tono de voz mas bajo

El principe levantaba un poco su puño furiosamente- Bola de inútiles ya verán cuando los agarre- la princesa lo miraba un poco molesta y el principe solo tosio un poco- que diga Shad!, que bueno tenerte en mi humilde castillo- rápidamente abrazo a la chica apegándola mas a el lo cual provoco un sonrojo por parte de ella al estar tan pegada- El gusto es mio Edward, espero no haberte importunado.

-El placer es todo mio Princesa- retiro delicadamente a la chica y le beso la mano mientras la miraba de manera seductora- ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos?- al encontrarse con la mirada seductora la azabache se sonrojo y dijo susurrando tímidamente- S-si, esta bien- el principe sentía como la piel de la chica se sentía fría y que su cabello estaba escurriendo agua- oh pobrecilla estas fría y mojada- rápidamente chasqueo los dedos y un sirviente se acerco a los príncipes- ¿Si majestad?- dijo respetuosamente

-Trae una toalla a nuestra invitada ahora- el sirviente hizo una reverencia y salio corriendo del comedor dejando de vuelta a los dos chicos solos- ven siéntate cariño- el joven movio una de las sillas para que la chica tomara asiento lo cual hizo enseguida- Gracias, sabes necesito hablar contigo- el chico se sento al otro extremo de la mesa mirando atento a la chica, sin embargo el sirviente llegaba corriendo con una tolla color verde esmeralda entre sus manos- aquí tiene majestad- la colocaba sobre los hombros de la princesa y daba una reverencia frente a ella para despues salir de nuevo del comedor.

-Edward yo quisiera..- decía tímidamente la chica

-Si dime querida

La azabache miraba a los ojos verde esmeralda del erizo mayor apretando su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda- es que.. no se como decírtelo, en la tarde hable con el consejo y necesito quedarme aquí por un tiempo..

-¿A si?, ¿y eso porque querida?- seguía sin apartar la mirada de los ojos castaños de ella mientras bebía vino de la copa transparente frente suyo. Ella se sonrojo un poco y suspiro lentamente para relajarse un poco- E-estoy embarazada…-dicho esto bajo la mirada un poco esperando la respuesta por el azabache quien sonrio malévolamente- pero.. hace meses, incluso años que no te veo querida- coloco la copa vacia sobre la mesa y se levanto caminando hacia la chica con la mirada baja lentamente- asi que deduzco que ese bebe no es mio, ¿ o si?

-Se que el bebe no es tuyo pero..-mordio su labio inferior un poco- a los ojos del consejo lo es, no quería que mataran a mi bebe asi que tuve que mentirles, Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo- levanto la mirada demostrando desesperación- solo quiero que me hagas este favor por favor, mira tenemos que casarnos y vivir como si fueramos una familia, no tienes que preocuparte por los gastos hablare con Shake para que se ocupe de ello, are lo que me pidas pero por favor ayúdame- su mirada inocente era algo que encendia una llama de pasión dentro de Edward para tomarla en brazos y consolarla como si fuera su caballero de blanca armadura.

-Ya veo jeje… ¿Pero no crees que es un poco complicado esto de armar una boda y quedarte a vivir aquí?, es decir, ¿Qué gano yo a cambio?-lentamente tomo la barbilla durazno de la azabache y sonreía mostrando un poco sus filosos colmillos vampíricos.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, te dare lo que quieras pero por favor ayúdame- decía un poco desesperada

-hmm Shad querida- solto la barbilla de la chica y se coloco detrás de ella masajeando un poco sus hombros- te ayudare con mucho placer- agacho un poco su cara apegándola a la de la azabache quien estaba un poco tensa- Pero tendras que seguir un par de condiciones- apegaba su mejilla durazno a la de ella provocando un sonrojo por parte de la chica y que temblara un poco por el tacto seductor del murcielago- ¿q-que clase de condiciones?- el azabache tomaba la cara de la chica para girarla un poco y encontrarse con sus labios pero fueron interrumpidos por el can que entraba corriendo al comedor- Shad!- gritaba el chico

-¿y ese que!?- dijo molesto el principe alejándose de la princesa, ella por su parte se levanto rápidamente- ¿Chili que haces aquí!?

Justo en ese momento varios guardias entraban corriendo- Ahí esta!, vayan por el, atrapen al perro!- los guardias se abalanzaron sobre el can tirándolo al suelo- Ahh!, Brutalidad policiaca, brutalidad policiaca!- gritaba el can que era sometido por los guardias, la azabache fue corriendo hacia donde la bola de policias gritándoles- deténganse por favor no le hagan daño!

Uno de los guardias ya tenia bien agarrado al can por el brazo torciéndoselo- Todo en orden majestad

-Llévenselo fuera de aquí, estoy muy ocupado con mi invitada

-Lamentamos la interrupción ya nos lo llevamos

La chica desesperada por no saber que hacer volteo a ver al joven principe- Edward por favor suéltalo

-Lo siento Shad pero las políticas de este reino dicen que no se permiten perros dentro del castillo

Los guardias jaloneaban al can hacia afuera del comedor y el miraba a su esposa- Shad!-

La chica corrió hacia el murciélago y lo miro implorándole- Edward tu eres el alto mando solo deja que se quede por favor, hazlo por mi- decía entristecida, el azabache miraba directo a los ojos de la chica- L-lo siento pero entiende, no quiero incumplir con el deseo de mi padre de no dejar entrar perros

-Oigan a donde me llevan, suéltenme!- decía el can que era jaloneado

-Puedo hacer lo que quieras, solo déjalo aquí puede ser nuestro sirviente si asi se puede quedar

el azabache suspiro pesadamente y fruncio sus ojos acariciando su cien con sus dedos- tenia que venir un perro y arruinarlo todo, guardias!, liberen a ese perro ahora mismo

-¿Cómo dijo majestad?- contesto al mismo tiempo que le daba un puñetazo en el estomago al can

-Solo, suéltenlo, ¿ok?

-Pero señor las reglas del castillo….

-Ya se lo que dicen!, Solo suéltenlo ahora!

-Si señor!- contestaron al unísono y soltaron a Chili quien cayó al suelo tosiendo un poco

-Ahora lárguense de mi vista!- dijo amenazante el príncipe y los guardias salieron corriendo

La chica le sonrió al azabache y lo abrazo fuertemente- gracias, muchas gracias- decía sonriente, el chico correspondió al abrazo apegándola a el- de nada, ojala que ese perro pueda hacer algo más que quedarse en el suelo- dijo mirando seriamente al can que estaba tosiendo agarrándose el estómago, la azabache termino el abrazo con el príncipe y fue corriendo hacia donde su amado- tranquilo yo te voy a curar- coloco sus manos frente al estómago del can y de sus manos apareció una luz color rosada curando al herido can.

-S-shad ¿Por qué?..

-Tranquilo Chili, Edward va a ayudarnos en esto- giro la mirada encontrándose con el serio murciélago- ¿verdad que si?

-Si, si como sea, iugh ¿y este es?- decía acercándose a la pareja

-Se llama Chili, oh cierto ahora que recuerdo tenemos que hablar tu y yo- dijo mirando al perrito- ¿cariño puedes dejarme a solas con Edward un momento por favor?

-hmmm ¿ay que paso?- dijo el perro levantándose del suelo sobando su cabeza

-Me refiero a porque tanta importancia a este perro, ¿es tu sirviente o que?

-Es que.. el es el padre de mi hijo- dijo sonrojada la chica

-¿el, él es tu esposo!?- dijo muy molesto y alterado, el perro se acerco al principe y estrecho su mano con la del otro muy contento- Hola mucho gusto!, Soy Chili el perro para servirte- dijo sonriente el can, aunque el principe comenzo a estornudar incontrolablemente pues uno de sus problemas era la alergia a los perros- Alejate de mi saco de pulgas!- contesto enojado tosiendo y apartando con su brazo al can.

-Chili cariño espéranos a fuera ¿si?- acerco a Chili a la puerta para que los dejara solos- debo hablar con Edward

-Emm ¿aquí afuera?

-No te estoy sacando del castillo tontito- coloco sobre Chili la toalla verde que traía puesta y le beso la frente- tranquilo volveré- cerro la puerta dejando a Chili en el pasillo quien al mirar a los guardias prefirió salir del castillo para que no le hicieran daño, la chica estaba ahora un poco aturdida, asi que miro a Edward- Y-yo…

-Te casaste con un perro… vaya que estas en una situación desesperada

-Puedo anular la boda si eso quieres, pero por favor ayúdame- dijo arrepentida la azabache

-Uff..- suspiro el azabache- ¿asi que el bebe puede ser un perro!?, vaya que desgracia…- se cruzo de brazos y se quedo un poco pensativo apartando la mirada de la azabache

-No estas seguro de que sea un perro- dulcemente tomo la mano del principe- ibas a darme unas condiciones, ¿Cuáles son?

-bien…- la miro fijamente a los ojos- ya me comprometí a ayudarte de todas formas, si vas a hacer mi reina obviamente tendremos que hacer una gran y lujosa boda, digna de verse para la gente de Windwall, pero no quiero que piensen que nos casamos por tu embarazo así que tenemos que avivar las llamas del amor- acariciaba lentamente la mejilla de la azabache

-Si te das cuenta no se me nota el embarazo aun, pero.. ¿Cómo vamos a avivar las llamas del amor?

-jajajaja que preguntas son esas querida, tendremos que salir por la ciudad, pasear y estar juntos todo el tiempo, besarnos frente a las cámaras de vez en cuando ya sabes lo típico, y si seras la nueva reina tendras que usar lo que yo diga que uses, cuando y como

-Solo no me obligues a usar cosas tan atrevidas- giro la mirada algo apenada

-jajaja ¿yo? –volteo su mirada a la ventana viendo como el perro saltaba en los charcos y corria de un lado para el otro mojándose- Mientras que con tu, ejem esposo..- la chica volteo la mirada hacia donde Edward miraba- quiero que se quede aquí por favor Edward

-Pero no lo se, no quiero que los paparazzi sospechen de tu unión con ese perro

-Tranquilo podemos tenerlo oculto aquí, con que la prensa nos vea juntos a los dos sera mas que suficiente- coloco su mano derecha sobre el pecho del murciélago y lo miraba seductoramente para que cayera rendido a sus encantos- despues de todo- ¿sere tu esposa no es asi?

-Hmm bueno…- el azabache acariciaba lentamente la cintura de la murciélago- en ese caso tendrá que estar un poco lejos de nosotros y tendrá que servirnos como sirviente…

-Si eso te mantiene feliz, entonces lo aremos

-jeje bien.. entonces tendremos que pensar en los detalles de la boda y empezar a avivar a la prensa- el murciélago solto a la chica y la alejo un poco de la ventana, mientras que el perro se la pasaba saltando en todos los charcos- jeje hmmm Shad se esta tardando demasiado- miraba al castillo- este lugar no me da buena espina- detrás del castillo unas sombras extrañas se movían por lo cual el comenzo a seguirlas.

La azabache caminaba junto al murciélago- de acuerdo, ¿pero como ocultare mi embarazo cuando comencé a notarse?, no voy a fajarme para que no se note..

-No, claro que no aras eso tranquila, cuando se te empiece a notar el futuro principe de Windwall diremos que nos ha tomado por sorpresa que nuestros lazos hayan dado frutos, claro ya sera supongo a unos días despues de la boda, asi ya pensaran que el bebe es mio

La chica acaricio la mano del azabache sonriéndole- gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo por mi, no se como agradecértelo- el chico miraba disimuladamente los grandes pechos de la chica- jeje tranquila no es necesario, ayudar a quien fue mi amiga en el pasado me basta- rodeo a shad con su brazo mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla- déjame mostrarte donde te quedaras durante tu estancia en mi castillo

-Esta bien, vamos

Salieron del comedor y caminaron por los largos pasillos muy juntos como si estuvieran enamorados una vez mas, sin embargo por dentro la chica se sentía muy triste al tener que engañar a una persona tan "buena" como Edward, y tener que engañar a las personas por temor a que le quitasen a su heredero o heredera.

La chica miraba a su alrededor viendo lo impecable y ordenado que estaba todo el castillo, como había montones de reliquias que ya estaban desgastadas por el tiempo, floreros y fotografías de la familia real de Windwall estaban colgados en cada pared, una pequeña duda paso por su cabeza ¿y si me hubiese quedado con Edward?, ¿si me hubiese quedado como princesa?, ¿Cómo habría sido mi vida?, se imaginaba a si misma con una corona en su cabeza, con sus súbditos adorándola y acosándolos a ambos, tal vez ahora no estaría embarazada si no lidiando con las responsabilidades de una reina, quizás su hermano seria el príncipe de Readheart, y ambos reinos estarían unidos como alguna vez sus padres querían, tal vez en lugar de trabajar como camarera estaría aburriéndose sola en su castillo, o quien sabe tal vez su vida pintaría mejor.

La chica agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro para que esa idea se desvaneciera en su cabeza pues si hizo lo que hizo lo hizo por amor y ni los mayores lujos del mundo la harían cambiar de decisión.

Por otra parte el semblante del principe se veía como de un verdadero campeón, pues su "amenaza" que le hizo a la chica cuando se fue se cumplia, ahora estaba junto a el pidiendo su ayuda, cuando jamas pensó que volveria a verla y menos en ese estado.

Ya se encontraban frente a una puerta de color chocolate con ramas y hojas talladas en ellas, el joven se alejo de la chica para abrirle las enormes puertas- ven y admira- le dijo al mismo que encendia las luces para mirar dentro de la habitación la cual era espaciosa con una terraza con vista al reino, una mesita de marfil con dos sillas se encontraba en esta, el barandal estaba adornado con bellas rosas de color celeste el color favorito de la azabache.

Las paredes de la habitación eran color verde menta del lado izquierdo se encontraba un enorme librero color negro lleno de libros, una cama queen se encontraba al centro con una mesita de noche junto a la misma, junto al baño que tenia una enorme bañera de mármol se encontraba una puerta de color blanco la cual era una habitación pequeña llena de ropa, zapatillas, bolsos y joyas, junto a la puerta se encontraba un escritorio de cristal con una silla igual de cristal. La chica estaba maravillada al ver tantas cosas en una sola habitación –wooow!- decía mientras un brillo en los ojos café de esta se hacia notar- tengo mi propia biblioteca en pequeño!- decía corriendo hacia el estante de libros para mirar los títulos de ellos, los que mas le llamo la atención fue su libro favorito "Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare", además de que tenia varios libros de romance, acción, aventuras, terror y suspenso sus favoritos, giro su mirada para encontrarse con la cama llena de almohadas- creo que me sentiré muy sola en esa cama, ¿Qué tal si me pierdo?- le dijo al azabache de una manera tan graciosa que logro sacarle una media sonrisa al chico.

Despues su vista se centro en el balcón donde la luz de la luna se colaba por el ventanal- pero que hermosa la luna!- la chica corrió hacia el balcón apoyándose en el barandal para mirar la enorme luna- de seguro que el atardecer se ve maravilloso desde aquí- el azabache se acercaba a ella poco a poco sin que ella se diese cuenta pues estaba muy ocupada mirando el cielo- Ay Edward.. Muchas gracias- le contesto sonriéndole

-jeje, no tienes que agradecerme cariño, solo lo mejor para mi querida Shad- lentamente sus manos se colocaban en la cintura de la chica abrazándola, mirando junto a ella la luna- hmm parece que la lluvia ha terminado y la luna dejo de esconderse

-Si, tenia tanto tiempo que no veía algo tan hermoso- sus manos se entrelazaban con las del príncipe que sostenían su estomago

-Lo mismo pensé cuando llegaste esta noche- le susurraba dulcemente en la oreja a la chica haciéndola reir un poco por las cosquillas que le proporcionaba, sonriente el chico le beso la mejilla que estaba ya con un leve tono carmesí.

-Pero debes tener detrás de ti a muchas mujeres lindas, digo después te todo tu eres muy guapo

-Ahh pero Shad.. Nadie se ha ganado mi corazón despues de todo este tiempo solo una persona y esta conmigo en esta bella noche

-¿De verdad tu me amas?- la chica se giro quedando frente a frente encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda del azabache –Te he amado desde el dia en que te conoci, desde que eramos niños, desde que empezó la guerra contra Rosefire, y desde la noche que volviste a mis brazos- dijo el chico sin apartar la mirada de su amada cariciando su cintura y tomando su barbilla lentamente para que levantara mas la mirada hacia el.

-P-pero entonces.. ¿Por qué siempre me trataste tan mal?, No lo entiendo, ¿acaso cambiaste?- sus palabras titubeaban por el contacto cercano con el principe, sus mejillas se veian mas carmesí, sus ojos se miraban algo cristalinos pero la luz de la radiante luna hacía que brillaran aun mas

-Yo solo quería ser.. el Digno rey que Windwall se merecia- lentamente acercaba sus labios a los de la chica –Ya lo era no necesitabas ser mas c-cruel…- entrecerraba sus ojos esperando, sintiendo la respiración del murciélago muy cerca de ella, sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus corazones latian tan fuerte que podía escuchárseles sin necesidad de estar cerca de ellos.

El ruido de las sonoras campanadas del reloj del vestíbulo marcando las doce de la noche los hizo parar frenéticamente.

-Hmm.. tendremos que seguir esto luego querida, tengo asuntos de que ocuparme- dijo el azabache al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de la chica que seguía completamente sonrojada- Volvere te lo prometo- entro a la habitacion dejando a una murciélago confundida por lo que estaba apunto de pasar

La chica toco su frente y se recargo en el barandal sin importarle que se mojara con el rocio que caia de los petalos de las rosas- Estuvo a punto de besarme..- cubrió su sonrojado rostro con sus manos- Por chaos, no de nuevo no otra vez….

Continuara…


	11. Chapter 10: El nuevo sirviente

Capítulo 10: El nuevo sirviente

El can ya se encontraba en la bóveda donde eran guardadas las botellas del vino del joven principe, las sombras lo habían guiado hasta aquí, curioso entro en la habitación al escuchar voces en su interior

-No puedo creer que intentaras arreglar la estatua con Saliva

-Oye funciono, la estatua se quedó quieta y se bobalicón del príncipe jamás lo notara

-Si!, además funciono y nos quedamos libres!- decía mientras daba vueltas en el aire muy contento el abejorro

-Charmy!, no deberías estar aquí no tienes edad para esto

-¿Y que tu si Espio?

El camaleón dio un leve suspiro y miro a la abejita- Solo no rompas nada

-No creo que el príncipe se crea eso de la estatua, aunque ahorita dudo mucho que nos moleste- contesto un armadillo negro y rojo recargado en la pared llamando la atención de los otros tres

-¿Ves? Mighty esta conmigo, además el nunca ha notado que las botellas se acaben tan rápido y nadie nos ha delatado hasta ahora- dijo triunfante el cocodrilo

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hacen aquí?- dijo el can que se encontraba en la puerta asustando a los chicos que dieron un grito

-¿Qué haces tu aquí!?, un perro no deberia estar en Windwall llamare a los guardias ahora mismo si no te largas de aquí!- contesto amenazante el armadillo

-P-perdon es solo que los vi entrar aquí y bueno el principe me saco a patadas del castillo- contesto el can a modo de disculpa

-Jajaja no serias al primero que saca, descuida puedes quedarte con nosotros dudo mucho que se de cuenta de tu presencia despues de todo tiene juguetito nuevo

El cocodrilo al ver el semblante del can y al notar que estaba todo mojado coloco su mano en el hombro del armadillo- Espera Mighty, todos junta de equipo ya!- los cuatro sirvientes formaron una bolita en una esquina de la habitación

-Oigan si un perro se encuentra aquí quiere decir que es un sirviente nuevo, ¿no?

-¿Pero un perro?, ¿no se supone que el principe es alérgico a los perros?

-Por lo que escuche este perrito es el sirviente de la princesa Shad así que supongo que si será un nuevo sirviente

-¿Y que tal si es un amargado y nos delata?

-No tiene pinta de ser muy listo, a lo mejor lo engañamos para que haga todo nuestro trabajo..

-Tu ya haces eso Vector, eres el mayordomo en jefe…

-Ademas si la princesa Shad lo dejo afuera es porque quizás no le importa

-hmm… si, es cierto Charmy tienes razón

-¿Oigan de que tanto hablamos?- dijo el can que estaba en el piso dentro del circulo, por lo que los demás se vieron unos a otros y deshicieron el circulo –oh de nada mi buen can- dijo el armadillo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo rodeaba con el brazo- ven juntate con nosotros y te enseñaremos lo que es bueno

-¿Enserio!?, ¿y quienes son ustedes?- dijo emocionado el café

-Dejame introducirnos, mi nombre es Vector el cocodrilo y soy el líder del equipo chaotix, la mejor agencia de detectives reales

-Hasta que no resolvimos el caso del principe y nos denigro a su servicio de mayordomos

-Eh!, cállate Charmy!- le dijo nervioso pero molesto el cocodrilo

-Yo soy charmy la abeja- dijo saludando con la mano- y el amargado de ahí es mi compañero espio- dijo señalando al camaleón morado que miraba seriamente al can- hmm.. Espio, espio el camaleón

-Y yo soy mighty el armadillo, con nosotros te la pasaras muy bien, veras Edward es un iluso que cree que todo en su tonto castillo esta bien y nunca se da cuenta de las cosas

-Cierto!, y mientras se cree todo un dios nosotros bebemos de su reserva privada de vinos!, asi que salud!- Tomo una botella de vino sacándole el corcho con el cuerno del camaleón

-Oye no hagas eso!- le reprocho molesto el camaleón

-Emm.. ¿eso no es robar?- dijo algo nervioso el can

-No si lo haces antes de que el principe se de cuenta!- dijo el abejorro mientras empezaba a beber de la botella de vino

-Tomate una copa, estoy seguro de que Edward esta muy ocupado con su princesa- con ayuda de su destapa corchos abrió una botella que le entrego al can- toma de la mejor cosecha, no encontraras un vino mejor que este

El can tomo la botella y dio un leve suspiro- bueno, quizás no note que le falta una botella- poco a poco la acerco a su boca para beber de ella, pero al contacto con sus labios escupio el contenido tociendo un poco- Wuacala sabe a frutas pasadas!

-Dah, asi es el vino- contesto el armadillo que tenia una botella en la mano.

-A si, claro asi es el vino..

Despues de un par de botellas, bromas y chistes los cinco chicos ya estaban completamente embrutecidos por el alcohol, estaban sentados en el suelo recargados en los barriles a modo de adorno.

-Otra-hip- ronda-hip- yo pago!- decía el armadillo aventando una botella vacia contra la pared

-Hip- sabes espio… hip- eres mi mejor amigo-decia el cocodrilo abrazando a espio un poco mareado

-Ahh, chicos-hip- no me siento bien- hip- decía saltando la abejita

-Hip-y luego le dije- hip!- este castillo es muy aburrido- hip- pero a no ella se fue feliz con el principe soñado que mas bien- hip- parece afeminado jajaja- el can estaba recargado en un barril con una botella a medio terminar en la mano

-Hip- oye tu a quien le hablas perro- sus palabras ya titubeaban

-Hip- con este- hip!- amable caballero de aquí- decía el can acariciando el barril

-Ese es un barril! Jaja

-Exacto es un barril- hip!, salud!- el perro se deslizo hasta caer al suelo viendo como las cosas alrededor comenzaban a moverse por su estado en ese momento

La chica ya se había instalado en su nueva habitación, su corona que su joven hermano le había dejado dentro de la bolsa la había colocado sobre una cajita de música frente al tocador, ya estaba lista para acostarse en la enorme cama y descansar un poco.

Cepillaba su negra cabellera frente al espejo- ¿Dónde estará Chili?, Llevo buscándolo un buen rato y nadamas no lo encuentro- se decía a si misma viendo su reflejo el cual cambio al de una murcielaga de finos y largos colmillos de ojos color rojo

-Quizas fue listo y se fue a casa- decía su reflejo macabro de forma burlona

-¿Tu otra vez?, Crei que ya te habias largado de mi vista- dijo colocando el cepillo sobre la mesita y mirando molesta su reflejo- ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien mas?

-Querida nunca me he ido de tu lado y no veo porque lo aria justamente ahora- la chica miraba sus largas uñas pintadas de negro- además es obvio que me necesitas, Quién mas se tomaría la molesta de abrirte los ojos y mostrarte que fue una buena elección cambiar al saco de pulgas por el principe guapo y poderoso..-decia sonriendo provocativamente

-Oyeme esto lo hago por mi hijo no por mi, si por mi fuera no estaría aquí ahora en Windwall

-Oh vaya querida tienes razón, incluso si el principe te hubiera besado estarías tan molesta- sus ojos estaban bien centrados en los avellana de la otra- y dime cuantas veces te hubiera molestado que le pasara lo mismo a Chili?, ¿Qué tal si el se encontrara a una linda perrita para "mantener a su hijo" mientras te dejaba a ti atrás?, hmm.. te puedo apostar que mas de cinco veces- reia a carcajadas provocando que la otra se molestara bastante

-Cierra la boca quieres!- se levanto del asiento y coloco sus manos sobre la mesita acercándose al espejo- No todo es una vida de lujos!

-Ay claro, vaya horrible celda en la que te puso el principe, ¿no?, pobre de ti- decía burlona

-Cierra la boca ya!- contesto la chica al mismo tiempo que se daba la vuelta cruzándose de brazos

-Di lo que quieras cariño, tu cuento de hadas no te durara mucho tiempo jeje…-el reflejo de poco se desvanecia en el espejo

-Si tu ándale- dijo sin darle importancia

El espejo había vuelto a ser el de antes mostrando únicamente la espalda de la azabache quien seguía cruzada de brazos, la habitación se volvia mas fría de lo normal y las luces se apagaron de repente.

-¿Ahora que diablos quieres Lilith!?- dijo molesta cerrando sus ojos

-Chili, Chili…- una voz susurraba en la habitación

-No me vas a molestar con eso, si es lo que planeas

-Mark… Mark… Mark…- susurraba la extraña voz

-¿hmm?- la chica estaba extrañada, abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor- ¿Quién es mark?- ya estaba convencida de que la voz no era perteneciente a Lilith su parte vampirica asi que la curiosidad la llamaba a que encontrara al causante de la voz, de repente una luz salio de una de las esquinas de las paredes flotando sobre la cama, la azabache miro extrañada la luz y se acercó un poco teniendo cuidado de mantener su distancia, con tan solo sentir la presencia de la princesa la luz salio disparada hacia el balcón desapareciendo al cruzar el barandal- Oye esperame!- dijo la chica saliendo de la habitación apoyándose en el balcón buscando con su mirada algun rastro de la luz, hasta que diviso que dos sombras aparecían en los jardines- ¿Qué sera eso?- extendió sus grandes alas y voló fuera del balcón, la chica vio perfectamente como las dos sombras se juntaban bajo un enorme cerezo de luz y se abrazaban fuertemente, las siluetas eran de dos chicos una chica y un chico- ¿pero que?... –dijo algo confundida al recordar que ese cerezo era idéntico al que estaba en su castillo, donde Chili y ella se veian cada noche cuando eran jóvenes.

De pronto mas sombras aparecieron alrededor de los jovenes separándolos, ellos trataban de unirse de vuelta pero les era imposible, hasta que finalmente fueron separados y desaparecían.

-No es posible que eso haya sido..- continuaba en el aire pensativa por lo que acababa de ver, dentro de la habitación la luz estaba encendida de vuelta, la chica miraba al pasto que se encontraba debajo de ella- ¿Chili y yo?, pero eso no es posible, ¿o si?

El sonoro ruido de las campanadas del reloj volvia a molestar a la azabache ahora marcaba las tres de la mañana- jeje la hora en que ambos nos veíamos- sonreía dulcemente la chica- mi dulce caballero…

Los rayos del sol cubrían los verdes pastos del castillo de Windwall, los sirvientes ya estaban de un lado a otro preparando el desayuno, limpiando el castillo, los cinco jovenes que la noche anterior habían tenido una pequeña "fiesta" estaban en el patio trasero, el can estaba dormido al pie de un árbol.

-Ay.. mi cabeza, ¿Qué paso?- decía mientras abría los ojos de a poco tocándose la cabeza

-Oh ya despertaste… creimos que habias muerto y que debíamos sepultarte- decía aliviado el cocodrilo- Oye Charmy!, ya puedes dejar de cavar la tumba!

El abejorro se asomaba por un pequeño agujero que seguía cavando-uff menos mal, ya me estaba cansando-decia aliviado

-Sera mejor que vayamos al castillo, que si no nos encontrara el rey y nos castigara

-Demonios es cierto ya debemos irnos!- decía el cocodrilo mientras se arreglaba el traje seguido por los demás

-Vienes chaval?- decía el camaleón que caminaba hacia el castillo seguido por los demás

-pero yo no soy un sirviente..

-Claro que lo eres!, ya bebiste con nosotros y no nos dejaste en la otra vida, asi que eres de nuestra familia- decía sentimental el cocodrilo mientras lloraba un poco

-Otra vez se puso sentimental- dijo seriamente el camaleón

-Ay ya rápido, ya no tarda en pedir el desayuno y hoy debemos servir al doble asi que mevanse!, a por cierto perrito ponte esto- le avienta una bolsa que dentro traía un traje como el de ellos- lo necesitaras

-Pero… ya les dije que yo no soy…- fue interrumpido por el cocodrilo que lo empujaba para que entrara al castillo junto a ellos- ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones a la cocina ahora!

Cubierta por las calidas sabanas la princesa se encontraba durmiendo, hasta que los rayos del sol comenzo a molestarle en los ojos, ella se cubria con su mano para evitar que le lastimase tanto- hmm, no quiero levantarme- decía adormilada

Su sueño se vio interrumpido al escuchar que tocaban su puerta y la llamaban- princesa Shad, ¿Señorita Shad?- se escuchaba una voz femenina del otro lado de la puerta

-¿a que?- decía al mismo tiempo que se despertaba de golpe sentándose sobre la cama- a si un momento por favor- la chica tomo una bata color celeste que estaba al pie de la cama y se la coloco cubriéndose para que no se le notara su cuerpo medio desnudo solo cubierto por la bata blanca, se acerco rápidamente a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con una delfin blanco y azul vestida de mucama, de ojos color grisáceo, de estatura pequeña, sobre sus manos traía una bandeja de plata con fruta picada, un vaso de leche y una pieza de pan

-D-disculpe señorita, no quise despertarla- decía timida la delfin- solo pensé que tendría hambre y le traje algo para desayunar, la fruta mas fresca de windwall, un poco de leche y algo de pan

-Oh muchas gracias, pero crei que desayunaría en el comedor junto al principe Edward- contestaba algo extrañada la azabache

-El principe Edward salio a hacer unas inspecciones al reino y me pidió que le dejara el desayuno junto a la cama

La azabache tomo la bandeja y le sonrio a la delfin que la veía tímidamente- te agradezco pero no era necesario que me lo trajeras hasta acá, yo pude haber bajado

-Perdone señorita, es solo que tambien el principe Edward me asigno la tarea de ser su sirviente personal, mi nombre es Sky, Sky la delfin para servirle majestad- dicho esto dio una reverencia frente a la princesa

-Mucho gusto Sky, mi nombre es Shad the bat- le dedico una calida sonrisa- conmigo no son necesarias las formalidades

-Disculpe señorita, es solo que es cuestión de principios del servicio real

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, no me gustaría que te llamen la atención por mi culpa, muchas gracias por traerme el desayuno

-Pero si usted lo desea puedo llamarla como usted quiera si me lo ordena

-no me gusta ordenar mucho.. Pero gracias Sky, si no te molesta debo entrar a mi habitación

-Oh claro disculpe, con permiso majestad- hizo una reverencia y se fue alejando de la habitación

-Disculpa Sky!- dijo la azabache captando la atención de la delfin que volteo a mirarla- te agradecería mucho que me avisaras en cuanto el principe Edward este cerca por favor

-Claro majestad yo le avisare en cuanto llegue, ¿necesita algo mas?

-No muchas gracias, puedes retirarte- dicho esto la delfin continuo su camino y la azabache entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta- hmm bueno esto de comer en mi habitación sola no es lindo, y la leche debe estar super fría pero bueno..

-Vaya, por fin obtenemos cosas lindas y tu tienes que estar criticándolo querida, vaya aguafiestas que eres- decía su parte vampirica

-Callate, no me molestes tan temprano- Salio al balcon con la bandeja en las manos colocándola sobre la mesa marfil, y tomando entre sus manos el vaso de leche- que bien que Jade me enseño este truco- de sus manos emano un calor provocando que la leche se calentara- mucho mejor!- dijo sentándose en la silla y bebiendo un poco de leche admirando la vista- hmm que lindo esta el dia, como para salir a caminar

Ya en la cocina el can salía del cuarto de escobas con el nuevo traje que el armadillo le había proporcionado- ¿Qué tal chicos?, nada mal eh?, me miro como sirviente de anime harem.. aunque esta un poco apretado del trasero- decía jalándose el pantalón que le ajustaba

-Al menos el tuyo te aprieta por atrás..- dijo el cocodrilo ajustándose el pantalón por el frente

-Ahh mi cabeza, no tenias que meter esa idea en mi cabeza sabes!- dijo algo asqueado el camaleón

-Acabas de arruinarme la infancia Vector!- reprochaba la abejita

-Vamos ya a trabajar que si no nos matan

-¿Y que es lo primero que debemos hacer?

-Yo que se, pregúntaselo a Vector el es nuestro jefe

-Pues yo no se, se supone que a esta hora el principito debería estarnos gritando por algo..

-Quizas salio

-Hmm..-pensaba el can- hablando de estar ocupados, no he visto a mi esposa en toda la noche y estoy preocupado

-¿Tu esposa?, nunca nos dijiste que tenias esposa

-Ohh si, tengo esposa ella es fantástica!, estamos esperando un bebe-decia animado, sin embargo su semblante cambiaba un poco- bueno tuvimos que venir a Windwall por no se que, algo acerca de una mantis..

-No me digas que estas casado con la princesa bue nona que llego ayer!- dijo sorprendido el armadillo

-¿Llegaron mas princesas ayer?- dijo algo confundido el can

-Hmm, casi siempre llegan muchas pretendientes pero nunca de un tan alto mando..

-Diras ninguna que le guste al principito, muchas vienen pero ninguna ha logrado quedarse

-Y si alguien se queda es solo por una noche, el principe solo se aprovecha de las chicas

-Si! Y cuando tratamos de que ellas no noten solo nos tratan como su servicio, es horrible

-Rayos, yo se que es lo que siente que nunca te presten atención

-Bueno Chili, tu tarea es lavar todo esto- dijo el cocodrilo mostrándole una montaña enorme de ropa- suerte con esto hasta luego- los chicos se fueron dejando al can solo

-Esperen!, ay..- mira la montaña de ropa- rayos…

Ya estaba terminando de comer la fruta picada mirando hacia el pueblo muy pensativa- hmm.. extraño a Chili, creo que en este lugar estare muy pero muy sola- tomaba su teléfono entre sus manos mirando la lista de contactos hasta encontrarse con el del erizo azabache- y tu nadamas nunca te apareciste- estaba a punto de apretar la opción de llamada cuando tocaron a su puerta- Disculpe, señorita Shad… soy yo Sky..

-Adelante Sky!- le dijo entrando a la habitación aventando el teléfono a la cama, la delfin entro e hizo una reverencia frente a la princesa- disculpe señorita Shad, pero el principe Edward ha llegado y me pidió que solicitara su presencia

-Oh pero que pena!, aun sigo en pijama- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta del armario- pero no quiero hacerlo esperar, ¿puedes guiarme?, no quisiera perderme- cambio su rumbo hacia el pasillo, la delfin la siguió- sígame por aquí por favor señorita Shad- dijo caminando al lado contrario del pasillo seguida por la princesa

-Sabes eres muy amable- le decía mientras caminaba a lado de la delfin

-Gracias señorita, es un placer servir a la familia real y mas aun a la que batallo en la guerra contra RoseFire

-Si, la guerra contra rosfire- decía un poco desganada la chica, recordando que en esa guerra sus padres perdieron la vida y ella y su hermano habían quedado huérfanos.

-Disculpe no debi haberlo mencionado- dijo arrepentida la delfin

-No te preocupes, no hay problema, ¿Falta mucho?- decía la azabache mirando a su alrededor mientras caminaba

-No señorita, ya casi llegamos- decía entrando a un salón lleno de retratos de los antiguos reyes de Windwall

-¿Cómo es que no te pierdes?, este castillo es enorme y muy bonito he de decir- decía mirando todos los retratos y agarrándose la bata para que esta no se le abriera

-Es que llevo mucho tiempo en este castillo, puedo ubicarme mejor que en mi propia casa..

Unos minutos mas tarde se encontraban caminando frente a un cuadro un poco lúgubre lo cual llamo la atención de la chica azabache quien desvio la mirada encontrándose con el dichoso cuadro que su atención había captado, la delfín por otra parte al no sentir a la chica caminando detrás de ella se detuvo en seco solo para desviar la mirada y notar como la princesa estaba totalmente perdida en aquel cuadro.

La azabache estaba parada frente al cuadro mirándolo con detenimiento, el marco de madera rustica negra no era muy bonito que digamos, por el tiempo se vea un poco desgastada a causa de las polillas, en el cuadro se encontraba pintado finamente el retrato de un murciélago negro como la noche, sus ojos rojizos como la sangre penetraban en el alma de la murciélago, la vestimenta de aquel extraño ser era bastante elegante, un pantalón negro, una camisa a escarolas de color blanco con un relicario en el pecho de color vino destacaba de entre su vestimenta, un chaleco combinando con el pantalón y una capa de color negro finalizaban su vestimenta.

De sus labios se asomaban dos colmillos delgados y filosos, su cabello despeinado y oscuro le daba una tonalidad siniestra pero atractiva, del cuadro emanaba una vibra bastante pesada que hacia temblar a la princesa, ella no recordaba haber visto de pequeña a ningún ser tan lúgubre y escalofriante como el que estaba postrado en la pared ahora.

-S-señorita Shad!, emm… ¿Qué esta mirando?- decía titubeante la delfin apartando la mirada del cuadro que le causaba escalofríos.

-Esto.. no me da para nada buena espina, ¿Qué sera?-penso la azabache sin escuchar a la mucama –Emm.. señorita Shad, el comedor es aquí a la vuelta, s-sigame por favor- replicaba la delfin, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver como la azabache estaba apunto de tocar el cuadro con su mano izquierda a lo que rápidamente le aparto la mano para impedir que lo tocase- Por aquí señorita Shad, ya despues apreciara mejor el cuadro jeje…- decía nerviosa mientras jalaba a la princesa del brazo, ella solamente caminaba guiada por la delfin sin quitar los ojos del cuadro oscuro.

-Sky… ¿Quién es el murcielago que esta retratado en ese cuadro?- decía confundida

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por la aceptación de esta historia TuT, y por los reviews, continuare subiendo los capítulos de esta serie que como sabran es la historia de mi fc, sin duda se llevaran muchas sorpresas nwn.


	12. Chapter 11: Nace el amor

Capítulo 11: nace el amor

-Esto.. no me da para nada buena espina, ¿Qué sera?-penso la azabache sin escuchar a la mucama –Emm.. señorita Shad, el comedor es aquí a la vuelta, s-sigame por favor- replicaba la delfin, sus ojos se pusieron como platos al ver como la azabache estaba apunto de tocar el cuadro con su mano izquierda a lo que rápidamente le aparto la mano para impedir que lo tocase- Por aquí señorita Shad, ya despues apreciara mejor el cuadro jeje…- decía nerviosa mientras jalaba a la princesa del brazo, ella solamente caminaba guiada por la delfin sin quitar los ojos del cuadro oscuro.

-Sky… ¿Quién es el murcielago que esta retratado en ese cuadro?- decía confundida

-pues emm.. vera- titubeaba un poco soltando la mano de la chica- amm es…oh mire ya llegamos!- decía aliviada al entrar al comedor.

-Ya lo note, pero no has contestado a mi pregunta

-emm bueno.. es que el es…-la grisácea miraba al suelo y se mecía de un lado a otro. -¿es que?, dime por favor- decía ya mas ansiosa la azabache, la delfin miro a su alrededor para verificar que nadie las escuchara en ese momento- bueno vera..- dijo acercándose a la oreja de la azabache susurrándole- es solo que…

-Shad Cariño!, buenos días- interrumpio el principe entrando por la puerta de la cocina, asi que las dos chicas se separaron- Hola Cielo, buen dia- contestaba amable la azabache

-P-principe Edward.. buenos días- contestaba nerviosa la delfin haciendo una reverencia frente al joven, -y tu fuera de aquí que solo estorbas- decía el chico amenazante.

-S-si majestad, a sus ordenes disculpe- la chica salio corriendo un poco asustada

-Oye no tienes que ser grosero con ella- le reprocho la azabache

-Shad, si quieres un servicio eficiente tienes que mostrarle quien manda- decía sin importarle como se había comportado con la sirvienta al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor seguido por la princesa- Pues si pero no es para tanto cariño, ¿para que me necesitabas?

-Veras estaba pensando que deberíamos anunciar nuestra relación para que en uno o dos meses sea la boda y que sea antes de que se te empiece a notar el embarazo- contestaba el chico acariciando el vientre de la azabache provocando un sonrojo en ella- y que mejor dia que hoy- le decía sonriéndole

-¿Entonces vamos a salir de paseo a Windwall!?- decía emocionada con un brillo en los ojos café.

-Tranquilízate, lo aremos pero debemos buscarte ropa apropiada para andar en Windwall

-Lo siento Edy, es solo que me emociona mucho la idea!- contestaba tratando de contener su emoción tomando la mano del moreno- me pondré lo que me pidas

-Execelente, en ese caso ve a tu habitación, mis amas de llave te recomendaran lo que se usa aquí muy seguido- dijo besando la mano de la joven

-¿A mi habitación?, ¿pero no quieres que te acompañe a desayunar?

-Gracias querida, pero yo ya desayune en mi habitación, ¿tu no has comido aun?

-Si, ya desayune tambien en mi habitación- su mirada ahora era un tanto triste- sabes pensé que desayunaríamos juntos pero bueno.. no importa, ire a arreglarme lo mas rápido posible para irnos de paseo ¿esta bien?- una calida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica

-Esta bien, ve querida ire a cambiarme tambien- le planto un dulce beso en la mejilla, despues se levanto de la silla para irse hacia su habitación para asearse un poco.

-Ya se me había olvidado esta vida de lujos- decía recordando los momentos en el desayuno que pasaba con Chili, a veces ella preparaba el desayuno e iba a levantarle, o cuando Chili trataba de preparar el desayuno y los panqueques terminaban quemados o peor aun la alarma de incendios se encendia mojando a la feliz pareja, entre montones de risas, besos, abrazos, de todo- bueno con que mi bebe pueda crecer en paz no me importa si estoy con Edward- pensó, se levanto de la silla y salio del comedor notando que la delfin estaba esperándola ansiosamente- Oh señorita shad!, ¿Qué tal su desayuno con el amo Edward?

-Pues solo hablamos un poco, ¿tu me vas a ayudar a vestirme?- dijo la princesa provocando un sonrojo en la delfín- perdón quise decir que si me ayudaras a escoger la ropa adecuada para salir con el príncipe…

-P-pues.. si, supongo que si, en ese caso volvamos a su habitación de inmediato señorita Shad- decía dándole el paso a la chica para que comenzara a caminar de vuelta a su enorme habitación

-Esta bien, muchas gracias- le sonrio a la delfin y comenzo a caminar seguida de esta- Oye ahora si podrias decirme ¿Quién es el erizo del cuadro?

-hmm.. bueno es solo..- sin dejar de caminar su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, sus ojos demostraban temor- es algo muy tenso y oscuro- de repente algo la hizo caer haciendo que toda la ropa sucia cayera sobre ella y el individuo que la había derribado- auch.. eso dolio- decía sobándose la cabeza la chica

-P-perdona, ¿estás bien?-contesto una voz varonil estirando su mano frente a la delfin quien aun se sostenia la cabeza- Si, es solo que..-su mirada se encontró con la del can provocando en Sky un enorme sonrojo, cuidadosamente sus manos se estrecharon y el can la ayudo a levantarse del suelo- Perdona, si no llevo toda esta ropa a la sala este me van a matar!- decía recogiendo la ropa rápidamente- con permiso, lo siento!-el can iba corriendo torpemente con la ropa sucia- S-si.. adiós- decía sonrojada y sorprendida por la guapura del can que la había hecho caer tan de repente

-Chili esperame!-la azabache salio corriendo a la dirección donde el can había corriendo

-Woow..- aun estaba hipnotizada la delfin por el encuentro con aquel ser

-O-oye.. no has visto ahh a un perro con ropa- decía sin aliento el cocodrilo parado frente a sky- uff este castillo si que es largo, a un perro con ropa sucia?

-S-si, se fue por allá-le dijo señalándole rumbo al pasillo

-G-gracias, Chili espera!, me equivoque!, era la sala oeste, la sala este es la incineradora! Espérame!- corría desesperado el cocodrilo para alcanzar al can igual que la azabache que seguía corriendo detrás de su amado esposo- Chili espérame!- su respiración ya era muy agitada y el pasillo parecía eterno asi que la chica freno en seco al notar que su esposo ya estaba bastante lejos.

-Ay bebe… recuérdame no volver a correr así- decía agitada tocando su vientre

-¿señorita Shad?, ¿se encuentra bien?- decía agitada la delfin detrás de la azabache

-Si no te preocupes- de reojo miro al enorme reloj que se encontraba postrado en la pared notando que ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que ella y el principe habían hablado- ay chaos!, es tardísimo!, ven dame la mano Sky- dijo estirándole la mano a la chica por lo que la tomo rápidamente- Vamos, debemos irnos a prepararla señorita Shad

-Solo cierra los ojos querida, llegaremos en un dos por tres- decía confiada sacando de una de las bolsas de su bata su esmeralda del caos color rosa

-Santo cielo.. ¿eso es una esmeralda del caos!?, desde el ataque de los metarex solo se han encontrado cuatro esmeraldas…-decia sorprendida

-Pues esto es un prototipo que consegui hacer con mi magia, Control de caos ya!- un brillo rosa envolvió a las dos chicas haciéndolas aparecer en la lujosa habitación de la princesa.

-Ahh… ¿Y un prototipo tiene todo ese poder?- la chica estaba mareada por el pequeño viajecito

-Disculpame debi advertirte de que podias marearte!- la chica rápidamente corrió hacia el baño abriendo el agua para darse un baño, en un dos por tres la chica ya estaba fuera del baño solo cubriéndose con la bata color chocolate y el cabello escurriéndole de agua- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que debo usar?

-emm… pues traje un poco de ropa esta mañana y la puse en el armario, asi que veamos- abrió la puerta del enorme closet entrando en el viendo los atuendos que estaban dentro- no creo que este sea su estilo señorita, pero es lo que el amo Edward me pidió que trajera- dijo entregándole un vestido amarillo de manga tres cuartos con falda larga abierto a medio muslo, y un escote prolongado con cuello de tortuga.

-¿Qué tal ese majestad?- contesto con una gotita de sudor escurriendo por su frente

-Hmm… es un escote demasiado grande.. pero tal vez pueda arreglarlo- la chica coloco el vestido sobre la cama estirando su dedo frente a este del cual comenzo a emanar fuego cual tijeras comenzo a cortar el cuello de tortuga al vestido, hecho esto lo coloco en el escote a modo de que le cubriera un poco mas, hecho esto volvió a unirlo con el fuego, las mangas las corto un poco y la parte de la espalda tambien la corto haciendo una U- Listo, ahora si este es mi estilo- dijo muy emocionada empezando a colocarse ropa interior con un sostén que tenia la parte de atrás transparente para que no se le viera mal- gracias Jade- pensaba mientras se colocaba el vestido rápida pero torpemente.

-Vaya señorita Shad!, ha hecho que el vestido se vea muy hermoso, no sabia que pudiera hacer eso con sus poderes, se le ve muy bien!- la chica estaba tan maravillada mirando de arriba abajo a la azabache.

-muchas gracias Sky- le dijo sonriendole- la mayoría de mi ropa la confecciono yo, además de que una amiga me enseño el truquito del fuego- la chica tomo del armario unas zapatillas tipo bailarina de plataforma con broche en el tobillo de color negro y se las coloco, su cabello lo amarro en un chongo un poco desarreglado dejándose su fleco de fuera el cual ondulo un poco con sus dedos- Lista, pero amm.. ¿tengo que usar corona?- dijo dudosa colocándose perfume de frutas rojas sobre el cuello

-Creo que si, el principe Edward parece que quiere dejar en claro la relación con otra princesa asi que si- a causa de la respuesta la azabache rodo un poco los ojos molesta- espero que no sea algo muy llamativa la corona que deba usar, ¿Dónde esta?

-Debe usar su propia corona, ¿acaso no la trajo consigo?

-¿yo?, a si.. claro mi corona, que tonta soy- dijo tomando la corona que estaba sobre su mesita y colocándosela sobre su cabeza- Odio tanto usar corona, es como si me sintiera mas importante que los demás.., pero cambiemos ese tema, ¿Qué tal me veo?, ¿soy digna para el principe Edward?- dijo dando una vuelta sobre si

-Se ve preciosa majestad, digna de la realeza- dijo sonrojándose un poco

-te agradezco Sky, puedes tomarte el dia libre- le contesto sonriendole al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación- Oh por cierto, gracias por el vestido querida- asomaba la cabeza hacia su habitación y le guiño el ojo

-Suerte en su cita con el joven Edward- con su mano se despedia de la chica quien tomaba camino, sus pasos eran muy rapidos y el eco de sus zapatos hacia estruendo anunciándose ella sola.

En el salón principal el principe estaba dando vueltas de un lado de otro acompañado de los mayordomos, su semblante era ya de desesperación, su atuendo era bastante elegante para la ocasión vestia un pantalón de vestir grisáceo opaco con una camisa en tono uva. Sus zapatos eran del mismo color del traje.

-¿Dónde está?, se supone que debimos salir hace veinte minutos ya esta muy atrasada- decía irritado el príncipe.

-Es mujer señor, ya sabe cómo son de tardadas- decía burlonamente riéndose acompañado de espio y charmy.

El ruido sonoro de la chica hizo callar a los sirvientes quienes miraron a la cansada chica que respiraba agitada- D-disculpa Edward.. Me detuve con algo pero ya estoy aquí- decía casi sin aliento

-Ya, ya querida- dijo besando su sonrojada mejilla haciendo que el can se pusiera un poco melancólico al ver como tocaba a su princesa-Ya nos vamos!, asi que en mi ausencia espero que no causen ningún problema- su mirada seria se fijaba en sus torpes sirvientes, la puerta se abrió de a poco para dejar que los príncipes salieran del castillo.

-adiós Señor, suerte en su cita

-No olvide el spray bucal majestad!

La azabache se despidió moviendo su mano lentamente en dirección a Chili mientras caminaba tomada de la mano del joven príncipe, el can por su parte hizo lo mismo despidiéndose de su esposa con el semblante melancólico.

-Espero que mi atuendo sea el apropiado, espero estar a la altura de una futura reina de Windwall…- Hablaba la azabache sin dejar de caminar hacia la carruaje que se encontraba listo para que ambos lo abordaran.

-Por supuesto que si querida, estas divina- el chico de reojo miraba de vuelta la hermosa silueta de la chica dentro de ese vestido tan entallado provocando un sonrojo en la morena- No es para tanto cariño, jeje..

-Por supuesto que si lo es querida- el chico se agacho un poco para propinarle un beso en el cuello a la morena haciendo que esta soltara una pequeña y timida risa a causa del tacto- Despues de usted madam- dijo el principe dándole el paso a su amada para que entrase en el carruaje.

-Con que besitos coquetos ¿eh?- dijo mientras se subia y se acomodaba en su asiento- vaya que no has perdido el toque Edward.

-Claro que no lo he perdido preciosa- el chico subio al carruaje y se acomodo alado de la princesa haciendo una señal para que comenzaran a avanzar hacia el destino que tenia planeado para "la cita".

Dentro del castillo los sirvientes ya estaban mas que relajados, el can veía por la ventana como el carruaje se alejaba con los dos murciélagos en su interior, se sentía tan mal, el sabia que el lugar que Edward ocupaba sentado junto a su esposa le correspondia a el, un suspiro pesado lo hizo recordar el porque de todo este alboroto, tampoco quería que su bebe muriera pero tampoco quería que un tipo como el principe estuviera cerca de su heredero y peor aun que lo llamase Padre.

-Bien, se fue asi que ya saben que significa eso.. Vamos a la bodega de vinos!- decía emocionado el cocodrilo

-Totalmente!- contestaron al unisono el camaleón y la abejita

-¿ya va a empezar la fiesta o que!?- decía el armadillo que salía de una de las habitaciones con una bolsa llena con botanas y frituras- Y espero que no les moleste que haya traido a unas amigas- mencionaba con un tono de perversión.

-Claro que no!, toda la compañía posible es mejor!

-Fiesta!, Fiesta!, Fiesta!- daba piruetas en el aire muy contento el abejorro, todos comenzaban a salir del castillo sin embargo el camaleón se dio cuenta de que el can no los seguía asi que volteo a verle- Ehh tu Chili, ¿no vas a venir?

-Gracias chicos, pero aun debo llevar toda esta ropa al lado este de la casa…- su mirada se fijaba en un bote con ropa sucia la cual estaba semi quemada por la confusión que Vector le hizo pasar metiendo la ropa en la incineradora

-Bien, pero no te tardes mucho, tenemos una maquina de karaoke y deseo mostrarles mi gran talento como cantante!- decía emocionado el cocodrilo

-Ay no, no de nuevo- acariciaba su cien el camaleón recordando las enormes desafinaciones que Vector propinaba cada que cantaban en el karaoke

-Solo no te tardes mucho perrito, para que nos acompañes a la fiesta

-Ok.. pero no se coman todo antes de que llegue eh!- les guiño un ojo a los chicos quienes siguieron saliendo del castillo- Te guardaremos algo- decía el camaleón al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta del castillo

-¿Quién esta listo para parrandear!?- gritaba detrás de la puerta el cocodrilo

-¿Qué preguntas son esas!?, Vamonos ya!

En el salón, ya que estaba solitario el can dio un suspiro melancolico dirigiendo su mirada al techo- Ojala que te diviertas amor…- pensó

(-: Por supuesto que lo ara tiene un novio mas rico y poderoso que tu)- dijo la voz negativa dentro de la cabeza de Chili

-Ay no puede ser ustedes de nuevo…- decía el can sin despegar la vista del techo, sabiendo que habría una nueva pelea entre todas sus emociones.

(+: Hola de nuevo!, Yay, ya estamos aquí)- contestaba positivo

(=: Deberiamos seguir trabajando como un mayordomo?, por favor somos las listos que estos tipos)- decía neutral

(+: No, no, no, no venimos a quitarles el trabajo venimos a ayudarlos a mantener este lindo castillo impecable)

(-: Di lo que quieras positivo, si yo fuera el perrito y desgraciadamente lo soy no perdería el tiempo en esto y me iria de aquí lo mas pronto posible)

(+: ouu.. pero lo hacemos por el bien de nuestro niño, ¿o sera otra linda princesita?, ya quiero saber que es lo que sera)

(-: Pues quédate sentado positivo, ella no es nuestra princesita o principito, ya que ahora es de ese príncipe fanfarrón)

(=: Aun asi,, nadie mas siente que algo apesta aquí?)

(-: Todo apesta aquí)

(=: Yo me refería a que hay algo aquí que no me da buena espina)

(-: Ser esclavo ya nos arruino la mente entonces)

-Ash!, fuera de aquí, crei que ya se había ido para siempre de mi!- decía irritado el can con la mano en su frente

(-: No, hasta un babas como tu necesita quien recordarte lo inútil que eres)

(+: O lo grandioso y fantástico que puedes ser)

(=: O recordarte que debes ser cuidadoso)

-Ay ya déjeme tranquilo!, ustedes no hacen mas que confundirme y si no los he escuchado en estos últimos días es porque solo se la pasan molestándome!- su tono de voz era mas alto a causa del enojo, su mano descendió un poco hasta cubrirse los ojos en un intento vano por que las vocecitas lo dejaran en paz.

-emm.. disculpa…- la delfin estaba parada junto al can un poco confundida por lo que estaba haciendo y claro por lo que había escuchado hace unos segundos antes

-¿Eh?- retiro su mano de su frente topándose con la pequeña delfin junto suyo- Hola

-Hola.. ¿Chili v-verdad- contestaba timida

-emm.. si, ¿te conozco?

-Jeje creo que si..- un leve sonrojo inundo sus albinas mejillas- Soy la chica que tiraste hace un rato, ¿recuerdas?, la ropa sucia y el cuarto de incineración..

-Ay cielos!, si es cierto, d-disculpa no fue mi intención

-esta bien, solo fue un accidente, Me llamo Sky, Sky blue la delfin- sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas y su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente

-Hola, Yo soy Chili, Chili el perro!- su mano se extendió frente a la chica para estrecharlas- Encantado de conocerte Sky

-El gusto es todo mio.. C-chili…-la azul estrecho su mano con la del can dándole una sonrisa tímida pero cálida.

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 12: La obra de teatro 1ra parte

Capítulo 12: La obra de teatro -primera parte-

-Hola, Yo soy Chili, Chili el perro!- su mano se extendió frente a la chica para estrecharlas- Encantado de conocerte Sky

-El gusto es todo mio.. C-chili…-la azul estrecho su mano con la del can dándole una sonrisa tímida pero cálida.

Escondidas detrás de las columnas del salón principal una Gata amarilla de cabello negro y mirada castaña estaba acompañada de una equidna magenta de ojos verdes, ambas vestidas como mucamas, la diferencia era que la gatita tenía un vestido rojo con encaje en los blancos guantes y en sus orejitas, su cabello estaba atado en dos colitas.

La magenta por otra parte traía puesto un vestido en tonos rosas, con negro, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta.

-¿Qué se supone que esta haciendo ahora esta!?- decía molesta la gatita mirando a la delfin charlando con el can muy sonriente

-¿Qué demonios hace con ese perro!?- miraba tambien molesta la magenta golpeando la columna del salón con su puño

-No se que este planeando pero ojala que no haya roto la primera regla- dijo seriamente

-Olvida las reglas, su prioridad es el principe, no este perro faldero

-Ves, es exactamente por esto que tuvimos que venir a intervenir por ella

-Se nota que no puede hacer nada bien, ¿Qué hacemos, nos metemos de una vez?- sus ojos verdes miraban a la amarilla aguardando su respuesta

-Sería mejor…- hizo una pausa poniendo su mirada en la magenta- arreglar el problema de Raíz

-¿Te refieres a eliminar al perro?

-Hmm no, no podemos ponernos en riesgo por un perrito faldero, me refería a evitar que Sky se enamore desde un principio

-Que aburrida eres entonces, creí que mataríamos a un perrito y después lo cocinaríamos para dárselo de comer al príncipe de cuarta

-Deja eso para cuando vuelva a hablarle a nuestra Sky, ¿ok Julie-su?

-Claro, lo que tu digas Honey- le guiña el ojo y sus miradas se ponen de vuelta en el can- Pero ella si que nos va a escuchar.

-Ven, vamos a hablar con ella de una vez- la gata salio de su escondite seguida por la equidna, ambas chicas se acercaban hacia la pareja

-jeje si, fue tan gracioso, y dime.. tienes..-hizo una pausa apretando sus mejillas un poco

-¿tengo algo en la cara?-se frotaba el osico

-No, no tienes nada en la cara jeje… es solo que me preguntaba si tu estabas saliendo con..- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un golpecito en la espalda que Honey le había proporcionado- Sky!, por fin te encontramos querida

-¿Dónde te habias metido cariño?, pensamos que estabas muy ocupada con la princesa Shad

-C-chicas.. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- decía nerviosa la delfin

-Oye, y no nos presentas a este chico tan guapo?- la amarilla se puso detrás de sky mirando directamente y seductoramente al can quien se sonrojaba y rascaba su cabeza- jeje.. H-hola

-A si hola, ¿y tú quien eres y que haces aquí?- decía seria Julie-su- Digo no es por nada pero el príncipe es alérgico a los perros

-amm pues larga historia, verán yo soy de Readheart y vine solo porque..

-Woow!, mira la hora, tenemos que irnos, vamos Sky querida- decía honey mientras jalaba a Sky del brazo alejándola de ahí seguida por Julie-su

-ehh… a-adios Chili, fue un placer- decía despidiéndose con su mano libre

-Adios, Sky, hasta luego- se despedía con la mano, tomo el cesto con la ropa semi incinerada y se fue a otra habitación, ignorando por completo como las chicas jalaban fuertemente a la delfin- Sera mejor que nos expliques que rayos hacias con ese tipo- decía molesta julie-su apretando fuerte el brazo de la chica

-Si cariño, porque de lo contrario..-la gata empujo fuertemente a Sky contra la pared- no solo le serviremos perro como cena al principe si no que vendrá con una salsa hecha con tus huesos- decía amenazante

-E-es solo un amigo…-giro su cabeza para mirar a otro lado pues la mirada ardiente de honey la asustaba bastante

-No soy estúpida Sky!- apretaba fuertemente los brazos de la delfin- ¿Qué haces con ese perro!?, ¿acaso se te olvido tu misión de nuevo?

-O es que tenemos que recordártelo cada vez que pierdas la cabeza por un par de ojos coquetos!

-N-no, no he estado con nadie, he tratado de seducir a Edward pero no ha funcionado, eso es todo- sus ojos se veían cristalizados por las lágrimas que trataba de ahogar

-Y dejando que esa Princesita se le esté resbalando menos vas a poder!

-Y-ya se, lo intentare mas

-Mas te vale Sky, no querras que D se entere de esto

-no, no quiero

-Que bueno porque no lo repetiremos, cuídate, te estaremos observando- la gata solto a Sky dejándole los brazos un poco rojos, lentamente las dos se alejaron dejando a la chica sola quien comenzó a llorar asustada.

Shad's Pov:

Ya estábamos en el pueblo, es tan hermoso este lugar, si yo creía que Rosefire era hermoso por el monton de campos rosales que podias encontrar se queda corto con Windwall, las luces que iluminan el camino no se ven opacadas por la luz de los rayos, sin duda alguna hacen un compas tan perfecto y sofisticado que podrían ser la envidia de las estrellas.

Estaba siendo abrazada por Edward, el olor tan fresco de su perfume era tan seductor, pero claro a quien no le gusta el aroma al perfume de un chico.

-Creeme querida, este sera el mejor paseo de tu vida- decía acercándome aun mas a el, con aquel tono tan seductor propio de el

Un leve sonrojo se mostraba en mis mejillas, mi mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos tan profundos que tiene, mi mano descendió hasta mi vientre que comencé a acariciar lentamente pensando en una sola cosa mi bebe- ¿Cómo se lo diremos a la prensa?- le dije casi en susurro para que ni el lacayo ni el chofer escucharan

-Créeme, la prensa se entera rápido de todo

-Es que tu sabes… tiene mucho tiempo que yo no interactuó con la prensa, solo me molestan- coloque mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward dejándome seducir por aquel aroma fresco.

No se que me sucede pero me siento tan indiferente con este tema de la prensa, desde que deje mi reino siempre me acosaban solo para burlarse de mi o atacarme, y ahora que estoy con Edward se que será diferente solo espero no acostumbrarme a esto o peor aun que Lilith se interponga en mis emociones y me haga cambiar de opinión divorciándome de Chili y quedándome con Edward.

-Calma cariño, para mañana nuestra relación será un hit en las noticias- decía acariciando sensualmente mi pierna- y el embarazo aún más…

Chili's Pov:

Ya han pasado un par de dias desde que shad y yo estamos en windwall, todo es bonito y genial... o me gustaria decir eso si pudiera salir con mi esposa a pasear por la dichosa ciudad de la luz... no habia escuchado de este lugar desde que oí que ayudo a readheart a pelear en una guerra iniciada por rosefire, casi nada se sabe del porque inicio la guerra y hasta el dia de hoy se ha aislado mucho, pero ese no es el caso ahora... no sé qué este haciendo ese principe con mi esposa pero me preocupa que llegue a lastimarla o peor... hacerla más feliz de lo yo pude hacerla feliz... esta vida de lujos que no pude darle me atemoriza... y más si ella decide seguir con esta...

Normal Pov:

Desde el primer dia en que principe y princesa estuvieron juntos han salido cada vez mas seguido provocando que la prensa colocara bien los ojos en los dos, acosándolos sin recibir alguna declaración por parte de Edward o Shad, se hablaba en los diarios, noticias, redes sociales, en todos lados posibles el rumor de la reconciliación de ambos chicos.

Se decía tambien que habría una posible alianza con el pueblo de Readheart, o que incluso tambien se verían disfrutando de lo que Readheart ofrecia.

La noche inundaba las calles de Windwall, el carruaje solo se veía iluminado por la luz de la luna, en su interior la azabache estaba acostada sobre el asiento del carruaje, su cabeza estaba colocada sobre las piernas del joven principe quien estaba vestido de gala con un traje en color azul marino y camisa blanca.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un enorme teatro de color marfil con velas en la entrada, la puerta era coloro grisácea, la gente entraba vestida de una forma muy elegante.

-Despierta querida, hemos llegado a nuestro primer punto- decía el chico acariciando la cabeza de su princesa

-Hmm.. no, no quiero- se cubria el rostro con una delicada cobija de seda que traía para evitar el frio

-Disculpa la demora querida pero ya llegamos- le quito la cobija del rostro y le beso la frente para que despertase, encontrándose con los ojos café de la chica que tenia el semblante tan adormilado- el teatro de Windwall!

La chica se levanto y se estiro un poco viendo hacia su lado izquierdo- hmm.. ¿ya llegamos tan pronto?- Su vestimenta era muy elegante al igual que la del principe, traía puesto un vestido largo pero abierto de la parte de enfrente color Rojo, la falda era de diferentes capas, la falda delantera era corta a la altura de la rodilla, el escote era en forma recta sin mangas, Su cabello estaba atado en una media coleta, traía puesta una tiara de diamantes pequeños haciendo juego con su vestido, sus zapatillas eran de color negro de tacon mediano.

-¿tan rápido?, si nos tardamos casi hora y media- dijo bajándose del carruaje y ayudando a la chica a bajarse cuidadosamente, ella solo tenia la mirada puesta sobre el hermoso teatro- es muy lindo!

-Y creeme que es mas lujoso por dentro- Los chicos entraron al teatro seguido de dos de sus guarda espaldas, sus asientos estaban reservados en el área VIP, que era en un palco privado donde solo habían dos asientos de terciopelo rojo, una mesita con unos anteojos de aumento delgados en color dorado para poder apreciar mejor la obra que se efectuaba abajo.

La pareja se sento y los guarda espaldas se quedaron en la entrada del palco. -¿Comoda mi señora?

-muy comoda cariño- no despegaba su vista del enorme salón mirando en la parte de abajo a los presentes, despues el escenario cubierto por unas cortinas de color vino.-Tenia mucho tiempo que no venia a un teatro, o bueno al menos no venia en esta zona

-Y te gustara la obra, es un poco reminiscente de la historia de este mi imperio, una obra trágica de un amor separado por un traidor

-Vaya.. no se te hace conocida esa historia entonces?- su mirada se fijó en la del principe.

-Claro que si, esta en los libros de historia en las escuelas, pero en mi familia no nos gusta hablar de eso- las luces comenzaban a oscurecerse y una voz atra ves del micrófono daba la segunda llamada para comenzar la obra.

-no tenemos que tocar el tema si quieres- dijo tomando la mano de Edward y besándole la mejilla

-Shh… la obra ya va a comenzar- el principe chasqueo los dedos y rápidamente unos sirvientes entraron con palomitas, bebidas, y chocolates para los jóvenes.

La voz una vez mas en el micrófono daba el anuncio de la tercer llamada para que todos guardaran silencio y se acomodaran en los asientos.

Del telon una ardilla masculina de color café con un smoking negro se dejaba ver por las luces que se centraban en el, en sus manos traía un micrófono el cual encendió viendo al publico- Sean bienvenidos a esta obra que nos trae de vuelta a una época mas simple donde en el amor y en la guerra todo se puede pero uno nunca controla al corazón, mas bien el corazón controla a la persona y lo vuelve cada vez mas ciego, en esta vida hay solo dos cosas que no podemos controlar, el amor y la ira-

-Tampoco el deber y el corazón- pensó la azabache poniendo atención

las luces volvieron a pagarse, la sombra de la ardilla se veía opacada por el telon abriéndose dejando ver un escenario de una habitación lujosa, en la parte inferior se podía ver el escudo de Rosefire.

En la escena había dos jóvenes, una estaba sentada frente al espejo vestida con un precioso vestido largo y esponjoso de color celeste, se trataba de una eriza color azabache de ojos grisáceos, su cabello negro como la noche le llegaba a la cintura, estaba siendo peinada por la otra chica quien era una zorrita rojiza vestida de mucama.

El semblante de la eriza azabache era melancolica, pensativa, triste, dio un suspiro y miraba a su mucama a través del espejo

-¿Se encuentra bien mi señora?-decia la zorrita cepillando el negro cabello de la chica

-Si, es solo que no conozco a este joven y me asusta conocerlo, la boda es en un par de meses y me preocupa bastante, No se ni siquiera como es el- decía melancolica la eriza

-Tranquila mi señora, todo estará bien, despues de todo es por el bien de su reino, sin la ayuda de Windwall posiblemente el reino de Rosefire caiga en quiebra

-Esto me recuerda tanto a cuando yo era de niña- pensaba la murciélago, de reojo miraba al principe sentado junto a ella- No lo conozco pero debo casarme con el, eso decía cuando era pequeña, no podía creerme como seria portar una corona mas grande que mi tiara- pensaba.

La eriza azabache se levanto de su silla y se acercaba al filo del escenario viendo al publico- Yo no lo amo, este es solo un compromiso arreglado por mi padre, en cuatro meses me casare con el principe de Windwall para que herede su fortuna y salve a mi reino de la pobreza-se detuvo dando un suspiro- esto no es amor… ¿Puede alguien casarse con alguien que no ama?-sus manos estaban en su pecho como tocando su corazón, detrás se escuchaba el toc toc de la ventana del balcón alertandola- ¿Eh?, ¿pero quien sera?- decía caminando hacia el balcón encontrándose con una rosa negra y una nota en el suelo- Oh vaya pero que hermosa es- decía tomando la rosa y abriendo la nota sin soltar la flor-

"Mi querida princesa, no puedo contenerlo mas, desde las pocas veces que te he visto salir al balcón a recibir la luz de las estrellas he de decir que has robado mi corazón, tu belleza supera con creces a la noche, tu cabello brilla mas que las estrellas, deseo un dia de estos encontrarnos cara a cara.

Atentamente: tu admirador secreto"

-¿Quién es este muchacho que me ha dejado una rosa cada noche?-dijo oliendo el perfume de la delicada rosa- estoy tambien ansiando conocerte mi admirador secreto, donde sea que estes y con quien sea que estes…- dijo mirando hacia el palco donde estaban los príncipes

-Majestad!, el principe ha llegado!- se escuchaba la voz de la sirvienta llamando a su ama

-Oh, claro, ya ire para alla

-Tus rosas negras tan misteriosas, cariño…- pensaba sonriendo emocionada la murciélago

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 13: La obra de teatro 2da parte

Capítulo 13: La obra de teatro –segunda parte-

-¿Quién es este muchacho que me ha dejado una rosa cada noche?-dijo oliendo el perfume de la delicada rosa- estoy tambien ansiando conocerte mi admirador secreto, donde sea que estes y con quien sea que estes…- dijo mirando hacia el palco donde estaban los príncipes

-Majestad!, el principe ha llegado!- se escuchaba la voz de la sirvienta llamando a su ama

-Oh, claro, ya ire para alla

-Tus rosas negras tan misteriosas, cariño…- pensaba sonriendo emocionada la murciélago

-Tus rosas negras tan misteriosas..- decía feliz la eriza mientras dejaba el escenario, el cual cambiaba al de un salón donde estaba parado un joven erizo color gris de ojos ambar- estoy emocionado, no se como sera la princesa pero estoy ansioso de conocerla

De repente la eriza azabache entraba lentamente atrayendo la atención del joven- Principe, estoy encantada de conocerle- dijo haciendo una reverencia frente al joven

-Princesa, encantado de conocerla…-hizo una reverencia frente a ella, -por gaia que es hermosa, digna de un reino tan magnifico como este- eran los pensamientos del principe quien hablaban, tomo la mano de la joven y la beso dulcemente- Si gusta, podemos hablar de los términos de nuestra unión en el patio si le parece majestad

-Esta bien- decía sin ninguna emoción- es por aquí sígame por favor

La murciélago se abrazaba a si misma recordando al can- Chili… si tan solo estuvieras aquí- pensaba

El escenario ahora cambiaba a los pasillos del castillo donde los dos jóvenes erizos caminaban

-Estaré ansioso por nuestra boda princesa

-Sí, será un evento importante para la historia de nuestros reinos

-Sí, sin más que decir nos seguiremos viendo princesa…- hacia una reverencia frente a la chica y desaparecía del escenario dejando a la chica Sola quien suspiraba- es un buen chico pero parece que no le intereso, parece que le preocupa más su reino…

-Alguien como usted merece de más atención su majestad- una voz varonil se hacía presente en el escenario

-¿eh?, pero quien ha dicho eso?- miraba a su alrededor viendo solamente hacia la cortina vino, de la cual emergía un lobo vestido de sirviente- Oh majestad perdone por mi abrupta aparición, pero desde que escuche los rumores de su boda no pude seguir en las sombras, he de confesar que yo soy su admirador secreto…

-Oh vaya.. Pero si usted es un Sirviente perro…

La música dramática se hacía presente ocultando la escena con las cortinas vino.

-Desde ese día cada noche a oscuras del príncipe nos encontrábamos en aquel cerezo donde consumamos nuestro amor por primera vez, el titulo después deje a un lado, para poder estar con quien en realidad me amaba más- pensaba muy sonriente la murciélago.

-Desde ese día cada noche a oscuras del príncipe nos encontrábamos en aquel árbol donde consumamos nuestro amor por primera vez…-la eriza hizo una pausa colocando sus manos juntas frente a ella mirando al público-pero los días pasaban y el día de mi boda con el príncipe se acercaba y no quería dejar en pena mi reino por un sirviente..

Las luces fueron apagadas una vez más para cambiar la escenografía ahora en la mitad del escenario se mostraba un enorme árbol de cerezo, en donde el sirviente y la princesa estaban tomados de las manos mirándose uno al otro, del otro lado del escenario estaba una habitación del castillo de Rosefire en donde se veía al príncipe erizo leyendo un libro.

Las luces fueron encendidas centrándose solo en la pareja del árbol.

-¿te veré mañana mi amor?-decía el lobo acariciando la mejilla de la chica

-Si mi amado, intentare romper mi acuerdo con el príncipe para estar juntos para siempre, hasta que la noche oculte nuestro amor de nuevo…- dijo la princesa alejándose lentamente soltando las manos del joven quien dejo su mano estirada como si no quisiera que se fuera, cuando la chica se desapareció por el escenario el lobo comenzó a soltar una enorme carcajada, y las luces que estaban sobre él se tornaban de un color rojo.

-Cuando esa princesa deje a ese estúpido príncipe mimado aprovechare para casarme con ella y robar toda la fortuna que aún queda en este patético y pobre reino- continuaba riéndose acariciando su estómago por el supuesto dolor que le provocaba- Ya verán quienes son los Dog en realidad!- salió del escenario y la luz carmesí se apagaba poco a poco aunque se escuchaban sus enormes carcajadas en la habitación.

La murciélago estaba extrañada y sorprendida por la puesta en escena, exactamente esta escena que acababa de pasar- N-no pero es que asi no va- dijo cubriéndose la boca rápidamente con sus manos- Que Edward no me haya escuchado…- pensó con sus manos aun cubriendo sus labios.

La luz se encendió de vuelta sobre la habitación en donde el joven principe se econtraba leyendo, hasta que la chica irrumpió en la habitación.

-Lo siento mi principe, pero estoy dejando la corona- decía con una maleta en la mano y retirándose su corona dejándola sobre una mesa, el joven al escuchar eso solto el libro haciendo que este cayera haciendo un ruido sonoro- P-pero princesa!, yo la amo demasiado, aun si deja la corona yo tambien la dejare para que estemos juntos!- decía con un nudo en la garganta el joven erizo.

-Disculpeme principe, pero yo ya amo a otra persona y su reino necesita a un buen hombre como usted en el trono

-¿pero que hay de su reino?, ¿lo dejara atrás todo por amor?

-Asi es.. me temo, pero arreglaremos este terrible hecho- dejando la maleta sobre una de las sillas se acerco al joven y tomo sus manos mirándolo a los ojos- le agradezco toda su ayuda- beso la mejilla del erizo, tomo de vuelta su maleta y desaparecio por el escenario

-Pero princesa!- el chico se puso de rodillas mirando hacia la dirección donde la joven había desaparecido, sollozando, con el corazón roto.

-Así.. ¿así hice yo sentir a Edward?- pensaba la azabache mirando de reojo al principe junto a ella

El escenario se oscurecio de vuelta mostrando ahora en el escenario completo la escena del árbol a media noche donde el joven y la princesa se veian todos los días a escondidas del principe, la chica traía sus maletas, el chico estaba esperándola recargado sobre el árbol.

-Mi amor por fin has llegado

-Amado mio, por fin estamos juntos!, podemos huir del pueblo y vivir por siempre felices- decía emocionada la eriza abrazando al lobo quien la alejo rápidamente de el al escuchar sus palabras

-¿P-pero que pasara con tu reino y el castillo?-decia confundido

-Lo he dejado, renuncie a mi cargo de princesa por ti amado mio

-¿Qué hiciste que!?, ¿Qué pasara con la fortuna de la realeza!?- decía ya mas molesto apretando un poco los brazos de la joven

-Ya no soy heredera al trono, lo deje para estar juntos!

-Eres una Idiota!-dijo empujando a la chica quien cayó al suelo- necesitaba ese dinero!, me estas mintiendo solo lo ocultas de mi!

-m-me estas asustando… este no es el hombre que yo amaba!- decía asustada levantándose del suelo

-Si ya no tienes dinero entonces ya no me sirves de nada!- rápidamente saco una espada algo desgastada de color grisáceo apuntando a la princesa

-¿Qué estas haciendo!?- decía asustada- No!, Ayuda por favor!- gritaba la chica asustada, estaba a punto de correr cuando el lobo la tomo fuertemente del brazo- Calla de una vez!- la espada atravesó a la princesa la cual dio un grito cayendo al suelo manchándolo de carmesí.

El principe apareció corriendo detrás del escenario mirando tal cruel escena- No!, Maldito Perro!, pagaras por haber matado a la mujer que yo amaba!- desenfundo su espada rápidamente mirando desafiante al sirviente.

-Anda mimadito!, pelea entonces!- El lobo corrió hacia el principe chocando sus espadas haciendo un ruido sonoro muy fuerte, la pelea entre principe y sirviente había comenzado, las espadas eran chocadas una y otra vez hasta que el erizo logro tumbar al suelo al lobo

-Te he vencido perro, y ahora pagaras por tu crimen!- la punta de su espada estaba justamente frente al rostro del lobo

-Eres ligero de pies ¿eh?, veamos que tal me atrapas sin ellos!- en un movimiento rápido logro hacerle una cortada en el tobillo al joven principe quien cayo al suelo aventando su espada- Yo me voy!- decía el lobo corriendo hacia las cortinas para desaparecer de la escena dejando solo al principe y al cuerpo sin vida de la joven

-No, no puede ser, ¿Por qué tenias que ser tu!?- arrastrándose se acerco a la joven tomándola en brazos, abrazándola y besándole la frente

Las lagrimas emanaban de los ojos café de la murciélago al mirar tan cruel representación, con fuerza apretaba sus puños y sollozaba lo mas silencioso que podía- Por un momento habría corrido a los brazos de Edward pidiéndole perdón, pero despues de esto solo quiero correr y alejarme- pensaba mientras se levantaba de su asiento limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¿Cariño a donde vas?, aun no acaba la obra te perderas el final..- decía el principe al ver a su amada caminando a la entrada del palco

-¿y que clase de final va a tener esto!?, Edward no puedo continuar viéndolo, solo..-apretaba sus ojos de los cuales mas lagrimas emanaban- solo no puedo seguir viéndolo..

Antes de que la chica saliera del palco, en el escenario la escena ahora era la sala principal del castillo de RoseFire, donde el principe estaba sentado con el pie lastimado cubierto por una venda de color blanco.

-Majestad, el sirviente parece haber huido, perdone…- decía un joven zorrito vestido de consejero real

-No importa, yo lo vi, el era un perro y me las va a pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que me hizo perder- decía con los ojos cristalinos y sus puños apretándose cada vez mas

-¿Pero que planea hacer majestad?- decía con un tono de preocupación

-Mándelos a matar…

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero a quien?

-A todos, mate a todos y cada uno de los perros, grandes, chicos, jóvenes y viejos del mundo…- decía furico atragantándose a si mismo por las lagrimas que quería derramar

-Pero señor eso es genocidio!

-Obedece o te matare a ti y a toda tu familia!- dijo girando la mirada hacia el joven zorrito

-Si majestad!- su mirada giro hacia las cortinas- Ya lo oyeron!, maten a cada uno de los perros sin compasión alguna!- el telon se cerro y la azabache de vuelta estaba molesta pero triste al estar viendo una puesta tan pero tan cruel que ni ella misma se la podía creer, el murciélago tomo a la chica de la mano mirando al suelo- Aun falta mas espera..

-¿Qué?- dijo extrañada la chica sin dejar de mirar

La ardilla del inicio salio sin que el telon se levantara mirando al publico- Y asi el principe mando a matar a todos los perros sin compasión alguna en el reino, pedia un alto precio por sus cabezas y justo cuando parecía que nunca sabría si mato o no al sirviente se quito la vida atravesándose con una daga en el corazón y nuca de los nuncas olvido al amor de su vida…

Antes de quitarse la vida subio al trono y tuvo un hijo pero jamas olvido a la princesa del fuego, ni al cerezo en el cual ella perdió su vida, si esto nos enseña algo es que no se puede controlar el amor, ni la ira, gracias y buenas noches…-dicho esto, los actores comenzaron a salir y agradecer por su atención, el publico se levanto y aplaudió muy encantado por la "fabulosa" obra que se había puesto, las luces se encendían poco a poco, la azabache estaba muy triste- Edward.. yo te hice sentir eso cuando..-trago saliva y miro al suelo- ¿Cuándo te deje?

-No, me hiciste sentir peor…-dijo levantándose de su asiento- ¿pero ahora estas aquí no?- levanto la mirada cristalina de la azabache acariciando sus mejillas- y estaremos otra vez juntos…

-Lo siento, de verdad nunca pensé que te aria sentir asi- abrazo fuerte al azabache sollozando- Lo lamento…

-Shad… todo esta en el pasado..- decía acariciando la espalda de la morena- tranquila querida- separando lentamente a la chica tomo su barbilla mirándola a los ojos- todo esta en el pasado..-sus labios lentamente se unieron con los de la azabache la cual se sonrojo por el tacto del joven, la chica comenzó a corresponder lenta y tímidamente al beso que le propinaba.

Los presentes fijaron su mirada al balcón en donde estaban los dos jóvenes dándose aquel casto y pasional beso, asi que rápidamente todos comenzaron a tomar fotos del suceso para subirlas a las redes sociales, la gran noticia: el principe Edward y la princesa Shad habían vuelto.

El chico al sentir la atención de los presentes entrelazo sus manos con las de la joven sin dejar de besar esos dulces labios, lentamente comenzaba a pedir entrada a la boca de la joven para poder saborear mas el sabor a fresa, la chica lentamente abrió su boca dándole el paso que tanto pedia el murciélago, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un dulce vals, ella acercaba aun mas a su principe para continuar besándolo, los presentes seguían sin poder creer que lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos era verdad, el chico acariciaba la cintura de la azabache tan sensualmente incitándola a que siguiera el juego.

El beso tuvo que ser interrumpido a falta del oxigeno en los dos murciélagos-V-vamos a otro lado querida..- decía el chico con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas acariciando la caderas de la azabache

-S-si regresemos al castillo- la chica tomo al azabache de la mano y juntos caminaron hacia la salida acompañados de sus guarda espaldas, fuera del teatro se encontraban montones de periodistas y camarógrafos preguntándoles a la pareja si habían vuelto, la chica estaba a punto de contestarles gentilmente cuando fue silenciada por mas besos de su murciélago, guiándola hacia el carruaje donde se subieron rápidamente y se fueron dejando a la prensa boquiabierta.

En el carruaje ya de vuelta al castillo el chico seguía con los besos pasionales hacia la chica quien trataba de tomar un poco de aliento que aquel bandido le iba robando-E-edward… e-espera…-el chico no la escuchaba y continuaba con los besos a ella, tomando su rostro lentamente lamiendo y succionando los labios de la joven, la abrazaba y apegaba a el, aplastándola un poco

\- hmm.. Edward.. nos aplastas…- decía la chica sonrojada tratando de alejar un poco al joven para que no le presionara el vientre y le fuera a lastimar al pequeño que estaba en su interior, su intento fue en vano ya que el chico continuo con sus besos acariciando sensualmente el cuerpo de la chica, ella por otra parte continuaba tratando de alejar al principe pues su respiración le hacia falta, el oxigeno se acababa, el azabache comenzo a acariciar los pechos de la murciélago quien al sentir el tacto lo empujo fuertemente abrazándose a si misma-¿q-que estas haciendo!?- decía sonrojada con su respiración agitada

-Auch!, Crei que estábamos.. ya sabes-decia sobándose el hombro

-Ay por chaos!-se sonrojo hasta las orejas cubriéndose el rostro- Pero estamos en el carruaje… ¿Qué tal si nos ven?- decia tímidamente

-jeje.. ¿ese es el punto que no?- se arreglaba la camisa y se acercaba de vuelta a la chica- que nos vean y sepan que él bebe es mío

La chica sin descubrirse la cara miraba al principe de reojo-Pero no es correcto!, Edward yo no quiero aparecer desnuda en las revistas, ¿o tu si!?

-¿tu desnuda en las revistas?-sus ojos se fijaron en el techo del carruaje y una imagen de la chica posando desnuda en las revistas de Windwall le hizo sonrojarse y morderse el labio inferior- hmm tal vez no sea tan malo

-Oye!- la chica sonrojada le dio un golpe en el brazo con su puño- No seas pervertido!, ¿Apoco te gustaría que medio Windwall me viera teniendo relaciones contigo?

-Ay! Eso dolio!- decia sobándose el brazo- Y pues.. quien se te insinue lo mato!, y lo sabes bien, Ademas tranquila el publico te amara con su reina- se acomodo de vuelta en el asiento ya dejando a la chica en paz

-Si, y es por eso que no me gustaría dar ese tipo de espectáculos- fijo su mirada a sus piernas donde el vestido ya estaba demasiado arriba por lo que rápidamente se lo bajo acomodándose de vuelta en el asiento- aparte…- se acerco al chico susurrándole a la oreja-No quiero lastimar al bebe..

-Él bebe está bien querida!, Hay que fortalecer nuestros lazos de amor primero y hacer creer a todos que ese príncipe en tu vientre viene de un legado magnifico, el mío por supuesto- decía rodeando a la chica con el brazo

-Princesa, yo creo que es una niña Edward.. No quisiera lastimarla es por eso que preferiría que tu y yo ya sabes.. no tuviéramos esa clase de conexión- decía juntando sus dedos iniciales dando a entender que tipo de conexión

-Hmm,¿a qué te refieres?- le decía con un tono de confusión para ver la reacción de la chica

-Ósea..-por un momento mordió sus labios imaginando como sería hacerlo con el príncipe-que tú y yo tengamos "eso"- dijo ocultando su cara en el pecho del joven quien comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su amada- Oh vamos querida, escuche que es más placentero cuando se está embarazada- decía con un tono de perversión

-Pero no quiero lastimar al bebe ya te lo dije, además en mi estado mi cuerpo es mas sensible al tacto..-hundiendo aun mas su rostro en el pecho oscuro del murciélago mayor.

-Es por eso que debemos aprovecharla cariño- el chico separo a la chica dándole un beso corto en los labios mientras el carruaje se detenia, para mala suerte de la joven y buena suerte del joven el can estaba mirándolos desde la entrada.

Los príncipes bajaron del carruaje tomados de la mano topándose con el can que los esperaba en la entrada abriéndoles la puerta.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta al castillo majestades- hablaba a regañadientes, la azabache al ver a su esposo por fin le sonrio dulcemente- Hola!, te he estado buscando- dijo soltando al principe y acercándose al sirviente quien sonreía forzada mente mirándola muy molesto-Si veo que me has estado buscando por todos lados

-Tranquilízate Chihuahua- estornudaba un poco por su alergia- No hemos hecho nada..- sonreía mostrando sus colmillos- Solo deja que estemos solos y ya veras, ella será mía- pensaba

La chica abrazo fuertemente a su verdadero amor muy contenta-te he extrañado mucho- el chico no correspondia al abrazo suspirando molesto- yo igual, aunque me abandonaste en la lluvia el dia que llegamos- decia molesto

-No fue mi culpa, es que estaba hablando con Edward, las leyes aquí son diferentes y lo sabes- dijo soltando al can

-Si y finalmente entre al castillo como sirviente, duermo en un nido de ratas,¿sabes?, aunque son ratas amables.. pero aun asi ese no es el punto Shad

-Crei que habíamos acordado que le darias una buena habitación- dijo mirando a Edward un poco molesta

-Y lo hice querida, deberías ver donde duermen los demás

De repente el cocodrilo salio de uno de los arbustos bostezando y estirándose lo que llamo la atención de los tres jóvenes- hmm que buena siesta- al sentir las miradas volteo y se puso un poco nervioso- emm yo me voy de aquí- entro corriendo al castillo

La equidna rosada tambien salía de otro de los arbustos arreglándose el traje-ah, majestades que bueno que llegaron- hizo una reverencia frente a Shad y Edward entrando lentamente al castillo

-¿Es enserio?, Edward no puedes ser tan tirano con tu servicios!, ¿qué ejemplos son esos para la bebe!?

-El castillo no tiene muchas habitaciones, por si no te das cuenta ya muchos de mi servicio tienen hogar propio, este castillo fue hecho solo para la familia real asi que no puedo- el chico fue interrumpido por el can- Y porque le hablas a EL! Sobre el cuidado del bebe cuando YO soy su padre!?

-Porque el es quien nos va a ayudar a que nuestro bebe pueda nacer, por eso!

-Siempre y cuando no sea un perro- dijo el príncipe cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué dijiste!?- dijo el can molesto

-Nada, nada- decia el chico- a propósito tu qué haces aquí afuera espiándonos?

-Vine a recibirlos, "Majestad"- decía burlonamente

-¿acaso estas desafiándome perrito!?- dijo molesto el chico- tu no sabes con quien tratas mugroso de cuarta- los dos se veían molestos, apunto de iniciar una discusión entre ellos hasta que la chica les grito furica- Ya tranquilos los dos!-Ambos voltearon la mirada una del otro-Perdon-dijeron al unisono

La chica dio un suspiro de frustración mirando al can- Chili escúchame, ¿crees que quiero que mi bebe muera!?, Claro que no lo quiero, pero parece que a tú no lo entiendes!- sus lágrimas comenzaron a emanar, sin que el can le pudiera decir algo la chica entro corriendo y llorando al castillo.

-Shad espera yo no quise…-el can veía como le había destrozado el corazón a la chica, y como tambien se lo había destrozado a si mismo, sabia que la iba a perder pero tampoco quería alejarla de esa manera tan cruel y mucho menos quería tratarla de esa manera

-Vaya forma de arruinarlo con ella

-Y tu vete al chaos!-le contesto molesto el perro entrando al castillo corriendo, esperando que su murciélago lo disculpara por como la había tratado.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 14: Preparativos

Capítulo 14: Preparativos

Los tranquilos pasillos resonaban por la chica corriendo y sollozando, su corazón estaba rompiéndose lentamente, se preguntaba a si misma ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir por todo esto?, ¿acaso Chili pensaba que a ella le gustaba estar con Edward?, ella solo hacia lo que tenia que hacer para que la prensa se tragara eso de que habían vuelto, no porque le gustara.

Miles de veces decia que nunca volveria a ese mundo de gente fanfarrona de dinero, sabia que no podía tener amigos de verdad en esa vida tan mala, las personas solo la querían por su dinero y lo sabia.

Continuaba corriendo con sus lagrimas derramándose por el suelo, la delfin caminaba cerca de ahí cuando noto que la chica estaba corriendo justo hacia ella- Señorita Shad!- dijo corriendo hacia la azabache quien se detuvo por un momento tratando de contener sus lagrimas- ¿esta bien?, ¿Qué le ocurrio?- decia preocupada mientras abrazaba a la murciélago

-Si estoy bien Sky, no te preocupes- limpiaba sus lagrimas

-Señorita Shad, esta llorando, venga la llevare a su habitación, tranquila- tomo la mano de la chica mayor y la guio hasta su habitación, en donde la sento en la cama- Gracias, pensé que te habias ido a tomarte el dia- le dedico una media sonrisa a la delfin.

-para una dama de compañía nunca hay descanso señorita- la chica saco del bolsillo de su vestido un pequeño pañuelo- tenga limpiece las lagrimas majestad- dijo entregándole el pañuelo

-muchas gracias- decia limpiándose las lagrimas- Perdon, no suelo llorar enfrente de nadie..

-Esta bien señorita, todo estará bien- abrazo fuertemente a la chica dándole un poco de confianza- No me gusta que me vean llorar tampoco asi que la entiendo

-¿Podrias hacerme un favor?-decia sollozante la azabache, apartando lentamente a la delfin

-Si claro señorita Shad, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Necesito que traigas al principe Edward.. Necesito hablar con el

-¿al principe?, s-si.. De acuerdo majestad- hizo una reverencia frente a ella y salio de la habitación dejando a la otra sola

-Gracias..- dio un suspiro pesado y se tumbo en la cama- Chili, si tan solo pudieras entenderme- miraba el techo de la habitación acariciando su vientre con los ojos aun rojos y cristalinos.

En la cocina los sirvientes preparaban la cena, mientras que en el comedor vector, espio, charmy, mighty y Chili estaban limpiando el polvo de los alrededores.

-Si tan solo pudieras entenderme-decia suspirando el can- ¿Qué voy a hacer Chicos?, ha de estar muy molesta conmigo

-¿Crees que tienes problemas?-dijo el cocodrilo limpiando los vidrios

-Si!, estoy seguro de que tengo serios problemas!

-Ahh perdón solo quería comprobar que los tenias

-¿Por qué no simplemente te disculpas?-decia el camaleón

-Si, quizás lo entienda o te rechace, pida el divorcio y posiblemente se quede con tu alma, pero fuera de eso que puede pasar?-decia el abejorro sin tomarle importancia a sus palabras

-Dejar que el principe de quinta se quede con ella, eso puede pasar…- decia mirando su celular- a no espera, creo que ya paso- se acerco al can mostrándole su celular- mira esa nota

-Uhh! Ya salio el Boom Fire and Ice!- decia emocionado el can mirando la noticia

-¿Es enserio!?, a ver deja ver-el cocodrilo se acerco al can para mirar la nota

-No tarado!, esa noticia no, esta-les arrebato el celular bajando las noticias hasta toparse con una que tenia las fotos de los murciélagos besándose- lee eso

"Que escondido se lo tenían, la ex princesa de Readheart y el principe de Windwall estuvieron hoy en el teatro muy acarameladitos, tal parece que los rumores de su regreso son ciertos, ¿sera este el inicio de una relación?, ¿o sera tal vez el arrepentimiento de una princesa desobligada?"

-oh cielos, ¿Qué he hecho?- decia mirando las fotografías mientras acariciaba su cien el can

-Calma tal vez era una foto montaje, tiene unas horas que salieron

-Parece que las noticias si salen mas rápido cada vez..

-¿Y que querían esta en el libro de Mobius, ahí todo se sabe, además Edward ya tenia mucho tiempo que no era noticia y con la llegada de esta princesa la noticia se vende como pan caliente, todo mundo habla sobre la relación entre los dos príncipes, incluso ya hay gente queriendo estar con la princesa ya sabran como- decia con una sonrisa de perversión en su rostro el armadillo.

-Ya dejen de holgazanear, vamos a dar una fiesta en unas horas y tienen que arreglar el castillo!- decia una conejita amarilla vestida de sirvienta con una charola de comida en las manos

-¿una fiesta?, pero si no nos avisaron de nada!-le replicaba el abejorro

-Pues ahora tenemos un par de horas para arreglar todo, el principe quiere que todo sea perfecto

-¿Y para que es la fiesta?, apenas son las ocho de la noche..

-Parece que es una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a la princesa o para anunciar algo..-decia la conejita

-Seguro que anunciaran su amor ante la prensa!-decia desesperado el can agarrándose la cabeza

-Vainilla, ten compasión al pobre tipo parece que su mejor lo esta reemplazando

-No seria el único que se lo merece, jum!, todos los hombres son iguales-decia mirando a vector, sin dejar de caminar hasta que entro en la cocina.

-eeh.. ¿Vector que fue eso?

-Quizas vio a la princesa entrando con los ojos llorosos al castillo… ¿pero porque se referia a todos los hombres?

El cocodrilo jugaba con sus pulgares mirando al techo y silvando- este… quizás estaba saliendo en secreto con la señorita Vainilla.. y pudo haberme visto saliendo de los arbustos con la señorita Julie-su..

-Santos rings!, ya me imagino como me va a empezar a decir de cosas Honey por tu culpa Vector

-A mighty le gusta Honey!-cantaba burlonamente una y otra vez la abejita

-Charmy!, basta nadie quiere a Mighty asi que cállate

-Estas celoso de mi yo lo se Charmy

-Tu estas celoso de mi porque yo si tengo novia y tu solo te ilusionas!

-Ya, tranquilos ustedes dos

-No puedo creer que diga esto pero Espio tiene razón, vayamos a preparar el salon para la fiesta y quizás si hacemos bien el trabajo nos dejen bailar en la pista!

-No nos van a dejar y lo sabes

-Si, ya se pero quizás no se enojen mucho si lo hacemos- los chicos a excepción de Chili salieron del comedor rumbo al salon principal para prepararlo, mientras que el can solo se quedo mirando al suelo un poco deprimido- ¿y ahora que hago?- por su mente solo pasaban las fotografías de los príncipes dándose aquellos pasionales besos y la noticia de la fiesta para la supuesta bienvenida de la princesa azabache, una brillante idea se le vino a la cabeza al can asi que salio corriendo fuera del castillo.

La azabache estaba apoyada en la puerta de su baño privado tocándose la cabeza-Ay peque.. odio los mareos que me das, pero todo valdra la pena- decia limpiándose los labios del agua que le escurria despues de lavarse los dientes.

-señorita Shad, disculpe la tardanza, traje al principe Edward como me ordeno-decia la delfin entrando junto al murciélago

-¿Pasa algo cariño?

-Gracias Sky, puedes retirarte-decia la chica acercándose a Edward estirando su mano frente a ella tocando su estomago con su otra mano- Ven Edward..- la delfin hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta

El azabache tomo la delicada mano de la menor y la beso- ¿Qué ocurre querida?, ¿el futuro principe te da molestia?

-Ay si, tengo muchos mareos no me siento muy bien-el azabache guio a la chica hacia la cama donde los dos se sentaron, ella apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Edward mirándolo-Oye.. quería hablarte sobre Chili..

-No te preocupes, ya lo desterré de mi reino-decia sin importancia mirando sus uñas

-¿Qué hiciste que!?- dijo sorprendida levantándose y viendo furica al principe- ¿Por qué lo hiciste!?

-Es broma querida, es broma, tranquilízate solo estaba jugando, pero oye…-decia acostándose en la cama- No desearías que el ya no estuviera aquí mientras tu vives conmigo?

-Al contrario, no quiero alejarlo del bebe tambien tiene derecho a saber que existe-sus dos manos se unian sobre su vientre- mi bebe tambien lo necesita

El principe rechinaba un poco sus dientes por el comentario de la azabache- Ya veo, bueno igual debe saber de su tio no?-dijo levantándose de la cama- Te recuerdo que yo tambien sere como un padre para el- caminaba hacia la entrada de la habitación- sabra del enorme legado que le espera…

La chica estaba algo sorprendida por lo que el chico le decia- ¿Ser reina?, creo que eso sera bueno para ella-detuvo el camino del azabache sosteniendo su mano- no te enfades tu tambien seras como su padre y ella aprenderá a quererte

-Lo se, es decir quien no me querria?-dijo besando la mano de la azabache- ¿nunca pensaste en mi cuando te fuiste con el?

-Edward… si me fui fue por algo, ¿no te parece?, ahora estaremos juntos de nuevo, o al menos frente a las cámaras…

-Y fuera de las cámaras que seremos?-se acerco a la chica acariciando lentamente sus hombros

-¿Qué sientes por mi?, siempre me ha dado curiosidad saberlo..-dijo mirando los ojos esmeralda del chico

-Shad que necesitas que te diga para que esta mentira se vuelva realidad?, ¿para cumplir este sueño?- dijo juntando sus manos con las de ella besándolas dulcemente

-Sabes que mi corazón pertenece a alguien mas, pero necesito saber que es lo que sientes por mi, tu nunca me buscaste despues de que me fui..

-Quizas porque cuando te fuiste-suelta bruscamente las manos de la princesa y la mira molesto- te habias ido con el perro pulgoso!

-¿Y eso que?, si me hubieses amado hubieras ido a buscarme, cuando los preparativos de la boda estaban casi terminados, te pregunte porque me amabas y no supiste contestarme, por Chaos prácticamente crecimos juntos!, ¿No podias darme una respuesta sincera?

-¿Qué tal si te la dijera!?, ¿aun asi hubieras cancelado la boda!?, ¿te hubieras ido conmigo y dejado a ese inútil perro que no te merece!?-decia molesto- No Shad!, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que nunca me hubieras hecho caso, incluso si me confesara por ti!, además, ¿aun debía decírtelo?, ¿despues de todo lo que hice por ti?, tenias que estar muy ciega para no notar los regalos, las proposiciones, los juegos que hacíamos y todo cambio el dia que dejaste que ese perro entrara en nuestras vidas!, ya no eramos tu y yo, eras tu y esa peste viviente!

-Soy un ser viviente no una de tus joyas!-sus miradas se encontraban, los dos estaban furiosos-Eso nunca lo entendiste!, me llenabas de tantos obsequios vacios, ¿te era difícil decirme un simple "Te amo"!?, ¿no verdad?, yo si llegue a quererte pero con tus ignoros hacia mi preferí estar con Chili!, el al menos me pone atención!

-hmm.. sabes hasta tu misma lo decias "Las cosas pasan por algo" y si todos los perros murieron era para evitar que esos desgraciados nos quitaran a nuestras amadas!, y ese perro siguió su instinto, ¿te has preguntado si quiera si el tambien te ama mas de lo que yo lo he tratado de hacer todos estos años?- el chico solto una enorme carcajada burlona lo que provoco el enfurecimiento de la azabache-No! Shad!, el nunca te amara como yo siempre lo he hecho y tu lo sabes, pero te encierras en tus bobas curcilerias, ¿y sabes porque?, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de amarme ahora no es cierto!?- rápidamente tomo a la azabache de los brazos apretándola fuertemente- Tu eres la que me desea tanto como yo te deseo a ti, admitelo!- sacudia a la azabache como si de un trapo se tratara, la delicadeza con la que siempre la había tocado cambio, la chica estaba asustada, quería soltarse de aquel brusco agarre pero tenia miedo de que si lo hacia el chico reaccionaria mal y la dañaría peor.

-¿De que demonios hablas!?, yo no soy una cualquiera, admito que eres muy guapo pero no, yo jamas aria algo si no fuera por amor- el dolor era soportable para ella, sus ojos café miraban seriamente a los verdes del murciélago mayor

-Yo te amo Shad!, ¿Por qué nunca me amaste tambien!?- ponía mayor fuerza a su agarre pegando a la chica en una de las paredes, haciéndola estremecer un poco por lo frio de las paredes-Respondeme!

La chica cerraba los ojos un poco por que el dolor que le propinaba era mayor al que podía aguantar, tal vez ella tenia fuerza por ser vampira pero el chico tenia mas y peor aun en estos momentos en que ella se veía debilitada por el bebe-Edward… me lastimas… s-sueltame por favor- decia asustada la chica

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me respondas!-decia furico

La puerta se abria poco a poco, el cocodrilo se asomaba viendo a los murciélagos en esa posición y dijo un poco asustado- ah.. Señor…

-¿Ahora que quieres imbécil!?,¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado!?-decia el azabache viendo al cocodrilo sin soltar el agarre de la chica que ya soltaba unas lagrimas

-es que.. ya empezaron a llegar los invitados…

-¿invitados!?, ¿Qué invitados!?-decia el chico hasta que recordó la fiesta que ahora tenia que llevarse a cabo- oh cierto, olvide lo de la fiesta- el azabache solto a la chica dejándole unas enormes marcas rojas en sus brazos, la chica estaba temblando tan atemorizada y en shock, suspiro aliviada- no tienes que comportarte tan bruto conmigo- abrazandoce a si misma sobaba sus adoloridos brazos- auch.. creo que me quedaran marcas..

-¿Esta todo listo ya!?, ¿ya atendieron a los invitados?- decia ignorando a la chica

-Si señor, están todos listos solo esperan su aparición majestad!

-Bueno, bueno ire a alistarme, llama a la dama de Shad, necesito que la aliste para la fiesta, es un dia importante y debe vestir debidamente

-A la orden mi señor!-salio corriendo de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta

-Shad.. bueno ok lo siento pero esta fiesta tenemos que hacerla, vamos a presentarte formalmente ante el pueblo, asi que ponte mas hermosa de lo que ya estas, ándate que es tarde, te amo- dijo sin importarle la seguridad de la chica o si quiera preguntarle si estaba bien, solo salio de la habitación sin mas, la chica se recargo en la pared en donde hace unos minutos estaba siendo sometida por el principe, lentamente se dejo caer hasta quedar sentada abrazando sus piernas- ay bebe.. todo esto lo hago por ti, ya veras que en cuanto nazcas nos vamos a largar de aquí y viviras feliz te lo prometo- apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus rodillas meciéndose poco a poco- Nunca me había agarrado de esa forma.. tengo que tener mas cuidado con lo que le digo… en mi estado mis fuerzas son débiles contra las suyas…-pego su puño fuertemente sobre el suelo- detesto ser una sumisa y mucho peor no poder defenderme!

En la sileciosa habitación de repente la ventana hizo un pequeño sonidito como si alguien la tocara, lo cual alerto a la chica que rápidamente saco una pequeña lanza atada a su pierna- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo levantándose rápidamente y acercándose lentamente al balcón- ¿hola hay alguien ahí?

Lentamente abrió la puerta hacia el balcón y se topo con una rosa negra con una nota atada a esta, la chica guardo la lanza y levanto la rosa- jeje.. de seguro que es de Chili- coloco la rosa en la mesita arrancando la notita de la rosa, abriéndola para leerla

"Fui un imbécil de primera.. desde que llegamos aquí duermo cada noche intranquilo de no saber como estas tu y la niña,. Y hoy me sentí mal cuando me di cuenta que solo te he dañado a ti y mas a nuestra hija, sin embargo me relaja saber que cuando nazca tendrá a su madre fuerte y valiente de su lado. No espero que me perdones, quizás yo no lo aria, pero por favor has que nuestra hija no se preocupe por quien sea su padre, solo que tenga por seguro lo que hizo su madre por ella"

La chica estaba sollozando un poco por las palabras, al final de la carta noto perfectamente unas manchas de sangre que aun estaba fresca, para no quedarse en duda acerco la carta a sus labios lamiendola y sintiendo ese sabor metalico- No puede ser es de Chili!- dejo caer la nota y salio corriendo de su habitación- No por favor no!-decia corriendo por el corredor.

En la nota había otro pequeño mensaje escrito justo detrás del mismo, que decia:

"PD: si vas a escribir una carta y ponerla en una rosa, asegúrate de hacer la carta primero y no de escribirla sosteniendo una rosa, es simplemente una mala idea porque te espinas y duele, ouch!"

La delfin corria por el pasillo ya agitada hacia la habitación de la princesa- Señorita shad!-de repente un rayo azabache paso justo a lado de la delfin- Chili, Chili!- al notar que había pasado justo a lado de su doncella la azabache se detuvo y regreso a donde la delfin la veía confundida- Sky, ¿has visto a un perro por aquí?

-Em pues..-se sonrojaba y acariciaba su brazo apenada-Esta en el salon principal dando bocadillos, ¿Por qué señorita Shad?- la chica suspiro aliviada- ay chaos… no, por nada solo preguntaba jeje…

-Y si lo viera majestad, esta muy guapo esta noche-pensaba, la chica no traía su traje normal de sirviente, ya que en este dia tenia que estar muy bien arreglada al ser la doncella de la princesa, asi que traía puesto un vestido largo sin mangas, abierto de la espalda, con un escote un poco ajustado de color rojo, sus zapatillas eran de tacon bajo y ancho en tono negro, estaba un poco maquillada, sus pestañas se veian negras a causa del rímel, sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado claro, utilizaba unos guantes de sea en tono morado que le llegaban hasta el ante brazo, unos aretes en forma de rign sobresalían de toda su vestimenta- venia a ver si quería ayuda para prepararse para la fiesta de esta noche majestad…

-Vaya Sky, te ves preciosa, si creo que vas a tenerme que ayudar a escoger un vestido apropiado-lentamente acariciaba su brazo derecho que estaba aun rojo y se ponía en un tono morado- con mangas supongo.. no quiero que se note esto..-decia mirando al suelo

-Señorita Shad!-dijo asustada mirando sus brazos duraznos que estaban de color rojo y morado- ¿Qué le paso!?,¿esta bien?, necesitamos un medico!

-No, no un medico no!, estoy bien, solo no comentes nada por favor- decia aterrada pensando en como se pondría Edward si se enterara de que dijo que el fue quien la lastimo- esto se me pasara en un rato, lo importante ahora es estar vestida para la dichosa fiesta- tomo a la chica de la mano y se la llevo corriendo a su alcoba para alistarse.

-Esta bien señorita la ayudare- la chica entro corriendo al armario donde tomo un vestido largo de color rosa con negro abierto de la parte del abdomen en media luna, no tenia mangas, y el escote era en forma de U, tambien estaba abierto de la cintura hasta el final de la falda-¿Qué le parece este señorita?, podemos utilizar guantes largos hasta su brazo para que las marcas no se miren

La chica rápidamente se coloco el vestido y se puso unas zapatillas en tono fiusha con negro- ¿tienes alguna tela o blusa de color negro?

-amm creo que si- de uno de los cajones saco una cortina de color negro y encaje que le dio a la azabache- aquí esta, desde la ultima vez crei que le servirían mas las cortinas que a nosotros.

-Gracias cariño- con su fuego hizo unas pequeñas mangas para cubrir las marcas de sus brazos, los cuales adorno con unos pequeños listones del color del vestido- creo que no son idénticos a los del vestido, pero asi no se va a notar nada, de la misma tela saco unos guantes cortos para colocárselos, al igual que un tipo collar para que hiciera juego con todo- la chica se quito los guantes que traía puestos mirando su anillo de bodas- creo que me lo debo quitar..-se retiro lentamente su anillo y lo guardo en el joyero, se coloco las mangas, los guantes y el collar- solo encesito arreglarme el cabello un poco..

-Yo puedo ayudarla si desea señorita

-jejeje gracias pero no terminarias nunca de peinarme, ni yo misma puedo peinármelo a veces- se suelta su largo cabello que le llegaba a media pierna atándoselo en una media coleta amarrandoselo con un liston color rosa, se coloca su corona y se maquilla un poco- lista, ¿nos vamos?

-Ohh.. señorita Shad se ve muy hermosa!, como toda una princesa-decia emocionada- atraerá todas las miradas esta noche, solo espero que ese chico se fije en mi-decia sonrojada- ay jeje que cosas estoy diciendo…

-¿con que te gusta un chico eh?, ¿se puede saber quien es?

-jejeje ay señorita Shad!, es solo que-ocultaba su cara con sus manos-es muy lindo jeje…

-pues tu tambien te ves muy linda asi que estoy segura de que se fijara en ti, ¿es alguien de aquí?-le dice sonriente, la delfin se sonrojaba mas y miraba a su alrededor- si, si es alguien de aquí- se acerco a la chica para susurrarle- vera me gusta el nuevo chico, el perro que acaba de llegar!, es muy lindo se llama Chili y espero que esta noche podamos bailar la ultima pieza juntos jeje… seria como en las películas románticas!-decia muy emocionada en susurro, la azabache se sorprendio mucho por el comentario de la delfin-¿Chili?

-Si!, el mismo!, ¿lo conoce?, ¿sabe algo de el?, si es asi digame señorita Shad!-miraba muy emocionada a la azabache

-El tiene una pareja según escuche-sus ojos se fijaron hacia la pared- dicen que es una buena persona y que lo ama de verdad, sin embargo ahora no esta con el, además jamas te aria caso a ti, le es fiel a su corazón asi que yo que tu no me aria falsas ilusiones y me olvidaba de el

-uh?, n-no lo entiendo, el no me ha comentado de ninguna pareja…-sus ojos cristalinos mostraban que sus ilusiones se rompían- quizás solo sean rumores-decia apretando sus puños

-¿Qué el no te ha hablado de su pareja?, espera un minuto… ¿Cómo es que has hablado con el?

-ehh bueno.. le he hablado un par de veces, pero siempre esta ocupado con algo y se va, y bueno lo he seguido desde hace un rato…

-Yo que tu le dejaba de hablar no vaya a ser que su novia se entere

-¿pero porque?-unas lagrimas emanaban de sus ojos- Igual ella no esta aquí, ¿cierto?, no le molestara si bailo una canción con el, ¿o sí?

-Tal vez ella venga a la fiesta, de ser asi no te conviene bailar con el, asi que olvida ese amor y sigue con tu vida

-Pero no quiero, no quiero!, el me gusta no puedo evitarlo, Y-yo, yo puedo tratarlo aun mejor!, quizás si hablo mas con el y lo seduzco un poco me ame mas y….-la azabache comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud de niña de Sky- te dije que es mejor que lo olvides, no vas a querer que al rato solo te utilicen ¿o si?

-¿Por qué le interesa tanto Chili!?, no lo veo con usted ni con nadie!, ¿acaso es su madre!?, ¿su amante!?, ¿su esposa o que!?-gritaba la chica con lagrimas en los ojos

-Oye tu no tienes ningún derecho de gritarme!-sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo oscuro sin mirar a Sky se levanto del espejo apretando sus puños- la única que manda aquí soy yo asi que te ordeno que no te le acerques, ¿me entendiste!?-dijo gritándole saliendo de la habitación caminando por los pasillos, dejando a la delfin muy sorprendida e impactada, mientras sentía que algo se rompia dentro de ella, salio enojada limpiándose las lagrimas, caminando por los pasillos hacia una fiesta que ya estaba comenzando muy mal.

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 15: Reencontrándote

Capítulo 15: Reencontrándote

Chili POV:

Ha sido un dia pesado... he quemado mucha ropa... le grite a shad... la unica persona que parece apreciarme... y me corte con unas rosas mientras escribia una carta.. ahora acabamos de terminar de montar una fiesta de la nada.. bueno al menos no me toca nada tonto por hacer como recibir chaquetas a un monton de aristocratas hipocritas o ser el payaso de la fiesta...

Vector: oye chillon... te toca servir las mini salchichas... jeje siendo un perro... jaja... sirviendo mini salchichas jajaja!- me decia vector señalándome una bandeja llena de perritos calientes, -esto es ridículo- pensé, me puse un delantal color blanco y Sali de la cocina con la bandeja en manos para pasearme en todo el salon ofreciendo bocadillos.

Normal pov:

La azabache con la tonalidad de ojos vino caminaba por los pasillos muy molesta, sus pasos demostraban que no quería siquiera bajar a recibir a los invitados- y ahora tendre que ir a poner una cara feliz frente a todos a lado de este tipo!-pensaba

-¿Shad cariño ya estas lista?-decia el joven saliendo de su habitación vestido con un traje formal de saco en color negro muy pegado a su cuerpo, con una camisa de color blanco, y corbata en tonos azules- todos los invitados han llegado y están ansiosos de conocerte… incluso invite a otros monarcas de los demás reinos

La chica se detuvo frente al murciélago y le miro muy molesta- hmp, diría que me alegra pero no y ni se te ocurra volvérteme a acercar!

-Anda querida.. creeme que te alegrara verlos a todos, incluso invite a una vieja amiga que creo que te alegrara volver a ver-tomo a Shad del brazo entrelazándolo con el suyo para comenzar a caminar, dieron solo unos pasos hasta que la azabache se solto bruscamente- escúchame, ¿que me ves de raro?-dijo cruzándose de brazos azotando el tacon de sus zapatillas sobre el mármol.

-hmm.. que ese vestido de se te extremadamente espectacular esta noche princesa-le dijo con un tono de perversión irritando a la chica

\- Ash!, seras ciego! Mira!- rápidamente se bajo la tela que cubria sus brazos duraznos con tonalidades morado y rojo- mira!

-Esas cosas se ve que te aprietan mucho cariño- se acerco a ella tomando delicadamente los brazos de la azabache quien lo empujo- no te hagas el que Chaos te habla, estas marcas me las dejaste tu!

-O querida, discúlpame me pase contigo-beso su marca descubierta y le miro sensualmente-¿disculpame si?

-Que te disculpe tu abuela!- le replico empujándolo de vuelta

-Mi señor!, ya llego el principe Shake the bat de Readheart!-dijo el abejorro acercándose a la pareja

-Excelente, que el bobo de las mini salchichas lo atienda de inmediato

-Creo que a mi hermano le encantara saber como me tratas- sonreía malévolamente- y mas ahora que tengo al bebe en mi interior… imagínate como se pondrá la prensa si se entera-le mostraba sus afilados colmillos al murciélago

-jeje claro, claro… ohh puedes mantener la boca cerrada ya que el consejo se dara cuenta que no soy un buen candidato para ser el padre, y ya que no hay otro principe disponible pasaran a la orden Mantis- miraba a la azabache triunfante

-Vete al demonio entonces-empujo al principe con su brazo siguiendo su camino ocultándose de vuelta las marcas con la tela.

-Vaya.. no me gustaría estar cerca de ella en este momento…-decia nervioso el abejorro

-que bueno porque tu imbécil!, te toca asegurarte de que no habrá la boca, porque si no- tomo al abejorro del saco- TE CORTARE LAS ALAS Y LAS SERVIRE DE POSTRE!, ¿entendiste gusano!?

-s-si señor…-el azabache solto a la abejita la cual salio disparada hacia donde la princesa caminaba.

La mirada fuego que seguía en el semblante de la azabache podía triturar a cualquiera con tan solo mirarla, caminaba bastante molesta hacia el salon principal- ¿Quién se cree!?, ay estúpido niño mimado- pensaba, un zumbido muy cerca de ella se escuchaba a la perfeccion gracias a sus agudos oídos, giro su mirada deteniéndose al ver a la abejita acercándosele- ¿Y tú que, que se te perdió?-dijo con sus manos en su cintura mirando a Charmy

-ehh… solo emmm-el chico se había detenido frente a la azabache y se rascaba la cabeza apenado-solo déjeme acompañarla majestad

-Mira ahorita no quiero a nadie cerca de mi, asi que ándate a volar a otra parte o yo me encargare de mantarde a volar lejos, ¿me entendiste!?- se giro y continuo su camino, el abejorro trago saliva y continuo volando cerca de la chica aunque un poco asustado.

-¿a ver que te dije que hicieras!?- se detuvo al sentir aun al abejorro detrás suyo

-Ahhh!- asustado cayo al suelo lastimándose su aguijón –Lo siento, no me mate, perdóneme!- comenzaba a llorar y a hacer ruidos por el dolor que le propinaba su aguijón, la chica agito su cabeza volviendo en si, sus ojos de vuelta eran cafes- oh..- giro su mirada hacia charmy que hacia ruidos- Chaos!, ¿estas bien?-dijo sentándose de rodillas en el suelo frente a charmy- perdóname no se que fue lo que me paso

El abejorro retrocedio rápidamente al notar a la chica tan cerca de el, ocultándose detrás de un florero- hmm n-no…-decia temblando, la chica dulcemente se acerco a el- perdón no fue mi intención gritarte ven aquí- estiro su mano y le sonrio cálidamente para darle confianza- déjame revisarte al menos…

El pequeño dejo el florero a un lado y secaba sus lagrimas lentamente- hmm.. discúlpeme majestad- hizo una reverencia frente a la chica

-Disculpame a mi- con su mano suavemente limpio las lagrimas de la abejita- déjame revisarte, ¿no te lastimaste?- el pequeño acariciaba su aguijón- no, esta bien… caray me gustaría que mi mama estuviera aquí, me cargaría, me pondría un poco de miel en el aguijón y si…-giro su mirada y acariciaba su brazo apenado-

-Bueno tengo una forma mas fácil de curarte a ver- la chica giro a la abejita un poco para dejar ver su aguijón, puso sus manos frente a ella y lo curo con aquel destello rosa que emanaba de sus manos- listo- beso su frente y le acaricio la mejilla- perdóname, estaba algo molesta, y no debi desquitarme contigo por eso.

El chico aun seguía sin quitar la mirada de la pared- si, supongo, creo que igual fue un poquito mi culpa

-Es que… me hostiga bastante que me sigan,¿te mando Edward verdad?

-Si, eso creo… pero no se preocupe, a veces tambien puedo ser una gran molestia para todos

-Bueno, que mas da, no me gustara pero si Edward te envio, ven vamos-dijo levantándose del suelo y limpiándose el polvo

-Si a la fiesta!- dijo levantando vuelo dando giros en el aire

-jeje ven, vamos a saludar a mi hermano- dijo sonriente la chica

-¿Tienes un hermano!?, ¿ y es igualito a ti y todo?, ¿tambien puede hacer magia!?-decia infantilmente la abejita

-Bueno, si es idéntico a mi, el controla el viento, aunque.. es algo serio jeje…

-¿y tienes mas hermanos!?, ¿o primos?, o, o bueno mas familia?- decia sonriente

-Pues no.. Shake es mi única familia, mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo- comenzo a caminar seguida por la abejita

-¿Enserio y que les paso?- dice inocente pero con un tono triste

-Murieron en la guerra de RoseFire cuando tenia siete años…

-ya veo.. suena muy triste, Yo…-dijo suspirando- bueno…

-Lo fue pero ya lo supere-dijo interrumpiendo al chico

-Yo no he visto a mi mami desde hace cuatro años..-se rascaba la cabeza un poco apenado

-¿Qué?, ¿pero porque?

-Es que desde que naci.. mi mama me ha cuidado mucho, a veces demasiado pero yo crei que lo hacia porque me quería, un dia me regaño muy feo frente a las demás abejitas, me enoje tanto con ella que le grite muy fuerte y le dije que se muriera, me fui corriendo lo mas lejos de ella hasta que ya no puder verla mas- su semblante era triste- luego de un tiempo me quede sin casa, sin amigos, sin comida, pero un dia mientras buscaba comida en la basura encontré un afiche que decia que buscaban miembros para un grupo de detectives, fui de los únicos en presentarse y desde ese dia he trabajado con Vector y los chicos, ya no volvi a sentir culpa pero a veces me pregunto si mi mama aun me busca o si se sigue preocupando por mi….-sus lagrimas comenzaban a emanar arrepintiéndose de lo que le había hecho a su madre., la chica le dedico una media sonrisa y le acaricio la cabeza- Oye se que tal vez no te gusta cuando te regañan pero las mamas lo hacen para que no hagas cosas malas ni cometas errores, estoy segura de que estará buscándote, despues de todo eres su hijo, creeme yo aria lo que fuera por mi-hizo una pausa- quiero decir cuando tenga un hijo yo aria todo por el.

-jejeje seguro que si, ojala algun dia la vuelva a ver y pueda decirle que lo siento, y tambien que pueda volver a arrullar como lo hacia antes-se abrazaba a si mismo bailando en el aire

-Uhmm.. ¿que te parecería que yo fuera tu madre adoptiva?

-¿de verdad!?, seria excelente!- giraba feliz mente alrededor de la chica- gracias!

-no es nada- ya se encontraban en el salon mirando a todos los invitados- aunque tal vez Edward sea tu padre adoptivo…

-no!, mejor que solo sea entre usted y yo jeje..-decia tembloroso pensando en como seria que Edward fuera su padre adoptivo- oiga y ¿enserio es la esposa del perro chillero?

-Si pero no se lo digas a nadie, ¿esta bien?

-jeje esta bien lo prometo!- dijo levantando su mano izquierda formando una equis en su pecho donde su corazón se encontraba

-Te lo agradezco- la chica fijo la mirada hacia el joven murciélago que estaba justo a unos metros frente a ella, vestía un traje de pantalón, saco y chaleco azul petróleo, con una camisa blanca, una corbata de color celeste y unos zapatos en color café oscuro. Se encontraba hablando con unos jóvenes zorros de pelaje azul y blanco, con trajes de tono grisáceo.- O mira por alla esta mi hermano, vamos a saludarlo- dijo sonriente.

-Mira alla esta Sky!- dijo contenta la abejita mirando a la chica delfin sentada en una silla pegada a la pared, su semblante era muy malo, no estaba feliz, se le miraba demasiado triste, tal vez por su conversación en la habitación de la princesa.

-Ay se me había olvidado eso..- pensó la chica mirando a su doncella- Charmy acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con mi dama de compañía, ¿te importa que te deje un rato solo?

-emm, no!, ve alla y yo le dire a Edward que te perdi de vista- dijo el abejorro guiñándole el ojo a la chica para después irse volando en busca del príncipe o aún mejor de un poco de diversión.

-Si, pero mientras no sepamos del estado de Rosefire no podemos hablar de las esmeraldas..-decia el joven principe cuando vio que su hermana pasaba justo frente a el dirección a la delfin- oh discúlpenme un segundo por favor- dijo tomando camino hacia la chica morena- Shad!, Hermana!

-Hmm bueno, en ese caso, ¿Dónde están mis bocadillos?-decia uno de los zorritos buscando al can con la bandeja de comida

-Aquí señor- decia el joven acercándose al zorro con la bandeja ofreciéndole uno de sus perros calientes- Quiere una de mis salchichas de perro..- suspiraba y hablaba entre dientes- ¿caliente?-forzaba una sonrisa

-jajajajaja!- se reian al unisono los zorritos

-Tomare dos entonces-decia el primero mientras tomaba dos bocadillos- jaja esto es de lo mejor, un bocadillo y una buena carcajada de lo triste y patético de los empleados- bromeaba el segundo, y se reian del perro.

-d-de nada señor- hablaba a regañadientes

La azabache había escuchado perfectamente que la llamaban por lo que se detuvo y volteo la mirada encontrándose con la de su hermano- Shake!, hermano, ¿Cómo has estado?- dijo abrazándole fuertemente.

-Que buen volverte a ver- decia terminando el calido abrazo que su hermana le propinaba- ¿a sido que?, ¿casi dos semanas?, ¿Qué tal has estado?, ¿Cómo te trata el reino?, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?- decia de manera seria pero interesado en saber del paradero de su hermana.

-No me ha ido muy bien que digamos- decia algo desanimada- sinceramente yo ya estoy muy desacostumbrada a todo esto, la vida de lujos, tener sirvientes atendiéndote, una dama de compañía..-suspira- pero de ahí en fuera… creo que me va bien, ¿y a ti?

-El consejo ha sido todo un dolor de cabeza, desde que he estado en "vigilancia" no puedo ni dormir sin sentir que algo me vigila

-mm.. Imaginate yo como estoy, eso de tener que aguantar que Edward me peg..-se mordio el labio por un segundo temiendo en que si decia algo de su encuentro demasiado cercano con Edward las cosas se pusieran peor- digo, digo aguantar estar aquí en este enorme castillo..

-jejeje, si me imagino que debe ser un martirio- de reojo miraba al murciélago mayor charlando con algunos aristócratas- Es solo que.. esto de la boda falsa no me da buen presentimiento- decia un poco preocupado- oh por cierto- el chico saco de entre los bolsillos del saco un cuaderno de pasta dura color rosado, en la pasta tenia el dibujo de unos corazones en tonos azules y lilas, tenia un candado en forma de corazón donde colgaba una llave en forma de corazón pequeña- te traje un pequeño obsequio-dijo entregándole el diario a la azabache quien sonreía- se que te gusta escribir y crei que te podrias entretener con esto

-oww. Shake, es muy lindo, gracias- le dio un calido abrazo- asi podre entretenerme y dejar de pensar tanto en la boda….

-Si, por eso te lo traje, es un pequeño detalle para mi hermanita- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta chillie?

-Debe estar por ahí, con eso de que ahora es mi sirviente otra vez..

-¿de vuelta?, ¿y eso porque?

-Pues tu sabes, Windwall tiene estrictamente prohibido dejar entrar a los perros así que tuve que hacer un trato con Edward de que..-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al sentir un pequeño empujón propinado por una chica- Discúlpame!, no vi por donde iba- dijo una delicada voz.

-No hay cuidado- la azabache volteo para ver al responsable encontrándose con una eriza albina, de cabello largo a la altura del hombro, su fleco tenia las puntas de color rosado, sus ojos eran de color verde Jade de largas y gruesas pestañas, era de una figura esbelta, de estatura mediana, vestia un vestido estraple de color fiusha con encaje de rosas color negro, y un liston negro atado a la cintura el vestido le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, sus zapatillas eran abiertas por la parte de enfrente de color fiusha con encaje de color negro en la parte de atrás, el tacon era bajo y un poco ancho. Sobre su cabeza se encontraba un prendedor en forma de rosa con plumas de color negro, en su cuello un dije en forma de corazón plateado se lograba distinguir

\- Jade eres tu!- dijo emocionada la murciélago.

-Ay no puede ser- el chico se cruzo de brazos, levantando su mano izquierda para ocultar su rostro de la princesa que se encontraba frente a el, ¿pero de quien se trataba ella?, pues ella y el principe habían tenido una relación hace muchos años, se trataba de la princesa Jade Lancaster Ross de Rosefire.

-Shad!, me alegra verte!- la albina abrazo felizmente a la azabache mirando de reojo al chico que todavía le robaba el aliento, un leve sonrojo se mostraba en sus mejillas al verle- H-hola Shake..

El chico al notar que la pequeña lo miraba giro su mirada- Hola, Lancaster- dijo en tono molesto

-¿Sigues molesto?- dijo apenada la albina

-Oye no seas grosero con ella

-Debo ir a arreglar otros asuntos con su permiso- el chico sin volver a mirar a la albina camino alejándose de las chicas.

-Ay.. ¿no me entiende todavía verdad?- decia en tono triste

-Esta loco no le hagas caso Jade

-Pero es que ve.. me he disculpado miles de veces, y no es para decirme nada solo me ve y se va

-Tu sabes que no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso

-Y él no lo entiende de esa forma..

El can se acercaba con las chicas con todo y la bandeja de perritos calientes sobre sus manos con una sonrisa falsa y hablando entre dientes- Hola, buenas noches, ¿se le ofrece un mini perro caliente?- a lo lejos se escuchaba al equipo chaotix reírse del can

-Chili!, ¿Qué haces vestido asi?- dijo sorprendida la albina al ver al perro vestido de sirviente

-Oh!, aquí estas, casi me matas del susto por la nota, eres un tonto

-Lo siento.. oye..- se sonrojaba pero tragaba saliva para tomar valor- Ash.. no quería hacerte sentir mal por lo de hace rato, ¿ok?, fue mi culpa por ser un completo cretino…

-Supongo que si, pero me hiciste sentir pésimo, esto no es lo que quiero y lo sabes!

-¿me perdi de algo acaso?-decia confundida la eriza

-Yo lo se Cielo, perdona.. es solo que tampoco ha sido mi dia, pero ya no volveré a meter mi nariz donde no hay traseros..-decia apenado- aprecio tu sacrificio por nuestro bebe y mas me vale aprender a vivir con eso, quiera o no, ¿me perdonas?

-oh chaos!, ¿Shad estas embarazada!?- dijo muy sorprendida la chica

\- la azabache rápidamente le cubrio la boca a la chica y miro a su alrededor- Shh!, no lo digas tan fuerte.. Tranquilo cielo, no pasa nada te perdono

-Oye perrito!, ¿Dónde están las salchichas de perro caliente!?- decia el zorro azulado, mientras miraba al can, y sus compañeros se reian del perrito

-Debo atender eso.. con permiso…- decia el can caminando hacia los aristócratas que se reían.

-Arg!, si no tuviera que comportarme como una princesa ya les habría tirado los dientes- decia la chica molesta mientras retiraba la mano de la boca de la albina

-No entiendo, si tu ya estas.. ya sabes como, ¿Por qué estas aquí?

-Por culpa del consejo- dio un suspiro pesado

-Oh, no me digas que tu..

-Si, volvi con Edward..- se miraba entristecida, la albina abrió y cerro sus puños rápidamente utilizando sus poderes de congelación del tiempo, despues miro a la azabache- Shad, ¿Qué es lo que haces con Edward?, tu ya estabas casada yo lo se

-Si, yo estoy casada con Chili, pero el consejo tuvo que meter sus narices en donde no les importa, me mandaron llamar y me dijeron que el bebe no era de una relación aprobada y bla bla bla, asi que tuve que decir que mi bebe era de Edward, y veme aquí, vestida como princesa otra vez

-Pero tu no lo amas, ¿o si?

-¿Tengo cara de que lo ame?- dijo mirando a la albina seriamente

-La verdad no.. pero es que Shad no puedes hacer esto, ¿sabes en que problema te metes?

-Ya tengo bastantes.. además era esto o que mi bebe muriera, tu sabes como es el consejo

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-¿Eh?

-Digo, de embarazo, ¿Cuánto llevas?.

-Según yo.. un mes, y por favor te rogaría que no dijeras nada Jade, nadie puede enterarse no hasta despues de la boda- dijo tomando las manos de la albina

-Tranquila guardare mi secreto- le sonrio, mientras los presentes comenzaban a moverse de nuevo

-Shad querida, ven quiero presentarte a unas personas- el joven murciélago estaba justo detrás de las dos muchachas, quienes voltearon a verle

-Hola.. Principe Edward- dijo la menor haciendo una reverencia

-Oh, Hola, veo que quisiste hacer una entrada discreta princesa de Rosefire- tomo la mano de la chica delicadamente propinándole un beso que la hizo sonrojarse- Es un placer tenerla aquí princesa Jade.

-S-si gracias, tu sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención

La azabache por el rabillo del ojo logro ver perfectamente como su hermano le pegaba con el puño a una de las paredes al ver la escena del murciélago y la albina a lo que rio tímidamente- hombres..

-¿Por qué!?, ¿Por qué tenia que venir ella!?- decia molesto el chico- Ash!, no soporto ni verla en fotografías!, es una miserable Hipocrita y ridícula

-Oye, oye cuidado, si rompes la pared yo tengo que quemarla- decia el can justo a lado del principe

-¿Chili!?- la mirada del joven se fijo en el mantel que tenia colocado sobre el brazo el cual decia "prueba mi mini salchicha", el chico trato de contener la risa lo cual fue imposible pues comenzo a soltar unas grandes carcajadas

-Si, si ¿Qué gracioso no?

-jajaja, oh vaya eso, eso es lo que necesitaba- se limpiaba las lagrimas que le salían- uff.. ya enserio te ves mas ridículo que de costumbre "cuñadito" jajaja

-Gracias, cuñadito, yo tambien aprecio nuestro tiempo juntos- decia entre dientes

-Di lo que quieras- su mirada estaba en su hermana quien se veía realmente aburrida junto al joven Edward quien hablaba con unos aristócratas- si hay dos cosas que no tolero es ver a mi hermana con ese repulsivo principito mimado- su mirada ahora estaba puesta en la albina quien reia y sonreía hablando con un joven- y ver a esa, esa!, esa monstro con maquillaje y vestido!

-¿Quién?, ¿la eriza blanca que estaba con Shad?, ¿Por qué no la toleras?, ¿si quiera la conoces?-decia el can mirando a la princesa de Rosefire

-¿Qué no la recuerdas?, es Jade- dijo molesto el murciélago, el can giro su mirada confundido hacia donde el murciélago- ¿Quién?

-¿La princesa de RoseFire?- dijo el azabache, pero el can seguía mirándolo aun mas confundido- ay tenias que ser tan idiota.. La chica a la que le echabas tierra y no se enojaba?

-Ahh si, esa tipa ya la recuerdo, siempre le tiraba tierra, no se enojaba pero Shad siempre me pegaba, ¿Qué no se llamaba Juana?- dijo confundido todavía

-No, su nombre es Jade, y si es justamente ella, cuyo padre destruyo parte de mi reino y mato a mis padres

-Ouh.. oye vamos no fue su culpa

-¿Qué?, no me digas que ahora estas de lado de esa asesina

-No!, digo, Si, digo, digo…

-Perro salchicha, tengo hambre alimentame!- le gritaba uno de los presentes

-Ay no de nuevo-suspira- debo atender, hablamos despues Shake

A fuera del castillo, en la entrada del bosque se encontraba el cocodrilo mayordomo junto a la cocinera la Señorita Vainilla la cual estaba bastante molesta.

-Entiende, entre ella y yo no hay nada, además estaba ebrio!

-hmm..-la coneja agacho su cabeza mirando al pasto-perdona, pero ya no creo eso Vector, si me disculpas- camino unos pasos con la cabeza baja hasta que se topo con un un joven de reluciente armadura, en la parte izquierda del pecho se podía ver a la perfeccion el escudo de RoseFire, a pesar de que la visera estaba sobre su rostro- Perdoneme!

-Oye, Oye ten cuidado para la pro…- el guardia miro a la conejita de arriba para abajo- oh.. hola, ¿Cómo te va preciosa?- con su brazo rodeo a la chica abrazándola- ¿Qué hace una belleza como tu por aquí tan solita?- el cocodrilo comenzo a toser un poco- Sabes estoy aquí!-dijo el cocodrilo en tono celoso

-¿Por qué no te invito un trago?, has de tener sed no?

-Emm gracias pero…-decia sonrojada la coneja

-Disculpa pero esta dama esta conmigo- replico el cocodrilo separando a la conejita del guardia- Asi que búscate a tu propia sirviente linda!, -Vector!- dijo sorprendida y sonrojada la chica

-jeje… bueno ya sera para la próxima guapura, adiosito- dijo el guardia alejándose de la pareja, caminando justamente hacia el castillo

-Vaya, ese tipo me cae como comer arroz con queso.. bueno te decia que..- el cocodrilo volteo para hablar con Vainilla cuando se percato de que estaba solo, la chica ya no se encontraba junto suyo- eh… ¿V-vainilla?

La luna estaba muy resplandeciente en el balcón del salon donde la fiesta se llevaba a acabo, el can estaba recargado en el balcón mirando hacia el bosque cuando aventó el pequeño mantel que traía en el brazo con la leyenda que causo las burlas de todos los presentes que lo veian caminando por ahí

-Esto me recuerda tanto a mi infancia, o el dia que Sali a desayunar con Shad o..- suspiro de una manera triste- a toda mi vida..- apoyo su brazo derecho en el barandal y coloco su mano en su mejilla- esto apesta y bastante..

-¿Chili?- dijo la delfin entrando al balcón lo que provoco que el chico diera un brinco y volteara- ahh! Sky.. m-me asustaste- el can miro a la chica de pies a cabeza- Vaya.. Sky te miras muy linda

-G-gracias.. ¿q-que haces aquí?, ¿estas bien?- la chica se acercaba al can colocándose junto a el mirándole a los ojos

-Si, supongo, es solo que esto de ser humillado me tiene harto, siempre he sido objeto de burla y no se.. me molesta que me juzguen como si fuera..

-El ser mas débil y patético en el mundo- finalizo la frase la chica mirando a otro lado triste

-Si algo asi.., jaja, ¿sabes?, es bueno tener amigos que no te tratan como escoria- dijo sonriéndole a la chica

-Quizas porque piensan que tambien son escoria- dijo tímidamente

-bueno, eso es ridículo, Vector y los chicos no son escoria, son geniales, divertidos y se apoyan siempre el uno al otro y tu.. eres la sirviente mas amable, servicial, y dulce que jamas he visto

La chica miro al can sonriéndole cálidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas por el comentario- Chili..- rápidamente lo abrazo el chico correspondio al abrazo sonrojándose levemente- jeje ya ya, es la verdad Sky..- la chica se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de Chili para besarle, sin embargo este se alejo un poco confundido- Sky que es eso..- dijo moviendo su nariz olfateando un aroma extraño, rápidamente se tiro al suelo y comenzo a olfatear todo.

-Emm perdona, es otro perfume, es de una amiga y y-yo…-decia confundida y sonrojada la chica

-hmmm N-no!, es energía caos, pero no es de Shad o Shake, o de la chica eriza la Jenny, entonces- giro su mirada hacia el salon donde los invitados conversaban- Algo anda mal!

-Chili, ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir?

-¿hmm?- su mirada se fijo en el guardia con armadura de RoseFire que entraba sospechosamente al salon- Crei que no vendría el pueblo de RoseFire mas que su princesa..

-Si, es correcto la princesa Jade esta por aquí- su mirada se fijo tambien en aquel guardia- pero no trajo a ninguno de sus guardias, dijo que no quería llamar la atención

-Entonces que hace aquí y porque tiene..-dijo susurrando viendo como del guardia emanaba una luz color verdosa- oh no!- el chico entro corriendo desesperadamente al salon

-Chili espera!, ¿Qué sucede!?

El ruido de los arbustos moviéndose frenéticamente alerto a la delfin quien volteo en busca al culpable del ruido, encontrándose a Vector y Vainilla corriendo en dirección a la entrada del castillo

-Vainilla no te separes de la Princesa Shad!- decia vector casi sin aliento mientras vainilla entraba corriendo al castillo

\- Vector, Vainilla!- decia llamando la atención del cocodrilo,

-Hay un asesino en la fiesta!- contesto el cocodrilo sin detener su paso.

-¿U-un asesino!?- dijo sorprendida la delfin quien tambien entro corriendo al salon.

Continuara…


	17. Chapter 16: La fiesta se acabo

Capítulo 16: La fiesta se acabo

En el salón de fiestas los invitados continuaban charlando, riendo y de mas, la princesa albina estaba caminando ya hacia la salida para marcharse pues el camino hacia RoseFire era bastante largo, estaba en busca de su amiga la murciélago para despedirse sin percatarse de que un guardia con una armadura de su propio reino estaba a unos escasos metros de ella.

-jeje.. hora de brillar amigo mio- decia sonriendo malévolamente, sacando una esmeralda del caos color verde, con su mano libre sobre la esmeralda dibujo una pequeña pistola, apuntando justamente al corazón de la chica albina.

-Esto es bastante aburrido- el azabache estaba recargado en la pared mirando todo, hasta que se percato del joven de armadura- ¿Un guardia de RoseFire?- dijo sorprendido mirando como le apuntaba a su ex novia.

-Caos Spear!- grito el chico lanzando un rayo de luz por parte de la pistola hacia la princesa Jade, todos se alertaron del rayo resplandeciente que se acercaba con rapideza a la chica.

–Cuidado Jane!- grito el perro quien tiro al suelo a la albina haciendo que el rayo le diera a una de las paredes rompiéndola, provocando que los presentes comenzaran a gritar y esparcirse lejos del guardia

La albina se levanto rápidamente mirando el enorme agujero en la pared, y luego mirando al can- Gracias Chili!

-Jade!- la azabache corria rápidamente hacia su amiga

-Este imbécil y la tenia que fallar, pero si la tenia enfrentito!-decia el azabache de ojos cafes mirando sorprendido

-Diablos, falle!- decia molesto el guardia mirando a la murciélago corriendo hacia la albina

\- Hmm… bueno, hora de apuntar a un pez mas gordo- sonreía y apuntaba hacia la azabache- Chaos Spear!- el rayo verde salía disparado ahora hacia el corazón de la joven princesa, la coneja se dio cuenta de eso y corrió hacia la azabache

\- Princesa Shad Cuidado!- justo a tiempo logro empujar a la chica tirándola al suelo, haciéndola rodar por este, por desgracia el rayo atravesó el pecho de la conejita tirándola al suelo en un enorme charco de sangre, dejándole un enorme agujero en el pecho donde su corazón debía estar, el cocodrilo entraba justo en el momento que la conejita caia al suelo mirándola en el gran charco de sangre- Vainilla!, No!

-Me lleva!, esta vez si que no fallare!- dijo mas molesto el guardia, pegando su pie fuertemente sobre el piso.

-Ni yo tampoco Fallare!-el principe de Windwall que estaba justo detrás del guardia se elevo un poco gracias a sus alas pateando fuertemente la mano del otro donde la esmeralda se encontraba haciendo que la soltase y saliera disparada

\- ah! M-maldito!- contestaba sobándose su mano.–Con que asi quieres pelear eh!, vamos entonces principito!- el guardia se abalanzaba sobre el principe para golpearlo mientras este se defendia de la misma forma.

La azabache rápidamente se arrastro hacia donde el charco de sangre ensuciándose un poco el vestido con aquel rio carmesí que emanaba de la conejita- tranquila Vainilla, yo te curare- justo donde el agujero se encontraba la chica coloco sus manos de las cuales el brillo rosa comenzaba a salir cerrando un poco la enorme herida.

-Esa esmeralda es mia- el de ojos cafes volo rápidamente hacia donde la esmeralda había caído

-Vainilla, por favor no te vayas!- decia el cocodrilo con lagrimas en los ojos sosteniendo la mano de su amada, mientras la azabache trataba de cerrar el enorme agujero, todo el intento fue en vano pues sus poderes no fueron lo suficiente, el cuerpo de la coneja comenzaba a enfriarse rápidamente y su color empezaba a perderse…

El murciélago menor ya tenia entre sus manos la esmeralda del caos verde- La tengo!- las palabras de triunfo hizo que el guardia volteara a ver al murciélago- ¿ah!?, Oye eso es mio!

-Vaya forma de arruinar una fiesta ¿eh?- dijo Edward poniéndose en posición para volver a atacar al guardia.-Esta si que no te la perdono!

-Jajaja, esta fiesta estaba muerta incluso antes de que yo llegara, je!, como sea..

-Rindete ahora, estas rodeado!- el chico de ojos cafes estaba justo detrás del guardia con la esmeralda en mano y una mirada desafiante

-¿Dos contra uno?- miraba a ambos príncipes apunto de atacarle- jaja esto no es nada justo.. para ustedes!- decia triunfante- Bien, si asi lo quieren acabemos con esto!-rápidamente se retiró la armadura botándola en el suelo, revelando su verdadero ser, el dichoso asesino se trataba de un gato perla de ojos azules y mirada burlona, en la punta de su cola y pecho tenia pelaje de color dorado, botas grisáceas con detalles en rojo y amarillo, sus guantes eran del mismo diseño de las botas –uffff! Al fin, no puedo creer que esos tarados de RoseFire tengan que usar armaduras tan incomodas!- decia aliviado y sarcástico.

-¿eh?, ¿Tu quien eres!?

-jeje… hola principe Shake, encantado soy Scott el gato!, el noveno asesino del clan Marauder- dijo dando una carcajada

-¿El clan marauder!?, Imposibe!- dijo Edward boquiabierto

-jejeje.. eso dices tú princesito!

El de ojos cafes se elevo un poco con sus alas para darle una patada alta, pero Scott sintió su energía evitando el golpe provocando que Shake cayera justo al suelo-que lento eres, pensé que los vampiros eran mucho mas rapidos- dijo burlonamente el gato, por su parte Edward le solto un puñetazo directo a las costillas, pero el gato fue mas rápido evitando el golpe y dándole un codazo en la espalda al murciélago tumbándolo al suelo

\- ahh M-miserable!- dijo el principe levantándose en el suelo sosteniendo la parte golpeada

-jeje eso fue muy fácil, vamos hay que divertirnos!- decia el gato.

-Guardias!, Matenlo ahora!-señalaba al gato, rápidamente los guardias rodearon al gato para golpearle, sin embargo con cada movimiento el felino era mas rápido terminando por derribar a todos- jaja.. ¿enserio creen poder vencer a un asesino profesional!?, jajaja que divertidos son

La albina se acercaba corriendo hacia donde el principe Shake había caído, rápidamente se tumbo en el suelo junto a su amado mirándole preocupada y tocando la cabeza del joven- Shake!, ¿estas bien?

La azabache aun se encontraba junto al cuerpo inerte de la conejita, apretaba sus puños enojada- No, No otra vez!- el recuerdo de la muerte del profesor Robotnik inundaba su cabeza, furica se levantó del suelo mirando a donde el gato se reia burlonamente- No permitiré que esto siga pasando- se elevo un poco con sus alas, lo suficiente para señalar al gato- Oye tu gato de quinta!

El felino volteo a ver sonriente a la chica- Hola, Hola ¿Shad cierto?, Oye por cierto, no es nada personal pero no sabes disimular para nada un embarazo eh!-Las palabras del felino lograron sorprender a los presentes que estaban en una esquina "a salvo" quienes comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos por lo dicho

-Ahh.. mi cabeza- decia el chico recobrando la conciencia notando que la albina estaba tocándole- Quitame tus asquerosas manos de encima!- con su mano avento levemente a la chica alejándola, para levantarse y volver a pelear.

-No se a que demonios te refieres gato inmundo!, pero de lo que si se, es que no permitiré que sigas lastimando a nadie!- la azabache puso su mano frente a ella lanzando un enorme fulgor de agua hacia el gato.

-No es momento de pelear Shake!, Solo necesitaba saber si estabas bien!- replico la albina levantándose mirando molesta al de ojos cafes

El felino evito rápidamente el fulgor de agua que termino en la pared detrás suyo- ¿enserio no sabes de lo que hablo?, ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y me lo dices de frente hmm?, ¿o que pasa temes perder al bebe!?-el felino estaba preparado y desfiante a la espera del ataque de la joven.

-Solo, Solo aléjate, ¿si?, n-no te quiero ver- decia el joven murciélago perdiéndose un poco en los ojos verde jade de la chica albina- Shad!- emprendio el vuelo hacia su hermana para hacerla entrar en razón.

El can por su parte se acercaba corriendo a la albina quien estaba algo confundida pero molesta por la actitud de su "principe"- Vamonos Juana!. Esto se pondrá feo!- la chica sin escuchar al can siguió corriendo al murciélago- tenias que ser un testarudo!

-jajaja, como si mucho miedo te tuviera gato!- la azabache salio disparada hacia el felino para darle un puñetazo que el gato rápidamente esquivo, la chica sin caer al suelo lanzo otra bola de agua justo en la cara del felino mojándole un poco el pelaje, pero no lo suficiente para que detuviera el ataque, la chica no se inmutaba para nada y continuaba con sus golpes aéreos aunque fueran frenados por el asesino.

-Jacky!. Regresa a acá es peligroso para ti!- el can salía disparado siguiendo a la princesa albina.

En uno de los golpes propinados por la azabache hacia el felino, tomo el tobillo de la chica tirándola al suelo fuertemente justo de frente lastimándole la cara, y el vientre- Perdon querida, ¿te deje plantada?- dijo sonriente el felino sin soltar el tobillo de la morena.

–Muy gracioso, no toques a mi hermana!- una patada tornado por parte de Shake iba directo hacia Scott para que soltase a la morena pero este evadio la patada agarrando al chico por el tobillo igualmente, chocando a ambos murciélagos entre si para despues aventarlos contra el muro- jeje.. no se quien es la chica de ustedes dos, si Shad o Shake jajaja- se reia a carcajadas burlonas, los dos jóvenes estaban adoloridos por el golpe

-Ouch.. eso dolio- decia tocándose la cabeza- Pero quien se cree que es este imbécil!-decia molesta

-Oye!, Nadie toca a mí Shaky ni a mi amiga!- la albina se tornaba de un coloro rojizo claro mirando desafiante al felino, quien también la miraba igual

\- ¿y que me vas a hacer eh dulzura?- decía coquetamente el felino

-Que no te voy a hacer diras!- rápidamente una llamarada enorme de fuego fue lanzado por la princesa Jade, el Felino tomo la llamarada entre sus manos-ah, ah, caliente!- rápidamente le regreso la llamarada, la chica se protegió a si misma con sus puños formando un escudo protector.- nada mal preciosa- le guiño el ojo a la de ojos jade

-veamos que tal con esto!- la chica le lanzo una enorme bola de fuego directo al felino, pero tomo rápidamente una silla como si fuese un bate de Béisbol y le lanzo la bola de fuego de vuelta a la chica de fuego- Han ron! – grito al mirar que la bola de fuego lanzaba a la chica contra la pared golpeándose fuertemente la espalda cayendo al suelo.

-Shad!, Shake!, Joana!-decia preocupado el can- Oye Gato!, ya basta!

-jejeje con que ahora vas tu eh perri..- sus ojos se petrificaron al ver al can parado junto a el- T-tu!, ¿Qué haces aquí!?

-Emm.. doy mini salchichas..

-grrr.. deja de jugar juegos estupidos, ¿estabas esperandome no!?- se ponía en pose de pelea

-emm… no. Oye! Yo ni siquiera te conozco!

-N-no me conoces… ¿NO ME CONOCES!?-Decia furico el felino

-M-menos mal que las llamas no me dañan- decia la chica de fuego levantándose débilmente para acercarse de vuelta al felino

-Shad.. t-tienes que irte de aquí- el chico débilmente trataba de levantarse en vano pues se volvia a caer al suelo, el dolor punzante de su cuerpo era bastante grande.

-Yo no me largo de aquí!, no me quedare de brazos cruzados viendo como este!, les hace daño a ustedes!- dijo la chica levantando vuelo de vuelta hacia el felino.

-Pero Shad!,puedes perder al bebe!

-Aghh! Shake, seras idiota!- decia molesto el heredero de Windwall

-Chili, tu no me conoces.. típico de ti, siempre has sido tan olvidadizo, como sea, esto acabara ahora!- el felino daba un puñetazo el cual Chili evitaba, despues intento con una patada y el tambien lo evitaba-Cerca, eres muy lento gato!

-Agh!, desgraciado, como puedes evitarme!?- decia molesto el felino

-Edward Ya!- gritaba Shake pateando al felino por la espalda aventando al felino- ah! Pero que!?, no ya había terminado contigo!?- por otra parte Edward pateaba al felino en el estomago- Te dije que me la pagarías!-decia el de ojos verdes, el gato quien por su parte sostenia su estomago que le dolia- Miserables ratas con alas!.

La azabache en el aire miraba como la albina se acercaba hacia la escena- Jade!, Ya sabes que hacer!- la de fuego asintió con la cabeza y las dos lanzaron una enorme llamarada de fuego justo al felino tumbándolo en el suelo, dejándolo color carbón.

-Ahh!, u-ustedes MISERABLES ESCORIAS!, PAGARAN POR TODO ESTO INSECTOS!-el felino en el suelo, concentro gran parte de su ser iluminándose en una luz color celeste, para despues levantar la parte de su cintura para arriba lanzando a los príncipes por cada parte del castillo.

El principe Edward termino clavado en el mármol del salon hasta terminar rebotando en la pared desmayándose instantáneamente, la chica pelirroja trato de resistir el ataque con un escudo de fuego pero fue lanzada atravesando las paredes hasta caer desmayada en una de las columnas de las paredes volviéndola a su forma normal de albina, el murciélago de ojos café fue lanzado por la ventana cayendo entre los arbustos desmayándose por el golpe, la única princesa en pie estaba siendo protegida por un campo de energía color rosa, cayendo al suelo por el impacto, trataba de levantarse pero sus piernas hormigueaban, cuando la luz celeste se difumino el gato miro como la chica trataba de levantarse para continuar luchando

\- Y ahora tu!- con sus manos creo una onda de energía justamente apuntando al estómago durazno de la azabache- Espero que te duela!- dijo lanzando la energía, la azabache reacciono no muy a tiempo su escudo protector se logró centrar en su estómago sin embargo la energía de Scott era demasiado para ella lo que logro penetrar su escudo dando justo en el blanco, haciéndola sangrar por la boca.

-Noo!, Shad!, Miserable!- decía furico el can mirando a su chica lastimada, la azabache tocaba su estómago mirando como la sangre emanaba de sus labios, para después mirar al gato- N-no t-te saldrás con la t-tuya..-cuando estaba a punto de lanzar otro ataque su cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil para continuar, logrando que cayera completamente al suelo en su propia sangre.

El felino respiraba agitado y furioso mirando a la chica- Eso quisieras!- rápidamente se acerco a la chica dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago volteándola boca arriba- Dulces sueños princesa!- estaba apunto de darle otra patada a la chica cuando sintió que alguien le lanzo un florero, girando en dirección a Chili quien apretaba sus puños furioso- P-pagaras por…-bruscamente el can movio su cuello y sus ojos se tornaban rojizos- Vas a pagar por eso!-

la parte negativa de Chili se había adueñando de su cuerpo lanzándole una patada a Scott en la cara alejándolo de la desmayada joven- ¿Es enserio?- dijo levantándose del suelo, Chili estaba por darle otra patada la cual paro el felino, rápidamente chili le dio una patada con su otra pierna tumbándolo al suelo- Ahh pero ya vas a ver perrito!- volvió a ponerse en pie peleando contra la parte negativa, lanzaba patadas, puñetazos, energía caos, de todo sin lograr hacerle ni un solo rasguño, a cambio recibia golpes por parte del can mucho peores que los que Scott podía propinar.

-Ahhh t-tu!, Force Punch!- una esfera celeste se formaba en las manos del felino la cual lanzo directo al can, este volvió a mover bruscamente su cuello y ahora sus pupilas se volvían grises logrando evitar el ataque y darle un ligero golpe en el cuello a Scott paralizando su cuerpo

-¿-que?, N-no puedo m-moverme-decia intentando mover alguna parte de su cuerpo

-Se le llama Nerve Hit, es un ataque que en cierto punto y velocidad paraliza el cuerpo de tu adversario- contestaba la parte neutral, chasqueo los dedos y Scott cayo al suelo aun paralizado- jeje… -el cuello del can volvió a torcerse un poco regresando el color negro de sus pupilas- ¿Eh?,¿Y-yo lo venci?-decia confundido mirando a Scott en el suelo y a su esposa en el charco de sangre

-Shad!-rapidamente corrió hacia la chica tomándola en brazos-Shad, vamos reacciona Shad por favor!- las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar, la azabache no reaccionaba para nada a la voz de su amado, de repente una luz pequeña color verde iluminaba el estomago de la chica llamando la atención del can- ¿U-un brillo verde?- el can toco el estomago brillante de la chica curioso- ¿pero que es?...-

El brillo verde cubrió por completo a la azabache desvaneciendo los rasguños, y las heridas que la chica tenia, dejándola solo con el vestido opacado por la sangre, el chico abrazaba a la morena meciéndola para que despertara- Shad, ¿estas bien?, respóndeme- suavemente acaricio la mejilla durazno de ella quien apretaba un poco sus ojos, al menos sabia que no estaba muerta, lo que alegro al can quien la abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Shad!-decia el murciélago mayor acercándose rápidamente a la pareja- Shad!, responde!, responde!-acariciaba la cabeza de la joven- tenemos que llevarla con el DR. Viejo búho rápido!- dijo mirando a Chili

-Claro que si!- el chico cargo a la joven y los dos comenzaron a correr hacia fuera del castillo

En una de las orillas de la habitación se encontraba el cocodrilo, llorando y abrazando el cuerpo de vainilla-No vainilla por favor, despierta- sus lagrimas ya eran bastante enormes, casi lograban enjuagar las heridas de su amada- ¿Qué paso con tener a nuestra pequeña Cream!?, ¿Qué paso con eso de vivir en una casa en el bosque?-decia furioso- ¿Qué paso con esa vida juntos!?-las lagrimas emanaban mas rápido, el chico no dejaba de abrazar el cuerpo inerte de la coneja- Vainilla regresa!- gritaba una y otra vez, Noo!,¿Por qué tu!?-lloraba desesperado, sin alguien que lo consolase, de su chaqueta cayo una fotografía de la conejita y el cocodrilo sonriendo y riéndose muy contentos… las lágrimas mojaban aquella linda imagen, que solo se quedaría en el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue el amor de estos dos.

La eriza albina caminaba agarrándose de las paredes, sus piernas temblaban miraba con preocupación el lugar de la batalla, buscaba por los escombros a su joven amado, sin resultado alguno, sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse pensando en que tal vez Shake había muerto, hasta que fijo su mirada en la ventana notando que estaba rota, y que había un pequeño rastro de sangre, suspiro aliviada y camino hacia la ventana asomándose por esta, su estómago y cintura estaban muy adoloridos pero no le importaba ella quería asegurarse de que su amado estaba bien y vivo.

Debajo de la ventana se encontraba el azabache tirado boca abajo, la chica como pudo se sostuvo de las cortinas para subirse en la ventana y saltar a través de esta- Tranquilo.. es mi turno de salvarte..- Cayo casi de pie pues su debilidad la hizo caer de lado sin poder mantenerse en pie, lentamente se arrastró hacia el joven durmiente, acaricio su cabello y miro a su alrededor en busca de alguien que la ayudase-Shake, despierta, por favor..- el joven no reaccionaba y no había ningún rastro de alguien que pudiera ayudarles así que la chica se levantó y tomo al chico en brazos cargándolo, el peso del joven era más que el de la chica pero no le importo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde su limosina debería estar.

-No te dejare morir..- susurraba la albina.

Continuara…

Muchas gracias por los pocos review's que he recibido, me alegra que les vaya gustando esta serie, ahora si las cosas se tornaran difíciles para nuestros príncipes.

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de #The_Bat_Legacy!


	18. Chapter 17: Recuerdos

Capítulo 17: Recuerdos

Se sentía aturdido, la luz del amanecer estaba próxima a iluminar las calles, su cabeza estaba revuelta, pero sus sentidos comenzaban a recobrarse de vuelta, lentamente sus ojos se abrían por la luz de la habitación- ahh… ¿Q-que?- el murciélago de ojos castaños miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en un hospital, la habitación con aroma a medicina era muy reconocible, el lugar no era muy espacioso, solo se encontraba una cama frente a esta un closet con un televisor, una enorme ventana del lado izquierdo con cortinas color menta, un sofá junto a la ventana, un baño y una mesa pequeña con un espejo, el chico tenia el brazo izquierdo vendado al igual que su cabeza- ahh… ¿q-que fue lo que paso?

-Shake!, has despertado!- dijo feliz el can que estaba sentado en una silla junto a Shake, el brazo derecho y el pecho del joven perro estaban con vendas. -¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿te duele algo?

El azabache miro a Chili seriamente-no, no me duele nada, solo Sali volando del castillo para admirar la luna!-dijo sarcásticamente

-Ahh entonces no te duele

El muercielago trato de incorporarse para sentarse en la cama- CLARO QUE ME DUELE!, ESTOY HERIDO PEDAZO DE….!-Un dolor punzante en su cintura le hizo recostarse de vuelta- Ay.. ouch… ok, mejor no me levanto-decia adolorido

Por el grito del azabache la chica albina que se encontraba dormida en el sofá cama se levanto rápidamente, ella tenia solo vendadas las muñecas, tenia rasguños en las piernas pero estaba bien como para caminar, y mejor aun para cuidar de su amado- No deberías levantarte Shake.. tu cuerpo esta muy lastimado-le dijo en tono dulce pero con un toque de preocupación.

-Ay genial!-replico molesto el chico mirando a la albina- ¿Por qué no te mueres y nos dejas en paz Jade!?- la albina por el comentario tan cruel de su querido ex novio trago saliva tratando de no llorar.

-Shake!, ella te trajo cargando hasta el hospital mientras Ed y yo traíamos a Shad con el DR. Viejo Búho-Le replico el can

-Tomare eso como un gracias, si yo fuera otra persona te hubiera dejado tirado en el pasto-sus ojos no quisieron toparse con los castaños del chico asi que giro su mirada hacia la pared- Pero te quiero…-dijo en susurro casi inaudible para el can, pero el azabache lo escucho a la perfeccion, el chico tambien giro su mirada para no ver a la dulce chica que tenia alado- Shad!, Shad!, ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Qué paso con Scott?, ¿Dónde están las esmeraldas!?- decia un poco exasperado, pero el dolor en su cabeza le punzaba- ay ay…

-Shad esta bien, aparentemente sus heridas sanaron con su escudo corporal, ya sabes ese escudo que se activa cuando se acerca alguien que ella no conoce, aun asi Scott fue bastante duro con ella. La policía de la No Zone esta investigando en el castillo y entrevistando al servicio para ver si alguien lo reconocia pero nadie para saber nada de lo que paso anoche, mientras que las esmeraldas las traes en la ropa Shake, la tuya, y la de Scott, Shad, Ed y Jersey parecen conservar las suyas.

-Vaya.. eso quiere decir que…-el chico jugaba con sus dedos

-Exacto, hemos encontrado 5 de 7 esmeraldas del caos..

-Imposible!, ¿Cómo es que paso!?- decia alterado- ay, ay… este maldito dolor de cabeza- decia agarrándose la cabeza.

-N-no lo se, por alguna razón Scott tenia una real, y eso no puede ser nada bueno..-decia preocupado el can

-¿Pero como la consiguio?, es decir.. Despues de la pelea con los metarex hace varios años se perdieron casi todas las esmeraldas, y las halladas fueron custodiadas por las familias reales, ¿Cómo consiguió tal poder?

-Una mejor pregunta es: ¿Qué hacia un sicario "Marauder" en la fiesta de Ed?, ¿Por qué quería matar a Shad y a Joceline?-decia mirando a Jade que no dejaba de ver la pared apretando la falda de su rasgado vestido- ¿Y como consiguió una armadura de Rosefire?

-Hmm.. hasta donde se, solo se podría conseguir uno de esos en RoseFire, Obviamente, el sicario debio haber venido directamente de ahí- al escuchar que el azabache hablaba de su reino la chica de inmediato volteo para poner atención a lo que decia.

-Despues de todo Rosefire es reconocido por ser el reino que alberga a la peor escoria de Mobius, Sicarios, ladrones y los peores seres se ocultan ahí como ratas en una madriguera calida…

La chica rara vez se molestaba por algo pero no podía permitir que el principe hablara de esa manera de su propio reino, asi que se levanto y camino hacia donde la vista de Shake veía-¿A si?, pues déjame decirte algo Shake, Rosefire abre sus puertas al viajero solitario, mi reino no es tan corrupto como Readheart!-decia molesta

-¿A si?, déjame decirte algo Jade, Tu pueblo produce sicarios, uno de ellos casi me mata, y otro casi las mata a ti y a Shad- miraba seriamente a los ojos jade-Quizas no tenga el poder absoluto de mi reino, Aun, ¿Pero al menos sabes como son tus Viajeros solitarios?, o es que acaso solo los aceptas sin investigarlos

-No todos son la escoria que piensas tu!

-Jade deja de ser tan infantil!

-Mira quien lo dice, el infantil que no puede perdonarme por un crimen que yo ni siquiera cometi!-apretaba sus puños, haciéndole pucheros al chico

-Ya, ya cálmense, pelear no resolverá nada, Shake, Jazmín te salvo la vida, agradece que ella te encontró cuando ya no había nadie en el castillo, Si alguien trato de matarte debes pensar el porque, pero por ahora aun tenemos que arreglar esto, ¿ok?

-No crei decirlo pero creo que tienes razón.. hay que averiguar quien mando a este asesino-dijo suspirando- ya que dudo que el solo planeara el asesinato y si es Marauder alguien debio haberle encargado eso, ¿pero quien?

-Yo te dire algo Shake, deberías darte cuenta de que tu reino se va al diablo- rápidamente tomo su bolso que estaba sobre la mesa- Al menos mi pueblo se puede alegrar de que no tendrán a alguien tan inmaduro como tu, siendo su Rey!-dijo con los ojos cristalizándose y con un nudo en la garganta- Y y-yo no se ni porque te sigo amando despues de todo lo que ha pasado!- rápidamente salio de la habitación azotando la puerta con las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-J-Jesica!, Hey espérate!-estaba apunto de levantarse cuando sintió que el azabache lo tomaba por el brazo-Ya dejala ir, sera mejor para nosotros asi no estorbara, ¿Dónde están Shad y Edward?, ¿alguien mas resulto Herido?, ¿Dónde esta Scott?

-Pues Shad y Edward parecen estar en una especie de habitación real donde están siendo atendidos por los mejores médicos, Ed esta bien solo tiene algunos rasguños pero Shad es la que aun no despierta, lo bueno es que despues del segundo disparo de energía, Mighty, Espio, Charmy y Sky sacaron al resto de los invitados, afortunadamente antes de que gritaras lo del embarazo de tu hermana, asi que nadie escucho nada mas que Scott que confirmo su idea del embarazo, La ultima vez que vi a Scott estaba en el suelo, pero creo que la No Zone esta en el castillo, tal vez ya lo arrestaron.

A unas cuantas habitaciones siguientes de la del joven Shake se encontraban la pareja de murciélagos, la habitación era bastante espaciosa, tenia dos camas, un sofá cama color rojizo, un enorme closet con una pantalla plana, un baño con tina y jacuzzi, un enorme espejo del tamaño de la pared, el piso era de mármol, donde estaba la ventana había un pequeño jardín.

El murciélago estaba sentado en su cama disfrutando de su comida que le habían llevado desde que le hicieron los estudios para verificar que no tenia nada mas que los rasguños.

-Hmmm… ¿q-que?- los ojos de la chica comenzaban a abrirse adaptándose a la luz, se tapaba la cara con su mano gimiendo un poco

-Shad querida!, por fin reaccionaste-decia el chico mientras comia un poco de fruta con Yogurt

-¿q-que donde estoy?-decia aturdida mientras se sentaba en la cama sintiendo como su mano estaba fría, una vez mas traía colocado el tubo con aquel liquido transparente y frio- ¿Y mi bebe esta bien?-estaba preocupada tocando su estomago

-No lo se, apenas llegue contigo en mis brazos, la No. Zone nos hizo mas preguntas que los médicos de este mugre Hospital, pero ya vendrá el DR. Viejo Búho y nos lo informara

-S-señorita Shad!, ¿se encuentra bien?-la chica iba saliendo del baño cuando vio a la murciélago sentada en su cama sin bajarse de esta, corriendo tomo la mano de la morena y le miro preocupada-Estaba muy preocupada por usted anoche, todo sucedió tan rápido, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Bastante aturdida- la chica se arranco fuertemente el suero de su mano enojada-Detesto esta cosa, y peor aun estar en el hospital- la sangre comenzaba a salir de su mano asi que comenzo a lamerla.

-S-señorita Shad, no se preocupe, en cuanto llegue el DR, Viejo Buho ya podrá irse a casa- decia un poco asustada por la forma en que la chica lamia la sangre de su herida

-Dime Delfin, ¿Qué esta pasando en mi castillo?-le dijo seriamente el principe

-Bueno…- giro su mirada hacia la puerta para no ver a los ojos del chico- la No. Zone esta investigando todo acerca de Scott, entrevistan a los sirvientes pero nadie dice haber notado a Scott entrar

-Hmm.. quizás uso el control de caos para entrar a la fiesta, tal vez por eso no vio que hubieran mas guardias de RoseFire..

La murciélago toco su vientre con su mano donde la sangre ya había cedido- Si ese maldito desgraciado le hizo algo a mi bebe, juro que lo buscare hasta encontrarlo y matarlo de la manera mas cruel e inimaginable-decia apretando su mano, la cual estaba siendo sostenida por la delfin-S-señorita S-shad!, ay esa es mi mano!, Señorita-decia adolorida, la morena volvió en si mirando como apretaba la enrojecida mano de la delfin y rápidamente la solto

\- Lo siento Sky, no quise lastimarte.

-N-no se preocupe esta bien.. ahora lo que necesita usted es descansar, ire a buscar al doctor-hizo una reverencia frente a la chica y salio corriendo en busca del medico

-Edward.. ¿tu como te sientes?, ¿no te lastimo mucho?-dijo fijando la mirada en su principe que estaba tomando Té

-¿A mi?, jajaja a mi nadie me lastima, puedo aguantar mas que cualquier otra persona, por eso soy el principe de Windwall, jaja

-A mi tampoco me hacen mucho daño, pero con el bebe siento que mis fuerzas se debilitan.., y estoy preocupada que tal si mi bebe..-las lagrimas comenzaban a descender

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de salir a pelear querida-decia sin importarle el chico, continuando con su comida

-¿Ahora vas a decir que es mi culpa?, No quería que lastimaran a Jade, o a Shake, además no soy una débil como tu piensas-dijo levantándose rápidamente de la cama, solo dio unos pequeños y temblorosos pasos pues su vientre comenzo a agitarse bastante lastimándole, parecía que la desgarraban por dentro, la chica se recargo sobre la cama del murciélago agarrándose el vientre

-Si yo fuera tu trataría de no dañarme mas querida

-N-no me siento bien..-la chica se sento al borde de la cama del murciélago, su semblante era bastante palido, su color negro se tornaba grisáceo, sus mejillas durazno perdían el color poco a poco- creo que me hacen f-falta f-fuerzas…- la chica sintió un enorme vértigo, por lo que se recostó en la cama en posición fetal abrazandoce el estomago

-Te dije que no te dañaras mas, jeje la Shad testaruda de siempre, al menos sabemos que eso no lo has perdido

-E-edward… q-que tengo ahh!-el dolor era mayor, la chica apretaba fuertemente las sabanas-d-duele mucho- su cuerpo era resistente al dolor, podía soportar cualquier cosa pero el embarazo la debilitaba sin que siquiera se diera cuenta.

Entraba rápidamente en una habitación el DR. Viejo búho, se trataba de un búho de plumaje café con blanco, sus gafas eran bastante anchas a comparación del aumento normal que cualquiera tendría, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camisa roja y sobre ella una bata de doctor blanca con su nombre, era de estatura media- Ya, ya ¿Dónde esta el incendio? Jojo a ver veamos- dijo colocando su estetoscopio en un estomago azabache sin darse cuenta del dueño de dicho estomago- hmm.. o si, si no se preocupe Señorita, todo esta muy bien jojo sera un bebe grande y fuerte- dijo sonriente retirando el estetoscopio

-Ahh que bueno, que alivio, pero hay un pequeño problema-dijo el murciélago negro- ES MI HERMANA LA QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA NO YO!-dijo cruzado de brazos el principe de Readheart, lo que hizo al doctor sobresaltarse y acomodarse los lentes- ¿Qué?, oh vaya… gemelos, porque deben parecerse tanto

-Shad esta a dos cuartos compadre-decia el can

-Gracias, con permiso- dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

-Espera aquí Shake, ire a ver como esta Shad-dijo siguiendo al DR.

-¿Alguien aquí esta embarazada?- decia el búho asomando la cabeza por la puerta de los jóvenes príncipes

-Ahhh! C-creo que yo pero me duele!-la azabache apretaba aun mas las sabanas tratando de soportar el dolor en su vientre

-Hmm tranquilícese señorita a ver- el búho entro corriendo y coloco el estetoscopio en el vientre de la chica acariciándolo suavemente- Hmm… oh vaya.. hmmm si, Señorita respire, acuéstese correctamente y cierre sus ojos por favor- el dolor punzante disminuia un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que la chica no sufriera, lentamente como pudo logro incorporarse de vuelta para acostarse de la manera correcta junto a Edward, cerrando los ojos y apretando un poco las sabanas- esta bien… -dijo respirando lentamente

El Doctor siguió acariciando el vientre durazno de la chica, quien sintió como el dolor comenzo a calmarse bastante hasta tranquilizarse de vuelta- uhmm.. bien, ¿ahora como se siente princesa?-la chica suspiro aliviada y soltaba poco a poco las sabanas- Y-ya no me duele.. ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor?-decia preocupada

-Es simple mi niña, debes dejar el huevo en el nido- dijo el medico retirando el estetoscopio del vientre de la chica

El can que estaba entrando escucho perfectamente lo que el doctor decia asi que fue corriendo acercándose al búho-es mamífera Doc.-dijo susurrándole en el oído

-Ah?,¿Qué? Ahh ya decia yo, bueno entonces parece que la cria esta incomoda, ¿has pasado por algun evento traumatico mi niña?

-Ayer.. intentaron matarnos a los dos, al bebe y a mi-decia entristecida- ¿pero mi bebe esta bien?-dijo preocupada.

-Bueno Si y no, veras hija, tu bebe esta bien pero despues de lo ocurrido tu bebe esta adolorido e incomodo asi que debes ser mucho mas cuidadosa, por eso te recomiendo un par de cosas. Numero uno mantente lejos de las esmeraldas caos, ayer usaste una antes de entrar aquí pero la energía caos es energía de la que no se sabe mucho, y desde usar una para curarse como para tele transportarse puede dañar a tu bebe. Numero dos no vueles muy alto, una caída incluso desde cuatro o cinco metros podría dañar seriamente a tu hijo y numero tres y la mas importante deja el huevo en el nido para que este mas caliente

-Ok, ya entendimos, Pero es mamífera Doc!

-¿Qué?, a si, bueno en ese caso evita las peleas, por hoy tuviste suerte hija, pero para la próxima quizás no tanto, no olvides guardar mucho reposo y beber muchos liquidos, ya estas cerca de tu primer mes así que él bebe te necesita más sana que nunca.

Jade's Pov:

Camino rápidamente hacia la salida del hospital, no se tal vez sea una pésima amiga, por dejar a Shad asi sin preguntarle como se siente, ¿pero como puedo continuar cerca de la persona que me hace tanto daño?, no se si soy masoquista o una tonta…

Por mas que me digan que Shake no es para mi, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente, siempre pienso en el en cada momento de mi existencia, tenia tanto tiempo que no lo veía, desde claro cuando me prohibio entrar a su reino, y ayer que lo vi, quería correr para abrazarle y besarle como alguna vez lo hicimos…

Digo no me considero una princesa fea, después de todo mas de uno ha estado detrás de mi, pero yo solo tengo ojos para uno, no lo puedo entender ¿Por qué me odia de esa manera?, se que mi padre fue el asesino de sus padres pero yo era una niña cuando todo eso sucedió, ni siquiera sabia que eso había pasado.

Cuando éramos jóvenes Shake, Shad y yo jugábamos juntos, soy hija única lo se, pero nadie se interesaba en una tregua con RoseFire tal vez debo sentirme afortunada por no pasar por lo que Shad cuando la comprometieron con Edward pero este infierno en el que me encuentro es peor que mil puñaladas.

Shake y yo eramos mejores amigos, lo bueno era que la prensa no nos ponía mucha atención, con ese primer beso que el me robo me basto para imprimirme en el, cosa bastante rara… se supone que un vampiro se puede imprimir en alguien y amarle hasta el final de sus días o eso es lo que Shad me había contado sobre su raza vampirica, pero a mi me paso lo contrario siendo una eriza, Yo lo amo con todo mi ser.

¿Estare loca?, tal vez si, no logro saberlo con exactitud, tengo tanto tiempo alejada del amor de mi vida y aun asi no puedo olvidarle… Llego a la entrada del hospital y las luces resplandecientes de mi limosina blanca me llaman la atención asi que miro de reojo como se va acercando lentamente y mi joven mayordomo me abre la puerta notando que estoy algo cabizbaja.

-¿Se encuentra bien majestad?- me dice el erizo con olor a vainilla sentándose en su lugar para comenzar a manejar.

-Si.. eso creo- le contesto jugando con mis dedos- Solo tengo lastimadas las muñecas y tengo algunos rasguños pero nada grave

-Me alegra que su salud sea favorable majestad-por el espejo retrovisor me dedicaba una sonrisa muy cautivadora, pienso que mi mayordomo es atractivo, aunque es algo mayor para mi pues tiene 25 años, su cabello celeste siempre esta atado en una coleta con un moño de color negro, a pesar de que es un erizo azulado y con pelo en pecho de color blanco es una persona sumamente cariñosa, tierna, servicial, y es mi amigo también.

Sabe perfectamente cada uno de mis movimientos, me conoce tan bien que pareciera que es mi hermano adoptivo, sus ojos color gris son tan cautivadores, y su sonrisa es muy linda, siempre me hace sonrojarme porque dice que me veo mas linda que cuando me pongo a llorar por culpa de aquel azabache egoísta.

La limosina comienza a avanzar, no hay mucha comunicación entre nosotros dos pues yo no quiero hablar y menos en estos momentos, solo acaricio la piel del sillón oscuro, suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Todo esta bien majestad?-me dice mirándome por el espejo retrovisor

-Claro que si James.. todo esta perfectamente- le contesto con una media sonrisa

-Yo no me creo eso majestad, ¿le sucede algo?

-Pues, lo de siempre, no me hagas mucho caso

-No me diga que ese principe se volvió a comportar grosero con usted

-Bueno…- no quería preocupar a James pero si tenia razón, Shake se volvia a comportar grosero conmigo, la limosina freno frenéticamente haciéndome caer al suelo lastimándome un poco mis muñecas- Ay.. cuidado..- le dije algo adolorida

-Lo siento majestad pero tengo que decirle que si usted sigue asi, ese principe va a terminar por acabársela, Usted es una dama muy hermosa, y es muy joven como para sufrir tanto por alguien que no la merece

-Yo se que dentro de su corazón aun me ama, si no lo hiciera yo creo que no me…- James salio de la limosina dejándome boquiabierta, ya me quede sin mayordomo pensé sin embargo solo bajo para abrir la puerta trasera de la limosina mirándome- Majestad, usted puede tener a cualquier hombre que quiera a su lado, ¿Qué no lo entiende?, ¿acaso le gusta ser masoquista?

-No, no me gusta, pero yo lo amo a el, no lo puedo evitar, yo seguire esperándolo- james dio un suspiro pesado acariciando su sien un poco irritado- esta bien majestad, solo es una opinión pero deberia ver a su futuro no a su pasado, y el ya forma parte de su pasado

-El siempre formara parte de mi presente digas lo que digas- me acerque un poco tomando su mano acariciando el suave guante blanco que traía puesto- Tal vez no me entiendas pero yo lo amo de verdad, se que ha cometido errores y que quizás sean difíciles que corrija, pero creo en el

El chico con olor a vainilla volvió a suspirar y acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente, sabia perfecto sus intenciones pues se acercaba a mi para besarme los labios, mis manos y piernas temblaban bastante, la sangre se centraba en mis mejillas tornándomelas carmesí yo lo podía sentir, justo cuando podía sentir su respiración gire mi cabeza hacia un lado para que no me besara.

-Lo siento majestad, me deje llevar..- me dijo arrepentido alejándose de mi

-Solo, quiero regresar al castillo por favor- le dije sin mirarle, -Como ordene señorita- dijo cerrando la puerta de la limosina, suspire un poco decepcionada, volvió a subir a la limosina y comenzo a avanzar, el ambiente de tensión no era tan agradable para mi, ni para el tampoco.

Solo me miraba de reojo por el retrovisor y yo hacia lo mismo sonriéndole cariñosamente, la verdad nunca estaría de novia con el no porque no fuera atractivo, no porque fuera mi mayordomo si no porque en James estaba reflejado el hermano que nunca pude tener.

Lentamente me quito el collar de corazón y lo abro, mirando dos pequeñas fotografías de Shake y yo cuando eramos jóvenes, cuando fuimos novios, sin dejar de acariciar el sillón en donde el azabache descanso hasta llegar al hospital recuerdo perfectamente los momentos que pase con el, el dia que tomamos las fotografías y tambien recuerdo claramente el culpable de que ambos nos hiciéramos enemigos, en primer lugar estaría mi padre pero alguien mas le gana el puesto.

Solo fueron cuatro años de felicidad los que me regalo, hasta que ese Lobo se interpuso en nuestras vidas, lo recuerdo tan claro como el agua, Shaky y yo dabamos un paseo por el bosque de Readheart hasta que nos topamos con un lobo grisáceo que estaba mal herido, rápidamente lo llevamos al castillo de el pues era el que estaba mas cerca, el nombre del Lobo era Dereck y nos conto que lo habían herido en una pelea, asi que tuvo que huir de su "hogar", le pidió a Shake que lo dejara quedarse en su reino por lo cual el acepto.

Yo no le tome mucha importancia puesto que yo tambien habría echo lo mismo, para ser sincera siempre lo hago, el tiempo comenzo a correr y Shake y Dereck se volvían amigos mas cercanos cada vez, yo comenzaba a sentir a mi novio muy distante, ya no quería abrazarme, no quería verme tan seguido, siempre me ponía excusas, hasta que un dia llego diciéndome que estaba enamorado de alguien mas y claro mis sospechas eran ciertas se había enamorado de Dereck, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos aunque me sintiera traicionada quise ayudarle.. grave error.

Era obvio que el consejo jamas aprobaría la relación entre dos hombres y menos por parte del principe de Readheart, asi que yo los cubria, volvi a ser su amiga pero salíamos juntos los tres para despistar al consejo quienes nunca se enteraron de la relación, quizás mi apatía o mis celos me hacían ver en Dereck algo sumamente extraño y cuando quería decírselo a Shake me decia que estaba celosa asi que decidi quedarme callada.

Cuando la bomba exploto, Dereck y Shake terminaron justamente unos días antes de que Shad dejara el trono para siempre, el dia en que Shaky me dejo de hablar para siempre, el dia en que me declaro la guerra.

La corona era el objetivo del lobo, los preparativos de la boda de Shad y Edward ya estaban completos, solo faltaba que la fecha llegara, era obvio Shake no seria el rey, si no Shad, despues de sacarle tanto provecho a mi amado el lobo cobardemente y crudamente le dijo que nunca lo amo, que siempre sus intenciones fueron los tesoros de mi joven principe, Shake se debasto demasiado pero lo que termino por derramar todo fue la terrible confesión

Normal Pov:

El murciélago azabache estaba con lagrimas en los ojos, su corazón se destruia, su garganta se resecaba cada vez mas al ver como el lobo a quien tanto el había amado le decia que solo quería estar con el por su posición en el reino.

-Por cierto "querido"-decia burlonamente el lobo viendo al azabache limpiándose las lagrimas- no entiendo como eres tan ciego como para no darte cuenta de las cosas

-¿a que te refieres?-decia confundido

-Jajaja a que va a ser, tu querida amiga es una asesina, tu dices que yo soy un imbécil pues yo creo que el imbécil es otro- decia con una sonrisa maliciosa, el chico miraba muy confundido al lobo quien rodo los ojos exasperado porque no entendiera la indirecta que le trataba de dar- Si, comprobado eres un imbécil, dices que quieres saber quien mato a tus padres cuando la tuviste enfrente todos estos años, ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?, Esa eriza blanca va a ser tu perdición un dia de estos

-No se de que me hablas, Jade no es..- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el lobo que lo tomo por la camisa fuertemente- Es una asesina, su padre el rey de RoseFire fue el culpable del asesinato de tus padres, metete esto bien en la cabeza, solo fingió amarte para darte la puñalada por la espalda!

-No, tu me estas mintiendo aquí el único Mentiroso eres tu!- decia furioso el azabache

-Hmm… debo admitir que me divertí bastante contigo, pero al menos yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿asi es como me lo pagas amor?- acariciaba la mejilla del azabache apegandolo a el- Quitame tus asquerosas manos de encima!- dijo el murciélago aventando al lobo quien se reia a carcajadas- eso no me decias antes guapo

-Escuchame bien-decia desafiante el azabache- No permitiré que sigas calumniando a Jade!

-Ay miren la Julieta ya quiere jugar al Romeo- decia sonriente el lobo- Mira no tengo tiempo para estar jugando asi que mejor investiga por tu cuenta si no me crees-

Sin pisca de interés el chico tomo sus maletas y caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo- Por cierto, tal vez esto te saque de dudas- dijo aventándole un sobre amarillo, el azabache lo levanto curioso mientras el otro escapaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Unos días despues la chica albina estaba preocupada al no recibir ninguna llamada de su murciélago por lo que quiso hacerle una visita sorpresiva, en cuanto la limosina de RoseFire se diviso en el camino hacia el castillo de Readheart, fue frenada por policias de la No. Zone, la chica y el mayordomo estaban muy impresionados por lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo sentimos princesa Jade, pero usted debe dar media vuelta y regresar a RoseFire-dijo uno de los guardias de Readheart

-¿Pero porque?, no estoy haciendo nada en contra de las leyes- de una de las patrullas descendió el azabache que caminaba hacia la limosina muy serio- Shake de que se trata todo esto, ¿Por qué no me dejan entrar?

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra sin respeto Asesina- dijo seriamente el chico

-¿a-asesina?-decia titubeante- ¿yo que hice?

-Tu padre asesino a mi familia!, por tu culpa mi hermana y yo nos quedamos solos de pequeños, asi que tu no tienes ningun derecho de pasearte por mi reino, largo de aquí!- dijo el azabache dando media vuelta, la chica impactada rápidamente salio de la limosina tomando al chico por el brazo- Yo no hice nada!, no me culpes a mi por lo que mi padre hizo, tu sabes que yo no soy una asesina- la chica con lagrimas en los ojos miraba al azabache quien soltaba su brazo bruscamente del agarre de la albina-Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver Jade!

Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la chica que era escoltada por su mayordomo a la limosina blanca para regresar al reino de RoseFire antes de que las cosas se pusieran violentas, por el espejo la chica miraba a su azabache derramando algunas lagrimas apretando sus puños y saliendo disparado volando hacia su castillo

-Lo siento…-fueron en susurro lo que la albina dijo viendo al chico perdiéndose en el cielo.

Fuera de los recuerdos de la chica que estaba ahogando sus sentimientos para que James no lo notase apretaba con sus pocas fuerzas el collar, el cual se vio humedecido por una pequeña lagrima de la chica- Y lo sigo sintiendo hasta ahora…- pensó la chica.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 18: Mi debil corazon

Capítulo 18: Mi débil corazón

-Lo comprendo, me quedare quieta por un tiempo pero Doctor- decia algo confundida e inquieta la azabache- yo tenia entendido de que ya había cumplido mi primer mes de embarazo, además yo no use la esmeralda del caos para curarme a mi misma- sus manos se juntaban sobre su vientre mirándolas- tengo poderes curativos pero no sirven en mi, no entiendo que fue lo que paso

-Yo se exactamente lo que ocurrio anoche- una voz varonil y con un tono de misterio hizo que todos los presentes giraran la mirada hacia una ventana entre abierta

-¿Eh?, ¿Quién dijo eso?, ¿hola hay alguien ahí?- el doctor miraba hacia una de las paredes buscando alguna sombra o al dueño de la voz

-Emm- un erizo azulado vestido de policía de la no zone se econtraba justo en la entrada de la habitación, al mirar al viejo búho comenzo a toser un poco para llamar la atención- por aquí doctor

-No puede ser!, es el oficial Zonic, de la No Zone!-el can estaba emocionado al ver a aquel joven policía como si se tratara de un artista

Los demás por su parte tambien giraron la mirada hacia el comandante que entraba a la habitación- ¿Qué fue lo que paso alla?, ¿Por qué un sicario quería asesinarnos?- dijo la azabache.

-Todo parece indicar que fue un trabajo interno- con tono serio y profundo el comandante se colocaba frente a la cama de los jóvenes príncipes para darles toda la información que el tenia.

-Genial!, su voz es tan profunda, ahora diga- el can interrumpia al comandante y se ponía en posición como un soldado frente a los altos mandos- "Queda bajo arresto por cargos de homicidio", ¿si?, ande dígalo!- como si fuese un niño el perrito movia la cola de un lado a otro esperanzado a que el comandante siguiera sus indicaciones, quien este por su parte lo miro seriamente- No… no lo are- de vuelta miro a los príncipes y continuo con su informe- Tal parece que alguien en el castillo dejo entrar al sicario para que realizara su sucio trabajo.

-¿Alguien, en mi castillo!?- Contestaba furico el murciélago de ojos verde esmeralda- cuando averigüe quien fue, lo pasare por el peor de los castigos!- apretaba fuertemente su puño derecho frente a suyo.

-Esperen como saben que fue un sicario, pudo ser otro asesino común- decia el can algo pensativo, para tratar de calmar un poco el asunto

-Todos los asesinatos hacia las familias reales son por sicarios, nadie tiene las agallas suficiente para ensuciarse las manos de ese modo

-¿pero quien querría muerta a la princesa de RoseFire?

-Abre los ojos perro inmundo!, con Jade fuera del camino cualquiera y digo cualquiera podría tomar su trono- contesto el azabache cruzado de brazos

-El principe Van Garreth tiene razón, otra evidencia que tenemos de que fue un trabajo interno es que Scott no dejo ninguna pista cuando huyo de la escena.

-¿Pero van a encontrarlo no?, no pueden dejar a ese tipo por ahí, es un peligro para todos nosotros y sobretodo para la princesa Jade- la azabache se veía preocupada por la seguridad de su mejor amiga.

-No se preocupe princesa Shad, lo vamos a encontrar y la mantendremos informada de cualquier acontecimiento- el erizo hizo una reverencia frente a los dos

-Mas les vale- el azabache abrazo a la chica de manera protectora- si a mi terroncito de azúcar le pasa algo, usted lo pagara con su puesto oficial, y eso en el mejor de los casos!- dijo de manera amenazadora, el comandante sin inmutarse asintió con la cabeza y camino hacia la entrada de la habitación -Espere Oficial Zonic!, antes de que se vaya… -el erizo se detuvo justo antes de salir girando la mirada hacia el can quien lo llamaba- ¿me daría su autógrafo?- el azulado giro los ojos y continuo molesto su camino.

La chica se acurrucaba en los brazos del murciélago mayor, acariciando un poco el brazo de este-tengo miedo,, no quiero que ese tipo nos lastime…

-Tranquila querida, no dejare que nadie te lastime, ahora… ¿Qué tal un beso?- el chico tomo el rostro de la joven para que lo mirase y pudiera consumar un dulce beso, la azabache sonrojada miro de reojo a su esposo quien miraba a otro lado para evitar encontrarse con ese "beso"- emm.. E-edward Y-yo..- trataba de alejar un poco al mayor pero el la acercaba mas a sus labios- Vamos hace un rato solo éramos tu y yo querida….- sus labios ya estaban a punto de tocarse cuando el principe Shake interrumpio en la habitación- Shad!, ¿estas bien!?

-Oh vamos!- molesto el azabache solto a la chica y se cruzo de brazos como un niño al cual no le dan su caramelo favorito.

Si, creo que estoy bien-suspiro de manera aliviada y extendió sus brazos frente a su hermano- ven, abrazame Shake, ¿Cómo estas?- el azabache se acerco a la chica y la abrazo dulcemente- Tranquila, aquí estoy, y d-detesto decirlo pero gracias a Edward estamos vivos…- de reojo miraba al principe quien se sorprendio un poco por la respuesta del otro

\- ¿Eh?, ¿y yo porque?

-De no ser por ti mas personas hubieran resultado heridas, Scott se veía fuerte pero si no lo hubieras vencido quien sabe.. Quizás habría conseguido su objetivo y mi hermana o la princesa Lancaster estarían muertas ahora..- el chico solto a su hermana y miro a Edward agradecido.

-¿El cree que yo venci a Scott?, jeje.. esto es bastante genial, si me gano la confianza de Shake sera mas fácil ganarme otra vez a Shad- pensó el mayor con una sonrisa de satisfacción internamente- ¿Qué puedo decir?, fue una batalla difícil pero logre vencerlo con un solo golpe- decia triunfante.

-¿Tu lo viste Shake?, yo no recuerdo nada..- aturdida tomaba su cabeza en un intento vano por recordar lo que paso justo despues de que se desmayo- Edward… si fuiste tu, muchas gracias sin ti talvez no lo estaríamos contando

-Por su puesto que fui yo, digo ¿Quién mas pudo haber sido?, ¿Chili?- reia a carcajadas imaginándose al can enfrentándose al gato quien terminaría por hacerlo papilla.

-Bueno, despues de salir volando del castillo no se que mas paso… ¿Shad que ocurrio?, vi al comandante Zonic cerca del elevador, ¿Qué te dijo?

-Dijo que el que trato de matarnos era un sicario, que fue enviado para acabar con Jade y tomar su trono, tenemos que protegerla ira tras ella…

-Hay diablos, ¿Dónde esta ella ahora?

-¿oh?, bueno no conozco a ese chico llamado Jade, pero vi a alguien salir corriendo del hospital con lagrimas.. sin siquiera dejar que lo diera de alta, esta juventud de ahora- dijo el viejo búho

-Jade..-el chico recordó como hace unos minutos fue tan grosero con ella, se sentía culpable aunque no la "amara" mas, le preocupaba su bien estar- no yo.. diablos, fui un tonto!

-Si me disculpan ire a arreglar su papelo para que puedan irse, jojo.. con permiso- el doctor rápidamente caminaba hacia una puerta la cual daba al armario donde se metio.

-ese es el armario!- grito el principe Shake

-ah si claro jeje..- el búho salio del armario y camino hacia el otro lado- ahora si con permiso- por fin había encontrado la puerta hacia la salida para ir a arreglar el papeleo

-¿Y ese es el mejor doctor de Windwall?- el oji café estaba un tanto sorprendido por ver la "locura" que el doctor viejo búho mostraba

-Es el único que entiende todas las especies de este reino, además no es tan malo- le reprocho Edward.

-Hay Shake!, no puede ser, ¿tu la hiciste que se fuera!?- la chica rápidamente se levanto de su cama y se acomodo las zapatillas- No podemos dejarla sola!

-Ya se, ya se!, no soy idiota, es solo que no pensé que se saldría del hospital!- alzaba la voz para ser la figura de autoridad frente a su hermana quien pensaba tomar las riendas.

-Señorita Shad!- entraba corriendo y agitada la delfin- Vi a la princesa Jade salir corriendo del hospital, ¿esta todo bien?.

-Si Sky, estamos bien, ¿hacia donde se fue?

-La vi salir por la entrada del hospital y subirse a su limosina

-Entonces voy a buscarla- dijo decidida- y tu vienes conmigo- la chica jalo de la camisa a su hermano para salir de la habitación- woow!, cuidado Shad, recuerda que estoy herido!- no le quedo de otra mas que seguir a su hermana por el pasillo a la búsqueda de la jovencita

-¿Oigan y yo que!?- el azabache suspiro algo histérico porque lo abandonaran ahí, la chica por su parte se asomo por la puerta sin soltar del agarre a su hermano para que no se le escapara- deberías volver al castillo cariño, despues de la pelea mereces descansar.

-Esperen, pero ella puede estar en peligro o algo peor!- los chicos no escucharon al joven Edward y continuaron su camino por el pasillo a la salida del hospital- ay demonios..

-Señorita Shad, es posible que ya no la encotnremos, es decir.. la vi salir del hospital hace como una hora quizás ya este de regreso en RoseFire..- la delfin hablaba un poco intimidada

-uff que alivio, asi ya no la tendre que ver- dijo un poco aliviado el principe quien recibió un golpe de su hermana

-De hecho si sigue aquí en Windwal, Salio del hospital, se subio a la limosina y avanzo unos metros, despues se detuvo frenéticamente, hubo algo de movimiento entre ella y el chofer, siguieron el camino y se le acabo el combustible asi que fueron a recargar a una estación que esta a unos metros de aquí- el can recordaba todo como si fuera una película en su cabeza, ya que había estado observando todo por la ventana

-Eso es!, Chili, tu puedes rastrear asi que ayudamos

-¿Ayuda?, ¿A dónde van o que?

-Siempre tan distraído tu, Shad como fue que terminaste casandote con este?

-No empieces Shake que te doy una paliza

-Chili!, ¿estas bien?, ¿Qué ocurrio?- preocupada la delfin tomo las manos del can

-No lo se, me acuerdo que me enoje pero despues de eso todo esta muy borroso…-solto una de las manos de la delfin y se la llevo a la cabeza

-Tenemos que encontrar a Jade, porque alguien..-su mirada seria se centraba en el azabache- la hizo llorar

-Si claro culpen de todo al único que la conoce bien- devolviéndole la mirada a su hermana menor, suspiraba exaltado

-Ok.. Entonces vayamos a la gasolinera, no queda muy lejos, síganme!- el can comenzo a correr en cuatro patas para guiar a los chicos hacia donde la limosina había avanzado

-Ya te dije que mejor ni digas nada Shake, tu eres el que la juzgaste mal, ándate vámonos- la azabache emprendio el vuelo obligando a su hermano volar de la misma manera para seguir al perro.

-hay.. bueno, ahí voy señorita- la delfin comenzo a correr teniendo cuidado de no tropezarse por los zapatos de tacón que traía

-escucha Shad!, yo tengo mis motivos para odiarla y lo sabes bien!

-Oye se que no confias en Jesica pero vamos, salvo tu vida!- apresuraba el paso- pudiste si quiera darle las gracias

-¿Tu tambien la defiendes!?, no necesito escuchar la opinión de un perro pulguiento como tu!- cruzado de brazos continuaba volando aunque ya estaba bastante molesto de que lo regañaran tanto por culpa de la princesa de Rosefire

-Señorita Shad, ¿el es su hermano verdad?- la delfin corria y estaba un tanto divertida por la mirada molesta de niño regañado del principe murciélago

-¿Tanto se nota?- le daba una sonrisa calida a la delfin- y tu Shake, nadamas no te pego porque eres mi hermano, aunque te estas ganando una buena tunda!

-Yo podría golpearlo por usted majestad, pero si lo hago seria una ofenza nacional- dijo Sky

-Ja ja ja, muy simpática

-Yo te doy permiso si quieres Sky –la azabache centro su mirada en el can que corria mas rápido- ¿falta mucho?

-Ya casi llegamos- el can no dejaba de correr, por su parte la azabache se freno frenéticamente- se me olvido, los permisos, Sky, regresa al hospital y recoge los permisos de alta

-Como ordene majestad- la chica dio media vuelta y regreso caminando al hospital, mientras que los otros tres continuaban su camino, a unos metros ya se podía divisar la gasolinera por lo que estaban un poco mas aliviados sin dejar de perder el paso.

-Ahí están!- el can aullo, y señalo a la limosina que estaba parada junto al cargador de gasolina donde el joven a olor vainilla estaba cargando la gasolina.

-jade!- ambos hermanos bajaron al suelo frente a la limosina y el can se detenia con la lengua afuera.

-Espero que la princesa no piense mal de mi, despues de lo que paso..-pensaba james sin percatarse de la presencia de los otros tres

-Detengan la boda!, digo el auto!- decia exhausto el can sacando al mayordomo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?- respondio un tanto desconcertado

-Que bueno que están aquí, ¿estan bien?- la azabache jaloneaba otra vez a su hermano acercándose al mayordomo

-Si estamos bien, pero ya nos íbamos princesa- el chico retiro la manguera de gasolina y cerro la pequeña puertita de la limosina para disponerse a subir de vuelta a su lugar cuando la azabache lo detuvo- espera, Jade tiene que quedarse junto a mi, esta en mucho peligro

De pronto la ventana de la limosina bajo descubriendo a la princesa albina con los ojos rojos a causa de las lagrimas- ¿Shad?, ¿estas bien?, Perdon por haberme ido asi sin despedirme es que yo..- vio al azabache junto a la chica y giro la mirada al suelo algo arrepentida- no, nada, olvídalo- el can al ver la reacción de Jade le dio un pequeño codazo a Shake quien volteo a verle- ¿Qué?, ¿enserio esperas que me disculpe?. Estas loco!- le dijo en susurro al can

\- no lo hago por ella, bueno un poco, pero si yo fuera tu lo aria por Shad- le contesto de igual manera

-¿Por Shad!?, ¿ahora de que rayos me hablas?, ella que tiene que ver en esto- contesto enojado y en susurro

-Anda se que la detestas y no entiendo porque, pero por favor recuerda que ella es la mas grande amiga de Shad

-la mas grande amiga de Shad..- su mirada preocupada se encontró con una escena algo triste, la azabache acariciaba el hombro de la albina quien solo miraba al suelo sollozando un poco.

El corazón del principe se sentia debilitado, y por su mente pasaba el recuerdo de cuando la conocio…

*Readheart 12 años atrás*

En el enorme salon los dos murciélagos "gemelos" como los llamaban siempre, estaban jugando a las atrapadas, la pequeña Shad estaba vestida con un vestido de color uva corto que le llegaba a la rodilla, con unas mallas color blanco, sus zapatos eran de charol del mismo color del vestido, su pequeño cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, dejando solo su flequito desarreglado sobre su cara.

Por su parte el pequeño Shake estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y un sueter de rayas en color uva, tenia puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros y tenis blancos con detalles uva. Su cabello estaba bastante desarreglado pues su hermanita siempre se la pasaba despeinándolo para molestarlo.

-Voy a atraparte Shad!- el pequeño corria de un lado a otro persiguiendo a la pequeña que se escondia detrás de las mesas- No lo creo jeje…- decia divertida la niña escondiéndose de su hermano.

La puerta de la entrada se abria por dos guardias, y un sonido de trompeta alerto a los niños, ese sonido significaba que su padre había vuelto de su viaje, asi que los dos dejaron de jugar y se pararon derechitos junto a una mesita con flores.

-Hola niños- dijo el rey Raiden feliz al ver a sus dos pequeños despues de tanto tiempo.

–Hola papi!- dijeron al unisono al momento en que corrieron y abrazaron fuertemente a su padre quien se agacho a su medida para cargarlos darles unas vueltas y volverlos a bajar- niños hoy les traje una sorpresa- los pequeños estaban ansiosos por saber que sorpresa les habían traido, el rey noto su carita inocente e ilusionada asi que se hizo a un lado para mostrar a una pequeña eriza albina de ojos jade, con cabello corto, su flequito tenia las puntas de color rosado, estaba vestida con una falda corta que le llevaba a media pierna estampada con rosas rojas, su playera era de manga corta en color roja, unas botas anchas de color blanco con una rosa en el borde hacían un juego muy lindo, sobre su cabeza traía puesta una pequeña tiara de espinas con detalles de rosas en color plateado. La niña al notar que los pequeños la miraban se volvió a esconder detrás de la pierna del rey de readheart

-Niños, conozcan a la princesa Jade Lancaster Ross de Rosefire, viene para jugar con ustedes, di hola pequeña- dijo dulcemente para darle confianza a la pequeña que solo se asomaba un poco- H-hola.. –Decia tímidamente- S-soy J-jade Lancaster..

-Hola!, yo soy Shad the bat, ven vamos a jugar- la pequeña sonriente extendió su mano frente a la albina, sin embargo la asusto un poco por su movimiento rápido haciendo que Jade se escondiera de vuelta

\- Papi, la niña no quiere jugar..- decia entristecida la azabache

-Es que la asustaste cariño- el murciélago mayor acaricio un poco la cabeza de la albina para tranquilizarla- ya, ya pequeña, no tengas miedo, ella no te morderá jeje..

-Sabes, mi hermano y yo siempre jugamos a las escondidas, tal vez eso si te guste!- decia felizmente la princesita de Readheart

-S-si, esta bien..- la albina salio de su escondite y se topo con el murcielaguito que la miraba un poco sonrojado, provocando que ella tambien se sonrojara un poco

-Si que es linda.. pero es algo rara, ¿Qué tendrá?- se cuestionaba el azabache

-H-hola- sonreía de manera nerviosa la de ojos jade- Me llamo J-jade..

-Oye, el es mi hermanito- la azabache abrazo al mayor como si fueran a quitarle a su pequeño hermano- y es mio nadamas- la pequeña decia sin ser grosera

-H-hola. S-soy Sh-Shakade.. digo soy.. Jade!, quiero decir- el pequeño sonrojado titubeaba bastante al hablar, la albina reia tímidamente al ver como se le enredaba la lengua al murciélago- Soy Shake the bat..- sonrio nerviosamente y se alejo un poco del abrazo de su hermana.

-Eres muy lindo jeje.. –Jade acomodaba su cabello de manera coqueta frente al niño

-T-tu tambien eres linda princesa..

La química entre estos dos era bastante obvia, y el rey la sentía como si estuviera volando libre en el aire, además de que veía que la pequeña y celosita de Shad no los dejaria que estuvieran jugando solos asi que se acerco a la niña y le acaricio la cabeza –Shad querida, ¿Dónde esta el cachorrito que trajiste el otro dia?

-¿Uh?- sus pequeños ojos se encontraron con la mirada sonriente de su padre- oh si, Chili!, esta en el patio, lo traeré para que juegue con nosotros- felizmente la pequeña salio corriendo por la puerta en busca de su pequeño cachorro y amigo Chili.

Jade se mecia de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de su espalda- G-gracias.. S-shaky…

El rey le dio un pequeño empujoncito a su hijo para que se acercara mas a la nena que tenia frente suyo, y asi romper un poco el hielo, aunque fuesen niños el rey entendia a la perfeccion que entre Shake y Jade mas que una amistad habría una bonita relación de pareja, aunque no se imaginaba ver a su hijo siendo rey de Rosefire.

-sabes.. hay un jardín con flores muy bonito, podemos jugar en el, ¿podemos ir padre?- dijo inocente el pequeño

-Claro que si hijo, solo espera a tu hermana- de repente la pequeña desilucionada entro en la habitación de vuelta- No esta Chili, por ningun lado..

-M-me gustaría mucho..- la albina aparto su flequillo de su cara y tomo la mano del principe

-Ay no, espero que no este mordisqueando algo!, Guardias!, busquen al perrito por todo el castillo-alterado el rey ayudo a los guardias a buscar al pequeño cachorrito que su hija había metido hace unos días atrás.

-Oye porque estas agarrando a mi hermanito- decia algo celosa la pequeña al ver a Jade y a Shake tomados de la mano.

-Desde ese dia, Jade no solo se volvió la amiga de los dos, si no que se volvió algo mas grande para mi…-pensaba el joven principe ya fuera de sus pensamientos infantiles, la chica sollozaba aun asi que se acerco a ella- L-lo siento por todo lo que te dije hoy…-decia en tono arrepentido- me salvaste la vida y ciertamente eso, es digno de un agradecimiento, solo eso, gracias Jade..-

La azabache miro sorprendida a su hermano, nunca se imagino que ese gesto de disculpa viniera por el despues de todo siempre fue un orgulloso- Vaya, al fin se esta disculpando- pensó la chica

La albina como si no lo creyera se pellisco un poco la mano para despues mirar extrañada al azabache que tenia una mirada de arrepentimiento- No tienes que fingir, yo se que no me quieres y que ya no me soportas- dijo un poco seria, raro en ella

-Tienes razón, pero puedes darte cuenta con tan solo verme a los ojos que estoy siendo sincero, esta vez- la mirada jade y café se encontraron de vuelta- Gracias por salvarme..- decia de manera sincera, y la chica lo creía, el brillo de los ojos cafes del mayor eran bastante creíbles

-N-no fue nada.. creo que tambien hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi.- sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas sin apartar la mirada del chico de sus sueños

-Jade, vas a tener que quedarte conmigo- irrumpió la azabache

-No puedo creer que haya caído con el mismo truco!, ese princesito no se la merece, y no voy a dejar que se la quede por nada del mundo- pensaba muy molesto James al ver como la chica estaba embobada con la mirada del murciélago

-Bueno, bueno ya que todo quedo resuelto porque no vamos a..-el can se quedo quieto al escuchar el sonido del pasto moviéndose- Jade quédate en el auto, Shake llévate a Shad de aquí ahora!- el perro se ponía en posición de pelea causando una gran confucion por parte de los demás

-¿pero que estas?- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por una ráfaga de luz que iba directamente hacia el can- CHAOS SPEAR!- gritaba una voz varonil y profunda- el can evito el ataque sin embargo el ataque le dio justo a una expendidora de gasolina la cual exploto en llamas, Rapidamente la azabache abrió la puerta para sacar a la princesa de dentro de esta- Jade tenemos que irnos!- decia agitada tomando de la mano a su amiga

-No, tu vete, eres la que mas esta en peligro- la albina rápidamente encapsulo las llamas que emanaban de la expendidora de gasolina para que asi no hubiera mas explosiones, acto seguido la avento dirección al "atacante", sonreía triunfante al creer que le había dado justo al blanco cuando vio que las llamas regresaron a ella haciendo explotar mas dispensadoras- oh no, ni creas que van a escapar esta vez!, CHAOS BLAST!- una onda de poder salio destruyendo todo a su paso, los chicos lograron ocultarse detrás de la limosina la cual fue partida por la parte de arriba- Voy a hacerlo trizas al idiota!- enojado el principe trato de levantarse sin embargo un dolor punzante en su brazo lastimado lo hizo volverse a sentar

-¿señorita Jade esta bien!?- el preocupado mayordomo ayudaba a levantarse a la chica de fuego que había recibido un poco de daño

-Si creo que si, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí no podemos arriesgarnos

-Si eres el erizo negro y rojo sera mejor que dejes de atacarnos, de lo contrario vamos a atacarte sin piedad!- la azabache hablaba amenazante, parada sosteniéndose de la limosina, por los ataques ella creía que se trataba de su querido Shadow, asi que estaba segura de que si reconocia su voz dejaria de atacar.

-¿Qué estas haciendo!?, no lo hagas enojar- decia nerviosa y temblorosa la albina, un silencio por parte del atacante se hizo presente- Ya no lo escucho… ¿se abra ido?- decia el azabache levantándose del suelo sosteniendo su brazo adolorido

-uff por un momento crei que aparecería por delante y nos atacaría, ¿Qué tontería no?- el can estaba recargado en lo que quedaba de la limosina cuando una ráfaga de luz verde apareció frente a este y una figura de un erizo encapuchado lo tomo por el cuello levantándolo unos centimentros del suelo- ahg!, rayos tenia que abrir mi bocota

-Oye tu déjalo en paz!- la azabache rápidamente tomo el brazo de la extraña figura para alejarlo del can, lo cual le era imposible pues este apretaba mas el cuello del menor- Aprenderas a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás!

-Agh!, P-primero aprende a. c-cepillarte los dientes!-dijo el can pataleando para que lo soltara de aquel fuerte agarre- Insolente!- su mano libre estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en el estomago al can pero fue detenido por un golpe del principe Shake- Hurricane Kick!- grito el principe que hacia una patada voladora lanzando al misterioso atacante contra la tienda de la gasolineria, el can por su parte cayo al suelo respirando de manera agitada- Fiu… g-gracias Shake..

El azabache cayo al suelo de rodillas, un poco adolorido por el ataque que acababa de dar-ahh c-creo que me dolio mas a mi que a el...

-Tu! Pagaras por tu intromisión!- la extraña figura emanaba entre los escombros avanzando con pasos lentos entre las llamas hacia la limosina otra vez

-Shake anda debemos irnos!- el perrito jalaba al principe del brazo para que se levantase y salir corriendo

-C-chili, llévate a todos al hospital y busquen al oficial Zonic, yo intentare ganar tiempo..-adolorido y sin fuerzas el joven se levanto un poco tambaleante dispuesto a atacar a su nemesis.

-Entonces me quedare contigo, no puedes pelear solo y menos en tu estado- la albina se puso junto a lado de el, lista para atacar, de a poco su color se tornaba rojizo

-Que no ves que trato de protegerte Mujer!, lárgate ahora Jade

-Señorita Jade, vámonos es muy peligroso

-Pero no quiero que te dañen y menos por mi culpa, estas muy mal herido-sus ojos jade se miraban cristalinos, estaba asustada y preocupada por la seguridad de su joven principe, sabia que debía estar con el aunque eso significase que ellos murieran juntos.

-Largate de aquí ahora!- alzo la voz, y empujo un poco a la chica para que se fuera con los demás pues no quería ponerla en peligro.

-Shad tenemos que irnos tambien- el can tomo de la mano a su esposa para encaminarla hacia el hospital de vuelta

-Majestad tenemos que escucharlo!- james tomo el brazo de la albina quien bruscamente lo solto- No me voy a ir!- dijo con lagrimas ya en los ojos- Niña, no seas necia tenemos que irnos ya!- la azabache tomo de las muñecas a la princesa, aunque le ardia el contacto con las manos de la oji café forcejeaba con ella para que le dejara quedarse junto a su amado- No puedo dejarlo ahí, Sueltame!- sin importarle que la golpeara o que aun peor la lastimara la azabache jaloneo mas fuerte a la princesa ayudada por James quien la tomo de la cintura y comenzo a jalarla tambien haciendo que caminara al menos unos metros fuera de la pelea

Agitado y resignado el joven principe estaba preparándose para la hora de su muerte, o eso pensaba ya que con la pelea anterior sus poderes se veian debilitados- Creo que me llego la hora…-veia ya su atacante, sabia que aunque no pudiera verle el rostro sus ojos estaban postrados en el cuerpo del chico azabache, este dio un suspiro lento y cerro los ojos esperando el ataque final..- Pronto los vere padres…

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 19: Sombra al descubierto

Capítulo 19: Sombra al descubierto

Jade era jalada por la carretera de vuelta al hospital, la chica seguía luchando aunque le faltaban sus fuerzas, y el dolor punzante de sus muñecas era bastante, se sentía debilitada pero no se inmutaba por nada-Dejenme volver, por favor se los suplico!- la chica con lagrimas en los ojos rogaba por que la dejaran ir de vuelta con su principe, sin embargo no recibia respuesta ni por Shad ni por James, a pesar de que se les rompia el corazón al ver a la chica de esa forma, tenían que protegerla…

De repente una enorme luz blanca y el sonido de una explosión los alerto girando la mirada asustados hacia la gasolineria, ignorando por completo que el can ya no estaba con ellos-Shake!, les dije que me dejaran!- la chica que emanaba mas lagrimas de sus ojos, elevo la temperatura de su cuerpo convirtiéndose a si misma en una antorcha quemando las manos del mayordomo y de la princesa

\- Auch!, eso si dolio Jade!- agitaba sus manos por el dolor de la leve quemadura, la albina por su parte comenzo a correr desesperada con lagrimas en sus ojos

\- SHAKE!- gritaba una y otra vez apresurando el paso- y justamente hoy me tenia que olvidar de traer mis abanicos!- la chica corria desesperada, implorando que su murciélago estuviera bien.

El principe forzaba sus ojos esperando sentir algun dolor, o sentir como la sangre dejaba su interte cuerpo, se sorprendio al percatarse de que no había recibido rasguño alguno, abrió de a poco sus ojos algo extrañado cuando se encontró con su cuñado que estaba cubriéndolo con su propio cuerpo- ¿C-chili!?- dijo el joven sorprendido, el can estaba protegiéndolo con sus ojos cerrados- ¿Ya nos morimos?-sus ojos negros se abrían viendo al chico- ¿No tengo nada?, ¿estoy vivo!?, pero eso es imposible… c-como es que… ¿L-lo absorbí?- ambos chicos estaban atonitos por lo que acababa de pasar

-Como sea, esta vez no fallare!- el extraño sujeto apunto su mano de vuelta hacia los dos chicos- Chaos!...- fue interrumpido por una bala que le dio justo en la muñeca haciéndola sangrar-agh!, ¿Quién se atreve ahora!?

-En nombre de las fuerzas especiales de la No Zone quedas bajo arresto por los estatutos 1-33,3-45 y 6-29: Intento de homicidio, ataque a entidades de la realeza y destrucción de un puesto de perro calientes…- el comandante Zonic se encontraba con la pistola apuntándole justo al encapuchado- pon las manos donde pueda verlas ahora!- dijo amenazante

-Nos volveremos a ver Perrito, eso tenlo por seguro!, Chaos Control!- una luz envolvió al encapuchado haciéndolo desaparecer, dejando en el suelo solo la capucha que traía puesta

-Rayos escapo!- el comandante saco el comunicador encendiéndolo para avisar del peligro- Zonic a la No Zone. Solicito apoyo urgente el sospechoso ha huido!, repito el sospechoso a huido! Cambio- decia alterado aguardando la respuesta inmediata de la no. Zone.

\- Aquí agente Zhadow 10-4 entendido, iniciaremos el protocolo de persecución cambio!-respondio una voz grave

\- Copiado!- el azulado guardo su comunicador y se dirigio al principe Shake que estaba atonito- ¿Esta bien majestad?- de entre los arbustos la albina llegaba con el aliento apunto de dejar su cuerpo, alegrándose de ver a su principe en pie, pero preocupándose de que estuviera herido.

-Shake!, ¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?- agitada la chica tocaba cada parte del cuerpo del principe para verificar que no tenia ninguna herida de gravedad

-Jade me quemo un poco pero creo que estaremos bien- de entre los arbustos salía la azabache junto al mayordomo- gracias por preguntar niña

-¿Q-que paso?, ¿Cómo fue que Chili logro absorber eso?..

-estoy vivo!, estoy vivo!- el can dio una vuelta sobre si y seguido se desmayo cayendo al suelo, el comandante volvió a sacar su comunicador- Civil, caído, civil caído!- ahora su atención estaba sobre el can, la azabache rápidamente se sento de rodillas junto a Chili colocando su cabeza sobre sus piernas acariciándole las mejillas- cariño despierta, no nos asustes, y menos ahora que no puedo usar mi magia…- dulcemente le propino un beso en la frente para que este reaccionara.

-No se pero lo importante es que están bien- la albina abrazo dulcemente al chico pero este se alejo de ella porque le lastimo un poco el brazo- Auch! Con cuidado, acabo de salir del hospital!- de reojo miraba en el suelo a la feliz pareja- ¿Por qué Chili?- se preguntaba para si.

Ay..- poco a poco abria sus morenos ojos acostumbrándose a la luz de la luna, viendo a su preocupada esposa quien sonrio cuando vio que reaccionaba- ¿Qué paso?, Shad!?, ay tuve un sueño raro, estábamos en una gasolineria con Shake y la chica Julie, cuando de repente un loco nos ataco, refleje un rayo de ejergia y habían duendes bailarines por todos lados- el can se sento junto a la chica acariciándole la mejilla

-Perdon Shake no quise lastimarte..-decia apenada la eriza

-No fue un sueño, eso nos acaba de pasar- dio un suspiro corto- lo malo es que ese tipo escapo

-Ay salsa marina!- rápidamente se levanto y agito su cabeza de un lado a otro- ¿No hay heridos?, Amor!, ¿Qué te paso en la mano?- el can estaba preocupado viendo como el guante de su princesa mostraba marcas de quemaduras

-ejem, ejem, alguien aquí me quemo por culpa de su "Novio"- dijo mirando de reojo a jade

-Ouh.. Shad, lo siento es que no querias soltarme, además solo reaccione por que estaba desesperada, fue involuntario jeje…

-Ademas no soy su novio!- replico con un leve sonrojo el heredero de Readheart

-Majestad, ¿usted esta bien?, ¿no se lastimo nada?, venga habra que volver al hospital para que la revisen-dijo preocupado el mayordomo tomando la mano de Jade

-Si, buena idea, creo que algo se rompió de nuevo- el murcielago trato de dar un paso sin embargo no pudo ya que su tobillo estaba un poco inchado y lastimado- no, no puedo caminar…

-Tranquilo majestad yo lo ayudare- el comandante Zonic coloco el brazo del joven principe alrededor de su cuerpo para que este se apoyara en el, sin la limosina tuvieron que volver caminando hacia el hospital.

Chili POV: luego de llegar al hospital y que atendieran a shake el oficial zonic nos interrogo a todos sin lograr llegar a nada y luego salio del hospital para perseguir al sospechoso que nos ataco, de nuevo le pedi que me firmara un autografo pero... creo que se nego... empezaba a oscurecer y el doctor viejo buho nos dio de alta a todos, shake salio volando del hospital luego de despedirse de shad y abrazarla fuerte, dijo que queria hablar con jade a solas pero luego de un par de minutos vi a shake alejarse y jade simplemente subirse a otra limo con su chofer, shad y yo nos despedimos de ella y luego llego vector a traernos en el carruaje del castillo... la prensa trato de entrevistarnos y todo se veia hundido en un mar de luces blancas, por un momento crei que edward iba a proponersele a shad pero creo que el prefiere hacerlo en una fiesta como anoche, ya saben, donde el y shad sean el centro de atención por su "perfección" que por las noticias de intento de homicidio... a final del dia solo hice mi trabajo, abri las puertas del carruaje y ayude a shad y a edward a bajar, luego de eso solo entramos al castillo y ambos subieron a sus habitaciones, trate de hablar con shad sin exitos y solo subio a su habitación viendome de reojo, lo entendia, debia descanzar y yo tambien... vector, los chicos y yo fuimos a la bodega de vinos y todos bebieron hasta caer ebrios... como siempre... yo por mi parte solo rei y gozaba con mis amigos pero no bebi hasta el fondo como ellos... fue una noche tranquila... seguia angustiado por shad pero haria lo que fuera al dia siguiente para estar con ella aunque sea un minuto...

Normal Pov:

-Shad..- suspiraba el can

-Lo siento vainilla!- miraba el cocodrilo al techo con un poco de hipo a causa del alcohol- Perdoname por haberte engañado!- las lagrimas salían de sus ojos- No, no me dejes vainilla!-el cocodrilo se hizo para atrás cayendo sobre un costal sucio.

El can por su parte miraba con una botella en la mano y ratas sucias sobre el la escena del corazón roto de vector por la perdida de su amada vainilla- pobrecillo..- se dejo caer sobre el suelo aventando la botella a un lado dejando que las ratas se acomodaran sobre su pecho peludo- buenas noches Luis, Tom ,Carlos y Ramirez!- dijo ya con los ojos cerrados

\- Buenas noches Chili!- contestaron al unisono las ratas que tambien se disponían a dormir.

En la habitación de la azabache el silencio estaba en su explendor, lo cual alentaba a la chica, pues solo quería tratar de "descansar" por mas minimo que fuera, se encontraba con su acostumbrada pijama, un camisón de color blanco y encaje azul, estaba sentada frente a la mesita de desayuno en el balcón- No puedo dormir..- su mano se postro en su vientre acariciándolo lentamente

\- y tu y yo si que estamos dando mucha lata bebe..-por un segundo sintió un enorme mareo, como si se fuera a desvanecer-ay, bien decían que sufriría con esto pero valdra mucho la pena- una sonrisa se divisaba en su cansada mirada- sin embargo me pregunto, ¿Quién habra querido secuestrar a Jade?, ¿Acaso era Shadow?, u otro tipo que tambien sabe usar sus poderes y pelea justamente igual que el-de la bolsita de su camisón saco su celular y busco en las llamadas recientes el numero de Shadow, el cual apretó para que el tono de llamada sonara esperando a que este ahora si respondiera a su llamado- de cualquier forma nunca me contesta pero no pierdo nada con intentar…

Del otro lado de la línea se encontraba la figura del erizo negro y rojo encadenado con los brazos detrás de su espalda, y una pequeña herida en la cabeza y en el pecho, estaba agitado, su celular comenzo a sonar por lo que quizo moverse pero su cuerpo estaba tan maltratado que le resulto imposible-Shad!- decia arrastrándose hacia el teléfono que vibraba, sin embargo una figura negra tomaba el teléfono entre sus manos y cancelaba la llamada

\- Pagaras por todo esto!, déjame ir!, déjame hablar con ella!- decia el erizo desesperado.

-Hola, Soy Shadow no puedo responderte ahora, pero déjame un mensaje y lo responderé cuando pueda- contesto la voz mecánica de Shadow a través de la contestadora.

La chica colgó el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesita- Ah, es inútil, nunca va a contestarme las llamadas otra vez, y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo puedo rastrear para ir a buscarlo-dentro del vientre de Shad el pequeño bebe se movia un poco, como si sintiera la tristeza en el cuerpo de su madre, la chica volvió a acariciar dulcemente su estomago- ya, ya cariño, no pasa nada, yo te voy a cuidar y te voy a amar mucho, ya lo veras, estoy ansiosa de conocerte

Las campanadas del reloj comenzaron a sonar anunciando las once de la noche, la chica movio sus orejas para escuchar mejor- pensé que era mas tarde- sus ojos se postraron en las marcas de sus brazos las cuales se tornaban moradas- Nada mas que nazca la bebe y ese me las paga

Junto a su teléfono celular se encontraba el pequeño diario que su hermano le había regalado hacia unas horas atrás, y sobre este estaba una nota escrita con tinta azul

"Vi cuando se le cayo durante la batalla majestad

Firma: Sky"

La chica apretó un poco la nota- tal vez me comporte mal con ella, despues de todo ha sido tan amable y dulce conmigo y yo solo me he comportado como una mimada..

-Jajaja, no seria la primera vez- la voz gruesa y seductora de Lilith resonaba en la habitación, por lo que la azabache entro a la habitación sentándose en la cama mirando al espejo donde se divisaba la perfecta y sensual figura de la vampireza- Miren quien habla, tu no eres el mejor ejemplo a seguir

-jajaja cariño quieras o no soy tu y siento lo que tu sientes...-sonreia mostrando sus filosos colmillos-siento tu ira, tu miedo, tus celos, y esto.. sinceramente es delicioso

-¿Por qué no te vas a morder a alguien mas?, o aun mejor vete a costar con el primero que encuentres-con los cachetes inflados la azabache se cruzaba de brazos

-hmm..-gemia de manera pervertida la vampireza acariciando su cuello, imaginándose como seria si Edward le encajara los dientes o le dejara leves marcas en su piel- como me encanta esa idea, empecemos por ese principe mimado- acariciaba desde sus piernas hasta su cintura de manera seductora- hmm, no te hagas la que no te gusta, el enciende algo dentro de ti que me calienta bastante

-No me hago, Edward no me gusta, ni siquiera me atrae, y tu siempre estas caliente, asi que a mi no me eches la culpa

-Pero es muy guapo, ¿Qué no?, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿no fue el quien te dio ese primer dulce beso querida?- con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa esperaba a que la azabache cayera en su trampa

-P-pues..- la chica se sonrojaba hasta las orejas recordando aquel momento, Edward y Ella eran jóvenes ella tenia doce años cuando sucedió, se encontraban en el laberinto de Readheart caminando hasta que se perdieron por un momento, el cual el principe aprovecho tomando a la azabache de los brazos y plantándole un dulce y casto beso

-¿Y que no en ese momento pensaste que era el beso mas dulce y delicioso que jamas habias tenido?, que nadie superaría ese beso.. ¿acaso lo olvidaste cariño?

-Claro que no, estas loca, ese beso fue horrible- cubria su rostro moviéndolo de un lado a otro- ni siquiera me gusto!

-Eso dices ahora, pero a mi no me engañas, fue el mejor beso de tu vida hasta que besaste a ese perro muerto de hambre del basurero, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- llevaba su dedo a su mentón burlonamente

-Chili, Se llama Chili!, y es quien me ha dado los mejores besos de mi vida!- la chica se levanto y con pasos firmes se recargo en la mesa viendo los rojos ojos de lilith- y no necesito a Edward para saborear unos labios deliciosos!

-Si tu ándale, besa sapos antes de encontrarte con el principe azul querida, YO no desperdiciaría la oferta ahora que tienes a ese sensual principe a tu disposición

-Pues no la desaprovechaste porque me hiciste seguirle el beso en el carruaje

-¿esa fui yo querida?, ¿o simplemente no aguantaste la tentación?-las carcajadas por parte de la vampira hacían que el enojo de la murciélago azabache crecieran aun mas, realmente le molestaba la actitud de su doble, y mas tratándose de aquel beso tan candente que el principe le había propinado

\- Buenas noches querida, disfruta de tu ridículo librito inútil- le dedico una malévola sonrisa abriendo a los lados sus brazos quebrando el espejo y desapareciendo de la vista de la joven.

-Me parece tan increíble que yo tenga ese tipo de personalidad- se tumbo de nuevo en la cama boca arriba mirando el techo- boba descendencia vampirica!- extendió sus brazos y se quedo quieta por unos segundos- Mhh.. a esta hora deben estar todos dormidos ya, tengo que ver esa fotografía..-

De un brinco salio de la cama y abrió la puerta solo un poco para poder mirar el pasillo y cerciorarse de que nadie estaba ahí pues no quería levantar ninguna sospecha.

Tal como si fuese un ladron escondiéndose de la policía la azabache comenzo a caminar cautelosamente por el enorme pasillo, ya estaba cruzando por el pasaje de pinturas preciosas, acercándose al lugar del extraño cuadro cuando sintió como el viento soplaba mas fuerte, las luces de las velas eran apagadas y las ventanas se azotaban un poco lo que provoco que se asustara un poco, abrazandose a si misma protegiéndose con sus alas del atroz viento que acompañaba a la lúgubre habitación.

-En estos momentos me encantaría tener los poderes de Jade-tiritaba un poco, acariciaba sus hombros con sus manos tratando de calentarse tan siquiera un poco, continuaba su camino con las piernas temblorosas y la nariz fría, frente a ella pudo divisar a la perfeccion una sombra extraña que estaba sosteniendo algo enorme entre sus manos, la chica se detuvo por segunda vez, su corazón comenzo a latir rápidamente, la adrenalina estaba dentro de ella, ¿terror?, ¿curiosidad?, ¿miedo?, miles de sentimientos sentía que le recorrían por la espina- ¿Qué sera eso?-pensaba, trago saliva, y camino con un paso mas lento para que la sombra no la notase, quizás podría salir de allí sin que su presencia brillara.

Grave error pues al segundo paso la chica movio una mesa de la cual un florero cayo alertando a la sombra que volteo a verla sus enormes ojos amarillos y brillantes hacían estremecer peor a la murciélago-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto titubeante, no recibió respuesta por la sombra la cual caminaba mas rápido hacia ella, la tenia a unos centímetros de distancia, como si fuese invisible para Shad de su cuerpo comenzo a emanar un escudo color rosado, ya tenia la sombra frente a ella y gracias a su escudo logro que la extraña sombra chocara contra el y cayera al suelo, soltando el extraño objeto que traía en las manos

\- Auch!, fíjate por donde vas idiota..-la voz juvenil de la gata amarilla se escuchaba adolorida, acariciaba su cabeza sin percatarse de quien la había tirado, cuando alzo la mirada y diviso a la princesa que desaparecia su escudo mágico- ahh D-disculpeme majestad, no me había percatado de que era usted- se levanto rápidamente e hizo una reverencia frente la azabache.

-Disculpame tu a mi, ¿Qué estas haciendo a estas horas de la noche?-la cuestionaba curiosa, con sus nervios bajando poco a poco, por cortesía quizo levantar el objeto que la gata había tirado al suelo, se trataba de un cuadro grande cubierto por una manta de color grisáceo y tonos azules eléctrico, estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando la amarilla le quito rápidamente el cuadro ocultandolo detrás de su espalda- Eh, solo estaba dando un paseo por los pasillos del castillo Majestad- decia de manera nerviosa.

-¿Y que es eso que tienes ahí?- trato de mirar detrás de la espalda de la sirvienta pero ella le impedia el paso moviéndose de un lado a otro- No es nada majestad, es solo un regalo para alguien, con su permiso- hizo varias reverencias alrededor de la princesa y salio corriendo por el pasillo

\- si claro, adiós, pero que extraña chica- sin mucha importancia comenzo a buscar con la mirada el cuadro extraño, dándose cuenta de que había desaparecido y que solo quedaba la marca del cuadro-¿pero que cuando?-giro su cabeza para buscar a la sirvienta pero esta ya había desaparecido de su vista- ¿habra sido esa la pintura?, ¿pero que tiene de importante?, ¿Por qué me la oculta?-se cuestionaba.

El tono lúgubre de la habitación se torno aun mas oscuro, miraba a su alrededor en busca de alguna lámpara o vela para poder encenderla y que su vista fuera mejor pero se petrifico al escuchar unos lamentos que venían justo detrás de ella, cuando quizo girarse para descubrir quien era el causante de los extraños ruidos un rayo cayo por la ventana la cual formaba la silueta de una mano enorme con garras, por el sonido estruendoso la chica se recargo sobre una mesa que estaba junto a ella cerrando los ojos fuertemente, al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en el pasillo lúgubre ahora estaba iluminado con candelabros desgastados, las paredes eran de color rojizo con encajes estilo vintage, la reacción fue de extrañeza-¿estare soñando?- se preguntaba a si misma pues ese lugar nunca lo había visto ni en su niñez ni ahora de adulta.

Detrás de ella de nuevo se escucharon los lamentos, como si la protagonista de los lamentos estuviera llorando de una manera desgarradora, la azabache se giro encontrándose con una enorme puerta de roble con detalles de espinas en color plata que brillaban gracias a las luces de los candelabros, la manija de la puerta era una rosa cubierta por espinas, la chica pego su oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor- No, no puede ser el…- gritaba y lloraba de manera angustiada una voz femenina, la princesa tomo la manija, tomo aire y abrió la puerta, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con su propia habitación tal y como la había dejado hace unos minutos, las puertas y las ventanas estaban cerradas, la habitación era mas acogedora de lo normal, la cama la llamaba a que se acostara en sus finas sabanas y tomara un placido descanso, el olor a incienzo era bastante seductor, no había rastro de nadie mas que la chica- ¿Qué ya me volvi loca?, claramente escuche unos gritos-se dijo extrañada, miro la hora y se percato que eran las 12:01 am- ¿la hora de las brujas o que?, Lilith espero que no estes jugando conmigo porque esto no es nada gracioso- chillo molesta aventando una almohada contra el espejo roto, sin ninguna señal de su doble- ay ya me acorde porque odiaba tanto Windwall, siempre me asustaba cuando me quedaba a dormir aquí!

Por los pasillos oscuros la gata corria lo mas que podía, sus piernas ya estaban cansadas, sus brazos entumidos por el peso del enorme cuadro que cargaba con dificultad, estaba huyendo, ¿pero de que?, de la jovencita azabache la cual no podía saber a donde se dirigía pues tal vez la castigarían a ella por su insolencia de contar lo que juro jamas revelar, se detuvo frente a una puerta color negro y se recargo en la pared-Solo Chaos sabe que tan horrible se pone Windwall en la noche- dijo tomando aliento para tocar la puerta tres veces, colocando el cuadro frente a ella aguardo a que le abrieran escuchando el ruido de tres candados, la puerta se abrió solo un poco para dejar pasar a la chica

\- Ya era hora que llegaras!, pasa de una buena vez!- reprocho una voz varonil, la chica entro rápido y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ella, la habitación era pequeña, una chimenea encendida era la única fuente de luz, parecía que era una biblioteca pequeña pues en las repisas de color caoba reposaban libros antiguos, un trono de color dorado estaba justo al final de la habitación, la luz de la luna llena se colaba por una rendija de la ventana cubierta por una cortina negra, en el lugar se sentía un aire bastante pesado- Te tardaste mucho, tienes suerte de que aun sea media noche!- volvió a hablar la voz varonil, caminando hacia el trono como si de una sombra se tratase

La chica colgó el cuadro sobre la chimenea y acto seguido hizo una reverencia- Disculpeme Amo Edward..- El joven azabache acariciaba el trono un poco- Como sea, ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?

-Si mi amo, aquí esta- la chica retiro la manta que cubria al cuadro, revelando la lúgubre figura de un principe, aquel lúgubre cuadro que tanto le había llamado la atención y había hecho temblar a la azabache estaba postrado sobre la chimenea.-Sin un rasguño, como lo ordeno

-¿Hubo algun inconveniente?- Se acerco al cuadro tomando una vela negra y encendiéndola, colocándola junto al mismo

-Bueno- dijo titubeante- pudo ser que cierta princesa se topara conmigo..-la chica bajo la mirada apenada, y el azabache apretó los dientes molesto girándose para tomar de los brazos a Honey obligándola a que lo viera a la cara

\- ¿Qué!?, ¿Qué fue lo que vio?,¿le dijiste algo?, ¿Qué tanto sabe?- sangoloteaba a la chica, la cual estaba aterrada-Nada amo!, se lo juro por mi vida, ella no sabe absolutamente nada, solo me vio correr con el cuadro cubierto pero no vio nada, lo prometo!-con lagrimas en los ojos la chica esperaba recibir algun golpe por parte del principe, pero este solo la solto rápidamente haciendo que ella cayera al suelo de rodillas-Por tu bien espero que asi sea!- grito el joven dándole la espalda a la gatita que se arrastro hasta jalar la pierna del azabache- Disculpeme amo, si usted lo desea..-un sonrojo se mostraba en sus blancas mejillas-aceptare todo castigo que ustes me imponga..-la chica apretó sus piernas soltando al chico para acariciar sus piernas bajando la mirada avergonzada- Incluso si termina como la ultima vez-trago saliva y espero la respuesta del otro.

-Ya despues me desquitare contigo, ahora lárgate o quizás te sacrifique como tributo!-cruzado de brazos miro de reojo a la gata que estaba humillándose frente a el para que la perdonase- Te avisare cuando acabe para que te lleves el cuadro, seria muy sospechoso que todas las noches desaparesca el mismo cuadro y aparesca en mi salon privado- dijo de manera seria

-S-si amo!- la chica se levanto y de dispuso a irse por la puerta, pero fue detenida por Edward que le tomo del brazo- y recuerda, no le digas a nadie o si no..-el chico acaricio la entrepierna de la joven haciéndola estremecer un poco- Tu sabes como te ira- le dijo amenazante aventándola para que saliera por la puerta de una buena vez, la chica corrió sonrojada por el pasillo, sin darse cuenta de que una extraña sombra entraba a la habitación, el murciélago volvió a cerrar todas las puertas con llave y miro directamente al cuadro

-Ya es hora- del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón saco una esmeralda del caos color grisáceo la cual levanto frente suyo- Por el poder de Chaos encerrado en esta gema milagrosa, te ordeno que te levantes de entre los muertos y camines entre los vivos una vez mas!-movio la esmeralda pegándola en su pecho y se vio envuelto en una luz color indigo- Spectro Come Cum Spitud!-la luz invadio toda la habitación sacudiendo el cuadro y apagando la vela de color negro frente a esta, las llamas de la chimenea ardían con intensidad, del retrato comenzo a emanar un liquido negro y bizcoso que se movia lentamente hasta postrarse frente al principe, el espeso liquido desaparecio dejando solo un pentagrama que comenzo a abrirse desde la parte central del mismo, una respiración agitada se escuchaba cada vez mas al asecho, el principe al ver todo ese teatro rodo los ojos con una de sus manos en la cadera y la otra acariciando su sien.

Del agujero emano una figura de un murciélago negro con cuernos de demonio, sus alas eran mas grandes y filosas, sus ojos color rojo sangre ardían de furia, y su sonrisa dejaba ver unos filosos y gruesos colmillos listos para atacar a su presa, el fuego volvió a su normalidad y la quietud en la habitación se hacia presente.

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático cuando te llamo tio abuelo Shax?-decia irritado el joven- Es decir, vamos hacemos esto cada noche y cada dia vez te pones mas tétrico- el chico caminaba de un lado a otro- la semana pasada llegaste y saliste de entre las llamas mientras te reías como un loco, ¿tranquilizate no?, bajale dos rayitas a tu- el azabache fue callado por un golpe en la cabeza recibido por el murciélago mayor- Silencio tonto he vuelto a la tierra de los vivos!- decia triunfante el murciélago de ojos rojos.

-Si, como todas las noches

-Hmp!, arruinas la atmosfera para los lectores!-señalaba hacia la ventana como si una cámara los estuviese grabando

-¿Qué lectores?, ¿de que hablas?- decia confundido e histérico el menor.

-Nada, como sea, ¿Cómo vamos con el plan?

-Si quieres saberlo, estoy bien, solo que casi me matan pero no hay problema, digo no tienes porque preocuparte por mi bienestar-reprochaba como un niño pequeño.

-Es un trato, no me hagas perder mi tiempo y ve directo al grano niño!, ¿Cómo esta el bebe?, ¿Ya te encargaste de ese "pequeño" problema?

-He tratado de liquidar a ese perro varias veces..-miraba al suelo apretando sus puños- bueno en realidad contrate a un sicaro pero resulta que lo mataron antes de que se acercara al perro, ¿Qué ironia no?

-Mientras mas tiempo pasa ese perro en este castillo, peor me siento, si lo ataco en el dia, la luz me destruirá!-decia molesto-por eso tu debes encargarte de el, o todo mi plan!-tocia brevemente- digo nuestro PLAN!, No serviría de nada!

-Hago lo mas que puedo, no es fácil mantener a ese perro alejado de la princesa y mucho menos enamorarla de mi, teníamos un trato, ¿recuerdas!?, si yo te daba las almas de mis padres y mis hermanos a cambio tu me volverías rey, y parece que solo yo estoy haciendo todo el trabajo!-con su puño golpeo una de las paredes, de manera furica.

-Bu oh, soy un principe que mato a su papi pero que no puede ser rey sin una reina- decia el tio burlonamente-estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo!, no puedo hacer mucho en la noche, trato que ese perro muera en sus sueños pero hay algo que me lo impide

-¿Y eso que te lo impide que es!?

-No lo se!, es una luz que emana de su brazo y que me debilita, no se que tiene ese perro pero no puedo hacer nada

-¿Y que hay de Shad?, ¿no puedes inducirla a amarme o para que mate a ese perro?

-Tampoco, ella posee una esmeralda del caos, con eso cerca no puedo manipularla, deberas hacerte cargo de ella tambien

-¿Y tu que harás?, yo he hecho todo para satisfacerte y yo no he ganado nada a cambio, ¿en que sentido esto nos beneficia a ambos?, no tolerare tu incompetencia como una excusa!, ni aunque seas mi tio

-Calmate muchacho, no podre hacer mucho en mi forma actual como demonio, pero te dare todo mi poder oscuro para usarlo a tu placer, veo que tus poderes sobre el control mental y la lectura de mentes ha mejorado-decia en tono orgulloso, por el logro de su sobrino en tan pocos años-Sigue asi y todo tu reino temerá de tu poder

-Si, si chantajear y engañar no esta mal pero me gustaría destruir cuerpos o lanzar rayos en vez de solo hacerles creer a mis esclavos que puedo hacer cosas poderosas..

-Tu poder crecerá eventualmente, pero por ahora asegúrate de que tu amada Shad tenga al bebe, asi reencarnare en el y volveré a mandar con puño de acero todo el reino de Windwall, como se supone que debía hacerlo, y despues de adueñarme de todas las gemas milagrosas y ser el mas poderoso de este universo que jamas hayan visto!-reia a carcajadas- y a cambio mi querido sirviente te dare a todas las mujeres que tu quieras

-Solo necesito a una, al amor de mi vida, y solo eliminando a la competencia podre lograrlo- dijo recordando a la princesa de ojos café. El reloj comenzo a sonar una vez mas marcando la una de la mañana, la hora en la que el demonio debía volver al infierno.

-Pronto amanecerá, hasta entonces, nos volveremos a ver joven Edward..-el murciélago comenzo a volverse aquel liquido negro que regresaba una vez mas a su prisión en el cuadro-y recuerda muchacho, ese bebe debe ser varon o de lo contrario no podre volver al mundo de los vivos y me llevare tu alma al inframundo como premio de consolacion!- como en eco la voz se rio de una forma bastante macabra

\- Adios tio abuelo Shax, besos, saludos a todos, nos volveremos a ver- fingia una falsa sonrisa hacia el demonio que se volvia solido en la pintura-agh!, como se supone que Shad se enamore de mi y que tenga a MI HIJO si ese perro muerto de hambre, sucio y patético sigue con vida!-se agarraba la cabeza jalándose suavemente el cabello, desesperado-debo hacer algo, y debo hacerlo ya!

-Vaya, vaya parece que alguien tiene un problema entre las manos-la voz burlona y juguetona de un chico se escuchaba, lo cual alerto al murciélago- ¿Qué?, ¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestionaba el azabache.

La figura del felino que había atacado el castillo se pudo divisar a la perfeccion, de a poco salía de las sombras y se acercaba a la chimenea- Tal parece que matar a un simple perrito es un gran reto

-Tu!-señalaba con el dedo- Cómo tienes el descaro de mostrarte luego de lo que le hiciste a mi castillo, a mi amada y sobre todo a mi!

-Tranquilicese majestad, si vengo aquí es para hablar de negocios-el gato se sentaba cómodamente en el trono ronroneando un poco

-Yo no deseo nada que venga de un simple asesino como tu-dijo cruzándose de brazos con la mirada desafiante.

-Oh pero no solo soy un simple asesino, Soy EL asesino que conoce tus planes y no se..-hizo una pausa sonriéndole al principe- podría soltar unas cuantas palabras anonimas a tu "prometida"

-Hazlo y te matare solo para despues arrancarte la cola y metertela por el!..- el felino se levanto del trono y movio sus brazos frente a el como si estuviera deteniendo al joven murciélago

\- Woow, Woow, tranquilo no solo soy el asesino que sabe todo, soy el noveno mejor asesino del clan de rosa roja, el mejor credo de asesinos de todo Mobius, y por unas cuantas cositas puedo encargarme de ese perrito que tanto nos molesta

-hmm.. no lo se, ¿un asesino profesional?, fallaste con matar a la princesa esa de Rosefire, ¿Cómo confiar en ti?-dijo un tanto desconfiado

-Porque ese perro se metio en mi camino, pero si me deshago de el, y mato a esa princesa débil y ridícula mi historial seguirá limpio, tienes de cerca a tu soplon y finges que me matas, te ganas el corazón de la princesa buenona de Readheart y Bum- pego su puño derecho sobre su mano izquierda- Todos tenemos lo que queremos.

-Hmm, nada mal- dijo algo pensativo con una media sonrisa en su rostro

-Asi es, pero eso no es todo, llame ahora y se quedara totalmente gratis-dijo sacando de su bolsillo una esmeralda caos de color verde- cha chan!, totalmente gratis

-Ohh, impresionante-decia maravillado al ver la preciada gema

-Que dice majestad, ¿tenemos un trato?-estiraba su mano frente al joven murciélago, esperando su respuesta

-Bueno, ya he hecho tratos con el diablo antes-solto una carcajada y estrecho la mano con el gato mientras las llamas de la chimenea ardían mas fuerte, al compas de un malévolo plan que se comenzaría a llevar a acabo, aprovechándose de la oscuridad que se llevaría los secretos del murciélago hasta su próximo oscurecer.

Continuara…

Las cosas se ponen cada vez mas duras, y mucho mas oscuras, ¿Quién ganara?, ¿lograra Edward ganarse la confianza y el corazón de Shad?, ¿que estarán tramando?

No lo se xD, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo de The bat legacy!


	21. Chapter 20: El cuadro

Capítulo 20: El cuadro

El sol comenzaba a salir dándole la oportunidad de descansar a su hermana la Luna, los pajarillos cantaban alegremente, el aroma de café y pan caliente deleitaba a los sirvientes que estaban listos para comenzar con su jornada laboral, por el ventanal de la joven azabache el sol le daba los buenos días, perezosamente se cubrió los ojos con uno de sus brazos pues la luz le lastimaba en los ojos.

-¿Señorita Shad?, ¿Puedo entrar?, le traigo sus toallas limpias..-la delfin estaba vestida con su traje de sirvienta color negro, tocaba suavemente la puerta pues no quería asustar a la princesa

-Mhh.. Si adelante, pasa Sky-poco a poco abrió los ojos y dio un bostezo al mismo tiempo que la delfin entraba con dos toallas de color celeste- Buenos días majestad, muchas gracias por dejarme entrar- se detuvo e hizo una reverencia frente a la azabache para despues entrar al baño y colocar las toallas en el perchero de plata-Listo majestad, ¿Necesita algo mas?

-Sky, hay algo que me tiene un tanto.. perturbada, anoche vi a una de las sirvientas cargando un extraño cuarto cubierto por una manta-dijo sentándose en la cama- Y quiero saber porque tanto misterio, ¿Qué es lo que ocultan en este castillo?.

-U-un cuadro.. Y-yo..-decia nerviosa y temblorosa- d-disculpeme señorita, n-no se nada de un retrato-giro su mirada hacia la pared bastante apenada por no poder responder a las preguntas de la chica.

-Creo que se trataba del cuadro que esta en el pasillo, ese que me dijiste que no tocara, ¿Quién es la persona del cuadro?-su curiosidad la mataba, cruzaba su pierna colocando su brazo sobre esta para recargarse en el, esperando que la delfin le confesara de una vez por todas quien era la extraña figura del cuadro, temblorosa y nerviosa la sirvienta solo pudo decir casi en chillido- Emm.. N-no se de que me habla majestad!-sonreia de manera nerviosa por su alto tono de voz.

-Sky, ¿Por qué no puedes decirme nada?, ¿alguien te lo prohíbe?

-E-es que, n-no se nada, si no necesita nada mas, d-debo irme- rápidamente camino a la puerta de la habitación para irse-Bueno, gracias Sky-suspiro pensativa mirando las sabanas y acariciándolas, tal parecía que ella tendría que encontrar las respuestas en otro lado, y debía ser quizás en el dia con el riesgo de que el principe la descubriera "husmeando" en su castillo.

La delfin se detuvo justo cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, sentía un nudo en su garganta, se quedo pensativa por unos segundos y cerro la puerta con llave-puedo decirle lo que se pero a cambio tambien deberá responder a mis preguntas.

-Esta bien, lo are- miro a Sky y se levanto rápidamente de la cama para pararse frente a ella y que su conversación no fue escuchada por nadie

-Vera-dio un pesado suspiro, y trago saliva-ese cuadro es de un familiar del amo Edward, pero cada noche desaparece exactamente a las 12:00 am y regresa a primera hora del dia, Honey siempre es la encargada de llevárselo al principe, pero nunca me ha querido decir porque o para que lo hace

-Eso explicaría porque anoche la vi con el cuadro, y que no quisiera mostrármelo-la azabache sonrio cálidamente para tranquilizar a la delfin que se veía bastante nerviosa aun-Gracias Sky, ahora tu dime cuales son tus dudas.

-bueno, no es nada, solo yo..-sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, juntaba sus manos jugando con sus dedos como una niña pequeña

-¿Solo que?, puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, dije que lo aria, ya respondiste a las mias ahora me toca responderte a ti.

-es solo que, ¿Qué tanto sabe de Chili?, ¿Quién es su novia?, ¿lo trata bien?, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿de verdad se aman mucho?-preguntaba eufórica la delfin, la azabache en su interior ponía cara de asustada pues si le revelaba a Sky que Chili era su esposo de seguro todo el teatro con Edward se le vendría abajo y le quitarían al bebe que ella tenia en su interior.

-El esta casado, y si su esposa lo ama demasiado, solo que ahora-hizo una pausa analizando lo que le diría- esta de viaje por eso no esta con el.

-¿Casado!?, Pero y-yo pensé..-sus ojos se veian cristalizados por la respuesta de la princesa-esta bien, gracias por todo igual.

-Por eso te dije que no te ilusionaras con el

-Solo una cosa mas majestad..-su mirada estaba fija en el suelo dejando caer unas cuantas lagrimas

-¿Si?

-¿Quién es la esposa de Chili?, ¿Dónde esta ella?,¿y porque la conoce tanto!?-volvia a cuestionar eufóricamente a la azabache levantando la mirada implorándole que le respondiera con toda la verdad.

-Este.. yo, el me lo dijo pero no la conozco ni en foto-mintio la princesa mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando no verse tan obvia.

-Digame, ¿es mas bonita que yo!?- gritaba tomando las manos de la azabache- Amm.. no se ya te dije que no la conozco-le dedicaba una media sonrisa a la joven que estaba llorando.

-Pero señorita Shad!, yo quiero ser como ella, quiero que el se fije en mi, ayúdeme por favor!

-Solo se tu misma, y por favor déjame de cuestionar Sky- la azabache ardia en su interior no por los celos si no porque se sentía mal de no poder confesarle a su única amiga que ella era la esposa de ese ser que Sky tanto anhelaba

-Por favor señorita Shad, ayúdeme a que me ame-la azabache se sorprendio enormemente por las palabras de la delfin, la azabache quería articular una palabra cuando se escucharon ruidos estruendosos por el pasillo, como de pasos pesados, los ojos de la delfin mostraban terror, solto las manos de la otra abrazandoce a si misma- v-vienen por mi, escucharon lo que dije!-repetia llena de temor.

-¿De que hablas?, aquí nadie nos escucha, tranquila-acariciaba los hombros de la azulada para que se tranquilizase un poco-Pues.. ese espejo-dijo señalando al espejo roto sin dejar de temblar-tiene una cámara oculta, igual que todo el castillo, el principe debio escuchar lo que dije y ahora deben venir por mi, por decir lo que nos prohibieron hablar.

-¿Una cámara?-dijo sorprendida- Osea que Edward.. ¿ha estado observándome?- se pregunto la azabache-tranquila Sky, yo lo arreglare, no te harán nada

Los sonidos provenientes del pasillo se escuchaban mas fuertes, la azabache gracias a sus agudos oídos detecto como estaban acercándose a la puerta, rápidamente empujo a la delfin empujándola hacia el otro lado, la puerta fue derribada por el cocodrilo que avento al suelo al gato golpeándolo varias veces en la cara- Voy a matarte asquerosos asesino peludo!-decia furico el cocodrilo

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes lagartija inútil!?-dijo Scott cubriéndose de los golpes- Admitelo no tenias oportunidad con esa linda conejita jaja!

-MALDITO!-fuertemente tomo a soctt por el cuello y lo puso contra el ventanal de cristal rompiéndolos un poco mientras golpeaba en el estomago al otro, el can entro corriendo a cuatro patas junto a los demás sirvientes- Vector basta!-dijo el can tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Eres mejor que esto!-le reprocho el camaleón

-Pelea, pelea!-decia emocionado el abejorro dando vueltas en el aire

-¿pero que esta pasando aquí!?-grito la azabache al ver como su cuarto estaba siendo destrozado por el cocodrilo

-Ya basta por favor!-el can jalaba del brazo al cocodrilo para que dejase de golpear al gato quien solo sonreía burlonamente-Controlate es suficiente!-espio jalaba del otro brazo –Es muy pesado!-la abejita jalaba de la cola de vector, entre los tres lograron que soltara al gato que cayo de rodillas al suelo.

-Ya suéltenme, solo quiero darle la bienvenida!-forcejeaba con los tres chicos para que le dejaran continuar con su trabajo- déjenme!- gritaba una y otra vez

-Jeje, ¿Qué ya se acabo?, no pensé que un flojo inútil como tu pegara tan suave-se limpiaba la sangre de la boca sonriéndole de manera burlona-oh espera es verdad, pegas como niña jaja

-¿así!?, pues ven y dimelo en la cara!-la paciencia se le estaba colmando, forcejeaba mas, los chicos no podían controlarlo pues su rabia era bastante- Vector no, no lo escuches!

-Solo te esta provocando!

-Deja de mover la cola que me vas a hacer volar!

-Suficiente!-grito el principe entrando a la habitación

-¿Edward, que es lo que esta pasando aquí?-preguntaba la azabache

-Les dire lo que pasa aquí-dijo acercándose al gato- quería hacerlo en una ocasión mas especial pero, Damas-miraba a Sky y despues a Shad a quien le guiño el ojo-caballeros- decia rodeando a Scott con su brazo izquierdo-Idiotas..-sin prestarle atención a los sirvientes-Quiero presentarles a su nuevo mayordomo!, Scott el gato!-dio un leve aplauso sonriente.

-Gracias, gracias-contestaba el gato moviendo sus brazos para que los aplausos se cayaran

-¿Qué!?, ¿Estas loco!?, casi nos mata!-dijo furiosa la azabache por la noticia

-Corrección, un tipo quien se yo, le pago a esta rata sucia para que intentara matar a la princesa Lancaster y fallo, ahora yo le estoy pagando a el para que nos proteja de futuros ataques de sicaros, mientras tanto esta bajo mi dirección y asumirá el puesto de mayordomo director del servicio de este castillo.

-Pero ese es mi puesto!-reprocho el cocodrilo

-Ya no lo es aparentemente-contesto sonriente el gato

-Pero he estado en ese puesto por mas de cinco años!, no puede quitármelo ahora!

-jaja..-reia el principe tomando al cocodrilo por el cuello-escuchame bien pedazo de cartera con piernas, he pagado tus estupideces por cinco años y me ha costado millones, pero ahora que ya no vales nada en este castillo, vuelve a romper algo, la mas minima cosa y atare cada una de tus extremidades a un carruaje diferente y les pediré que corran en diferentes direcciones tan lentamente para que te retuerzas de dolor hasta morir desmembrado, ¿capiche?- decia enojado, el cocodrilo trago saliva y miro nervioso al joven-todo excepto lo de capiche..

-Bueno ya que no hay mas dudas-solto al verde quien cayo en seco al suelo

-Si emm.. yo tengo una, ¿hasta cuando estará el aquí?-dijo tímidamente la delfin

-Hasta que encontremos al tipo que lo contrato para asesinarnos

-Nunca mostro su rostro, solo quería que lo llamaran D pero nada mas..

-Pues yo no lo quiero cerca de mi!, ni loca dejaria que ande por ahí en el castillo como si nada!-estaba molesta, pego sus puños sobre la mesita de noche-Por su culpa casi muere mi..-movio la cabeza diciendo que no y continuo hablando-quiero decir casi muero por su culpa!

-Y ahora esta a tus servicios, si quieres desquitarte con el, es todo tuyo para vengarte querida- el murciélago se acerco a la joven para abrazarla, esta lo empujo molesta evitando ese contacto- como si eso fuera lo suficiente!, yo me largo de aquí!- chillo molesta y salio de la habitación.

-Bueno, si nadie tiene mas que decir a trabajar!-grito el murciélago, los sirvientes salieron del cuarto hacia el pasillo para comenzar con sus labores sin embargo el gato detuvo al can- epa, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa perrito?

-Bueno, emm yo..

-Escucha C.H, ¿puedo decirte C.H?-el can asintió y el gato lo rodeo con el brazo- porque molestarse ahora con el trabajo, que tal si vamos a afuera robamos un par de manzanas, descansamos y comemos, dos cosas en una, ¿qué dices?-el can levanto la mano para poder hablar pero el gato dijo felizmente- genial!, vamos por aca- los dos se fueron por el lado contrario del pasillo rumbo al jardín trasero.

La azabache se había sentado al borde de las escaleras, estaba enojada, quería irse de ahí, pero su bebe la detenia, solo era quedarse hasta el dia de la boda y claro cuando el bebe naciera.

-Al diablo con el consejo, no voy a ponerme en mas peligro-decia golpeando su puño contra las escaleras

-Disculpe señorita Shad- dijo Julie-su, en las escaleras detrás de ella.

-¿Si?, ¿que sucede?-volteo a ver a la equidna

-Ha llegado una carta de parte del reino de RoseFire para Windwall, escrito por la princesa Lancaster y parece ser urgente

-¿Dónde esta la carta?-se levanto preocupada

-La carta estaba dirigida al castillo de Windwall, asi que esta en las manos del principe Edward, y me pidió que la llamara para leerla juntos, esta en el comedor y ha solicitado su presencia de inmediato

-Gracias!-grito al momento que corrió hacia el comedor

En el comedor el principe estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa mirando su reflejo en una cuchara de plata- hmm.. que guapo soy, no se porque no te gusto Shad

-Ay, esto esta muy grande-la chica entraba en la habitación respirando agitada, sudando un poco- Fiu.. deberías poner pasajes o cosas asi, ¿qué sucede?, ¿que dice la carta?- detrás de ella Julie-su entraba

-Shad!, cariño- el chico dejo la cuchara en su lugar y le señalo al asiento junto a el- Ven siéntate y déjame leerla para ti-la chica se acerco para sentarse al momento que el principe señalaba a la equidna rosada-y tu trae la carta de inmediato!-la chica asintió e hizo una reverencia para salir corriendo.

-Me disculpo por estar todavía en pijama pero no regrese a mi habitación a cambiarme-dijo sentándose en la silla junto suyo bajándose un poco el camisón.

-Oh querida, te ves tan magnifica no importa lo que lleves puesto-contesto acariciando la mejilla sonrojada de la morena- y mas magnifica te debes ver sin nada puesto-penso y sonrio de manera pervertida

-Aquí esta la carta majestad!-la equidna traía entre las manos una bandejita de plata con una carta con el sello de la rosa de fuego con aroma a rosas la cual coloco sobre la mesa

-Muchas gracias, ya lárgate-chillo el principe tomando la carta y romiendo el sello

-Si majestad, Señorita Shad- hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación dejando a ambos murciélagos solos.

-¿Que dice la carta?- acariciaba su cabello con su leve sonrojo

-Hmm pues..-con la mirada le daba una rápida leida a la carta- aquí dice que la princesa Jade y la familia real de RoseFire llama a una junta de seguridad en el castillo de RoseFire mañana a las 12:00 PM, aparentemente quieren tratar este tema de los sicarios directamente.

-Pobre Jade, de seguro debe estarla pasando muy mal con todo esto, llamare a mi hermano para decirle que tenemos que ir, por si se pone de testarudo

-No ire a RoseFire, el reino mas inseguro de Mobius solo, necesito a alguien que me sirva de escudo- cruzado de brazos se miraba pensativo- hmm.. ¿pero quienes serán los indicados para el trabajo?

Al siguiente dia a primera hora el carruaje de Windwall se divisaba por las calles de Windwall rumbo al reino del fuego, ambos príncipes estaban dentro del carruaje mirando por las ventanas perfectamente cerradas para que nadie saliera o entrase, la delfin estaba sentada junto a la azabache, El camaleón, el cocodrilo, la abejita y el armadillo estaban en la parte de atrás donde el lacayo deberia estar, en la parte del conductor se encontraba el gato con un latigo en la mano.

-No puedo creer que el principe Edward confie tanto en nosotros para ser su escolta en RoseFire-decia emocionado

-Eventualmente, algun dia veria nuestras capacidades, aunque no estoy seguro si..-decia el camaleón pensativo siendo interrumpido por el abejorro que volaba feliz-Yuju viaje gratis!

-Esto no me da buena espina, ¿Por qué nosotros y no los guardias?-contestaba el armadillo muy poco convencido

-No seas pesimista!, Vector ya nos dijo que el principe confía en nosotros, además es un viaje gratis!, un viaje gratis!-revoloteaba el abejorro

-¿D-de que te quejas Mighty!?- respiraba agitado y cansado el can- ahh tu no llevas a todo el mundo a tus espaldas!- el perrito era el encargado de jalar el carruaje con todos los demás abordo.

-Mas rápido!, una mula pequeña jala mas rápido y no se queja tanto como tu!-el gato se acomodaba plácidamente en el asiento del conductor latigando al can para que se moviera mas rápido.

-ahh ah!, ¿y porque solo yo!?, ¿que pasa con vector y los demás!?-rezongaba

-Oye, Oye a nosotros no nos metas en esto solo somos guardias, no caballos, ¿recuerdas?-replico el cocodrilo

-Crei que éramos sirvientes..

-Gracias por invitarme a Rosefire señorita Shad-la delfin estaba un poco apenada y jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa-y mas despues por como me comporte con usted, Disculpeme..

-Descuida Sky, como mi dama de compañía tenias derecho de asistir-le dedicaba una sonrisa calida a la azulada- el que no deberia estar aquí es ese gato!-su mirada se desvio hacia el principe que miraba por la ventana- No se para que lo trajiste, Edward-la azabache estaba vestida con un vestido color turquesa con escote que tenia flores bordadas, su falda era corta a la altura de su muslo por la parte delantera dejando la parte trasera larga, su cabello estaba amarrado en un chongo dejando su flequillo desarreglado, sobre su cabeza traía una tiara de flores iguales a las del vestido de color plata con el centro azul, sus zapatillas eran de tacon bajo en color plata, sobre su cuello traía un corazón color plata.

-Es el mayordomo del glorioso castillo de Windwall, tambien tenia derecho a venir-contesto serio, el chico estaba vestido con una camisa de color azul rey, pantalón de vestir un poco ajustado en tono negro, sus zapatos eran del mismo color del pantalón, su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado dando el efecto de estar mojado.

-Ya te dije o se va el o me voy yo-se cruzaba de brazos mirando seriamente al azabache

-Shad querida, hago esto por tu bien, Scott esta aquí para protegerte, despues de encontrar a la mente que quiso asesinarte a ti y la princesa esa- la chica lo interrumpio- Se llama Jade

-Bueno ella, despues de encontrarlo lo despediré, tomara su paga y se ira, tu mas que nadie necesitas que te protejan y lo sabes muy bien

-Pues si!, pero no lo quiero cerca de mi y en cuanto Jade lo vea nos van a sacar a patadas del castillo!-cruzada de brazos la chica cruzo las piernas moviendo su pierna izquierda de un lado a otro-me quiero regresar ya a mi reino

-Regresaremos a Windwall pronto querida, esta junta de seguridad no tomara mucho tiempo

-Windwall no es mi reino-inflaba sus cachetes, haciendo pucheros de niña- yo hablaba de Rosefire- miraba hacia la ventana sin tomarle importancia a su equivocada respuesta.

-¿Rosefire?, pero si vamos para alla querida-contesto un poco confundido

-Quise decir Readheart, ay ya no se ni lo que digo.

-Creo que usted siente mas Rosefire su hogar que Readheart, ¿no es asi señorita?-cuestionaba con algo de curiosidad

-Jade es mi mejor amiga, tal vez sea por eso..

-Ella es la luz mas brillante dentro de un reino oscuro sumido en la agonía y el caos señorita Shad, todo lo que ella ha sufrido no se lo merece

-Exacto, otro deberia ser quien lo sufra-por las palabras de Sky la azabache solo podía mirar de reojo al murciélago, el deberia ser quien sufriera por todas las perdidas, y cosas terribles que le han pasado a la princesa Jade en sus 17 años de vida- Pero que se le va a hacer, es una chica fuerte eso lo se

-Hmm..-pensaba el azabache- Sky, conoces mucho de Rosefire, ¿no es asi?

-Bueno, yo naci y creci en Hidrocity una parte del reino de RoseFire asi que.. se mucho del lugar, de su princesa, de su realeza, y desgraciadamente de su gente

-De seguro sabes porque todo se convirtió en ruina despues de que el rey y la reina murieran, ¿no?

-Pues..-su mirada bajo al suelo, suspiraba pesadamente mientras todos los recuerdos comenzaban a pasar por su cabeza como si estuviese viendo una película, una terrible película de terror de la cual ya no quería saber mas- Es simplemente triste, todo un reino hermoso e innovador, rico en personas gentiles, historia y arquitectura, convertida en el punto donde los peores ladrones, asesinos y traidores se juntan, es toda una desgracia..

-La hospitalidad de Jade debe ser la que tiene a RoseFire asi, aunque despues de lo sucedido con Derek pensé que no seguiría haciendo lo mismo

-¿Quién es Derek, señorita Shad?- preguntaba confundida

-Nadie importante Sky, fue un viajero gran amigo de mi hermano que lo traiciono..

-Creo haber escuchado algo sobre el en el castillo, pero no creo que sea el mismo Derek the Wolf que yo creo que es

-¿Lo conoces!?-giro la mirada sorprendida colocando sus manos sobre el asiento, el temor porque la relación entre Shake y Derek se haya escuchado hasta rosefire le tenia los nervios de punta

-No en persona pero escuche que por el sufrio dia y noche la princesa Jade, pero no se bien porque

-Ahh..-suspiro aliviada- ¿Solo escuchaste eso verdad?

-Si, como vera no estuve en el castillo mucho tiempo y..

-Todo este blah, blah de tenelovelas ya me aburrio-interrumpio el principe golpeando la ventanilla hacia el conductor- Scott!, ¿ya llegamos?-justo en ese momento el gato le estaba entregando a unos guardias con armaduras de color rojo y blanco la carta que invitaba a la reunión en RoseFire uno de los guardias se encargo de leerla y verificar el sello y firma de la realeza del reino- Pueden pasar-dijo abriendo una enorme puerta de colo negro con espinas de metal bastante vieja- Gracias, al fin!- el gato latigo fuertemente al can en las piernas, este comenzo a avanzar aunque ya estaba cansado- ay ese estuvo mas fuerte!- replicaba.

-A ti todo te harta de todas formas-rodaba los ojos molesta la morena

La delfin miro por la ventana descubriendo que el hermoso reino de Rosefire ahora era un mundo gris y depresivo, con niños robando en los basureros, ebrios provocando riñas fuera y dentro de los bares nudistas, ancianos cansados pidiendo limosnas en la calle, locales cerrados o en guerra con armas de locales rivales, gente con mirada poco amigable, algunos niños jugaban con cuchillos o estaban calibrando las armas para atacar, el carruaje mientras avanzaba mostraba el reino muchísimo mas crudo, por la calle que transitaban se encontraban chicas ancianas y jóvenes prestando sus "servicios" fuera de los burdeles.

\- ahh de vuelta en casa, justo como lo recordaba-decia sin mucho animo con la voz entre cortada

-Hola, nene, ¿no quieres descansar un poco y divertirte?- una zorrita albina vestida con un baby doll color lila le guiñaba el ojo al can

-Etto.. gracias, pero soy perro casado!-decia un poco sonrojado

-Te dije que me dejaras usar mi control de caos, Edward-la chica acariciaba su cien irritada por ver todo ese mar de chicas semi desnudas

-Ok mira-levantaba su dedo índice- numero uno: El doctor dijo, Nada de control caos o energía caos que puede dañar al bebe-ahora levantaba su dedo medio-numero dos: teníamos que venir aquí, porque es una invitación y no venir seria bastante descortés-levantaba su dedo anular- y numero tres: no me mires como si toda esta porquería de reino fuera mi culpa- el azabache miraba serio a la chica que lo miraba de manera retadora-y por ultima, Sky!, baja las cortinas que no quiero que nadie nos vea y nos asusten o algo peor

-Ay como sea, solo espero que esto termine rápido, estoy cansada y tengo mareos-acariciaba su viente con los cachetes inflados

Unos minutos despues ya estaban frente al castillo, aunque su diseño era algo contemporáneo con varias columnas de color verdoso y opaco, con los techos de color negro, el lugar era bastante hermoso, en la entrada el pasillo estaba lleno de rosas con matices rosas y blanco los colores de la jovencita que reinaba ese lugar, los ventanales formaban con pequeños cristales de colores el escudo de RoseFire, los guardias con su perfecta armadura marchaban de un lado a otro vigilantes.

-Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado a nuestro destino-gritaba el gato aventándole el latigo al can para que detuviera el carruaje-el castillo de rosefire, hogar de corrupción, guerra y depresión, por favor ajusten sus asientos en 90° y dejen las bandejas bajo sus asientos, gracias por viajar en aerolíneas Scott, donde Scott siempre tiene la razón

-Si, si lo que digas, ya cállate- la chica abria las puertas del carruaje bajándose de el y estirándose un poco

-uff nunca debi dejar de hacer cardio-respiraba agitado recargándose en el carruaje el perro

-Buen trabajo, amigo eres toda una mula de carga-reia el gato

-No me trates como uno de los caballos!

-¿Quieres heno? Jaja-el amarillo sacaba una bolsa llena de heno la cual puso frente al perito quue comenzo a comer.

La pareja de murciélagos caminaron hasta la entrada seguidos por la doncella delfin, topándose con un guardia frente a la entrada quien abrió la puerta para que pudieran pasar haciendo una reverencia-Bienvenidos Princesa Bat y Príncipe Van Garreth, su majestad la princesa Lancaster y el príncipe Bat los esperan en el comedor.

-Asi que siempre si vino mi hermano, esa si que es una sorpresa- su mirada se postro en el chico junto a ella- ¿Venimos como pareja?

-De hecho el principe Shake y su acompañante llegaron hace una hora y están en el comedor esperándolos-dijo respetuosamente el guardia esperando a que los murciélagos entraran.

-¿Acompañante?-su rostro denotaba extrañeza- que raro, mi hermano no tiene novia- la chica tomo la mano del chico mayor- vamos a entrar entonces.

Los murciélagos entraron y fueron seguidos por su sequito de sirvientes a excepción de Chili y Scott- Al fin un descanso, ya quiero ver el castillo-el perro estaba apunto de entrar al castillo cuando fue frenado por el gato- woow, ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-emm, pues al castillo

-no, no, esto es política Chili, Clase, elegancia y buenos modales nada que tu un perro callejero pueda entender, estas representando a la familia de Windwall, no queremos que nos avergüences- dejaba al perro con la boca abierta entrando al castillo

\- ¿Que?, a vamos debes estar lo..-el gato puso su dedo en la boca de chili para que no hablara mas

\- no, quédate afuera-entro y cerro la puerta dejando al perrito afuera-y con suerte alguien del reino te mate antes de regresar jeje…

-Es curioso Jade es mi mejor amiga y no conocía bien su castillo- miraba asombrada los alrededores del castillo, las paredes tapizadas con un patrón de color verdoso oscuro y rosas con espinas destacaban en todo el lugar, el suelo no estaba tapizado por alfombras como el reino de windwall, los candelabros oscuros con tonalidades rosas y velas aromáticas daban un toque gotico, las paredes adornadas con cuadros de la familia de Rosefire destacaban, de lado derecho se encontraban dos fotografías separadas pero unidas a la vez.

En una de ellas se veía una eriza rojiza de cabello largo a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos azules demostraban inocencia, dulzura, tranquilidad todo lo que una reina paciente y humilde podía encontrar, vestia un vestido de dos piezas, la parte de arriba era un top de escote en corazón con encaje cubriéndole la parte de arriba y hombros de color negro, la parte de abajo era una falda estilo bailarina con tules blancos y rojizos, su cabello estaba adornado con rosas naturales, en su cuello descasaba una gargantilla de color plateado con diamantes rojos, un liston negro se encontraba atado a una de las esquinas del marco oscuro.

En la otra pintura un erizo albino de mirada seria, sus ojos jade no engañaban ni al mismísimo demonio, este ser a diferencia de la joven rojiza solia ser un rey bastante calculador, guerrero, a veces con un toque de egosentricidad, estaba vestido con un traje sastre color negro, camisa blanca abierta del pecho un poco, en su cabeza descansaba una corona de espinas negras, por igual un liston negro se encontraba atado a una de las esquinas de su marco oscuro.

Debajo de ambos cuadros dos velas en tono rojizo y desgastadas estaban encendidas, rosas de colores goticos colocadas en un fino florero de plata descansaban para ser deleite de los que viesen las pinturas.

-La reina Neferet Ross y el rey Ayato Lancaster- pensaba la chica bajando la mirada mientras pasaban por las fotografías- Jade es tan idéntica a su padre- dijo casi en susurro

-Todo aquí es muy lindo, los cuadros exquisitos, la arquitectura gotica pero moderna y la decoración crea todo un ambiente real- hablaba emocionada la delfin revisando cada detalle del castillo.

-¿Que es lo que dijo?- en susurro decia el cocodrilo

-Algo sobre la alfombra creo-revoloteaba la abeja

-¿Conoces mucho de castillos eh Sky?

-Es que leo mucho sobre ellos- timida contestaba la joven

-Hemos llegado sus altezas- los sirvientes hacían reverencia y se retiraban mientras los guardias postrados en la puerta rustica abrían las manijas plateadas, dejando al descubierto un hermoso comedor redondo iluminado por la luz de un candelabro de cristal cortado, las paredes contaban por si sola la historia del reino del fuego y rosas.

Todos miraban el lugar bastante asombrados por su belleza, justo frente a ellos dos jóvenes estaban sentados a la espera de los demás

-Shad!, estamos por aquí- decia el principe shake muy contento tomado de la mano de un joven.

-Hola, Shake!, ¿Quién es el?- dijo curiosa entrando al comedor seguida por Edward y los demás sirvientes

Continuara…


	22. Chapter 21: La reunion

Capítulo 21: La reunión

Todos miraban el lugar bastante asombrados por su belleza, justo frente a ellos dos jóvenes estaban sentados a la espera de los demás

-Shad!, estamos por aquí- decia el principe shake muy contento tomado de la mano de un joven.

-Hola, Shake!, ¿Quién es el?- dijo curiosa entrando al comedor seguida por Edward y los demás sirvientes

-Shad, querida cuñada, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludaba con una media sonrisa el acompañante del principe, se trataba de un lobo color grisáceo con la punta de su cola y pelo en pecho color blanco y ojos ambar, vestia un pantalón de mezclilla con camisa de color vino, tenis del mismo color con tonos blancos.

-¿Derek!?- dijo impresionada- Pero Shake, ¿qué esta haciendo este aquí?- cuestiono enojada

-Vino como su acompañante que mas..- la joven albina acariciaba su hombro mirando a otro lado, estaba vestida con una blusa descubierta de los hombros color negro, una falda de color rojizo a la altura de media pierna holagada, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, traía unas botas anchas de tacon bajo, sus muñecas estaban cubiertas aun por vendajes de color rojizo para que "combinaran" con su atuendo.

-Es una larga historia..- dijo algo sonrojado el murciélago- pero igual se las contare asi que siéntense

-La verdad es que no te conozco y no se quien eres asi que..- decia el cocodrilo

-Que te sientes o te corto la cabeza!- replico el azabache, a lo que todos tomaron asiento frente a la mesa.

-Gracias, asi esta mejor, verán todo paso hace un par de noches despues de que pasara todo lo de la gasolinera..

-Flash back-

Minutos despues de la batalla, la princesa albina y el principe azabache se encontraban frente a frente en el patio del hospital.

-Seria mejor si hablamos de esto en tu castillo

-Ya estamos aquí, ¿para que esperar mas?, ¿ademas este tema es importante no?

-¿No lo entiendes?, esto es crucial para Shad y Edward, quien quiera matarnos es de RoseFire, en sus dos intentos han querido matarte solo a ti, asi que debemos implementar algo en tu reino para atrapar al asesino

-Si tienes razón- dio un suspiro la chica cruzándose de brazos- hay que encontrarlo lo antes posible, no se tal vez deba poner mas seguridad en mi reino, tampoco quiero que te dañen a ti- levanto un poco la mirada hacia el murciélago.

-Yo estare bien, mi hermana y tu son las que me preocupan- el joven se acerco colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la princesa- por eso es mejor hacer una junta para aportar ideas y prevenir mas daños a ambos reinos

-Crei que ya no te importaba- movio su rostro mirando hacia la nada

-eso ya no importa, Jade, te necesito, tu reino te necesita, porque el próximo objetivo despues de ti sera Shad y no puedo dejar que eso pase

-Y yo tampoco quiero que eso pase, y menos ahora que ella estará vulnerable por el bebe

-Entonces mandale una carta, y yo pensare en algo- solto a la chica y emprendio el vuelo de vuelta a su reino dejando a la chica quien lo miraba alejarse por el rabillo del ojo- Shake.. si supieras cuanto te extraño

El joven azabache volaba pensativo, inundado en sus pensamientos, con la mirada jade de la chica pegada en su mente- hmm.. debo pensar en algo, si este asesino sigue asi herirá a Shad o aun peor a Jade, ¿pero jade se lo merece cierto?, ella me oculto lo de su padre, deberia odiarla pero yo..- interrumpio sus palabras mirando como las hojas de los arbustos se movían poco a poco, curioso descendió hacia esa parte del bosque mirando con atención quien hacia eso, topándose con el lobo grisáceo que estaba mal herido, tumbándose en el suelo buscando ayuda.

-Derek!- el chico se sento de rodillas frente al lobo quien levanto su mirada estirando debilemente su mano- a-ayudame..- dijo casi sin aliento, desmayándose.

Shake pov:

No podía creerlo, de verdad era Derek, lo tome en mis brazos, no importa lo que me había hecho tiempo atrás, no podía dejarlo solo ahí, despues de todo el pasado en el pasado, no se cuanto tiempo tarde en llegar al castillo pero en cuanto entre ordene que llamaran a mis médicos y mis enfermeras quienes llegaron al instante.

Subimos a mi habitación y les pedi que lo curaran, mientras esperaba afuera me sentía bastante preocupado y triste porque no pudiera recuperarse o que fuera demasiado tarde para salvarlo, cuando salieron me dijeron que necesitaría reposo pero que estaba bien, feliz me encamine al interior de mi habitación, me quede cuidándolo toda la noche, quería saber que le había pasado pero en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa, en que no quería perderlo de nuevo.

Me sente junto a el en una silla tomando su mano, poco a poco me quede dormido hasta que sentí como apretaban mi mano un poco- ¿q-que esta?..- su voz me despertó completamente- ¿que?, ¿derek estas bien?, ¿que te paso?, ¿te duele algo?- le dije acariciando su frente.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?- me cuestionaba confundido- y despues de todo el daño que yo te..- puse mi dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo- esta bien, ya lo supere, no importa ahora- suavemente acaricie la mejilla de mi amado

-no, Shake, lo que hice, lo que te dije, todo fue imperdonable, fui un idiota que no valoro lo que tenia enfrente- su mano libre se coloco en mi rostro, su calidez, fue como la primera vez

-Derek yo no..

-Madure Shake, cambie y vine a buscarte para disculparme- lentamente me jalo hacia el sentándome sobre la cama- si me das otra oportunidad.. Quisiera que

Lo interrumpi con un dulce beso, que duro muy poco, pues no quería robarle el poco oxigeno que tenia en esos momentos.

-Solo no vuelvas a dejarme- le susurre

-Fin del flashback-

-¿entonces eso fue lo que paso?- dijo la chica sin creerse que Derek se haya reformado

-Mejor hablemos de lo que verdaderamente importa aquí- contesto la albina tratando de aogar sus sentimientos

-no necesitaba saber la ultima parte- dijo el cocodrilo cubriéndose los ojos

-ay mi frágil infancia, yo que tenia que saber que se besaron- chillaba la abejita metiéndose debajo de la mesa

-Porque me tuve que imaginar que pasaba despues de la reconciliación- dijo sonrojado el camaleón pegando su cabeza sobre la mesa

-Aja, ¿y luego que paso?- decia pervertidamente el armadillo viendo a la pareja

-Si quieres saber si lo…- el lobo fue interrumpido por el joven que coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de su ahora amante- lo importante es que estamos aquí y juntos otra vez

-jeje ahora estamos asi, pero en la noche sera otra cosa- acariciaba la pierna del azabache de manera sensual, provocando un sonrojo por el otro

-Ay gaia ya callense!- chillaba el cocodrilo tapándose los ojos otra vez

-Ya no quiero saber que van a hacer- la abejita temblaba hecho bolita bajo la mesa

-Esto es algo raro..- dijo el camaleón

-uh.. con que en la noche eh- miraba interesado a la pareja el joven armadillo

-Por favor, ¿podríamos acabar con esto rápido?, me va a dar una jaqueca

-Tienes razón Jade, es mejor concentrarnos ya

Fuera del castillo el can estaba sentado en el lugar del conductor, mirando arriba y abajo el castillo moviendo su pie un poco aburrido

-Nos abandonaron, solo nos dejaron aquí para que nos mataran, ¿y que aras tu ahora?- decia la parte negativa dentro de la cabeza de chili

-Ya déjame tranquilo, todos alla están en una reunión importante y yo debo cuidar del carruaje- dijo el can

-Vaya puesto tan importante, ¿esto es lo que ganamos por salvar a la princesa y al grupo de príncipes? , ¿por pelear contra un asesino?, vaya descaro el de ellos- continuaba replicando negatividad

-Hacemos lo que podemos, ellos confían en nosotros, que mejor manera de demostrar nuestro talento que con algo pequeño- contestaba la parte positiva

-chicos quizás deberíamos enfocarnos mas en..- la parte neutral fue interrumpida por chili que levantaba su mirada como si las vocecitas fueran pequeñas pulgas sobre su cabeza- ya dejen de hablar debo concentrarme y ver que nadie se le acerque a la carrosa!

-Si, pero..- una vez mas neutral fue interrumpido por negativo -¿Estas escuchándote a ti mismo?, ¿que eres?, ¿un perro o un hombre?

-¿Que no somos ambas cosas?- dijo positivo

-Tu cállate positivo!, estoy tratando de dar un ejemplo!

-emm.. chicos

-Ya dejen de discutir!, me van a traer dolor de cabeza!- chillo en voz alta llamando la atención de los guardias de rosefire que se miraban entre ellos un poco extrañados, haciendo círculos sobre sus cabezas con sus manos dando a entender que el perro estaba completamente safado de su cabeza por hablar solo.

-Chicos miren a arriba ya!- alzo la voz neutral, para que todos miraran una de las torres del gotico castillo.

-¿que es?- el can alzo su mirada notando como una sombra oscura cubierta por una capa entraba por la ventana sin ser visto por nadie

-Hay que avisarle a los guardias!, ellos nos protegerán y a todos en el castillo, asi seremos héroes!- decia emocionado la voz positiva

-Puede que solo sea una ardilla- dijo neutral

-Eso era diez veces mas grande que una ardilla, es nuestra oportunidad de ser héroes!- animo la voz negativa

-No lo se, dejaríamos desprotegida la carrosa- contesto muy poco convencido el perro

-pero esto ara que Shad nos ame mas

-uhm.. Shad..-sin apartar la vista de la torre el can se quedo quieto y pensativo.

Fuera del salon de reunión el gato y la delfin estaban dando vueltas

-Hmm.. tengo un mal presentimiento- decia el gato mientras sentía como su pelaje se erizaba y un frio recorria su espina

-¿no sera que te viste en un espejo?- decia burlona

-Muy linda pecesita- miro seriamente a la delfin que sonreía- ya enserio, algo malo va a pasar

-Oye Jade..- llamaba la atención de la albina, el azabache alejándose un poco de su lobo.

-¿Mande?- contesto la chica sin animos jugando con los broches de sus vendajes, la azabache miraba preocupada a su amiga.

-¿Dónde esta james?, no lo he visto contigo ni en el castillo

-Q-quizas se fue a comprar viveres o algo asi jaja..- respondio un poco nervioso el lobo mirando a su alrededor.

-Y yo que voy a saber, no soy su niñera- le contesto seria

-woow.. que carácter, ¿estas bien?, te noto un poco molesta

-Ya Shake, no le hagas caso solo esta pasando un mal momento- sonreía de oreja a oreja el lobo, sintiéndose triunfador por esa actitud de la albina.

-¿Ahora vas a fingir que no te importo?- dijo apretando sus puños- por favor esa ni tu te la crees- su mirada ahora estaba seria idéntica a la de su padre

-Jade, tranquila te vas a lastimar- la azabache trato de tomar las muñecas de la menor pero esta solo las alejo bruscamente

-No puedo..- sus ojos se miraban opacados por sus lagrimas que querían escapar cual rio- solo quiero que acabe

El azabache noto como la chica se estaba rompiendo, quiso levantarse pero fue detenido por Derek quien lo tomo del brazo- Shaky, hagamos lo que dice y terminemos esta junta, ¿si?, ya me quiero ir-

-esta bien.. lo que tu digas Derek..- volvió a tomar asiento y giro la mirada para tratar de ignorar a la chica frente a el

La albina sentía como su garganta se resecaba y sus lagrimas emanaban, tomo la mano de la morena y con su otra mano la abrió y cerro deteniendo el tiempo- ¿Jade te sientes bien?- se giro completamente para quedar frente a frente a la albina quien solo negaba con la cabeza- no lo soporto, quiero salir y gritar, pero NO!, debo estar aquí viendo como estar con el- alzo su mirada sollozando, dejando salir unas pequeñas lagrimas- ¿Por qué no puede amarme a mi?

-El corazón es bastante impredecible

-a mi no me vengas a hablar del corazón!- molesta, con las lagrimas emanando de sus ojos jade miro a la azabache- ¿que no te das cuenta!?. Lo va a traicionar!- golpeo su mano sobre la mesa soltando un chillido por el dolor

-Yo no puedo decirle a Shake que tiene que hacer, es su descicion y te guste o no tienes que respetarla- le contesto seria

-Crei que su amor de hermanos era mas fuerte, pero me equivoque- se limpio las lagrimas y tomo aire- mi padre tenia razón, no tener corazón es lo que te hace fuerte- en un abrir y cerrar de sus manos descongelo el tiempo dejando a la azabache con la palabra en la boca

-Escuchame Jade, yo no puedo- fue interrumpida por la menor que miraba a todos seriamente- creo que tenemos que ver mas alla del problema para determinar quien o quienes nos quieren muertos

Sobre la mesa el joven Van garreth estaba dormido, la chica azoto su mano de nuevo sobre la mesa despertandolo bruscamente- ¿que?, ¿ah que paso?, ¿ya se casaron?- decia adormilado frotándose los ojos.

-Callate, que ya se enojo- daba leves codazos a su "novio" la azabache

-Si que te importa mucho este tema del asesino, Edward- decia seria

-pff.. lo vecia una vez, puedo ganarle cuando yo quiera- contestaba sin darle tanta importancia al tema del asesino- además tenemos otro asesino que mataria por nosotros, ¿Por qué afligirse?

-Que hayan mas victimas..- miraba al suelo recordando a su amada vainilla

-Que ataque de nuevo a mi mami Shad..- decia entristecido el abejorro

-majestad, ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no fue un asunto de venganza?, Digo, podría no ser un sicario

-Scott ya afirmo que alguien llamo a la orden de asesinos Marauder para que mataran a Jade, es mas que claro que se trata de un cobarde que te quiere muerta a ti- miraba de reojo a la albina

-¿Porque confiar entonces en Scott?-cuestionaba el armadillo- despues de todo trato de matar a todos en la fiesta hace unos días, y por lo que sabemos podría incubrirse a si mismo

-te dare una respuesta simple, si ese gato estornuda el oficial Zonic le dara una sentencia de muerte, va a colaborar con nosotros solo si su cola esta en peligro, conozco muy bien a los de su clase- el principe subio los pies a la mesa recargándose en esta para ponerse mas comodo.

-¿que hay acerca del segundo asesino?, pudo haber sido tambien Scott

-pudo si, lo hizo, no, la policía de la No. Zone cubrió por fuera y por dentro de mi glorioso y majestuoso castillo, y no hubo ningun registro de control de caos en las cámaras, informes o gente que haya visto algo extraño, en su momento de huida despues de la fiesta, o fue un sirviente quien lo ayudo a entrar y esconderse en el castillo o entro solo por portar una armadura de rosefire

-¿Un sirviente?, ¿pero quien podría ser?- decia un poco confundido el principe

-¿Que no es obvio?, el único familiar de Scott que trabaja en mi castillo ahora

-Ya lo ven, el traidor no es de mi reino si no de su reino- señalo al azabache quien bostezaba

-asi que ese gato tiene familia, ahora tendremos que hacer algo contra el traidor

-lo mejor por el momento es que si Scott esta de "nuestro lado" como dice Edward, debemos encontrar al supuesto tipo que se quiere quedar con mi reino, aunque para ello tendremos que confiar en el gato, cosa que no me agrada para nada- hablaba como una verdadera líder en una guerra contra quien sabe quien, era obvia su actitud, sus conocimientos en guerra y estrategias eran gracias a su padre el rey Ayato

-a no eso si que no, por su culpa casi me muero y mi bebe tambien!

-Mejor tu ni hables Shad, porque si confias en los traidores- sus ojos amenazantes se postraron en el lobo quien se señalo a si mismo confundido, para despues mandarle un beso a jade y sonreírle.

-Quiero volver a recordarles lo que dijo Scott la noche de la fiesta, ustedes recordaran quien fue la única persona que se sorprendio al ver..- trataba de ocultar su felicidad el murciélago mayor mirando de reojo a la princesa Shad

-el único que tambien trabaja en el castillo

-y salio minutos antes de que Scott entrara vestido con esa armadura de Rosefire

-¿Es.. Chili?- decia un poco inseguro el cocodrilo

Continuara…


	23. Chapter 22: Amor vs Traición

Capítulo 22: Amor vs Traición

-Quiero volver a recordarles lo que dijo Scott la noche de la fiesta, ustedes recordaran quien fue la única persona que se sorprendio al ver..- trataba de ocultar su felicidad el murciélago mayor mirando de reojo a la princesa Shad

-el único que tambien trabaja en el castillo

-y salio minutos antes de que Scott entrara vestido con esa armadura de Rosefire

-¿Es.. Chili?- decia un poco inseguro el cocodrilo

-Exacto, es el perro- sonreía Edward de manera malévola

-un momento!, Chili no tiene hermanos, yo lo encontré en el basurero fuera de mi castillo cuando eramos niños, ¿todos lo recuerdan no?- Jade y Shake asintieron con la cabeza- esa es una mentira!- de manera defensora se levanto y miro retante al azabache- no voy a permitir que ahora tu le llames traidor

-Chili no dijo no reconocer a Scott, pero Scott afirmo una relación con Chili, además piénsalo, con la paga por la muerte de la princesa Jade, el podría pagarle muy bien a Chili, y asi el te podría dar la vida que jamas podrá darte- levanto su mano acariciando la barbilla de la incrédula murciélago

-¿pero para que el dinero?, digo la princesa según era feliz con el, ¿no?- preguntaba mighty

-Dah, es obvio- le guiño el ojo a la de ojos castaños, soltando su barbilla

-Si tendría sentido ahora que lo pienso- contesto la albina

-¿Tu tambien!?, no necesitamos el dinero, con mi trabajo yo..- la azabache fue interrumpida por la albina quien tambien se levanto- perdóname que te lo diga pero vives en una zona horrible, te han sacado de tres empleos diferentes y lo único que consigues es de mesera en bares de mala muerte o cafeterías

-¿o acaso sabes lo que Chili hizo en esos diez minutos que nadie lo vio?

-Tu dices eso porque es obvio que es un obstáculo para ti- decia cruzándose de brazos- no voy a creer nada de esto hasta no verlo con mis propios ojos

-jeje.. bien, ¿qué tal si te pruebo que ellos dos son hermanos?, ¿eso sera suficiente para ti muñeca?- decia confiado

-No, tengo que verlo con mis propios ojos que Chili conspira contra nosotros

-¿y si te muestro lo que Scott le pago?

-Tampoco prueba nada!, te conozco y se que puedes hacer lo que sea para que sea tuya- de manera acusadora la de ojos castaños hablaba a regañadientes- ya no tengo quince años

-Shad, cariño, una cosa es defender a tu amada mascota-decia sin pisca de delicadeza el joven azabache reacomodándose en la silla cruzando sus brazos- pero otra muy distinta es abrir los ojos ante la verdad..-hizo una breve pausa sonriendo internamente al ver como su "amada" murciélago fruncia el seño- el perro dejo entrar a Scott y puedo hacer que el te lo diga

-Chili no es mi mascota, aunque te cueste admitirlo es mi esposo!- contesto de manera seria, como si quisiera causar que el principe y ella comenzaran a pelear

-Una esposa que se casara en unas semanas con alguien mas rico, poderoso y atractivo- contesto sonriente el lobo atrayendo la atención de la murciélago, por su parte Shake estaba apunto de decir unas palabras cuando Derek articulo unas palabras antes del otro- ¿o es que acaso me equivoco?

Edward se limito a dar una leve risa por las palabras que le ardían a Shad en el interior- te recuerdo que si sabes algo de Chili que no quieras decirnos, cuenta como obstrucción a la ley y complicidad por intento de homicido, imagínate que pasaría si la prensa o la No. Zone se enteran de este delito…- acomodándose el cabello el principe hablaba- una belleza como tu en prisión se desperdiciaría bastante- la mano del chico acariciaba lentamente el hombro de la murciélago quien se alejo de el.

El can entraba sigilosamente por la ventana donde la sombra misteriosa había entrado, la torre mas alta del castillo gotico de RoseFire- esto no me gusta, esta muy oscuro..- un frio recorria su espina dorsal, mientras caminaba lentamente expeccionando el lugar- No seas lloron, ¿qué eres un perro o un raton?- hablaba la voz negativa dentro de la cabeza del can- este estaba a punto de reclamarle a negativo que cerrara la boca sin embargo un bulto moviéndose por el rincón de la habitación lo hizo estremecerse y detenerse.

la sombra subia por la pared deteniéndose en la esquina, mientras colocaba un extraño artefacto grisáceo- Ay no, si es mas grande que una ardilla… le marcare a Shad- tragaba saliva el can, dando media vuelta cuando fue detenido por su propio brazo derecho- tengo una mejor idea- contestaba la voz negativa.

-N-no negativo.. ni se te ocurra..- antes de que pudiera terminar su oración la voz negativa se hacia presente en el cuerpo de Chili, torciendo su cabeza un poco, cambiando el color de sus pupilas a un color rojo sangre- Al fin, es hora de jugar un poco-

Mostrando sus pequeños colmillos el ahora can, le avento a la sombra un pequeño florero oscuro justo en la cabeza al otro llamando su atención- Oye tu!, ¿Quién eres y que te crees que haces ahí!?

De vuelta en la sala de juntas el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse pesado, la azabache cruzada de brazos cerca de la pared estaba harta de todo lo que decían de su esposo, sabia que Chili jamas haría algo para lastimarla a ella, o a cualquier ser vivo, sin embargo tambien un sentimiento de culpa se invadia de su ser.

-Chili es un perro, esta en su naturaleza mentir y robar, quien sabe quizás incluso solo se caso contigo para tener poder sobre la corona- el murciélago se giraba para ver la reacción de la chica, la cual apretaba sus brazos con sus propias manos.

-No es el Chili que conocemos, el nunca.. el nunca hubiera dejado que se llevaran a mi vainilla- con la voz entrecortada el cocodrilo trataba de defender a su amigo.

-Ademas el nunca aria nada para lastimarme, pero tu- señalo de manera acusadora al murciélago- haces todo lo contrario desde que te conozco

-Quizas Scott pudo entrar usando Caos control, despues de todo tenia una esmeralda del caos en su poder- serenamente el camaleón contesto

-No lo creo, Vamos- el principe de windwall se levanto de su asiento girando sobre si mirando a los tres príncipes- incluso ustedes pudieron haber visto o sentido la energía caos, no es una energía fácil de ocultar- sus ojos esmeralda se postraron sobre el de ojos castaños- Pero tenemos a alguien que inexplicablemente sabe controlar la inestable energía del caos, ¿cierto Shake?

Las palabras del murciélago sorprendieron al menor, su memoria colocaba cual una película las imágenes del incidente en la gasolineria, en donde su cuñado había salvado su vida- E-el me defendió de un Caos Spear.. es prácticamente imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso- decia un poco titubeante.

-jeje.. entonces pudo haber ocultado residuos de Energia Caos, sin siquiera darse cuenta- contesto Derek dándole una media sonrisa a Edward como si entre los dos tuvieran un plan el cual estaba dando frutos.

-Y eso conllevaría a deshacer la investigación del oficial Zonic

-¿Entonces es posible que el segundo asesino haya sido Scott?- un tanto confundido el armadillo miraba al techo tratando de unir las piezas

-Chili, no estaba en el castillo la mañana siguiente, estaba en el hospital, asi que no pudo haber ayudado a Scott a escapar del castillo

-Dejenme recordar que cualquiera que sepa utilizar el control de caos puede estar en dos lugares en cuestión de segundos- un leve suspiro de decepcion salio de los labios de la eriza albina

-¿Jade, tu tambien!?- sobre exaltada la murciélago miro incrédula a su amiga quien se ponía del lado contrario, atacándola tambien.

-No eres la única que no confía en ciertas gentes- contesto mirando de reojo a Derek quien la saludo guiñándole el ojo, la albina gruño internamente y volteo la mirada indignada.

-¿Y bien?, ¿te vas a largar ahora o tendre que sacarte a patadas de aquí!?- se ponía en posición de ataque cuando la sombra se avento contra el- eso me lo dice todo- el can estaba a punto de propinarle una patada a la sombra cuando esta desaparecio y reaparecio detrás suyo golpeándolo por la espalda tirándolo al suelo- no te muevas tanto!- rápidamente se levanto del suelo volviéndole a soltar una patada sin embargo como la ultima vez la sombra detuvo su pierna dándole un codazo en la rodilla y aventándolo contra la pared.

El perro dio unn chillido por el dolor del golpe alertando a los guardias de Rosefire quienes corrieron hacia la torre para revisar que es lo que pasaba.

-No te saldrás con la tuya!- el can volvió a levantarse, dando golpes y patadas al extraño ser, quien esquivaba sin ningun problema.

-Buen punto Jade, por poco y se me olvida ese detalle- levemente el murciélago le aplaudia a la chica albina

-pero conozco a Chili, el no sabe nada de las esmeraldas, no sabe ni siquiera de su poder- el principe Shake analizando y recordando la situación de su cuñado solo se limito a mirar de reojo a su hermana- Shad has tenido tu esmeralda guardada y no la has usado frente a el, ¿cierto?

La azabache trago saliva recordando la infinidad de veces que uso ese poder para teletransportarse y no solo frente al can si no a sus demás amigos- define.. "usarla" frente a el- sonreía de manera nerviosa

-Te dije cientos de veces que NUNCA LA USARAS FRENTE A UN PLEBEYO!- el azabache coloco su mano sobre su frente cerrando sus ojos por la frustración de la desobediencia de su hermana.

-Asi que Chili sabe de las esmeraldas, ¿qué mas nos ocultan ustedes dos?

-Oye no podía ocultarle cosas a mi esposo, además tu tambien usabas tus poderes frente a Derek, el tambien es un plebeyo

-Eso me consta, me sorprende que tu noviecito no te haya robado ya la esmeralda

-Ja, típico, ahora ustedes dos están en mi contra, Solo por desenmascarar a tu esposo y porque me guste alguien mas!- replicaba molesto el murciélago menor- pues disulpenme princesas, pero tengo derecho a decir mi opinión y a estar con quien yo quiera ¿y saben porque!?- rápidamente se levanto de su asiento recargándose en la mesa- Porque yo soy el principe de Readheart, soy el soberano de la tierra mas segura y avanzada de Mobius!, y mi pueblo confía mas en mi que en cualquiera de ustedes dos!- un leve tono rojizo se podía divisar en sus castañas pupilas.

-Y yo soy la princesa Jade Lancaster Ross, Hija del Rey Ayato Lancaster y la Reina Neferet Ross, soberana del reino de RoseFire- decia confiada de si misma la albina quien señalo al principe- Mi padre hacia que el tuyo temblara de miedo, ¿y sabes porque?, Porque mi reino no se hace para atrás ni se olculta debajo de las piedras cuando alguien le declara la guerra

-Al menos yo no me escudo de mi legado- rodando los ojos la azabache hablaba a regañadientes.

-¿Es guerra lo que quieres princesita mimada?- decia amenzante el principe de Readheart- Te aseguro que no soportas ni siquiera el hecho de que yo no te ame, te torturas a ti misma con tus estúpidos pensamientos de que alguin dia te amare de nuevo, pues escúchame bien Jade, ni hoy ni mañana ni nunca volveria a amar a una chica necia, infantil y ridícula como tu!

-Oigan dejen sus problemas de matrimonio para otra ocasión, esta junta se..- el principe Edward fue interrumpido por el lobo –Si todas las discusiones y juntas son asi, si que eres una manzanita de la discordia querida Shad.

La albina solto una carcajada, sosteniéndose el estomago- Lo que digas, no todo gira en torno a ti Shake, no aguantarías ni un solo segundo peleando contra mi- el cabello de la eriza poco a poco se tornaba rojizo y amarillo- el entrenamiento que mi padre me dejo, te aria besar el suelo en repetidas ocasiones, rogándome por el perdón, puedo ser una rosa, pero con espinas bastante gruesas

-El lobo hablando de colmillos, aquí la única discordia entre estos dos eres tu Derek

-Un entrenamiento que mi padre le enseño al tuyo!, ¿y como fue que le pago?, Matandolo a sangre fría, todos ustedes los Lancaster, son peores que los perros!- el azabache avento la mesa contra la pared para acercarse con la albina

-Ya querido, no empecemos a desperdiciar el tiempo, ella no lo vale- tratando de tranquilizar a su amado, el lobo lo tomo por el brazo.

-q-quizas tengas razón- contesto suspirando

-Claro que lo tengo amor mio, Shad, Jade, Edward, ¿puedo decir algo?- su mirada se postraba en los demás

-A mi me vale lo que tengas o no que decirme!- sus ojos jade penetraban en los del castaño- odias a los dog, pero los Wolf son peores que ellos

-Adelante, di lo que quieras- la azabache ya acariciaba su cien moviendo su mano izquierda en círculos.

-Yo se quien mando a matarte, Jade- dijo de manera seria el Wolf, colocando toda la atención de las dos chicas que lo veian sorprendidas- ¿Quién fue?- todos guardaron silencio para escuchar a la perfeccion las palabras que Derek tenia que comunicar.

-Gracias, ahora como decia, su nombre es "THE", es una mente criminal muy, pero muy peligrosa, es fuerte, astuto, rápido y mas que nada maligno, su propósito es simple, quiere hacer desaparecer a las familias reales y construir su propio imperio a base de un sistema político jerarquico donde EL sea su lidre, míralo como una secta siniestra que ataca a los mas famosos para demostrar que el es mas poderoso que cualquiera y todos tus súbditos, lo seguirán sin ningun problema, te quiere muerta a ti- dijo señalando a jade, luego a Edward, seguido por Shake para terminar con Shad a quien señalo del estomago a la cabeza- mas que nada a ustedes dos las quiere- decia refiriéndose al bebe que en su interior aun reposaba.

-Eso jamas pasara, nadie en su sano juicio pelearía contra mi, mi padre murió pero me dejo un legado de guerreros de sangre fría, eso me quita el titulo de damisela en peligro- su cabello volvia a la normalidad, relajándose un poco pero no lo suficiente como para que las palabas de Derek no la tuvieran alerta.

-Yo ya no formo parte de la familia real, si Shake muere nadie mas podrá ocupar su puesto a menos de que yo lo pelee o tenga un heredero al trono.

-A el no le interesa tu posición, sabe que tu padre fue el rey Raiden, y es por eso que estas en su lista negra, y tu bebe heredero al trono tambien, y con todo permiso princesa Lancaster, pero casi te matan en aquella fiesta, no hay garantía de que a la próxima sigas viva.

El murciélago menor se dejo caer sobre la silla apretando sus puños, sintiéndose traicionado por desconocer toda la información que su Lobo tenia muy bien guardada- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto?

-Era algo demasiado importante como para solo decírtelo a ti

-Tampoco nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados, Shad y yo podremos ser una dulces princesas pero tambien somos rudas

-Aunque ahora estoy un poco débil por el bebe, tengo que encontrar la manera de recobrar mis fuerzas o si no.. Conseguirán su sucio objetivo.

-Incluso, si no mal recuerdo, ¿estas casada, no?

-Ni lo menciones

-¿Y eso que?

-Que al igual que yo por ser pareja de Shake, tu esposo esta en su lista negra, podrán ser fuertes pero THE tiene toda clase de trucos y artimañas, son capaces de secuestrar a Shake si es necesario para pedir el rescate y la rendición de la princesa Jade, ¿qué no lo ven?, usaran a quienes mas aman para destruirlos emocional y físicamente.

-Quizas si no estuviera tan cambiado aria lo que fuera por Shake, pero ahora no me importa lo que le pase- contesto seria la albina

-Mas guardia entonces.. quizás eso necesitemos

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Derek?- cuestiono el azabache

-Bueno yo..

-¿Aja?, ¿que me ocultas?- el azabache miraba serio al lobo

-Ahora si te daras cuenta de la clase de fichita que tienes como novio- pensaba la albina

-Si tanto sabes de THE, dinos donde esta- dijo Edward

-¿Y como sabias lo de la fiesta?, no sabias nada hasta hace unos minutos- contesto el armadillo

-Hey, hey!, yo no soy su enemigo aquí, Shake ayúdame, mira como me tratan- se cruzaba de brazos el lobo pues lo aturdían con tantas preguntas

-Solo responde a nuestras preguntas

En la torre el can estaba en el suelo con rasguños, golpes por todo su cuerpo- eres demasiado fuerte..- el extraño sujeto miro hacia donde había colocado el aparato, despues tomo al can por las orejas y comenzo a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta- Eso si que no- pensó el castaño al momento que tomaba fuerzas y mordia la pierna del sujeto para que lo soltase quien empezó a agitar la pierna tratando de quitarse al can de encima.

Justo en ese momento los pasos de los guardias de Rosefire se hacían presentes por las enormes escaleras de caracol, el sujeto asustado por el ruido de los guardias agito mas fuerte la pierna safandose del can y saliendo por la ventana rápidamente- Caos control!- se escucho una voz varonil, que desaparecio de los ojos del can, este rápidamente fue a asomarse por la ventana pero no había rastro del individuo con el que había estado peleando- Shadow!- grito frunciendo el seño.

La puerta de la torre estaba siendo forzada por los guardias, el can miro a todos lados buscando otra salida a demás de la ventana cuando sus rojizos ojos divisaron el objeto grisáceo- Maldicion puso una bomba!- grito alterado, rápidamente salto hacia la bomba sosteniéndose de ella para manipularla y retirarla de ese lugar antes de que explotara

Los guardias lograron tumbar la puerta apuntando a Chili con sus armas- Alto ahí, ¿Quién eres?- los guardias divisaban al can intentando quitar la bomba- esto no es lo que parece!-replico.

-Atrapenlo!-grito el guardia, la escolta comenzo a lanzar cosas a chili para que este cayera del techo y pudieran detenerlo antes de que terminara con la bomba.

-Inutiles que no están viendo, que hay una bomba en la pared!- el can se defendia con su brazo de los objetos que le lanzaban

En la sala de juntas aun esperaban la respuesta del lobo cuando la azabache movio sus orejas escuchando un leve sonido como de un reloj -¿Que sera eso?- pensaba tratando de aislar todos los ruidos que los demás chicos hacían para presionar a Derek.

Por el otro lado de la puerta Scott y Sky daban vueltas de un lado para otro cuando el mismo sonido de reloj alerto al gato- Sky, ¿escuchas eso?

-¿escuchar que?- la delfin se detuvo mirando confundida al gato quien se alertó al poner atención al extraño sonido, reconociéndolo fácilmente- Me lleva!, es una bomba!

Continuara…

(Ustedes disculparan el tipo de letra quizas se vea diferente al de los demas capitulos pero no me permitian subir archivos word no se porque -w-)


	24. Chapter 23: Una carta negra

Capítulo 23: Una carta negra

De vuelta en la torre los guardias habían logrado capturar a Chili, ya se encontraban sobre de el para llevarlo ante la princesa Jade, sin embargo este se solto del agarre rápidamente comenzando a luchar contra los guardias que se defendían y atacaban, golpeo a un guardia por la espalda empujándolo hacia la pared, despues hizo un giro sobre si propinando patadas a otros dos que terminaron en el suelo, los restantes solo se limito a dar puñetazos para terminar rematándolos con una onda de energía negativa color uva, la cual mando a volar a varios, haciendo que algunos cayeran por la ventana y otros rodaran por la escaleras cayendo desmayados.

-Eso fue bastante sencillo- sonrio confiado, respirando de manera agitada, pero la bomba empezaba a hacer su conteo desde 10.

-Ahora, ¿alguien sabe como desactivar una bomba?- sus manos se colocaban en sus rodillas tratando de tomar aliento, cuestionando a las voces de su cabeza mientras la bomba seguía dando los pitidos cada vez mas constantes.

-Quizas sea el cable rojo- contesto positivo

-Debes abrir el dispositivo del reloj y aumentar el tiempo- contesto neutral

-No hay tiempo!, ¿alguna otra opción?- el can ya se levantaba mirando como el reloj estaba a 3 segundos de explotar

-Tienes que quitarla de ahí!- volvió a responder neutral.

El gato de una patada logro abrir la puerta de la sala de reuniones- Hay una bomba!, tenemos que..- Antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras y que Chili lograra arrancar la caja extraña la bomba exploto haciendo que la mitad del castillo cayera al suelo en una enorme y espesa capa de humo oscuro, El principe Edward logro cargar a tiempo a la azabache, ambos estaban en el aire tosiendo a causa del humo.

El gato, la delfin y los demás sirvientes estaban siendo protegidos por un escudo de energía hecha por el gato, ambos estaban con los ojos cerrados.

La humareda se empezaba a esparcir y desaparecer dejando a la vista un monton de escombros que se movían de manera brusca.

-Jade, Shake!- gritaba la azabache mirando hacia abajo bastante preocupada y alterada.

De repente una llamarada de fuego enorme termino por calcinar los ladrillos que habían caído sobre la princesa Jade- Genial!, y tenia que ser mi castillo el que saliera perjudicado.

-Jade!, que bueno que estas bien- suspiraba aliviada la azabache mientras Edward descendia al suelo teniendo cuidado de no tirtarla.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermano?- cuestiono Edward limpiándose unas manchas de polvo.

-¿Señorita Shad esta usted bien!?- grito la delfin desde la parte superior del castillo

-Si Sky!, ¿Cómo están ustedes?- grito de igual manera la murciélago.

-Ay!, donde encuentre al dueño responsable de esto, lo voy a calcinar vivo- gruño furiosa la albina.

-¿Ya nos morimos?, vivi una vida demasiado corta, ni siquiera he dado mi primer beso!- gritaba la abejita con los ojos cerrados abrazandose de espio, vectoy y Mighty, Scott por su parte desaparecio el escudo que los protejia.

-Oigan nenas, ya pueden abrir los ojos- tosio el gato aventándoles a la bolita de amigos temblorosos una pequeña piedra.- fiu… -el gato aliviado se asomo para ver a los príncipes debajo entre los escombros- Esto ya es algo serio, no solo son ustedes yo tambien casi muero!- exclamo dándole una patada a una silla la cual termino rompiéndose contra un pedazo de piedra debajo de el.

-Ojala tuviéramos tanta suerte!- grito la azabache soltando una carcajada

-ja ja muy graciosa Shad

-Esperen… ¿Dónde esta chili!?- grito preocupada la delfin

Detrás de la azabache un enorme rayo hizo explotar los escombros sobre el principe Shake que salio lleno de polvo y bastante furioso- ¿Quién fue el idiota!?

-Chili!- la azabache alterada comenzo a buscar entre los escombros retirándolos con bolas de agua.

-Ojala es perro se haya muerto- pensó el azabache mirando como el lugar en donde su carruaje tenia que estar había muebles y polvo del castillo- aunque haya perdido un carruaje, que mas da, sin Chili, Shad sera mia- dio una media sonrisa.

La delfin salio corriendo de lo que quedaba de la habitación para ayudar a la azabache a buscar a su amor, por otro lado el murciélago se altero al no ver por ningun lado a su lobo- ¿Derek?, ¿derek donde estas?

-Seguramente ya se fue de aquí, lastima Shake- replico la eriza

-No seas tonta, y ayúdame a buscarlo

-Ay, siempre arreglándote tus problemas, a ver- entre los dos comenzaron a buscar al lobo por entre los escombros.

De repente un grito alerto a la delfin y la murciélago, era Chili quien caia desde el cielo, la azabache logro crear una burbuja de agua para sostenerlo y que no cayera en seco al suelo, cuando la burbuja toco el suelo esta se desvanecio y dejo a un aturdido can frente a sus preocupadas chicas.

-Amor!, ¿estas bien?- grito la azabache abrazando al can fuertemente.

La albina se percato de que Chili había caído del suelo y miro confundida toda la estructura que seguía en pie- La explosión vino de la torre sur, ¿acaso fue Chili?- pensaba mientras de reojo miraba a la azabache y a la delfin mimando al can que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Tsk, no tuve tanta suerte- pensó Edward

-¿No te lastimaste nada?, ¿te duele algo?, dime lo que sea!- gritaba alterada la delfin

-Claro que no.. estoy bien- contesto con un leve sonrojo el café.

-Jade!, no te quedes ahí paradota y ayúdame a buscar a Derek, se puede ahogar por el polvo o se pudo haber roto algo con los escombros de tu castillo- aun buscaba entre los escombros.

Los sirvientes divisaron una extraña figura flotando en el aire- Oigan!- grito el abejorro.

La delfin abrazaba y daba besos en las mejillas de Chili provocando el enojo de la azabache-Oye, ya suéltalo!

-Shake en verdad que no se de que tanto te preocupas, eres un exagerado

-Oigan Babosos!- grito el armadillo desde la parte superior del castillo alertando a los príncipes que lo miraron de manera seria- ¿A quien llamas baboso!?- gritaron al unisono los cuatro, el armadillo señalo al frente, los cuatro giraron la mirada viendo a un encapuchado sosteniendo del cuello a derek quien se retorcia y trataba de safarze del agarre.

-Derek!, bájalo ahora mismo!- el murciélago emprendio el vuelo hacia el encapuchado quien apretaba mas el cuello del lobo con forme Shake se acercaba

-Shake detente!, lo matara si te acercas!- grito Jade, haciendo que el azabache detuviera su avance a escasos sentimetros del "secuestrador".

El lobo iba perdiendo fuerzas, quedando como un trapo mojado únicamente, el encapuchado al no ver movimiento por parte de el, lo solto, el principe Shake entonces regreso en picada para lograr atrapar a su amado.

-Con que esas tenemos, atacanos si puedes!- la eriza albina desenfundaba sus abanicos con cuchillas a los bordes del mismo, lista para atacar, la figura encapuchada se arranco la vestimenta dejando a la luz su verdadero ser, un robot rojo y negro, con las mismas características de Shadow.

-No puede ser!, es idéntico a Shadow!- grito la azabache

El principe de Windwall alertado de la presencia malvada, saco su espada, poniéndose frente a la azabache

El robot comenzo a analizar uno a uno a los chicos debajo de el, cuando detecto al can este apunto con su rayo laser al objetivo para despues bajar en picada realizando un spindash, los jóvenes se separaron dejando que el metal shadow se incrustara entre los escombros, el metalico se levanto y comenzo a apuntar con su rayo al can, la azabache tomo un montón de piedras las cuales le aventó en la cabeza al robótico némesis atrayendo su atención.

-Oye lata de sardinas, ven por mi!- gritaba la chica sin dejar de aventarle las piedras, el metal shadow se dio media vuelta para mirar amenazante a la azabache.

-Shad!, no lo hagas!- grito el can tratando de detener la barbarie que aria su esposa a continuación.

-Si eres tan peligroso como dices serlo, alcánzame si puedes!- dicho esto la chica comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a los escombros mientras ideaba un plan para derrotar a la maquina, el erizo metalico comenzo a seguirla mientras lanzaba rayos por sus manos, la murcielaga los esquivaba sin embargo sabia que no podía hacer mucho esfuerzo por mas que quisiera proteger a su esposo.

La eriza albina rápidamente se quitó el anillo que portaba con un pétalo de la rosa del fuego dentro y lo aventó al aire, este se ilumino y la envolvió en una llamarada enorme de fuego, para ayudarla a sacar sus poderes, el fuego que la cubría se convirtió en una enorme rosa la cual dejaba ver a la ahora princesa como una eriza de color rojizo con las puntas de su flequillo en color amarillo, su cabello ahora le llegaba a la altura de su cintura, su vestimenta era un tipo payasito de cuero negro con la parte del pecho abierta formando una V, la parte inferior estaba cubierta hasta media pierna los costados del traje eran de color plata al igual que el borde del pecho, un cinturón negro de cuero ocultaba detrás de su cintura sus armas: unos abanicos de color verde jade con cuchillas en las puntas, para finalizar su vestimenta unas botas negras con detalles de espinas y bordes plateados resaltaban al igual que sus guantes negros que le llegaban a la altura del codo, su mirada ahora era mas seria parecida a la de su padre Ayato Lancaster.

-Sera mejor que dejes a mi amiga tranquila!- la eriza comenzo a correr detrás de la maquina y de la murcielaga mientras le lanzaba llamaradas de fuego.

El azabache descendia al suelo con el lobo desmayado en brazos- Chili, toma a Derek y huye con los demás- decia serio el chico entregándole al can al chico desmayado, este por su parte miraba al murcielago bastante preocupado- Preso shake, no pueden pelear solos-

-Dije que se fueran ahora!- grito el príncipe, mirando de manera seria al can quien volteo a ver a los chicos quienes entendían a la perfección lo que tenían que hacer asi que empezaron a correr para ponerse a salvo o buscar ayuda, el can tambien corrió con Derek en brazos dejando a los tres príncipes con el metalico enemigo.

-Demonios y justamente, tenia que hacer esto cuando no puedo volar!- la azabache lanzaba bolas de agua y rocas detrás suyo para detener a su atacante sin embargo este esquivaba las bolas de agua y destruía con sus rayos las rocas, la eriza continuaba con sus ataques hasta que el metal shadow desaparecio de la vista de las dos que se detuvieron en seco.

-¿A dónde se fue?- decia la murcielaga distrayéndose justo cuando el robot apareció frente a ella dándole un fuerte puñetazo lanzándola lejos, el azabache desaparecio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos re apareciendo justo donde estaba su hermana y jade logrando sostener a la murcielago antes de que cayera en seco al suelo- Shad, tu tambien debes de irte, esto es demasiado peligroso-

El principe de windwall desenfundaba su espada de color plateado con detalles de zafiros color rojizo apuntando al robot- ahora si vas a ver, nadie toca a MI shad!- el chico se abalanzo sobre el metal shadow haciéndole solo unos leves rasguños, los cuales no le afectaban para nada al otro quien lanzo al principe hacia el pueblo de un solo golpe, la rojiza saco sus abanicos envolviendo al robot en una pequeña ventisca de viento, este por su parte se quedaba inmóvil esperando un movimiento mucho mas "divertido" de la chica el cual no llego, asi que se libero rápidamente de los abanicos de la chica golpeándola en el estomago haciéndola doblarse del dolor, a continuación le dio una patada en la barbilla despues en la espalda para rematarla con otro golpe en la cara mandándola a volar.

Los hermanos miraron como volaba la chica- Jade!- grito el azabache mientras la chica caia en el pasto bastante dañada- ahora si vas a ver!- rápidamente el chico volo hacia la maquina golpeándolo en la cabeza sin embargo este no se movio ni un centímetro- eres un infeliz!- el chico bastante molesto daba golpes y patadas que no le dañaban- Con que esas tenemos- levanto su mano derecha al aire y el cielo comenzo a tornarse oscuro, las nubes se tornaban grisáceas y los rayos se veian bastante claros, estos eran atraídos por el principe- Lighning Charge!- grito el chico lanzando un poderoso rayo justamente al pecho del metal shadow, esparciendo una enorme humareda negra, shake respiraba agitado y sonreía creyendo que había terminado con el enemigo, lo cual fue un error pues este salio de la humareda- Bateria al 400%- se escuchaba una voz metalica femenina.

-Oh, oh- el chico se hacia para atrás sin poder levantarse mientras el otro caminaba tan lentamente para atacarlo, la rojiza se sento como pudo en el suelo e invoco a un dragon enorme de fuego el cual envolvió al metal shadow tratando de rostizarlo, pero su intento tambien fue en vano.

Shake respiraba agitado y fue levantado del cuello de la camisa por el robot para lanzarlo al aire, despues apareció en el aire y volvió y darle un fuerte golpe al chico en el estomago para terminar lanzándole un rayo de su pecho estrellándolo contra el suelo haciendo un enorme agujero.

-Nada lo detiene!, y yo no puedo hacer mucho uso de mis poderes!- la azabache estaba tan impotente que no sabia que hacer para derrotar al maldito enemigo.

Las chicas comenzaron a lanzar todo lo que tenían a la mano, fuego y agua eran lanzados sin piedad, el metalico se avalanzo de vuelta hacia la princesa de Rosefire que comenzo a pelear con el, haciendo uso de sus abanicos y poderes, la azabache aprovecho el momento y se acerco cautelosa a su hermano para poder curarle de sus heridas pero los sensores del metalico captaron el movimiento de la chica por lo que tomo a Jade de la pierna lanzándola contra la otra cayendo las dos al agujero en donde el desmayado principe estaba.

-Ouch, lo siento Shad!- se disculpaba la rojiza mientras apretaba sus puños- tenemos que vencerlo de alguna manera!

-Es imposible!, hemos intentado todo

el robot estaba sobre los tres chicos estirando su mano al frente para terminar con su trabajo, jade abrazo a shad y ambas cerraron los ojos, sabiendo que este seria su final de los tres, el rayo fue lanzado y las chicas gritaron, pero no sintieron dolor alguno extrañadas abrieron los ojos encontrándose con sky, quien los protegia con un escudo grueso de hielo- dejalas en paz, maldita maquina!

-Es imposible que una sirvienta tenga esos poderes…- pensaba Jade, curiosa por lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ojos.

El metal shadow concentro la energía que el principe Shake le había dado por su ataque logrando una enorme explosión que saco a volar a las chicas.

A lo lejos el can logro ver la explosión y solto al lobo que cayo al suelo golpeándose la espalda- Ay!, oye que no ves que necesito ayuda!- grito el lobo, mientras que el can volvia corriendo en cuatro patas al castillo.

La azabache trataba de levantarse del suelo pero le era imposible, todo su cuerpo estaba dañado con rasguños y golpes por la explosión del hielo de Sky, el metalico se acerco a ella para tomarla del cabello y levantarla un poco, el metalico convirtió sus dedos en unas filosas garras de metal y apuntaba justamente al estomago de la murcielago, esta comenzo a hacer un pequeño escudo protector, estaba a punto de rasgarle cuando el can llego corriendo atacando al metalico para que soltara a su esposa, lo cual hizo ya que cambio a la chica por el, lo tomo del cuello y lo levanto unos metros del suelo acercando sus filosas garras a los ojos del perro.

-Chili!- grito desesperada la azabache buscando algo para lanzarle, mientras que el can trataba de alejar la mano metalica.

-No, idiota!, lo necesitamos con vida, llevatelo!- escucho el metalico en su cabeza y comenzo a elevarse mas alto

-Shad!, tengo una idea!, lánzame tu esmeralda!, la esmeralda!- pataleaba el can y forcejeaba, Shad rápidamente saco de su bolsillo su esmeralda y se la lanzo al can quien la atrapo enseguida y se la encajo al metalico justo en la turbina de su pecho logrando un corto circuito en este, cayendo los dos en picada hacia el suelo

-Chili!- la azabache hizo una burbuja de agua para atrapar a su esposo.

-¿Solo era ponerle una cosa en el pecho y ya!?, pero que clase de robots son estos!- grito enojada la azabache acariciando su cien- Shake!- recordó la rojiza y se levanto corriendo hacia el agujero donde aun seguía su principe para cargarlo.

El metalico se arrastraba por el suelo con la esmeralda aun incrustada en el pecho- Caos control!- dijo con su voz metalica para teletransportarse.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntaba la azabache al can mientras lo revisaba de pies a cabeza- Yo, estoy bien, tu eres la que me preocupa y el bebe, creo que el doctor Buho se enojara contigo hoy jeje- dijo levantándose y cargando a su esposa en brazos para comenzar a caminar hacia donde los demás para poder ir al hospital.

La delfin temblorosa logro levantarse, sus piernas hormigueaban pero podía caminar, y su corazón se sentía tan lastimado mientras veía como los esposos estaban tan juntos, sin siquiera saber la razón por la cual ellos dos eran tan unidos; por su parte la rojiza caminaba con el desmayado Shake en brazos, caminaron unos minutos y se encontraron con los demás chicos que estaban preocupados pero al verlos vivos todavía se aliviaron.

-Oigan y a mi porque nadie me esta cargando!- dijo Derek con una voz chillona cruzándose de brazos aun en el suelo.

-Yo tambien necesito una manita, Jade tira a ese murcielago y cárgame a mi, muñeca- dijo el gato sentado en una roca todo lleno de polvo y leves rasguños.

-Oigan, no sean llorones los dos pueden caminar perfectamente asi que ándense- contesto seria la chica continuando su camino.

-Odio a estas maquinas, y odio el hospital- hacia pucheros la murcielago acurrucándose en el pecho peludo de chili

-Di todo lo que quieras pero una maquina va a ser lo que te tenga con vida en unos momentos- contesto el can arrullándola suavemente.

-Vi, como lo derrotaron, ahora ya no me voy a quejar por las torpezas de mi computadora- reprocho el gato ayudando a sky a caminar, seguido por los chaotix dejando detrás a derek

-¿Oigan y yo que!? – agitaba sus manos en el aire el lobo

En eso un ruido los alerto de nuevo algo se acercaba volando y cayo justo en una pirueta al suelo detrás de ellos, todos voltearon esperando que no fuera otro robot, topándose con el principe Edward- ahora si vas a ver pedazo de…- se quedo paralizado mirando a todos lados-¿Y el robot?, donde esta?-

-Pfff… se esfumo desde hace años hermano- contesto el gato para seguir con su camino.

-Oye tu!, principe ayúdame a levantarme no puedo caminar- seguía de chillon Derek sin quererse levantar del suelo, la eriza al volver a escuchar su quejumbrosa voz recordó algo y regreso hacia Derek con shake en brazos- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu debes ocuparte de tu novio- dijo esto soltando a shake sobre Derek- a ver quién carga a quien, hmp!- la eriza indignada dio media vuelta y sigio caminando alcanzando a la joven pareja Shad y Chili.

-No quiero ir al hospital, enserio que estoy bien, ni siquiera pelee mucho con el

-Deja de ser una testaruda, al menos deberías ir para que te revisen, recuerda que estas delicada de salud- dijo seriamente Jade

-¿oye que no traías a mi hermano en brazos?- pregunto la azabache mirando a jade sin nada en sus brazos

-tiene novio, asi que lo atienda el

-jajaja, pobres, uno desmayado y el otro llorando de que no puede caminar- decia entre carcajadas el can.

Continuara….


	25. Chapter 24: Cambio de carta

Capítulo 24: Cambio de carta

-Oye tu!, principe ayúdame a levantarme no puedo caminar- seguía de chillon Derek sin quererse levantar del suelo, la eriza al volver a escuchar su quejumbrosa voz recordó algo y regreso hacia Derek con shake en brazos- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tu debes ocuparte de tu novio- dijo esto soltando a shake sobre Derek- a ver quién carga a quien, hmp!- la eriza indignada dio media vuelta y siguió caminando alcanzando a la joven pareja Shad y Chili.

-No quiero ir al hospital, enserio que estoy bien, ni siquiera pelee mucho con el

-Deja de ser una testaruda, al menos deberías ir para que te revisen, recuerda que estas delicada de salud- dijo seriamente Jade

-¿oye que no traías a mi hermano en brazos?- pregunto la azabache mirando a jade sin nada en sus brazos

-tiene novio, asi que lo atienda el

-jajaja, pobres, uno desmayado y el otro llorando de que no puede caminar- decia entre carcajadas el can.

-jaja, si que tu actitud me cae mejor que la de Jade, eres mas seria e indiferente con Shake, cosa que Jade jamas podrá hacer- decia sonriente la azabache a la parte de fuego de jade

-Lo malo es que no duro mucho tiempo, creeme si por mi fuera ya hubiera mandado a volar a Shake, pero como solo soy la bipolaridad de jade pues me aguanto, supongo…- hizo una pausa y volvió a su ser blanca- ¿ay que paso?- preguntaba la chica tocándose la cabeza- ¿si lo matamos?

-Claro que si, aunque… creo que ya no podre usar energía caos, ya no tengo mi esmeralda

-Pero, ¿qué no era falsa?

-Ya lo se, pero sin ella mis poderes no funcionan tan bien…

Al dia siguiente la noche reinaba en windwall, dentro del estudio privado del principe Edward, el chico caminaba en círculos bastante pensativo.

-Ya basta!, si me invocaste esta noche es para algo importante!, no para que hagas un agujero en el suelo!- dijo irritado el espectro de Shax, deteniendo al principe.

-Cierra la boca!- le grito el chico mirando serio a su tio abuelo quien trago saliva un poco asustado.

-Todo es culpa de ese maldito perro, por su culpa hemos perdido una esmeralda caos- continuaba caminando en círculos, bastante molesto-Ha destruido propiedad del castillo Van Garreth y lo peor del mundo..- se detuvo apretando su puño- me hizo quedar como un imbécil debilucho frente a shad!- dijo azotando su puño contra la pared.

-No se necesita mucho para eso..

-Tu cállate!, debo hacer algo para solucionar esto pero a la de ya!- dijo peinándose levemente colocando su mano izquierda sobre su cintura mientras acariciaba sus cienes- Ese perro vencio a un robot dos veces y en una de ellas soporto un disparo de energía caos, además absorbió los rastros de la misma sin darse cuenta- pensaba- eso es!, Tio Shax!- grito el chico asustando a su tio

-Ay!, no me grites!, no mori hace 80 años para que mi nieto me grite!

-Entonces deja de gritarme!- grito Edward colocándose frente a su tio

-Tu eres el que me está gritando!

-Ya cállate!

-Tu cállate!

-No tu cállate!

Un leve toquilo en la puerta los hizo exaltarse, fijando sus miradas en la puerta.

-¿Señor, Edward se encuentra bien?- preguntaba Honey detrás de la puerta.

-eh..- tosió levemente – sí, si ya te daré el cuadro, solo espera allá afuera y no escuches nada, ¿ok!?

-Si… disculpe amo, he sido una gatita traviesa, necesito disciplina de usted amo..- la gatita meneaba su colita de un lado a otro sonrojada, con un leve tono morado en sus pupilas.

Tio y nieto se sonrojaron bastante por el comentario de la chica, Shax se imaginaba un monton de cosas pervertidas y comenzaba a babear un poco, Edward lo miro molesto y meneo su cabeza- Ok, Honey vete de aquí ahora!

-Como desee, amo- dijo yéndose de ahí rápidamente

-hmm… en momentos como estros extraño un cuerpo mortal- decia de manera pervertida

-Ya tio Shax!, no seas asqueroso- le reprocho- a lo que vamos, ¿si?, ¿Quién te dio la esmeralda caos que ahora yo poseo?

-¿Tu esmeralda caos?, hmm… bueno, me la dio mi padre

-Aja, y ¿Quién se la dio a tu padre?

-Pues si mi memoria no me falla se la dio un..- hizo una pausa y trago saliva

-Asi es, se la dio un perro!- interrumpio el principe riéndose un poco- ¿no lo ves?, hace años atrás la desaparición de los equidnas, los tres reinos estuvieron en guerra por el poder de las esmeraldas caos y los perros surgieron como guardianes alternos, dieron una esmeralda caos a cada rey y conservaron la esmeralda maestra para ellos mismos

-Si, ¿y que?... la esmeralda maestra es un mito, si yo no la encontré cuando estaba vivo, ¿que te hace creer que tu la hallaras?

-Facil, tengo a un idiota que puede llevarme hasta ella, jeje..-sonrio mostrando sus colmillos- y no solo eso, quizás de camino pueda tirar dos pajaros de un tiro- se cruzo de brazos levantando su mano derecha acariciando su mentón.

-Pero no queremos pajaros, queremos la esmeralda

-Ash!, es un decir tio Shax!, quiero decir que tengo un plan para conquistar rosefire y readheart a la vez, y solo tengo que mover un par de contactos- dicho esto comenzo a reírse de manera maléfica alborotando un poco las llamas de la chimenea.

Por otra parte, en el hospital de Rosefire el can se rascaba las bendas de sus brazos ya que estas le daban una picazón de los mil infiernos, además de que no se estaba quieto por ningun motivo, la habitación era espaciosa solo para los cuatro jóvenes.

-Ya deje de rascarse o le dara una infección- decia el doctor búho mientras revisaba a la princesa Shad.

-No puedo evitarlo!, me pican- decia dejando de rascarse

-Ya le dije que estoy bien, el bebe y yo no tenemos nada- dijo irritada la azabache mientras acariciaba su cien- esto es una perdedera de tiempo- pensó

-Pues todo parece en orden, todas sus heridas sanaron rápidamente, parece ser todo por el gen vamp..- hizo una pausa viendo como chili volvia a rascarse las bendas- que no se rasque las heridas dije!- regañaba al can dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

-Ay!, es que me da comezón!

-Siga asi y no le dare paleta

-Ay bueno, bueno ya- dijo deteniéndose tumbándose en la cama de vuelta.

-ah… que dolor de cabeza, ¿qué paso?, ¿Dónde estoy?- el chico abria sus ojos adecuándose a la luz y sentándose en la cama sin bajarse de esta- Derek!, ¿Dónde esta?, ¿esta bien?- preguntaba alterado.

-Si, tu hermana esta muy bien, gracias por preguntar Shake- un poco molesta hablaba la eriza mientras bebia un poco de jugo de una copa de vidrio.

-¿Ya podemos irnos de aquí?- dio un suspiro- odio los hospitales… sin ofender doctor

-No se preocupe me lo dicen seguido..- agacho un poco su cabeza y continuo hablando- acerca de ustedes tres, todo esta bien y en orden por parte del perro, el lobo, el gato y la delfin quizás deberían quedarse para supervisión, nadie tiene nada grave asi que estarán bien para mañana

-¿Dónde esta Derek?, aun necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas..

-La ultima vez que lo vi, seguía inconsciente en su cama

-¿Que paso con Edward?

-Dijo que se sentía bien, asi que se regreso al castillo, vector, charmy, espio y mighty lo llevaron hasta alla

-¿Y que paso con el robot?

-Exploto de la manera mas tonta- contesto la eriza

-Al menos ya no nos dara problema

-Si ya lo se- apretaba sus puños mientras los golpeaba contra la mesita donde tenia su comida-como puede ser posible que una Lancaster demuestre tanta debilidad frente a un enemigo tan sencillo de derrotar-se sentía enojada consigo misma, no podía caer en cuenta de que los consejos de su padre nunca los pudo seguir al pie de la letra, sabia que su padre podía derrotar a un ejercito entero el solo y ella no podía con un simple robot.

-Tu y tu orgullo- dijo la azabache mirando a la eriza

-Para orgullos ahí tenemos a tu hermanito- contesto mirando de reojo al azabache quien frunció el ceño

-Ya cállate jade!, nadie necesita tus berrinches!, ¿ok?

-Chicos por favor esto es un hospital- titubeaba el can

-Todo esto empezó porque tu gente nos quiere muertos, tu desastroso reinado nos ha traído hasta aquí dos veces!- grito el azabache mirando de manera seria y retadora a la eriza menor.

-amm… yo tengo una cirugía, adiós!- dijo el doctor saliendo corriendo de la escena la cual pintaba para una catástrofe.

-Repite eso otra vez!- salto de la cama mirando al azabache seriamente

-Ay no, no se vayan a poner a pelear otra vez

-Solo si tu hermano se atreve, a menos de que tenga miedo

-Yo no temo pelear contra una llorona que no sabe lo que hace, jamas debiste haber tomado el trono!

-Y-ya chicos, este no es momento..-con nerviosismo el can trataba de tranquilizar a los dos jóvenes

-Cierra la boca chili!- interrumpió molesto a su cuñado- a ver niñita aun crees que puedes pelear contra mí?-dio una leve risa- ¿después de que una simple pila de chatarra te venciera?, jaja.. lo dudo.

-Al menos yo no me desmaye a media pelea- sonreía victoriosa provocando un gruñido del chico- al menos yo tengo novio- le devolvió la sonrisa, el murciélago

-ouch, eso si dolió- contesto el can acercándose a la cama de su esposa

-jaja, al menos yo no necesito de un hombre para ser querida- contesto la eriza

-oh vamos deténganse

-Si tan solo alguien te quisiera, tus padres no te quisieron, tu pueblo no te quiere…-el chico hizo una leve pausa levantándose de su cama quedando a unos cuantos pasos de la chica- y yo jamás te amé..

Jade abrió los ojos como platos, su corazón se sentía destrozado por las palabras del chico que tanto amaba, shake rio internamente creyendo que se había librado por fin de la eriza albina sin darse cuenta del daño que le estaba provocando a esta, sin decir nada ella comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación ahogando sus lágrimas, para al menos salir con dignidad sin tener que comenzar una pelea absurda con el murciélago, cuando esta abrió la puerta le interrumpió la voz del chico.

-Anda vete como siempre, después de todo ya nos demostraste que los Lancaster son unos débiles que no saben resolver sus problemas- el chico decía de manera seria y retadora, la joven apretó la manija y saco uno de sus abanicos el cual le lanzo con las cuchillas rosando la mejilla de Shake haciéndole una herida pequeña, encajándose estas en la pared de la habitación

-Woow!- grito chili emocionado al ver la "precisión" de la jovencita

-¿De que te emocionas?, falle, y fue a propósito- dijo seriamente la chica y salio de la habitación, dejando al azabache boquiabierto, había logrado callarlo, si ella hubiese querido con ese movimiento le habría cortado la cabeza de un solo tajo con una perfecta victoria pero no lo hizo.

-Espero que eso te haya enseñado a no molestarla- dijo la azabache sacando de su transe a su hermano

-Tonterias, yo pude haberlo esquivado, pero quería saber que es lo que aria- contesto de manera frívola y orgullosa- ahora si no les molesta ire a ver a Derek- dicho esto se fue dejando a la pareja de esposos solos.

-Por un momento crei que incendiarían el hospital- el can sonreía mientras le besaba la frente a su esposa- Ya sabes como son, no se están ni un minuto quietos- la azabache tomo la mano de su esposo acariciándola dulcemente para despues plantarle un beso corto en los labios- te amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?- dijo Shad

-Lo se, y yo a ustedes- le regreso chili acariciando el vientre de la azabache- creo que debo ir a ver a los demás, ¿te importa si te dejo sola un rato?

-No te preocupes, ve tranquilo yo estare bien- la chica solto la mano de su esposo y se acomodo en la cama- tratare de descansar un poco, al menos hasta que nos den de alta- el chico asintió y salio de la habitación, la azabache bostezo levemente y comenzo a quedarse dormida para descansar de todo el ajetreo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del lobo, el principe Shake estaba sentado junto a su amado tomando su mano y mirándole de manera preocupada mientras este continuaba desmayado- vamos, abre los ojos, se que lo vas a logar, no me dejes… te lo suplico- poco a poco el lobo comenzaba a abrir sus ojos soltando un pequeño gruñido, el murcielago se alegro por ver el movimiento de su querido Derek- Estas bien…- Derek le sonrio y se incorporo para quedar frente a Shake sin embargo este le dio una cachetada- Oye!, ¿Por qué hiciste eso!?- refunfuño el lobo sobando su mejilla.

-No mas secretos Derek!- el azabache solto la mano del mayor y su mirada se volvió fría- ¿Por qué te buscaba esa cosa?, ¿que era eso?, ¿ donde has estado!?- preguntaba de manera frívola y seria.

-Shake.. sere honesto contigo, ellos querían que esto no les llegara a ustedes- su mirada arrepentida se fijaba en los ojos oscuros del menor, sin retirar su mirada del otro saco de entre su ropa un diario de color negro y bordes grises, en la parte superior se podía leer en letras pequeñas y blancas "El diario del pastor Aleman"- No se porque pero este libro tiene algo que "eso" busca

Shake tomo el libro apreciándolo bien, tocando los bordes y pensando en quien era ese tal pastor Aleman- ¿Que con esto?, ¿Por qué "eso" lo quiere?, ¿Quién o que es "eso"?- de reojo miraba al lobo que suspiraba de manera pesada- Escucha, hagas lo que hagas no pierdas de vista ese libro, quizás sea la clave para detener a "EL" no se quien.. o que sea, pero hagas lo que hagas..-hizo una pausa y tomo las manos de shake que no soltaban el libro para que este lo mirase a los ojos- No lo enfrenten, eso seria como un suicido, es la razón por la cual.. me encontraste asi y porque ninguno de ustedes pudo derrotar a ese metal shadow…

-Espera un momento- interrumpio el principe con un toque de desconfianza en su voz- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre del sempai de mi hermana?- la desconfianza se notaba bastante en su mirada, el lobo se mantuvo tranquilo y continuo hablando de manera serena-Tengo mucho que explicarte y lo se, pero por ahora las paredes nos escuchan… pero cree en lo que te digo..-miraba a ambos lados para terminar susurrándole al principe- NO CONFIES EN NADIE

-¿Ni siquiera en ti?- respondio el azabache

-Shake.. mírame a los ojos y pregúntate.. ¿confias en mi?- sus ojos se reencontraron y el azabache se sonrojo levemente, como la primera vez en que el lobo le miraba de esa forma

-P-por su puesto que si.. amor..- como si estuviera embriagado por la escencia o la mirada de Derek, shake sonrio de manera calida, cosa rara en el ya que no era del tipo de persona que mostraba una sonrisa a cada lado donde iba, el mayor sonrio y le beso la mano al principe- Por eso es que te amo shake

-pero.. ¿ahora que hago con esto?- decia levantando el libro un poco

-Quemalo, ese libro es lo que casi me mata

-pero.. la clave para derro..-fue interrumpido por el lobo que estaba alterado- No seas tonto!, destrúyelo, quémalo y por amor a gaia, NO LO LEAS!- el principe asintió con la cabeza y se levanto de su asiento para encaminarse a la puerta- lo are.. por los dos- le dedico una media sonrisa y camino hacia la entrada sin antes ser jalado de la colita por el lobo que lo miraba de manera coqueta- ese es mi shake..

-Vendre mañana temprano a verte- dijo sonrojado, abriendo la puerta de la habitación- Eso me gustaría pero… pondremos el seguro jeje- reia de manera pervertida el lobo mientras que el principe salía sonrojado de la habitación caminando por los pasillos volviendo a poner su mirada seria y tratando de reprimir su sonrojo.

Dentro de la habitación el lobo comenzaba a cambiar su mirada de perversión a una de molestia- Vaya, pobre idiota- de un salto se levanto de la cama arrancándose los vendajes que ocultaban sus ya curadas heridas- Cuando queme ese bobo libro, ya nada parara su ira y yo.. obtendré lo único que mas deseo en este mundo- decia mirando hacia levantana mientras su cuerpo se transformaba como un cibogr de vuelta al mayordomo James- Jade.. amor, estoy tan cerca de eliminar a nuestro único obstáculo, ese imbécil rompió tu corazón hace casi seis años- del bolsillo del saco saco un recorte de un diario de readheart de hace seis años en donde Jade y shake eran el centro de antencion- lo pagara Jade, lo pagara con sangre- con un rayo laser de su ojo el chico quemo la parte de shake, saciando un poco de su ira y envidia por el principe que había logrado tener loca a la princesa albina.

Un ruido sonoro de aplausos cortos alerto a James que veía a su alrededor- Muy muy impresionante…- dijo una voz varonil

-¿Que?, ¿Q-quien dijo eso?- se ponía en guardia volviendo sus puños de hierro, listo para atacar y exterminar a cualquier individuo que lo haya descubierto.

-Reconosco el talento cuando lo veo muchacho, y tu eres todo un ídolo- continuaba la voz hablando, james se tranquilizo un poco-Espera.. reconosco esa voz…

-Edward, Edward Van Garreth principe de Windwall- hablaba el murcielago saliendo de detrás de la cortina- a tus servicios, o mas bien tu a los mios

-¿Tu!?, ¿'que tanto escuchaste?, ¿que buscas aquí?, debes saber que YO puedo acabar el trabajo de metal Shadow!-decia alterado

-Oye, oye!, calma tus robo-hormonas amigo, se lo que buscas y yo puedo ayudarte

-Ayudarme, ¿tu?, estas loco!- james lanzo un puñetazo hacia Edward sin embargo este lo esquivo tomando al erizo por el cuello levantándolo un poco del suelo- Hey, calmate, estoy de tu lado, ambos compartimos un amor imposible

-¿A-a.. s-si?, explicate!- trataba de soltarse del agarre del principe sin embargo este lo apretaba mas

-Veras mi dulce, pero dulce necia Shad esta "casada" con un pulgoso perro, iugh!, pero con tu ayuda y mi ingenio.. podemos hacer que ambos tontos sean borrados de la historia y que no sean mas que una escoria eliminada de la fas de la tierra..- dicho esto solto a James que cayo al suelo tosiendo un poco, el principe se agacho a la altura de james quin lo miro extrañado- solo necesito que me ayudes en algo y yo te dare a Shake para que lo elimines con tus propias manos, ¿trato?- dijo extendiendo su mano

-Suena perverso, temible, horrendo y sádico… pero ella lo vale todo- dijo dando una sonrisa malvada, Edward estaba a punto de estrechar la mano con el otro sin embargo este lo interrumpio- Solo tengo una condición, aleja a Jade lo mas lejos de esto!

-Ash, bien, trato hecho me encargare de que "la princesa guerrera" este fuera de peligro- giro los ojos y fruncio el seño esperando estrechar las manos y cerrar el trato.

-Cuida tu trono princesito Shake, ella es muy valiosa para mi y no dejare que me la arrebates- pensó james mientras estrechaba la mano con Edward cerrando asi un sucio trato- Oh y yo no le are ningun daño a Shad, solo si prometes que Jade estará bien.

-Creeme, quiero que le hagas mucho, mucho daño-dio una pequeña risa y sonrio victorioso mostrando sus colmillos- tu me hiciste sufrir, ¿no?, ahora veras las consecuencias- pensaba el principe.

Por los pasillos del hospital la joven murcielago caminaba de regreso a su habitación despues de un mareo que le había dado llevándola al baño, la chica respiraba tratando de relajarse para que sus mareos se desvanecieran hasta que la interrumpio su hermano que la tomo por la mano- ¿Shad ya te sientes mejor?- la chica estaba a punto de responder cuando fue jalada por su hermano hacia la salida para el estacionamiento del hospital- bien, vamos

-Oye, espera, ¿A dónde vamos?- ella caminaba siguiendo a su hermano un poco intrigada

-H-hey espérenme!- chillaba el can que los seguía despues de que pasaran cerca de la habitación donde estaban sky y scott

-Chili, quédate aquí y no te muevas es una orden!- ordeno el principe sin soltar a su hermana que se despedia con su mano de su esposo que solo se detuvo y los miro irse- Ok..

-¿Shake?. ¿estas bien?

-Claro, pero necesito tu ayuda.

Despues de unos minutos ya se encontraban en el estacionamiento del hospital, el principe se aseguro de que nadie los obsevaba, Shad estaba confundida y nerviosa de que Shake estuviera en problemas o peor aun que fuera un intruso que estaba tomando el cuerpo de su hermano, la chica se iba preparando para lo que fuera cuando el chico saco el diario que Derek le dio.

-Escucha, no se lo digas a nadie pero necesito que me ayudes a quemar esto…

-Fiu, por un momento crei que eras alguien mas jeje…-sus ojos se postraron en el libro mirándolo con curiosidad-¿de que es eso?, ¿Dónde lo sacaste?, ¿Por qué debo quemarlo?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, solo se que lo que sea que haya enviado a ese robot anoche quiere este libro que Derek tenia… y me pidió que lo destruyera, quizás asi podamos evitar que nos sigan atacando, lo quemaría con un rayo pero se tardaría mucho porque es muy grueso, por eso necesito tu ayuda

-¿pero de que se supone que es exactamente el libro?- la chica tomo el libro y cuando estaba por abrirlo el principe se lo arebato dándole un manazo en su mano- Ay bruto!

-No, lo leas!, es prohibido, niña!- el chico se lo arrebato y la princesa miro que por detrás se podía leer en letras casi invisibles por el color: "Escrito por: Julius the dog", lo cual le dio mas curiosidad ya que sabia que la raza de los dog había desaparecido hace mucho y que Chili era el ultimo de su especie.

-Trae para aca!-la chica le quito el libro en un movimiento rápido y leyo con atención de nuevo esa parte para asegurarse de que no lo había imaginado- ¿esto es de un dog?

-Oye!, dame eso!- el chico trataba de quitarle el libro sin embargo ella se movia de un lado a otro- se supone que no hay que leerlo!

-¿A ver y porque no hay que leerlo?

-No lo se!, Derek dijo que ese libro tenia algo que el creado del metal Shadow no quería que leyéramos!, si lo leemos nos pondremos en mas peligro, damelo ya mismo Shad the bat!, es una orden!

-Ay bueno, ya ya no te pongas asi-la chica estaba estirando la mano con el libro para entregárselo al murcielago cuando miro al frente poniendo una cara de pánico- Oh no!, un metal Shadow otra vez!- decia alterada señalando al frente lo cual alerto al principe que se giro en busca del enemigo.

-¿Dónde?, viniste por mas pelea no es asi!- miraba de un lado a otro en el cielo en busca de la figura metalica, la cual no estaba por ningun lado, ya que la chica lo había engañado para esconder el libro verdadero y crear otro con sus poderes idéntico- Ah no, perdón era un chao dark- la chica se coloco frente a su hermano entregándole el libro- ven vamos al bosque ahí nadie nos vera cuando lo quememos

-ja, ja muy graciosita al engañarme con eso, vamos- el chico camino junto a su hermana que seguía con su teatrito de negarse a quemar un libro tan importante

-Ay, todavía de que te voy a ayudar me lo quitas, eres un grosero- decia ya adentrándose en el bosque

-No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo, como sea- el chico rompió el libro por la mitad y se la entrego a Shad teniendo cuidado de dársela del lado contrario del escrito para que no leyera nada- Ten, quemalas con lo que encuentres, yo quemare el resto con mis poderes

La azabache tomo las hojas y las coloco sobre una roca- si no fueras tan testarudo le hubiera pedido ayuda a Jade con esto, pero como eres un tarado tendremos que quemarlo con lo que tenemos

-Jade, ya se fue, ¿qué quieres, que la llame para que vuelva y queme un libro?, usa la cabeza niña- el chico invoco a un trueno que se dirigio justamente al libro que había colocado sobre las hojas secas el cual comenzo a quemarse junto con aquellas hojas haciéndose cenizas

-hmm, como digas, pero ella si que te iba a rebanar el cuello con su abanico- la chica saco el abanico que se había quedado incrustado en la pared del hospital e hizo unos movimientos levantando el libro en el aire para despues lanzar una pequeña flamita hacia el libro para que se quemara poco a poco- que bueno que me enseño a usar un poco el fuego, digo no es que sea experta pero para sacarte de apuros sirvió.

-¿podrias dejar de hablar de Jade en este momento?, no estoy de humor… además ella seguramente ya se fue a su castillo, aunque.. no vi que vinieran a recogerla..

-tu nunca estas de humor, descuida quizás apenas iba a llamar para que la recogieran, pobrecita tendrá que reconstruir su castillo de nuevo… es una pena porque era una verdadera reliquia- suspiraba un poco melancolica mientras ambas partes del libro falso se convertían en cenizas

-Bueno, esta pagando los pecados de su familia…listo, ya desaparecio el libro, con esto bastara, espero

-Ya mejor no digo nada porque no quiero pelear contigo, ojala que haas hecho bien en quemar esto-decia mirándole de reojo para despues voltearse y caminar de vuelta al hospital

-Quizas con esto nos quitemos un gran peso de encima, ahora solo esperemos que no haya mas locos queriéndonos matar

-Creeme preferiría escapar de todos esos locos que escapar del consejo-la chica se detuvo y acaricio su viente sonriendo levemente- pobre de mi bebe, va a tener que aguantar esta vida…

Shake comenzo a caminar y se coloco junto a su hermana mirándola- El consejo parecerá duro e implacable pero tienen reglas shad, Si tampoco nos limitamos a ellas igual que todo el reino, no seriamos diferentes al resto de mundo

-Lo que tiene que hacer uno solo por nacer con una corona esperándote…-dijo con un tono de melancolía, el azabache tomo la mano de su hermana y de vuelta la llevo al hospital, los dos caminaron en silencio hasta cruzar todo el hospital, dejándola justo en la entrada en donde la limosina de windwall estaba estacionada

-Volvere mañana para hablar con Edward, y Jade de nuevo, ciertamente creo que necesitamos encontrar otra vez las esmeraldas del caos, si queremos proteger nuestros reinos de estos recientes ataques- dijo el principe Shake

-De acuerdo, yo vere si ya puedo irme, que creo que si porque Edward ya vino por mi-dijo viendo la limosina- Aunque tambien me da miedo su castillo..-penso

-Bien, adiós Shad, cuídate mucho- el azabache emprendio el vuelo hacia su reino mientras que su hermana suspiraba y sacaba con cuidado el libro que había escondido- Si que te hace falta saberte todos mis truqitos, no me iba a quedar con la curiosidad de saber que es- decia mirando el libro

"El diario del pastor Aleman, escrito por Julius the dog" se podía leer en el libro, la chica estaba apunto de abrirlo cuando la distrajo la voz del principe Edward quien sonaba molesto y estaba gritando por lo que la chica entro de vuelta al hospital para saber que estaba pasando, caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo la voz del principe hasta que se quedo atónita por lo que sus ojos estaban percibiendo

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 25: Amarga Verdad

Capítulo 25: Amarga verdad

-Volveré mañana para hablar con Edward, y Jade de nuevo, ciertamente creo que necesitamos encontrar otra vez las esmeraldas del caos, si queremos proteger nuestros reinos de estos recientes ataques- dijo el príncipe Shake

-De acuerdo, yo veré si ya puedo irme, que creo que si porque Edward ya vino por mi-dijo viendo la limosina- Aunque también me da miedo su castillo..-pensó

-Bien, adiós Shad, cuídate mucho- el azabache emprendió el vuelo hacia su reino mientras que su hermana suspiraba y sacaba con cuidado el libro que había escondido- Sí que te hace falta saberte todos mis truquitos, no me iba a quedar con la curiosidad de saber que es- decía mirando el libro

"El diario del pastor Alemán, escrito por Julius the dog" se podía leer en el libro, la chica estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando la distrajo la voz del príncipe Edward quien sonaba molesto y estaba gritando por lo que la chica entro de vuelta al hospital para saber que estaba pasando, caminaba por los pasillos siguiendo la voz del príncipe hasta que se quedó atónita por lo que sus ojos estaban percibiendo

Cerca de los elevadores el príncipe y el gato estaban discutiendo- No puedes hacerme esto!, ¿qué te pasa!?, teníamos un trato!- gritaba furico el gato

-No te necesito más!, eres un peligro para mi Shad y para mí!, lárgate ahora!- contesto el azabache

-Bien!, como quieras! "majestad"- dijo haciendo una reverencia burlona frente a Edward para caminar hacia la salida- te veré en el infierno estúpido!- grito por última vez Scott para después salir del hospital ignorando por completo que la princesa estaba ahí y había visto todo el teatro de hace unos minutos.

-¿Estoy viendo bien?- se tallaba los ojos mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro- mente si me estás jugando una broma deja de hacerlo- dijo levantando su dedo medio sobre su cabeza

-Shad!, querida, pero que desafortunado evento has observado- dijo el principe acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a el- ¿estás bien?- Los pulmones de la joven se inundaban de aquel fresco aroma del perfume del principe de Windwall, le encantaba ese olor fresco y varonil que emanaba de Edward, sin embargo no iba a aceptarlo porque sabia que el pensaría mal- Si, estoy bien, pero.. ¿que fue todo eso?, creí que querías a Scott para que nos protegiera- pregunto la chica con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si lo quería, pero después del daño de ayer, y debido a que no cumplió su trabajo correctamente me vi en la obligación de despedirlo, pensé que eso sería lo mejor para los dos- el príncipe le dio un cálido beso en la frente a la menor.

-Fiu.. Muchas gracias, sabias que me molestaba su presencia, aunque extrañaremos al gato jeje-sonreia aliviada de que ese "peligro" se fuera de su vista y sobretodo lejos de su heredero.

-Puedo recontratarlo si lo deseas- acariciaba la cintura de la chica apegandola mas a el

-Obvio que no quiero que lo vuelvas a contratar, ¿ya puedo irme del hospital?

-Por su puesto querida, ahora que lo pienso hay que empezar con los arreglos de nuestra boda, ¿no te parece?- acariciaba la mejilla de la chica que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos con las mejillas carmesí

-Quizas pero.. para prensa todavía somos novios- levantaba su mano- ¿o acaso ves algun anillo de compromiso?

-Bien, bien daremos otra gran fiesta presentándote como la nueva reina de Windwall, pero esta vez sin asesinos y sin peleas preciosa- la pareja de murciélagos caminaba hacia la entrada del hospital donde el chofer ya les había abierto la puerta de la limosina para que los dos entraran en ella para asi encaminarse hacia windwall.

-En ese caso creo que entre mas pronto terminemos con esto mejor-decia con una sonrisa mientras se subia a la limosina seguida por el principe.

-Claro hay que terminar con esto jeje…-el chico se acomodo en el astiento junto a shad, dando la orden de que avanzaran- Vas a ser mia por fin, por las buenas o por las malas lo seras querida pero antes, quiero saber cuanto sufrimiento eres capaz de soportar- pensaba mientras sonreía y abrazaba a la chica que se acurrucaba sobre su pecho para quedarse profundamente dormida, incrédula de lo que el mayor planeaba.

Mientras tanto en la puerta trasera del hospital por donde entraban los medicamentos el gato se encontraba mirando a todos lados bastante sospechoso- Bien, no hay moros en la costa!- susurro mirando a su interior para salir corriendo del hospital seguido por James quien tenia en sus brazos a chili desmayado- Vaya es un perro bastante pesado- decia mientras se adentraban en el bosque para ocultarse detrás de un enorme roble

-Fase una completada, donde rayos esta esta niña- gruñía golpeando la suela de su bota sobre el pasto, cuando un carruaje guiado por la gata amarilla se hacia presente por los matorrales- ¿Dónde esta el perro?, tenemos que irnos- dijo honey bajándose del carruaje

-Aquí esta, llévenselo lo mas lejos de Rosefire y sobretodo de este hospital, Lord Edward quiere a este perro vivo, luego de que cumpla la fase tres- contesto James ayudando a subir al perro

-Entonces iniciemos la fase dos, camaleón, has lo tuyo- Scott se subia del lado contrario del carruaje para cuidar de que el perrito no se despertara a medio camino, James toco la frente de chili y se convirtió en una copia exactamente idéntica a chili, con sus recuerdos, formas de hablar, caminar y comportarse.

-Listo, ahora sus memorias, técnicas y costumbres son mias..- el falso chili sonreía cerrando la puerta del carruaje mientras honey volvia a subirse al frente del carruaje para iniciar un camino a un lugar desconocido lejos de los tres reinos.

-que inice la fase tres entonces!, vámonos nena esas esmeraldas no se hayaran solas jeje…- dicho esto el carruaje comenzo a avanzar del lado contrario del hospital, mientras que el ahora chili caminaba de manera presumida y sonriente de regreso a las instalaciones con olor a medicina

\- Ahora.. Debo ser un delfin- pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de sky donde esta estaba terminando de arreglarse para irse, pues ya le habían dado el alta.

-Espero que Chili no se haya olvidado de mi, porque si no me quedare solita aquí- dijo en susurro la chica mirando por la ventana

-Por su puesto que no te dejaria sola cariño, jamas..- el falso chili entraba por la puerta, colocándose detrás de la delfin, ella se giro y sonrio al ver a su amado perrito detrás de ella- C-chili… d¿Dónde esta la señorita Shad y el principe Shake?, ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntaba sonriente pero con un toque de preocupación.

-Ohh claro, esta de maravilla- el chico se acerco peligrosamente a la chica que retrocedia a cada paso que este daba hasta quedarse sin espacio pues ya estaba mas que recargada en el marco de la ventana

\- asi como tu lo estas, bombon- la delfin se sonrojo bastante por el comentario de Chili y titubeaba mientras temblaba- C-chili… ¿q-que estas haciendo?

-Lo que debi haberte hecho hace semanas- contesto el, de manera sensual tomando la barbilla de la sorprendida y sonrojada chica plantándole un casto y pasional beso el cual Sky correspondio de manera timida pero cariñosa, mientras ambos cuerpos se unian para darse aquel "calor" ferviente y prohibido.

Una limosina de color blanco y gris con las banderas de Rosefire avanzaba de regreso al castillo por una carretera especial únicamente para la familia real o los visitantes de mayor importancia para el reino, la princesa estaba sentada con las piernas sobre el sillon abrazandoce a si misma, recordando aquellas dolorosas palabras que Shake le había dicho y por las cuales ella le lanzo el único abanico que traía a modo de defensa.

-Jum… ¿Dónde se supone que fue James?- preguntaba la chica un poco pensativa mientras se mecia lentamente en el sillon fijando la mirada en su chofer quien era un erizo de color naranja y ojos grises, quien la miro por el retrovisor- No lo se señorita Jade, solo me pidieron que viniera por usted

-Bueno que mas da, asi al menos no me regañara por verme asi- la chica solto sus rodillas y se acomodo en el sillon mirando el paisaje por fuera de la ventana

-¿le pasa algo señorita?- pregunto con respeto y con un tono de preocupación en su voz mientras veía que la chica estaba distraída mirando por la ventana

-Nada, es solo que..-hizo una pausa y dio un suspiro- me siento tan adolorida pero no físicamente aunque.. creo que mis heridas dicen lo contrario, no lo se creo que debo meditar un poco

-Cuando lleguemos al castillo se encargaran de sus heridas, princesa

-No se si te diste cuenta pero medio castillo ya estaba en el suelo

-Lo reconstruiremos majestad, tendremos que subir impuestos este año..

-oh no de ninguna manera, no podría hacerle eso a mi gente- la chica volvió a mirar al chofer y se acerco un poco al asiento detrás de este con una cara de preocupación, y tristeza

-No le queda otra opción majestad, o se suben los impuestos o el castillo se termina de reconstruir en seis años o más

-esta bien, pero no quiero nada grande y exagerado- replico la chica con una cara de desilucion

-Majestad aunque aprecio su discreción, este pueblo no es merecedor de alguien tan compasiva como usted, este reino tambien merece saber su dolor- dijo de manera seria el erizo

-Perdona que te contradiga pero la verdad no quiero ser tan dura como mi padre, tu sabes, ya de por si estoy pagando por sus pecados como para hacerme odiar en el pueblo- un poco intimidada la chica se encogia de hombros

-¿esta segura que todo el pueblo la odia?, quizás aun haya alguien en quien…

Las palabras del joven erizo se vieron interrumpidas por un auto que apareció frente a ellos chocandolos de frente, ambos erizos salieron volando por el parabrisas en un choque estruendoso, dejando la limosina como un monton de chatarra vieja, sin embargo el auto con el que habían chocado solo tenia un golpe en la parte delantera, la jovencita se arrastro cuanto pudo a una orilla tratando de divisar algo o pedir ayuda cuando una figura opacada por lo borroso de su vista se acercaba a ella, la chica trato de hacer una bola de fuego para protegerse cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza lo que causo que cayera desmayada.

-Deprisa!, antes de que alguien nos vea!- grito una voz varonil en el auto extraño, el que se había acercado a la eriza la tomo en brazos y la metio en el auto para terminar huyendo de ahí dejando al erizo naranja sobre el pavimento totalmente ignorante de lo que acababa de pasar.

El atardecer comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte sobre el castillo de readheart que estaba silencioso, el laberinto que se encontraba en el patio trasero se encontraba intranquilo, el ruido de la pala cavando sobre la tierra se hacia presente, tratando de ser lo mas discreta posible.

Chili se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto cerca del agujero que era cavado poco a poco por el felino sudoroso.

-Hmm… ¿Qué ocurre?- volvia en si, incorporándose sobre el pasto alterándose por la figura borrosa frente a el que lanzaba la tierra a un lado- ¿Quién esta ahí?- pregunto con temor.

-Chili!- contesto dejando la pala de un lado girándose sobre si- que bueno que despertaste hermano, crei que ese golpe seria..-hizo una pausa y sonrio de manera sínica- menos letal.

-¿Qué?,¿ que paso?, ¿en donde estoy!?- chillo alterado.

-En el castillo de Readheart por su puesto

-¿Readheart?, ¿Qué hacemos aquí, y porque llevas esa pala?

-Ibamos a buscar la esmeralda caos, ¿recuerdas?, la que tu escondiste en el laberinto hace doce años- se agacho un poco tomando otra pala la cual lanzo hacia chili para que este comenzara a cavar también.

-¿Lo hice?, ¿pero para que?- con la pala ya entre sus manos, miraba confundido tratando de recordar el porque de esconder una esmeralda justamente en el laberinto.

-B-bueno..- titubeaba un poco, sabia que tenia la confianza de chili y no quería perderla asi que mientras ideaba un plan miraba a su alrededor en busca de una buena excusa hasta que la encontró en el dedo del can, era obvio su anillo de bodas con shad era la respuesta perfecta- obviamente para ayudar a Shad, ella la necesita para luchar contra los tipos malos, ¿no?, para eso necesitamos encontrarla.

-Shad..- suspiro y después miro a Scott con los ojos abiertos como platos- A Shake no le gustara que este por aquí!, nunca me dejo acercarme al jardín luego de lo que le hice a shad…

-Tranquilo, el esta.. ocupado en otros asuntos- coloco su mano sobre el hombro del can acariciándolo un poco para darle tranquilidad y confianza- anda, no tardes mas y ayúdame, usa tu instinto de buscador de esmeraldas o algo asi- dijo continuando con su tarea de cavar.

El can se levanto del césped y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor cada entrada, cada rincón hasta que una escena paso sobre su cabeza, cual fantasma la sombra de la princesa azabache corria frente a el adentrándose a lo mas profundo del laberinto, siguiéndola la jovencita transparente lo gui hasta el centro del laberinto donde un jardín circular con luces navideñas de color blanquesino se encendian y apagaban automáticamente, al centro se encontraba un árbol de cerezo cerca de un pequeño lago, rodeado de rocas con lianas de distintas flores, asombrado y emocionado el can miraba el lugar que le traía bellos recuerdos con una sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos.

-Hace tiempo que no estaba por aquí… antes del accidente, de la escuela de obediencia, de todo lo demás..- caminando torpemente con la pala aun entre sus manos, aun con recuerdos sobre su cabeza, Scott se había dado cuenta de que el perrito ya no estaba mas con el asi que rápidamente comenzó a correr por todo el laberinto hasta que escucho el sonido del lago agitándose en un suave vals, introduciéndose en el lugar se topo con el perro que estaba mirando su reflejo en la cristalina agua.

-A la próxima, no te vayas asi sin avisarme, ¿Qué haces allí?

-Solo estaba recordando como me la pasaba muy divertido con Shad en este lugar, y también que siempre nos perdíamos..

-Como sea, cuéntame la historia de tu vida en mi funeral- con los ojos en blanco el felino comenzó a cavar de vuelta cerca de las rocas del lago, mientras que el otro se tiraba en el pasto y comenzaba a olfatearlo- 0jala que no sea pronto, jaja, al fin algo de tiempo para hablar de nuestras vidas, eh, ¿hermano?

-¿Qué?, a si, si como sea- contesto sin pisca de importancia- solo apresurate a buscar esa esmeralda

-Sabes, quizás incluso podrias ayudarme a rellenar algunas lagunas mentales, ya sabes como algunas cosas que hacíamos de niños, y nuestros lugares favoritos para comer o.. quizás recordar el rostro de nuestros padres- sus ojos se centraron en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse

Scott dejo su trabajo, apretando la pala muy furioso mientras su pelaje se erizaba- cada noche cuando me voy a dormir me quedo pensando.. ¿Quiénes eran?, ¿Por qué ya no están?- cuestionaba el can, sacando al gato de sus casillas. Avento la pala.

-¿Quieres cerrar de una vez tu maldita boca, y buscar la maldita piedra!?- grito Scott con los ojos furicos, casi saltándose de sus orbes por los comentarios del menor- ya estoy harto de hablarte de cosas que no tienen sentido, ¿ok!?

-L-lo siento no quise enojarte..- se giro triste, volviendo a olfatear el pasto, con los ojos llorosos

-no te entiendo perro, te golpeo, te maltrato, te grito y aun asi no te enojas..-comento, retomando su labor- no peleas, no discutes!, ¿Por qué no te defiendes?, ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Bueno, es que.. creo que siento que eres lo mas cercano a un hermano, que jamas he tenido- una lagrima se escaba por la mejilla del perrito. la seco rápidamente con su guante.

-¿Que tal si te hubiera confundido y no fuera tu hermano?- miro de reojo

-Pues… igual, estas trabajando en el castillo conmigo y los chicos y, se que fue un accidente lo de vainilla, nadie merece ser odiado por un error o un accidente, ¿no lo crees?

-Eres débil, este mundo te comera vivo- le replico, sin embargo en su corazón y su pensamiento algo le inundaba, algo le hacia pensar seriamente en las palabras del can.

-Veo que ya te comio a ti, ¿eh?- bromeo el can- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, ¿como es que sabias de este lugar?, ¿yo te lo dije?- con un aire de incertidumbre el perro preguntaba

-Si, mas o menos…- mientras continuaba cavando un recuerdo pasaba por su mente, se veía a si mismo recostado en la cama del hospital mientras movia su mano en círculos sobre su pierna lastimada, logrando un pequeño destello azul el cual curo sus heridas

-Ah, mucho mejor, ridículos hospitales, no hacen mas que quitarte el tiempo- suspiro alividado, dando un brinco saliendo de la cama estirándose de un lado a otro.

-Y que lo digas, ya estoy harto de este lugar- la voz grave del príncipe van garreth alerto a Scott que lo veía entrando sigiloso por la puerta cerrándola con seguro detrás suyo.

-¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?, ¿no te basto con que tu ultimo "trabajo" para mi, me dejara asi!?- le reprocho Scott cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo tanta suerte como para verte muerto- sonrio maliciosamente mostrándole sus afilados colmillos.

-Pues no veo que trajeras flores para mi, asi que ya suéltalo, ¿Qué debo hacer?

El príncipe fijo la mirada a la otra cama donde la delfin se encontraba durmiendo, este se aseguro de que no estuviera fingiendo para después correr la cortina divisora entre los dos- Como sabras el perro debe morir, pero aun necesito que ese bueno para nada encuentre algo por mi- dijo en un tono bajo

-¿Qué?, ¿perdiste tu osito de peluche, de cuando eras niño?-en tono de burla el gato dio una carcajada

-No, idiota!, necesito encontrar la ultima…- del bolsillo de su pantalón saco dos esmeraldas caos, relucientes mostrándoselas, dejando al gato boquiabierto.

-¿D-de donde?, ¿Dónde las conseguiste!?- dijo maravillado por las joyas.

-Tuve un trato con alguien, a cambio de estas y de otro favor, pero me encargare de eso luego, por ahora necesito que te lleves al perro al castillo de Readheart para que busque la ultima, se que el la escondio allí cuando eramos unos niños, cuando la tengas que regrese a mi castillo, todo debe lo mas pronto posible, esta misma noche sere rey de Windwall y de Readheart también, eliminare a mis rivales y tu tendras tu paga, tu honor como asesino te será de vuelta, solo haz que encuentre esa esmeralda!

De vuelta a la realidad, Chili terminaba de escarbar justo al pie del árbol, donde sostenia con su oscico la ultima esmeralda, de color rojizo, la esmeralda que la pequeña princesa había heredado de su padre el rey Raiden, estaba cubierta de polvo pero no perdia su belleza ni su resplandeciente luz, Scott salio de sus pensamientos mirando maliciosamente al can que estaba a espaldas de el mientras se sacudia la tierra de la cara sin soltar la esmeralda, acercándose ladinamente levantando la pala detrás de su espalda el gato avanzaba

-uff, me tomo un tiempo pero sabia que la había puesto cerca de aquí, aun asi no se para que la quieres solo es una y tiene mucha tierra, además yo..- fue interrumpido por un golpe con la pala de metal en la cabeza propinado por el gato, logrando que chili cayera inconciente y soltara la esmeralda para que el otro la levantara triunfante, recordando las ultimas palabras que Edward le había dicho

-El plan es simple, fingiré que te despido y asi tendras todo el tiempo del mundo para secuestrar al perro, despues lo llevaras al laberinto del castillo, dejaras que haga el trabajo sucio de buscar mi esmeralda, y cuando lo haga tráelo a mi y me encargare de hacerlo sufrir por quitarme lo que es mio..

Continuara…..


End file.
